VWINSVSAS
by marie-antoinette16
Summary: Herminé und Draco teilen sich in ihrem letzten Schuljahr gemeinsam die Schulsprecherwohnung. Nach und nach entwickeln sie eine Freundschaft, aus der bald mehr wird. HG/DM
1. Chapter 1

Mir gehört nichts, JKR alles. Ich verdiene keine Geld!

Hermine Granger war wütend. Sie war, mal wieder, über ein paar Schuhe ihres werten Mitbewohners gestolpert und hätte sich beinahe an der Tischplatte ihren Schädel gespalten.

Sie hatte ihm sicher schon eine Quadrillionen Mal gesagt, er solle sein Zeug aus dem Wohnzimmer räumen. „Malfoy, du kleines schlampiges Frettchen, beweg deine reichen Hintern hierher und räum deinen Kram weg. Dean kommt gleich."

Draco hörte Hermine von unten rufen. Sie teilten sich als Schulsprecher einen Turm. Die Zimmer waren auf höher gelegenen Ebenen als der Wohnraum und Draco war einfach zu faul sein Zeug bis nach oben zu schleppen. Seine Laune war so eben auf den Nullpunkt gesunken und jetzt hatte er erst recht keine Lust mehr aufzuräumen. Warum sollte auch gerade er für ihren doofen Freund aufräumen, schließlich fand er ihn als Hermines Freund völlig ungeeignet.

Er durfte sich mittlerweile auch erlauben so etwas zu denken und zu äußern, denn die beiden, Hermine und Draco, verstanden sich ziemlich gut.

Leider nicht so gut, wie Draco sich das wünschte. Ein erneutes Rufen Hermines gab ihm seine Lust auf aufräumen zurück und er flitzte nach unten. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich genötigt sah, ihre Drohung war zu machen. Irgendwann wollte er schon Kinder haben.

Hermine hatte soweit alles in Ordnung gebracht und wartete auf ihren Freund. Seit drei Monaten waren sie jetzt zusammen und wenn alles gut lief, würde es auch nicht länger dauern. Hermine mochte Dean, aber er langweilte sie und eigentlich war sie gerade dabei sich für jemand anderen zu interessieren.

Zum Glück kam sie mit Draco gut aus, denn ansonsten wäre er wohl kaum einverstanden, sie für die nächst Stunde im Wohnzimmer alleine zu lassen. Draco und sie hatte nach einigen ziemlich fiesen Streichen, die zumindest er anschließen mit einem Besuch auf der Krankenstation bezahlen musste, beschlossen einen Waffenstillstand zu schließen und wenn man anderthalb Augen zudrückte, war ihre Beziehung als durchaus freundschaftlich zu bezeichnen.

Dean kam und Hermine und er setzten sich und aßen eine Kleinigkeit. Dean quasselte die ganze Zeit und als sie fertig waren und sie sich auf das Sofa vor den Kamin setzten und Dean sie küssen wollte, sah Hermine ihre Chance. „Dean, warte! Ich muss mit dir reden." Dean betrachtete sie aufmerksam und griff nach ihrer Hand. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich gut zu dir passe oder du zu mir. Wir sind einfach zu verschieden und ich denke für mich ist es das beste, die Sache zu beenden." Nach so einer Ansage muss wohl nicht erwähnt werden, dass Hermine sehr direkt und praktisch veranlagt war.

Dean jedenfalls schien überrasch zu sein. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie unzufrieden war in ihrer Beziehung.

Hermine hätte sich gewünscht, dass er seiner Meinung etwas leiser Ausdruck verliehen hätte, doch ob er leise oder laut sprach, da Draco so oder so lauschte, war das ziemlich egal.

Als Hermine Dean endlich losgeworden war, kam Draco zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie auf die Couch. Sie setzten sich, wie schon einige Male zuvor im Schneidersitz gegenüber und Draco grinste sie an. „Was ist los Frettchenfresse?" Hermine meinte es nicht böse, die beiden konnten einfach nicht freundlich zueinander sein. „Ach nichts Hasenzähnchen!"

Weder auf Hermine, noch auf Draco trafen diese Spitznamen zu. Draco bezog ihn immer noch auf ihr viertes Schuljahr, genau wie Hermine auch und beide wussten, dass es „freundschaftlich" gemeint war.

„Ich wollte nur die Frau ohne Taktgefühl sehen, die ihren Freund mit den Worten „für mich ist es das beste, die Sache zu beenden" abserviert. Echt mal Granger, das hat der Milchbubi nicht verdient. Wenigstens ein „Danke, war nett" oder „Es liegt nicht an dir, aber" hättest du springen lassen können."

Hermine sah ihn entrüstet an. „Du elender Lauscher! Übrigens, du hattest ja auch keinen Sex mit ihm, sonst würdest du nicht so reden." Hermine war wirklich enttäuscht gewesen, als sie vor knapp einen Monat das erste Mal mit ihm geschlafen hatte. Eigentlich sollte Sex ja nicht so wichtig sein, aber wenn auch der Rest der Beziehung alles andere als unterhaltsam war, dann war Sex durchaus ein Pro- Argument die Beziehung zu beenden.

„Wow, Granger, du hattest schon Sex? Mit Dean Thomas? Ich hätte dir für dein erstes Mal jemand besseren gewünscht." Hermine starrte ihn entrüstet und auch etwas rot im Gesicht an. „Erstens, was glaubst du denn, was wir in meinem Zimmer gemacht haben? Schach gespielt? Und zweitens hab ich mein Jungfräulichkeit nicht Dean Thomas geschenkt."

Draco war neugierig und schockiert zugleich. Hier taten sich Abgründe auf. Da dachte er Hermine sei noch eine kleines Unschuldslamm und dabei hatte sie schon einiges an Erfahrung gesammelt. Er wollte mehr als gern wissen, wer der Glückliche gewesen war, der Miss know it all Granger deflorieren durfte. „Nein, du bist zu schlecht für Schach. Ich dachte du versuchst ihm lesen beizubringen. Wer war derjenige, der sich dir annehmen durfte." Hermine lachte. Er versuchte wirklich sie durch die beiläufige Frage zu überrumpeln. „Dean kann schon ganz gut lesen, deshalb hatte ich ja auch keine Ausrede mehr parat und glaub nicht, ich würde dir dieses wohlgehütete Geheimnis anvertrauen. Das weiß niemand!"

Draco schmollte. Irgendwann würde er es aus ihr heraus bekommen.

Hermine ging am nächsten Morgen in die große Halle zum Frühstück. Sie fühlte sich erleichtert, die Sache mit Dean endlich hinter sich zu haben und setzte sich zu Harry, der sich gerade eingehend mit Ginnys innerem beschäftigte und zu Ron, der dem missmutig gegenüber war. „Morgen!" trällerte sie. Ginny löste sich von Harry und wandte sich strahlend zu Hermine. „Hast du es endlich geschafft?" Hermine nickte und auch Harry verstand, nur Ron stand mal wieder auf dem Schlauch. „Was geschafft?"

„Man Ron, seit Wochen redet Hermine davon, Dean ab zu servieren und wenn es soweit ist checkst dus nicht, ehrlich mal, niemals glaub ich das ich mit dir verwandt bin!!!"

Ron schmollte und sah mit einem eigenartigen Blick zu Hermine. Hermine schwante fürchterliches und verließ fluchtartig die Halle.

Ron war aber leider ein ziemlich guter Sportler und er hatte Hermine im Kerker beinahe eingeholt. Als er nach ihr rief, erspähte sie einen blonden Schopf und griff nach seinem Arm. „Du hast was gut, wenn du mitspielst!" Hermine hatte Draco an die Wand gedrückt und drückte ihre Lippen auf seine. Draco war zwar anfangs verdutzt, aber nach einer Sekunden machte er mit und drehte Hermine um, so das sie jetzt an der Wand stand.

Um die Sache authentischer wirken zu lassen, strich er mit seiner Zunge über Hermines Lippen und bat so um Einlass. Hermine empfand den Kuss als viel zu angenehm, um ihm diesen zu verwehren. Der Kuss wurde schnell leidenschaftlich und sehr authentisch. Den eigentlichen Grund, warum sie hier standen, hatten sie schon längst vergessen.

„HERMINE, was zur Hölle machst du da?" Ron war so eben die Treppe herunter gestürmt und sah die beiden bestürzt an. Zwar wusste er, dass Draco ganz in Ordnung war, doch leiden konnte er ihn nicht. „Oh mein Gott Ron. Jetzt ist alles aus und vorbei, du hast uns erwischt. Bitte sei mir nicht böse, aber lerne Draco erst mal so kenne, wie ich dann verstehst du meine Entscheidung."

Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob er jemals eine schlechtere schauspielerische Leistung gesehen hatte. Hermine hatte in komplett gleicher Stimmlage diese Erklärung herunter geleiert und dabei mit den Händen völlig unpassend gestikuliert. Völlig fertig machte ihn allerdings Weasley, der ihr das wirklich abzunehmen schien. „Ich muss das erst mal verdauen, Mine!" Dann war er wieder weg und Draco nahm ganz deutlich ein unterdrücktes Lachen wahr. Potter und das Mini- Wiesel standen noch ziemlich weit oben auf der Treppe und verfielen in hemmungsloses Gelächter.

Hermine stand mit völlig unbewegter Mine da, doch in ihren Augen funkelte es belustigt.

„Was ist denn los Leute? Ich freue mich ja, dass ihr die Sache so gut aufnehmt, aber das heißt ja nicht, dass ihr solche Heiterkeitsausbrüche haben müsst."

Harry fing sich wieder und versuchte Luft zu kriegen. „Das war nicht nur gemein, Mine, sondern auch die schlechteste schauspielerische Leistung, die ich jemals gesehen habe."

Auch Ginny hatte sich wieder beruhigt. „Also der Kuss war bühnenreif! Sehr authentisch ihr zwei."

Hermine machte einen tiefen Knicks. „Ich danke euch. Vielen Dank für euer Lob." Sie wurde wieder ernst. „Nein, im Ernst, ich wusste mir nicht anders zu helfen und ich wollte Ron nicht genauso schonend, wie Dean abweisen. Glaub mir sein Blick hat alles gesagt. Ich dachte, er wolle mich vom Fleck weg heiraten. Danke übrigens Draco. Wer weiß, wen ich erwischt hätte, wenn du nicht da gewesen wärst." Bei diesem Gedanken schüttelten sich alle, da alle vier unabhängig voneinander Crabbe vor Augen hatten.

„Nichts zu danken Granger, denk dran, ich hab was gut bei dir!" Hermine wurde Angst und Bange, aber besser Malfoy blamierte sie, als dass Ron sie ehelichte.

Draco sah nun endlich seine Chance gekommen, Hermine für sich zu gewinnen. Er musste sich schon vor Wocheneingestehen, dass er in sie verliebt war und nun schmerzte es ihn zwar, dass sie ihn nur als Fluchtmöglichkeit vor Weasley nutzte, doch ein Malfoy gab nicht auf.

Weihnachten stand vor der Tür und Hermine wollte das erste Mal seit langem die Feiertage wieder mal zu Hause verbringen. Seit dem Sturz Voldemorts war alles unbeschwerter und Harry fuhr mit Ron wahrscheinlich zum Fuchsbau. Sie wollte schon gerne mit den beiden und natürlich Ginny feiern, doch ihre Eltern würde sie lange Zeit nicht sehen. Ihre Freunde sah sie jeden Tag in der Schule und wenn Hermine weit weg studieren sollte, konnten sie jederzeit zu ihr apperieren, ihre Eltern nicht.

„Mine, kommst du mit zum Fuchsbau?"

„Nein Ron, ich fahre zu meinen Eltern."

„Oh schade."

Hermine hatte leider aufklären müssen, dass mit Malfoy nichts lief, da sie Draco da nicht mit reinziehen wollte und bereits Gerüchte im Umlauf waren. Sie hatte Ron beiläufig erzählt, dass sie im Moment keine Beziehung suche und dass sie nur mal die Gerüchte über Dracos angebliche Fähigkeiten überprüfen wollte. Einerseits hatte Ron nun wieder Hoffnung und andererseits glaubte er, warten zu müssen, ihr seine unsterbliche Liebe zu gestehen, da sie ja momentan keine Beziehung suchte.

Draco war niedergeschlagen. In zwei Wochen war Ferienbeginn und alle bis auf ihn würden weg sein. Seine Mutter hatte wieder geheiratet und war mit ihrem neuen Mann unterwegs und sein Vater saß in Askaban.

Weihnachten in der Schule war eigentlich nicht schlecht, wenn man nicht alleine war, doch da dies das erste Weihnachten nach dem Krieg war, wollten alle mit ihrer Familie feiern.

Draco wurde plötzlich von einem Schneeball getroffen. Er war am See unten und völlig in seine Gedanken vertieft gewesen und hatte nicht bemerkt, dass jemand gekommen war.

Hermine stand breit grinsend ein paar Meter entfernt mit noch einer Ladung Schnee in Händen. „Na Frettchen, was gibt es zu schmollen? Mach nicht so ein trauriges Gesicht, es ist immerhin Vorweihnachtszeit. Wenn du nicht lächelst, bewerfe ich dich mit DIESEM unglaublich perfekt geformten Schneeball."

„Das wagst du nicht!" Natürlich wagte sie sich und Draco spukte Schnee. Er rannte auf Hermine zu, die ihm jedoch auswich und die Flucht ergriff. Draco war Quiddichspieler und ausdauernd, schnell und kräftig. Hermine war zwar nicht unsportlich, doch trotz aller Wendigkeit, fing Draco sie relativ schnell. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie nicht nachgeholfen hatte, doch da sie nun unter ihm im Schnee lag und sich vor Lachen schüttelte, weil er sie kitzelte, war ihm das egal. Sie kämpften noch eine Weile im Schnee herum, doch als Draco sah, wie durchgefroren Hermine schon war, hob er sie über die Schulter und trug sie in ihre Wohnung.

„Ich würde dir ja auch noch beim Ausziehen helfen, aber irgendetwas sagt mir, dass du mich nicht helfen lässt, darum gehe ich dir Wasser einlassen. Mach aber hinne, mir ist auch etwas kühl."

Hermine ließ ihn ziehen und schlich in sein Zimmer. Dort suchte sie seine Badehose und ging sich selbst einen Bikini anziehen.

Ihre Bade Wanne war eigentlich ein rundes Becken, mit ca vier Metern Durchmesser und einem Meter fünfundvierzig Tiefe. Es war eher ein kleiner Pool, also groß genug für zwei.

Hermine ging ins Bad. Draco stand vor der Wanne und ließ verschiedene Düfte und Wasser ein. Hermine trat mit ihrem Bademantel bekleidet hinter ihn. „Wenn du möchtest kannst du mit rein kommen, dann musst du nicht so lange warte, Malfoy."

Perplex dreht er sich zu ihr. Grinsend hielt sie ihm seine Badehose hin und mit hochgesogenen Brauen, nahm er sie entgegen. „Ach Granger, ich dachte schon du würdest deine prüde Seite fallen lassen und eine wilde Badeorgie mit mir feiern."

Hermine grinste nur noch breiter. „Niemals. Ich denke nicht, dass wir uns gut genug kennen, um Orgien zu feiern, aber ich bin gnädig, schließlich darfst du überhaupt mit ins Wasser." Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs hatte sie Draco in seine Badehose gesteckt.

Draco konnte es kaum fassen. Sie war dreist! „Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich Weasley Liebesbriefe schicke, von denen er annehmen wird, dass sie von dir sind solltest du das lassen!"

Hermine war blass geworden. „Das würdest du nicht tun."

„Wenn du meinst. Wir wissen ja beide, dass wir Slytherins für unsere ehrliche und moralisch richtigen Charaktereigenschaften bekannt sind, nicht wahr."

Hermine funkelte ihn wütend an. „Das würdest du bereuen. Denn dann würde auch deine Verlobte in spe, die liebe Pansy, einen sehr romantischen Beweis deiner Liebe erhalten, klar soweit."

Auch Draco funkelte sie böse an. „Das traust du dich nicht!"

„Da hast du wahrscheinlich Recht. Wir Gryffindors sind ja eher für unsere Feigheit bekannt, da würde ich nie den Mut aufbringen solche Dinge zu tun."

Draco war gegen seinen Willen begeistert von Hermine. Sie hatte schon ein paar Eigenschaften der Slytherins in sich. So hinterhältig würde man sie gar nicht einschätzen.

„Ich biete dir Frieden an. Mir ist kalt und ich will baden. Also los jetzt."

Draco musste schlucken, als Hermine ihren Bademantel auszog. Ihm war ja schon lange klar, wie auch dem Rest der männlichen Bevölkerung Hogwarts, dass Hermine einfach atemberaubend hübsch war, aber im Bikini brauchte sie eigentlich einen Waffenschein für sich.

Hermine wusste um ihre Wirkung bei Draco. Sie wusste, dass sie einen schönen Körper hatte auf jeden Fall von vorne. Im Krieg hatte sie zwar im großen und ganzen viel Glück gehabt, aber einige Erinnerungen waren doch erhalten geblieben. Ihr ganzer Rücken war von kleineren Narben durchzogen. Eine größere, acht Zentimeter lange war die schlimmste Verletzung, die sie erlitten hatte.

Sie ging rasch ins Wasser, denn obwohl sie sich nicht schämte, waren ihr die Narben unangenehm.

Auch Draco glitt schnell in das Wasser hinein. Er hatte zwar auch Narben vom Krieg, letztendlich hatte er ja doch auf der guten Seite mitgekämpft, obwohl er erst fliehen wollte, um dem ganzen Scheiß zu entfliehen, doch dann entschied er sich, dass sein Leben hier sein sollte und nicht irgendwo weit weg auf der Flucht.

Es gab damals drei Möglichkeiten für ihn, die alle noch mal zwei Wendungen beinhaltet hätten. Die erste wäre gewesen, dass er auf Voldemorts Seite gekämpft hätte. Hätte Voldemort gesiegt, wäre er mehr oder weniger sicher gewesen, abgesehen davon, dass er das mit seinem Gewissen wahrscheinlich nicht hätte vereinbaren können. Hätte er verloren, wäre er nun ebenfalls in Askaban oder tot.

Die zweite Möglichkeit wäre die Flucht, der goldene Mittelweg gewesen. Im Krieg gibt es eigentlich nichts schlechteres als einen goldenen Mittelweg. Egal welche Seite gesiegt hätte, gesucht hätten ihn beide.

Die letzte Möglichkeit war die DPF- Die Dumbledore- Potter- Fraktion. Allein Potter war schon ein Contra- Punkt für diese Seite gewesen, aber wenn die Guten verloren hätten, wäre er tot gewesen und hätte von dem Übel der Welt nichts mitbekommen. Aber gewann sie, wäre er sicher vor Askaban und sein Gewissen würde es ihm danken.

Die Möglichkeiten erst mal vor Augen, war die Entscheidung ein Klacks.

Nein sein Problem waren nicht die Narben, denn auf die war er stolz und die taten seinem Körper keinen Abbruch an. Sein Problem kannte so ziemlich jeder Mann und dieses Problem wusste einfach nicht, wann es Zeit war Abzuwarten.

Mit Gedanken an einen nackte Crabbe nebst einem nackten Goyle mit einer nackten Pansy, halfen ihm dabei sich wieder abzuregen. Entspannt lagen beide in der Wanne, obwohl Draco seine Augen kaum von Hermine lassen konnte.

Es war zum Verzweifeln. Da verliebte man sich einmal in seinem Leben und dann in jemanden, von dem man gerade mal so akzeptiert wurde.

„Draco, hör auf damit!" Draco war verwirrt. Womit sollte er aufhören?

„Womit?"

„Ich hör dich bis hier her denken! Entspann dich oder wenn du das nicht kannst, nutze deine Energien um mir meinen Rücken zu massieren."

Näher an ihren Körper würde er wohl kaum kommen, also ergab er sich seinem Schicksal und zog Hermine zu sich. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf den Beckenrand und Draco stellte sich hinter sie und begann sie zu massieren.

Das erste Mal sah er Hermines Narben. Es tat auch ihrem Körper keinen Abbruch an, sie wirkte so einfach stark und verletzlich zugleich.

Einige Minuten massierte er ihre Schultern und Hermine seufzte entspannt.

Draco konnte seinen Blick einfach nicht von ihren Narben nehmen und strich über die einzelnen Striemen. Hermine zuckte zusammen und Draco nahm seine Hand weg. „Entschuldige Hermine, ich wollte dir nicht weh tun."

Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihm geradewegs in die grauen Augen. „Es tut nicht weh, es ist nur komisch, zu bemerken, dass sie da sind. Eigentlich merke ich nie etwas davon, aber wenn jemand darüber streicht spüre ich das am ganzen Körper. Ich vermute, dass liegt an den Erinnerungen, die damit verbunden sind. Ich kann vielleicht irgendwann vergessen, aber mein Körper nicht."

Draco nickte. Er konnte verstehen, was sie meinte, schließlich spürte er seine Narben auch nur bei Berührungen ganz deutlich. „Wie ist das passiert?"

„Du meinst, wie ich mir meinen Körper verstümmeln konnte? Das hat Lucius Malfoy für mich erledigt. Er dachte wohl, ich brauche eine Erinnerung an ihn und den Krieg."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Draco sah in ihre braunen Rehaugen und versank in deren Tiefe. Sie war eine so starke Persönlichkeit, obwohl sie so Schreckliches erlebt hatte. Er war irgendwie froh, dass sie nicht gesagt hatte, es wäre sein Vater gewesen. Er sah Lucius Malfoy nicht als Vater und wollte so selten wie möglich mit ihm in Verbindung gebracht werden.

Hermine merkte, dass Draco nachdenklich wurde und wollte ihn auf andere Gedanken bringen, bevor er fragen konnte, wie das alles genau passiert war. Sie hasste diese Erinnerung.

„Was machst u eigentlich an Weinachten, Draco?" Hermine schien wirklich ein Händchen für Fettnäpfchen zu haben, denn Dracos Mine wurde traurig. „Ich denke, ich werde in Hogwarts bleiben. Meine Mutter ist nicht da und Onkel Sev ist wegen Bellatrixs unterwegs. Er glaubt, dass sie an Weihnachten aus der Versenkung auftauchen wird."

Hermine fand es bedauerlich, dass nicht mal Snape an Weihnachten für Draco da war. Sie wusste, dass er sein Pate war und die beiden eher ein Vater- Sohn Verhältnis hatten, als sein echter Vater. Er hatte auch erheblich dazu beigetragen, Draco in den Orden zu holen.

Das was Hermine bisher von Narzissa Malfoy gehört hatte, ließ nicht auf ihre starken mütterlichen Gefühle schließen.

„Ähm, Draco? ... Findest du das nicht langweilig, hier zu bleiben?" Draco sah sie gespielt fassungslos an. „Du bist tatsächlich diejenige, die mich als einzige in allen Fächern schlägt und fragst mich so was? Ein wenig mehr hätte ich dir doch zugetraut. Ts ts ts, ich denke Onkel Sev hatte doch Recht mit seiner Einschätzung dir gegenüber."

Hermine zog einen Schmollmund. „Du elendes Frettchen! Ich brauchte bloß eine Einleitung für meine Frage. Aber wenn du mich so ärgerst, dann vergiss es einfach und verbring Weihnachten und Silvester mit Dumbledore, McGonnagal und vielleicht, wenn du ganz nett bist, bekommst du einen Neujahrskuss von Trelawny. Von mir bekommst du auf jeden Fall eine Karte!"

Draco schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken an den Silvesterkuss. „Wägs, Granger, musst du immer so ins Detail gehen? Nun sag schon, was du fragen wolltest!" Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich weiß nicht recht, Draco. Nach dieser Bemerkung glaube ich nicht, dass es eine gute Idee ist."

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Spucks aus, sonst schluckst du gleich Wasser!" Drohend hatte Draco seine Hände auf Hermines Schultern gelegt, bereit sie unterzutauchen. „Ist ja schon gut! Ich wollte dich fragen, obduüberdieWeihnachtsferienmitzumirkommenwillst!"

Hermine hatte so schnell gesprochen, dass es Draco schwer fiel sie zu verstehen. Nach einigen Sekunden hatte er den sinn dann doch erfasst und sah Hermine mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an. „Ich brauche kein Mitleid, Granger. Ich bin gern auch mal allein und muss nicht von dir verhätschelt werden. Willst du für mich vielleicht auch einen Bund gründen? .R für den kleinen Draco? Ich bin keine Elfe Hermine. Ich bin kein Projekt."

Hermines Augen hatten einen kalten Ausdruck angenommen. Sie löste Dracos Hände von ihren Schultern und verließ die Wanne. Sie nahm ihren Bademantel und wollte gerade den Raum verlassen, drehte sich aber nochmal zu dem verdutzten Draco. „Ich sehe meine Freunde niemals als Projekt!"

Draco hörte nur noch das Schloss einschnappen und verließ dann ebenfalls das Becken.

Was Hermine gesagt hatte, war einfach schwierig für ihn zu verstehen. Dracos einziger Freund, den er auch als solchen bezeichnete, war Blaise Zabini. Er hatte immer zu Draco gehalten und selbst als er das dunkle Mal bekommen hatte, versuchte Blaise ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen. Er war kein bisschen einverstanden mit den Ansichten der Todesser gewesen und hatte aktiv am Widerstand teilgenommen.

Auch Draco hatte in letzter Zeit begonnen Hermine all das anzuvertrauen, was er auch Blaise anvertraute, doch dass sie ihre Beziehung als Freundschaft deklarierte, hatte er nicht vermutet.

Schweren Herzens machte er sich auf den Weg zu Hermines Zimmer. Er klopfte an und ging hinein als sie es ihm erlaubte. „Hermine?" Sie lag auf ihrem Bett und las. „Was gibt es, Malfoy?"

Draco ging einfach zu ihr, setzte sich auf ihr Bett und sah sie an.

Wäre Hermine nicht schon seit Jahren mit Ron und Ginny befreundet, wäre sie vielleicht auf die mitleidigen Augen Dracos hereingefallen und hätte ihm ohne viel nachzudenken, verziehen, doch da die gesamten Kinder der Familie Weasley diesen Trick beherrschten, kam er bei ihr damit nicht weit.

„Hallo, Malfoy! Hör auf wie ein ausgesetzter Welpe zu gucken und sag, was du zu sagen hast. Ich hab noch zu tun und wenn ich mich weiter mit unsensiblen Idioten rumschlagen will, dann geh ich zu Ron."

Draco ärgerte sich. Niemals zuvor hatte eine Frau diesem Blick widerstehen können. „Okay Granger, dann halt mal direkt. Ich denke, wir haben uns missverstanden. Na ja also, vielleicht habe ich dich missverstanden. Ich dachte, du würdest dich nur aus Mitleid mit mir abgeben und das mag ich nicht."

„Draco Malfoy! Denkst du wirklich mit deinem Benehmen würde irgendjemand Mitleid mit dir haben? Ich dachte einfach, dass wenn du eh nichts vorhast außer deiner Knutscherei mit Trelawny, dann würdest du mir bei meiner Familie Gesellschaft leisten. Denkst du wirklich, ich verbringe meine Feiertage mit Menschen, die ich nicht mag?"

Hermine fand wirklich immer die richtigen Worte, um jemandem ein gutes Gefühl zu geben. Na ja außer sie machte mit jemandem Schluss. Da war sie wirklich unsensibel.

„Also Granger steht dein Angebot noch? Ich würde mich freuen mit dir Weihnachten zu verbringen." Hermine strahlte. Das war das meiste, was ein Draco Malfoy als Entschuldigung zu Stande brachte.

„Ich muss natürlich erst meine Eltern fragen, aber ich denke das geht klar."

Draco war erleichtert. Hermine schmollte nie lange und Weihnachten musste er nun doch nicht alleine verbringen.

Hermine schrieb ihren Eltern noch am selben Tag und erzähle auch ihren Freunden von ihrer Idee. Ron war alles andere als begeistert und sah Hermine an, als wäre sie bescheuert. „Du holst dir Malfoy ins Haus? Bist du verrückt?" Hermine sah ihn tadelnd an. „Draco und ich sind so was wie Freunde und weil er sowieso nix zu tun hat, kann er auch mit zu mir kommen."

Ginny fand die Idee nicht schlecht und auch Harry war nicht allzu entsetzt. „Weißt du Mine, vielleicht schaffst du es ja, Frieden zwischen den Häusern zu schaffen. Du verstehst dich doch auch mit Zabini ganz gut und du bist beliebt. Wenn sich alle ein Beispiel an dir nehmen, dann wird es bald auch Frieden in Hogwarts geben." Seit Ende des Krieges war Harry nahezu versessen auf Frieden. Hermine war das nur Recht. Sie predigte schon seit Jahren, dass Frieden zwischen den Häusern wichtig war.

Ginny grinste spitzbübisch. „Weißt du Mine, vielleicht kannst du die Gerüchte in Sachen Malfoy nicht nur beim Küssen prüfen. Ich wollt schon immer wissen, ob das was die Mädchen in den Schlafsälen so erzählen stimmt. Ich kann das ja nicht testen, aber erzähl mir dann alles, okay."

Hermine lachte bei Ginnys hoch interessiert aussehendem Gesichtsausdruck und Harrys resigniertem. „Ginny, was soll das denn bitte heißen? Willst du damit sagen, ich reiche dir nicht und du willst wissen, was Malfoy zu bieten hat." Ginny sah Harry schockiert an und Hermine konnte sich denken wieso. Wenn Ginny nur scherzte, was ihr Interesse an Malfoys Fähigkeiten anging, sagte das noch nicht aus, dass sie mit Harry bereits aktiv war, doch durch Harrys Aussage, hatte er das praktisch bestätigt. Hermine wusste natürlich Bescheid, nicht jedoch Ron.

Dieser runzelte die Stirn und als er Harrys Worte begriff, wechselte sein nachdenklicher Blick in einen wütenden.

„POTTER, soll das heißen, du schläfst mit meiner Schwester? Sie ist doch noch ein Kind. Du, du.. du pedofiler Held der Zaubererwelt!"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Harry, du bist manchmal echt ein Trottel." Sie nahm Hermine bei der Hand und zog sie mit sich aus der Halle. „Hey, Ginny, lass mich jetzt nicht im Stich!"

„Oh, und ob ich dich im Stich lasse. Deinetwegen werden wir an Weihnachten ziemlich viele erwachsenen Gespräche führen. Mein Dad ist da unglaublich talentiert drin. Allerdings bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob er versuchen wird verständnisvoll zu sein oder ob er alle meine Brüder mit dir in einen Raum sperren wird. Na ja, es wird sich zeigen."

Hilflos sah Harry den beiden Frauen hinterher. Sie beschlossen hoch in Hermines Wohnung zu gehen und dort die Situation noch etwas zu analysieren.

Die beiden quatschten noch eine Zeit und merkten zuerst nicht, dass Draco auch in den Turm gekommen war. „Ich sage dir Mine, das ist alles Malfoys Schuld! Wenn er nicht so verflixt heiß wäre und für so viele Gerüchte sorgen würde, wäre das gar nicht passiert."

Grinsend trat Draco zu den beiden jungen Frauen. „Woran bin ich Schuld, weil ich heiß bin?"

Ginny und Hermine brachen in Gelächter aus. Hermine fing sich aber bald wieder und klärte ihn auf. „Ginny hat über deine sagenumwobenen ähm, Fähigkeiten gefachsimpelt und dabei ist Harry vor Ron rausgerutscht, dass Ginny wohl nicht mehr ganz so unschuldig ist, wie er dachte."

Draco sah verständnislos in die Runde. „Na und! Welche Frau in deinem Alter ist das schon, Weaslette. Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass Weasley sich nicht freut, dass seine Schwester vom Retter der Zaubererwelt und gleichzeitig bestem Freund von ihm, genagelt wird."

Hermine sah Draco an, als wäre er das achte Weltwunder. „Man merkt, dass du Einzelkind bist, Draco .

Stell dir mal vor deine kleine und einzige Schwester würde von deinem besten Freund „genagelt". Wäre das nicht schlimm für dich? Zumal dein bester Freund Blaise Zabini ist, aber egal. Ich denke du würdest ihn dann auch als pedofil bezeichnen."

„Leute ganz ehrlich, mein Weihnachtsfest wird eine Katastrophe. Harry und ich werden nicht einen Moment alleine sein."

„Komm schon, Mini- Wiesel, nur weil dein Bruder bescheid weiß, heißt das doch nicht, dass er euch die ganze Zeit überwachen kann. Zumal er nicht unbedingt gerissen wirkt. Ihn auszutricksen dürfte kein Problem sein."

Ginny sah Draco an als wäre er ein Idiot.

„Malfoy, ich habe sechs ältere Brüder, von denen zwei sogar Snape ungestraft austricksen konnten, einer der so ziemlich jeden Fluch kennt, einen, der selbst Drachen lahm legen kann und einen Paragraphenreiter, der Leichen legal verscharren könnte. Nur weil einer meiner Brüder etwas minder bemittelt ist, heißt das nicht dass das auch für den Rest gilt. Und oh mein Gott, Mum wird mit mir über Schwangerschaften und Verhütung sprechen, oder schlimmer Dad wird das tun. Meine Ferien sind gelaufen!"

Das hatte Draco vergessen. Sie hatte wirklich Pech. Bei sechs älteren Brüdern, würde er acuh nicht gern die jüngere Schwester sein wollen.

„Tja Wiesel, das scheint wohl so!"

„Draco!"

„Was ist?" Hermine sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Du musst ihr Hoffnung machen, auch wenn du weißt, dass es sinnlos ist."

Ginny stöhnte frustriert auf. Manchmal war Hermine genauso unsensibel ehrlich, wie Malfoy.

Ginny verließ ihre Wohnung ziemlich schnell, damit sie sich unbemerkt in ihren Schlafsaal schleichen konnte und das ging am besten, wenn noch viele Schüler wach waren.

Draco bekam noch einen Lachanfall, weil er es immer noch unfassbar fand, dass Ron Harry als pedofil bezeichnet hatte und wirklich geglaubt hatte, seine siebzehnjährige Schwester sei bei einer fast zwei Jahre andauernden Beziehung noch Jungfrau.

Ron hatte tatsächlich an alle Weasleys eine Eule geschickt und sie über seine neuesten Erkenntnisse informiert. Harry und Ginny hatte ihn nach einer Woche zwar einigermaßen beruhigt, aber die Angst vor der Familienkonfrontation blieb.

Hermine erhielt drei Tage nachdem sie ihren Eltern den Brief geschickt hatte, eine Nachricht.

„Draco?"

„Hm?"

„Meine Eltern haben mir geantwortet!"

„Und, was sagen sie?"

Dracos Müdigkeit war verflogen. Die beiden saßen in ihrem Wohnzimmer und während Hermine las, lag Draco faul in der Gegend rum.

„Sie sagen, dass sie nichts dagegen hätten, wenn ich einen Freund mitbringen würde."

„Ist doch super!" Draco hörte ein deutliches „Aber" heraus und richtete sich aus seiner Liegeposition auf.

„Ja... okay also, es gibt ein Aber."

Draco konnte nicht anders, als sich selbst zu bewundern.

„Also meine Eltern haben Freunde zu sich eingeladen und deshalb sind die Gästezimmer belegt. Du müsstest mit in meinem Zimmer schlafen."

„Wo ist das Problem? Wir leben zusammen in einer Wohnung, da kann ich auch zwei Wochen im selben Zimmer schlafen, solange du nicht schnarchst!"

Hermine steckte ihm die Zunge raus. „Man, bist du doof!"

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Hermine recht zeitig. Sie nahm sich ein paar Klamotten aus dem Schrank und verließ dann leise ihr Zimmer. Es war ziemlich ungewöhnlich für sie, so früh aufzustehen, doch schob sie es darauf, dass ihr die Schule noch zu dicht im Nacken saß und sie deshalb noch an das frühe Aufstehen gewöhnt war.

Hermine wusch sich nur das Gesicht, putzte ihre Zähne und zog sich dann ihren Bikini an. Darüber zog sie nur ein schlichtes weißes Shirt und ein paar graue Jogginghosen und ging dann, nachdem sie Malfoy noch einen Zettel hingelegt hatte, in den Keller.

Hier befand sich der Innenpool der Grangers und Hermine hatte sich angewöhnt in ihren Ferien jeden Morgen zu schwimmen. Sie ließ sich ins Wasser gleiten und tat erst mal nichts außer ihren Kopf auf ihre Arme zu legen und sich am Beckenrand von der künstlichen Sonne bescheinen zu lassen.

Auch Draco erwachte für seine Verhältnisse früh, doch versuchte er gar nicht erst, es auf die Schule zu schieben. Draco konnte immer lange schlafen. Es lag einfach an der Anwesenheit von Granger, die ihn nervös machte und kaum schlafen ließ. Sie so nahe bei sich zu wissen, aber dennoch weit entfernt zu sein machte ihn einfach fertig.

Er sah, dass sie bereits aufgestanden war und begab sich mit seinen Klamotten, ebenfalls ins Bad. An der Badezimmertür hing ein Zettel auf dem stand, dass Hermine sich im Keller befand und er runterkommen könnte, wenn er wollte.

Er wollte! Also machte er sich schnell fertig und ging dann in engen Jeans und perfekt sitzendem Shirt runter in den Keller.

Hier hatte ihn Hermine noch nicht hingeführt und er war erstaunt über die vielen Dinge, die hier standen. Er kannte sie fast alle, denn Blaise hatte ein Faible für Muggelfreizeitgeräte entwickelt und so durfte Draco bereits einige Sommer mit Tischtennis, Kickertischen, Billardspielen und Bowling verbringen. Ihm hatte das alles Spaß gemacht, doch kannten weder er noch Blaise die Regeln und so hatte sie einfach nur irgendwie rumprobiert.

Auch hier gab es all diese Sachen. Außerdem noch eine Dartscheibe und einen Fernseher mit verschiedenen Konsolen.

Draco nahm sich vor Hermine zu zwingen, ihm all die Spiele zu erklären und sie mit ihm zu spielen, aber erst mal wollte er sie finden. Und er fand sie.

Sie war in einem hellen, warmen Raum, in dem sich ein großer Pool, ein Jakuzzi, eine Strandbar und Liegen befanden.

Hermine schwamm gerade einige Runden und Draco gab zu, dass sie ziemlich gut, wenn auch langsam schwamm.

„Morgen Granger! Wenn du mir in Hogwarts gesagt hättest, dass hier ein Pool ist, dann hätte ich meine Badehose mitgenommen."

Hermine hatte sich an den Rand gestellt und zu Draco nach oben geschaut. „Sorry! Aber nicht verzagen, Mine fragen! Siehst du die Bar dort hinten? Da müssten noch ein paar Badehosen liegen."

Draco ging zu besagter Bar und fand in einem Regal tatsächlich Badehosen in verschiedenen Formen und Farben und suchte sich eine grüne Badehose aus, die mit silbernen Buchstaben ´Beachboy´ bedruckt war. Er zog sie an und sie reichte ihm bis knapp über die Knie und saß perfekt.

Er ging wieder raus zu Hermine, die immer noch am Beckenrand stand und wartete. „Weißt du Draco, wenn dein Ego nicht eh schon so groß wäre, würde ich dir sagen, wie gerne ich dich mit nacktem Oberkörper sehe."

Draco grinste überheblich. Plötzlich fing Hermine an zu lachen und bekam sich gar nicht mehr ein. Draco sah sie verständnislos an. „Was ist los, Granger? Ich hoffe mein Anblick raubt dir nicht den Verstand!"

„Nein, nein, Draco... Es ist nur, dass wir einfach nicht aus unserer Haut können, nicht wahr?" Er verstand erst nicht, was sie meinte, doch als sie ein paar Schritte zurückging, konnte Draco die Farbe ihres Bikinis erkennen und begriff. Er war rot und war an einigen Stellen mit goldenen Fäden durchzogen.

Auch Draco grinste. „Warum habt ihr eigentlich eine ganze Kollektion an Badesachen hier?"

Hermine bedeutete ihm ins Wasser zu kommen. „Meine Mutter dachte, es wäre praktisch, falls wir mal spontan mit Besuch schwimmen gehen wollen. Sie ist da sehr praktisch veranlagt." Draco nickte.

„Los Granger. Lass uns mein Ego noch etwas vergrößern und verlier gegen mich beim Schwimmen." Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an

„Ich soll dich gewinnen lassen?" Draco grinste spöttisch. „Vom lassen kann keine Rede sein. Ich werde einfach gewinnen, so ist das."

Jetzt war es an Hermine spöttisch zu grinsen „Das glaube ich weniger, aber bitte, lass es uns testen!"

„Ich muss das nicht testen Granger, ich hab dich gesehen. Ich schwimme schneller!"

Hermine sah ihn irritiert an. „Draco, ich bin bloß ein paar Bahnen geschwommen, da ging es um Ausdauer und nicht um Schnelligkeit!"

Draco zuckte die Schultern. „Sagen wir drei Bahnen hin und zurück, der Verlierer muss den Gewinner massieren!" Hermine stimmte zu „Von mir aus. Auch wenn der Wetteinsatz bescheuert ist, du massierst mich ja auch so!"

Draco hatte jetzt die Kampfeslust gepackt und die beiden stellten sich in Startposition. Bei Hermines „drei" schwammen sie los und lieferten sich ein erbittertes Kopf an Kopf Rennen.

Letztendlich gewann keiner der beiden, da sie zeitgleich anschlugen. Keuchend stemmte Hermine sich aus dem Wasser und ließ ihre Beine im Wasser baumeln. „Wenn du magst, darfst du mich massieren Draco."

„Niemals, das wäre wie ein Zugeständnis, dass du gewonnen hast. Da ich dich bereits massiert haben wirst du mich massieren." Hermine seufzte. Glaubte er wirklich, sie würde in massieren, ohne dabei etwas zurück zu bekommen? „Draco, es war unentschieden, also schlage ich vor, jeder massiert den anderen siebeneinhalb Minuten."

Ergeben nickte Draco. ? „Na schön, von mir aus, aber ich fange an. Der letzte wird automatisch länger massiert, dass ist immer so."

Hermine nickte und legte sich auf eine der Liegen. Draco konnte wirklich schön massieren und Hermine wäre beinahe eingeschlafen, doch Gott sei Dank hatte Draco nach genau siebeneinhalb Minuten darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass er nun dran war.

Hermine richtete sich widerwillig auf und Draco legte sich an ihrer statt auf die Liege. Hermine hatte sich ihre Hosen wieder angezogen bevor Draco anfing sie zu massieren, da sie seine Blicke schon nervten, wenn sie vollständig bekleidet war.

Hermine probierte sich ebenso wie Draco zuvor seitlich auf die Knie zu hocken, doch war Draco erheblich breiter als sie und es fiel ihr schwer um ihn herum zu greifen, um an beide Schultern gleich gut heran zu kommen.

„Geht das bald mal los, Granger?"

Hermine zuckte die Schultern und setzte sich rittlings auf Dracos Rücken. Er gab keinen Laut von sich und Hermine begann mit seiner Massage. Sie fand das gar nicht so unangenehm , wie sie zuerst gedacht hatte, Dracos Schultern u massieren. Sie hatte ja schon häufiger gesehen, wie wohlgeformt sein Oberkörper war, doch es auch zu fühlen war der absolute Wahnsinn.

Draco war mehr als überrascht gewesen, als Hermine sich einfach auf ihn gesetzt hatte und konnte ein Stöhnen nur knapp verhindern. Wusste sie nicht, dass man einem achtzehnjährigen Mann nicht unbedingt SO nahe kommen sollte, wenn man unbeschadet davon kommen wollte.

Draco entspannte sich vollkommen unter ihren Berührungen und auch Hermine spürte es. Es tat ihr beinahe schon wieder Leid, dass die Zeit um war, doch dachte sie nicht im Traum daran, ihn wieder einmal Recht haben zu lassen.

„Los Draco, hör auf zu faulenzen und lass uns Essen fassen. Ich hab Kohldampf!"

„Vielleicht solltest du dann von mir runtergehen, obwohl ich nichts gegen diese Stellung habe, auch wenn ich dir lieber ins Gesicht schauen würde."

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang Hermine auf und wurde knallrot. Draco konnte darüber nur grinsen. Er fand sie sah niedlich aus mit ihren roten Wangen und obwohl er eigentlich nicht der Typ dazu war, wollte er ihr am Liebsten in die Wangen kneifen.

Resolut zog Hermine Draco mit sich hoch in ihr Zimmer. „Oh Granger, das du so rangehst, hätte ich nicht gedacht."

Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um. „Malfoy?" Sie gab ihrer Stimme einen rauchigen Unterton und Draco grinste sie zwar immer noch überlegen an, konnte aber eine gewisse Nervosität nicht verbergen. „Willst du irgendwann einmal Kinder haben? JA? Dann solltest du derartige Kommentare für dich behalten, ansonsten garantiere ich für nichts."

Draco grinste süffisant. „Sorry Granger, aber ich fühle mich noch nicht bereit für Kinder, aber danke für dein Angebot."

Hermine gab einen verzweifelten Laut von sich. „Ach Draco, weißt du wie furchtbar es ist, wenn jemand deine Drohungen absichtlich missversteht? Ich meine, soll ich dir mitten ins Gesicht sagen, dass ich dafür sorgen werde, dass nicht mal der beste Heiler der Welt es schaffen wird dich wieder zeugungsfähig zu machen, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin? Das ist mir einfach zu vulgär."

Draco gluckste, sagte aber nichts mehr. Hermine ging duschen und machte sich fertig, während Draco den Fernseher untersuchte. Als Hermine fertig gestylt aus dem Bad kam, konnte sie sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Draco saß auf der Couch und sah fassungslos auf den Fernseher. Als Draco Hermine bemerkte, sah er sie entrüstet an. „Was ist das denn Granger? Diese bewegten Bilder mit Ton sind totaler Humbug. Ich habe gerade eben gesehen, wie eine Frau und ein Mann, beide nicht schlecht vom Aussehen her, sich auf tragische Art und Weise versöhnt haben. Das glaubt denen doch kein Mensch!

Er hat sie betrogen und sie verzeiht ihm, weil er sagt, er hätte DABEI an sie gedacht? Dann kann er ja noch nicht mal behaupten, dass sein Hirn sich ausgestellt hat, als er mit einer anderen Frau gevögelt hat."

Hermine lachte. „So sind Seifenopern nun mal. Eigentlich sind alle Serien, Filme und was es sonst noch so gibt, Idealbilder dessen, was sich Mann oder Frau wünscht. Mann hofft auf Vergebung und Frau darauf, dass ihr Mann an nichts anderes denkt, als an sie."

Draco grummelte. „Weißt du, was das Schlimmste war, das ich gesehen habe?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ein gelbes löchriges gezeichnetes etwas. Es hatte eine penetrante furchtbare Stimme und lebt unter Wasser." Hermine strahlte. „Spongebob Schwammkopf!" Draco sah sie voller Abscheu an. „Dieses Ding ist schrecklich. Es tut naiv und ist in Wirklichkeit ausgekocht bis zum geht nicht mehr. Er kann unter Wasser Feuer machen, ohne Magie!"

Hermine schüttelte sich vor Lachen. Sie nahm sich vor mit Draco mal ins Kino zu gehen. Dort würde es mehr als lustig werden ihn über die falsche Darstellung von Männern und Frauen oder der Unmöglichkeit von Trickfilmen zetern zu hören. Draco ging kopfschüttelnd ins Bad und machte sich ebenfalls fertig, während Hermine ihren Freunden Briefe schrieb.

_Hallo Ginny und Harry,_

_Ich vermute, ihr beide lest eure post sowieso gemeinsam, also wäre es sinnlos euch zwei Briefe mit ähnlichem Inhalt zu schreiben._

_Ich wollte euch über den ersten Tag meiner Ferien berichten. Ich sag euch, mit Draco ist es wirklich ziemlich lustig. Meine Eltern finden ihn auch ganz nett und dachten sich, es interessiere ihn bestimmt, über meine komplette Kindheit informiert zu werden. _

_Hat es ihn leider auch!_

_Die drei verstehen sich super und ich fürchte wenn das so weiter geht, werden sie sich gegen mich verschwören!_

_Gott sei Dank bleiben mir noch Maria und Alfred. Die würden sich nie gegen mich stellen. Und sollten meine Eltern und Draco nicht aufpassen, dann werde ich Maria bitten, ihnen nur noch gesunde Kost vorzusetzen._

_Na ja genug von den Verschwörern in meinem Haus! Ich wollte euch eigentlich fragen, ob ihr an Silvester zu mir kommen wollt? Meine Eltern werden nicht da sein und haben mir und Draco angeboten, Freunde einzuladen! _

_Ich denke, dass noch einige aus Gryffindor kommen werden und meine alten Freunde von _

_hier. Ich schätze Draco wird auch einige Namen auf die Gästeliste setzen, aber mir schnuppe._

_Wie lief es eigentlich mit deiner Mum und deinem Dad, Ginny? Was haben sie zu deinem frevelhaften Verhalten gesagt? Kann Harry diesen Brief überhaupt lesen, oder ist er dank deiner Brüder dazu nicht mehr in der Lage`?_

_Ich freu mich auf eure Antwort!_

_Lieb euch_

_Hermine_

_P.s.: Hallo Ginny, ich will dir noch was erzählen und hoffe sehr zu Harrys Seelenheil, dass er ab hier aufhört zu lesen!( Falls er noch unter den Lebenden weilt)_

_Verdammt Ginny, weißt du eigentlich wie toll Dracos Oberkörper sich anfühlt? Das wars schon, bis bald._

Grinsend rollte Hermine ihr Pergament zusammen und begann ein neues zu beschreiben.

_Hallo Ron, _

_du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie Schade ich es finde, dass wir Weihnachten nicht zusammen verbringen können._

_Ich hoffe sehr, dass du dir nicht einsam vorkommst mit einem Leibespaar an deiner Seite. _

_Na ja egal, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du über Silvester und Neujahr zu mir kommen magst?! Deine Brüder sind natürlich alle eingeladen, ich freue mich immer sie zu sehen, besonders Fred und George. Vielleicht kannst du sie mal fragen, welche Pläne sie an Silvester haben und wenn nichts Spannendes anfällt kannst du sie gerne mitbringen._

_Ich hoffe, ich seh dich bald._

_Hab dich lieb_

Deine Hermine

Zufrieden sah Hermine auf das Blatt Pergament. Ron einen Brief zu schreiben fiel ihr schwer, da sie Angst hatte, ihm mit jedem Wort irgendwelche Hoffnungen zu machen. Sie fand ihren Brief in der Hinsicht ganz gut und wollte ihn gerade zusammen rollen, als sie bemerkte, dass Draco sich über sie gebeugt hatte. Er nahm ihr den Brief aus der Hand und las aufmerksam.

Dann senkte er seine Hand wieder und sah Hermine spöttisch lächelnd an. „Ich dachte, du hast extra mich geküsst, damit Weasley dich in Frieden lässt und jetzt schreibst du ihm nen Liebesbrief?"

Hermine sah ihn schockiert an. „Was? Ich hab keinen Liebesbrief geschrieben! Ich bin extra neutral geblieben."

„Wenn du meinst, dann schick ihn ab. Du weißt, wo du mich findest, wenn du jemanden zum knutschen suchst. Ich hab nichts dagegen."

Hermine blickte fassungslos drein. „Was hab ich denn geschrieben?"

Draco gluckste. „Lass uns erst essen gehen. Ich hab Hunger und es ist schon zehn Uhr durch. Ich bin so unregelmäßige Mahlzeiten nicht gewöhnt."

Hermine hob die Brauen an. „TS, als ob du sonst so früh essen würdest. Du lässt das Frühstück fast immer ausfallen!"

Draco zuckte die Schultern. „Mir egal, jetzt hab ich Hunger und will essen. Nimm deinen Brief und was zu schreiben mit, ich helfe dir einen vernünftigen Brief an einen liebeskranken Trottel zu schreiben."

Sie gingen runter zum Frühstück und trafen sogleich auf Jane und Jack. „Guten Morgen ihr zwei. Habt ihr gut geschlafen?" Hermines Mutter zwinkerte anzüglich und ihr Vater setzte einen panischen Gesichtsausdruck auf, der aber gleich wieder verschwand, als er Hermines ablehnende Mine sah. „Ja ´!" Draco und Hermine setzten sich nebeneinander und steckten die Köpfe über dem Brief zusammen, denn das Essen würde noch einen Moment dauern.

„Also Draco, was ist falsch?"

Sowohl Jack, als auch Jane sahen auf. „Was? Mine hat Fehler und fragt jemand anderen nach Hilfe? Wo ist mein Kalender, ich muss mir diesen Tag ankreuzen."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen über ihren Vater.

„Ach eigentlich geht es nur darum , dass Gran.. Hermine ihrem nicht ganz so heimlichen Verehrer keine unverfänglichen Briefe schreiben kann." Draco schien sich in Hermines Familie sichtlich wohl zu fühlen, wie diese feststellen musste. Zu wohl!

„Pass auf Granger, wenn du Weasley schreibst, dass du es Schade findest, Weihnachten nicht mit ihm zu verbringen, deutest du damit an, dass er für dich am Fest der Liebe eine sehr wichtige Rolle einnimmt.

Wenn du dann auch noch schreibst, dass es mit einem Liebespaar alleine bestimmt schwierig ist, kannst du eigentlich direkt die Hochzeitseinladungen verschicken."

Hermine hörte staunend zu. „Jetzt wo du es sagst. Und wie schreib ich dann, dass er mir fehlt?"

Draco sah sie erstaunt an „Ihr seid einen Tag getrennt, wie kann er dir da schon fehlen? Und überhaupt, dachte ich nicht, dass du sonderlich gerne mit ihm Zeit verbracht hast, in den letzten Wochen."

Zähne knirschend grummelte Hermine vor sich hin. „Hermine Jane Granger, deine Eltern sind Zahnärzte und wir hassen es, wenn du mit den Zähnen knirschst."

„Sorry Mum, kommt nicht nochmal vor." Draco war erstaunt. Das erste Mal wurde Hermine hier ermahnt und dann schien das noch nicht mal ernst gemeint zu sein.

„Lass mich den Brief auch mal lesen Minchen, ich will wenigstens sehen, wie sich meine einzige Tochter ihr Grab mit einem Weichei schaufelt."

Hermines Mutter gab ein entrüstetes Schnauben von sich „JACK! Sprich nicht so über den armen Jungen! Das liegt sicher an seiner Erziehung." Draco mischte sich jetzt auch wieder mal ein. „Glaub ich nicht! Das Wiesel- Mädchen ist ziemlich cool und die anderen Weasley Kinder sind auch ganz Okay, zumindest soweit ich das beurteilen kann. Ich glaube Ronald ist das schwarze Schaf der Familie!"

Hermine war überrascht, hatte sie doch bisher geglaubt, Draco würde die gesamte Familie Weasley verabscheuen.

Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, denn immerhin war Ron ihr bester Freund und sie musste ihn verteidigen, wenn jemand schlecht über ihn sprach. „Das stimmt doch gar nicht. Ron ist ein sehr selbstständiger Mensch."

Selbst in ihren Ohren klang das absolut unglaubwürdig und Draco fühlte sich mal wieder bestätigt, was Hermines Schauspielkünste betraf. Sie waren grauenhaft.

„Wenn du meinst, Granger."

Hermines Eltern waren inzwischen fertig den Brief zu lesen und auch Jack fand den Brief unpassend. „Hermine, Draco hat Recht! Der Brief lässt ihn glauben, du hättest Interesse an ihm. Ich meine, wie kannst du denn schreiben ´hab dich lieb, deine Hermine`?"

Hermines Mutter sah aus als hätte sie es genauso gemacht und hielt lieber ihren Mund. Hermine machte erst ein verzweifeltes Gesicht und strahlte dann Draco an. „Hilfst du mir?" Sie klimperte absichtlich mit den Wimpern und Draco nickte völlig überrascht, dass sie plötzlich ihre weiblichen Reize einsetzte.

Zufrieden begann Hermine gleich als Maria und Albert das Essen reinbrachten, dieses zu verspeisen.

Wieder einmal erlebten Jack und Jane, wie zwei schlanke Menschen unglaublich Mengen verschlingen konnten. Jack konnte nicht anders und wandte sich flüsternd an seine Frau. „Das ist nicht normal!"

Jane grinste „Ich glaube die beiden mögen sich."

Jack sah sie verständnislos an. „Natürlich mögen sie sich, sonst würden sie kaum Weihnachten zusammen verbringen wollen."

Jane sah ihren Mann mitleidig an. Er hasste diesen Blick. Das hieß immer sie wusste etwas, das er nicht wusste und was sie für offensichtlich hielt.

„Ich meine sie mögen sich sehr. So wie wir beide uns in ihrem Alter mochten und jetzt mögen." Jack weitete die Augen vor Schreck. „Ist das dein Ernst? Aber sie schlafen in einem Zimmer."

Jane verdrehte die Augen. „Ich bitte dich, sie teilen sich das ganze Jahr eine Wohnung und Hermine ist bereits eine erwachsene junge Frau, denkst du wenn sie sich.. ähm mögen wollen würden, dann könnten wir sie davon abhalten?"

„Hey, wer flüstert der lügt!" Hermine sah ihre Eltern entrüstet an. „Sag mal Granger, wie alt bist du eigentlich? Wer flüstert der lügt? So ein Quatsch! Deine Eltern wollen bloß nicht alles vor einer neugierigen Person wie dir bereden, weil du alles in dich aufsaugst, wie ein Schwamm und es nie wieder vergisst. Durchaus verständlich, wenn du mich fragst."

„Dich fragt aber niemand, Malfoy! Also, was habt ihr geflüstert. Hermine sah ihre Eltern auffordernd an. „Wir sprachen nur darüber, dass wir morgen früh nicht da sein werden, genauso wenig wie Maria und Alfred. Sie haben frei und wir müssen nochmal in die Praxis, bevor die Feiertage beginnen."

Draco sah Hermines Mutter an, dass sie log. Das war garantiert nicht das, was se zuvor besprochen hatten. Er musste zugeben, dass sie um einiges talentierter war, als Hermine, wenn es darum ging sich zu verstellen und würde er nicht Severus Snape zum Onkel haben, hätte er es wahrscheinlich niemals bemerkt.

Hermines Vater wand sich an Draco. „Ich hoffe du kannst kochen, Draco. Hermine isst zum Frühstück, wie du ja gesehen hast, Unmengen an Pfannkuchen, Eiern, Brötchen und Kuchen. Maria pflegt das normalerweise, das alles frisch zu machen und ich weiß nicht wieso, aber Hermine probiert immer wieder es auch selbst hinzubekommen, wenn sie mal alleine ist. Das unsere Küche danach aussieht wie nach einer Explosion, stört sie scheinbar nicht, zum Glück kann sie ja zaubern. Das ist das einzige, was sie hier darf. Nicht mal Alfred kriegt die Küche wieder hin, weshalb wir ihr das erlauben."

Draco grinste und Jane seufzte. „Das mit dem Kochen ist wirklich das einzige, was Mine nicht hinbekommt. Das Essen schmeckt einfach furchtbar."

Hermine war rot geworden und sah ihre Eltern entrüstet an. „So schlimm ist es nun auch nicht, ja! Ich geb zu, es schmeckt manchmal etwas seltsam, aber eines Tages werde ich meine Pfannkuchen mindestens s gut hinbekommen, wie Maria."

Jack lachte. „Niemals, Mine. Tut mir leid, aber auch du hast Grenzen. Du solltest mit einem Essen deine Liebsten nicht mehr foltern. Selbst der Hund von nebenan ist krank geworden, nachdem er dein Essen probiert hat. Ich meine das Vieh hat Zement gefressen und ihm ist nichts passiert."

Hermine grummelte vor sich hin. „Irgendwann werdet ihr schon sehen."

Hermine hatte sich an diesem Tag einiges vorgenommen und schleppte Draco mit in die Stadt. Sie mochte es nicht, das man ihren Reichtum sah, weshalb sie mit dem Bus fuhren. Hermine war verblüfft über Dracos Ausdauer beim Shopping und seinem stilsicherem Geschmack. Er konnte ihr wirklich Klamotten raussuchen, die ihr hervorragend standen. „Draco?"

Er grummelte vor sich hin, da er fand sechs Stunden einkaufen wäre erst mal genug. Er hatte sich selbst ein paar neue Hosen und Hemden, sowie Shirts und ein paar Sneakers gekauft, reichte aber an Hermines Einkauf nicht ran. Sie schleppte sich beinahe zu Tode an den Massen Tüten, die sie hatte.

„Was gibt's denn nun Granger?"

Hermine lächelte ihn an. „Hast du Lust mit mir tanzen zu gehen? Ich hab gerade gesehen, dass eine neue Bar aufgemacht hat und dachte, wir können da mal hin!"

Draco staunte. Hermine die Partymaus? Passte irgendwie gar nicht zu ihr. „Klar, wenn du magst."

Sie lächelte wieder dieses Lächeln, welches Draco einfach furchtbar fand. Wie sollte Mann da zu irgendwas nein sagen?

Am Abend aßen ausnahmsweise auch Alfred und Maria mit, da sie bereits frei hatten und die Grangers sie eingeladen hatten. Hermines Dad konnte wirklich fantastisch kochen und Draco war froh, dass er Hermine verboten hatte zu helfen oder nur die Küche zu betreten, denn wenn sogar ihre Eltern Angst vor ihren Kochkünsten hatten, musste ja was wahres dran sein.

Hermine und Draco machten sich ausgehschick und machten sich wieder auf den Weg in die Stadt.

Jack bat Draco etwas auf Hermine Acht zu geben, da sie seiner Meinung nach wohl ziemlich gefragt war bei jungen Männern und Jack nicht wolle, dass einer dieser schleimigen Typen sich an sein kleines Mädchen ran machten. Draco versicherte ihm, dass er auf sie aufpassen würde, erklärte ihm aber, dass er glaubte die jungen Männer sollten ihr nicht zu nahe kommen, da sie einen ziemlichen Schlag drauf hat.

„Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen. Hermine hatte immer Potential was Kampfsporten anging. Alle Jungs aus der Nachbarschaft hat sie mindestens einmal zum Weinen gebracht, also haben wir sie mal beim Karate angemeldet. Aber Mine hatte nie Lust dazu und nach ein paar Wochen erklärte uns ihr Lehrer, er verstehe es nicht, aber keiner der anderen Schüler traue sich mit ihr zu kämpfen, da sie alle schon umfielen, bevor Hermine sie nur anfasste. Ich schätze das war ihr erstes Mal mit Magie."

Draco grinste in sich hinein. Hermine war also immer schon ziemlich brutal und eigenwillig gewesen.

In der Bar gefiel es beiden ganz gut. Sowohl Draco als auch Hermine fanden schnell Tanzpartner, doch Dracos Bekanntschaft war schrecklich langweilig. Er sah die ganze Zeit nach Hermine, die ihre Tanzpartner recht häufig wechselte, bis sie ein kräftiger Typ beanspruchte und Hermine zum Tanzen nötigte. Irgendwann sah Draco sich gezwungen einzugreifen.

„Hallo schöne Frau, wie wär's mit einem Tänzchen?" der riesige Typ baute sich vor Draco auf und sah ihn wütend an. „Sie tanzt grad mit mir Milchbubi."

Ob Draco wollte oder nicht, das traf hart. Er war doch kein Milchbubi. Er war das, was man als Bad Boy bezeichnete und das zeigte er dem Kerl mit einem eisigen Blick. Der schien einfach zu doof zu sein um das zu bemerken und bevor Draco weitere Schritte einleiten konnte, drängte sich Hermine an dem Riesen vorbei. „Mit Freuden!"

„Hey Kleine, ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir. Wir werden weiter tanzen." Der Typ griff nach ihrem Arm und Hermine sah die ganze Zeit während sie sprach, auf seine Hand. „Wenn du Wert darauf legst, deinen abartig großen Körper in einem Stück nach Hause zu verfrachten, dann solltest du deine widerlichen Pfoten von mir nehmen, oder es wird schmerzhaft."

Hermines Stimme war kalt. „Was willst du tun Kleines? Mich mit deinen kleinen Händchen schlagen?" Hermine wandte ihr Gesicht ihm zu und ihm verging das Lachen. Er ließ sie abrupt los, wandte sich um und verschwand.

Draco dachte nicht daran sich wieder seiner langweiligen Gesprächspartnerin zuzuwenden und zog Hermine an sich. Sie tanzten bis tief in die Nacht und gingen dann wieder Heim.

Hermine hatte das Tanzen mit Draco genossen, sich richtig wohl gefühlt und auch Draco hatte selten so gern getanzt. In Hermines Zimmer angekommen gingen sie wieder zusammen ins Bad und putzten sich die Zähne. Beide schliefen sofort ein, kaum das sie ihre Betten erreichten und schliefen am nächsten Tag bis zum späten Vormittag. Draco wachte zuerst auf und nutzte die Gelegenheit Hermine mal wieder ausgiebig zu beobachten.

Sie hatte ihre Decke zwischen die Beine geklemmt und atmete leise vor sich hin. Draco schmunzelte, als er ein leichtes Schnarchen vernahm, leise zwar, aber doch hörbar. Er sah in ihr schlafendes Gesicht und musste grinsen, als er ihre Haare sah. Sie waren nicht buschig aber extrem zerwuschelt und lockig. Es sah ziemlich wild aus und Draco konnte nicht behaupten es gefiele ihm nicht.

Draco konnte deutlich sehen, wie schlank Hermine war. Sie war nicht dürre, aber ein paar Kilo mehr hätten ihr nicht schlecht getan. Sie hatte dennoch einen knackigen runden Po und eine nicht zu verachtende Oberweite, doch ihre Beine waren sehr schlank.

„Verdammt Draco, hör auf mich mit deinem Blick zu scannen. Ich will schlafen." Hermine hatte die Augen noch immer geschlossen und legte ihr Gesicht jetzt auf die Kissen. Draco beschloss sie wirklich noch schlafen zu lassen und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Dort legte er sich auf die Couch und schaltete den Fernseher an. Ihm gefiel nichts, was lief und so sah er sich in dem Raum um. Er entdeckte eine Box mit DVDs, Hermine hatte ihm erklärt, was das war , und beschloss sich mal reinzuschauen.

Die Simpsons stand auf der Hülle und nach einigem Probieren, schaffte er es die Filme abzuspielen.

Draco war mehr als begeistert von den kleinen gelben Figuren und besonders Mister Burns und Bart hatten es ihm angetan.

Seiner Meinung nach hätte Hermine ruhig noch länger schlafen können, doch gegen eins kam sie aus ihrem Zimmer und ging direkt ins Bad.

Wie hypnotisiert hing Draco an dem Fernseher und hatte nur nebenbei Ärger darüber verspürt, dass Hermine ihm nicht guten morgen gesagt hatte.

Hermine war komischerweise immer müder wenn sie lange schlief, als wenn sie eine kurze Nacht hatte.

Wie gerädert machte sie sich im Bad fertig und nach einer kalten Dusche realisierte sie, dass Draco im Wohnzimmer saß und begeistert dem Simpsons-Wahnsinn verfallen war.

Fertig angezogen stürmte sie aus dem Bad und ließ sich neben Draco nieder, der noch immer gebannt vor der Matschscheibe saß. „Guten Morgen, Draco."

Draco witterte förmlich die Gefahr bei ihren viel zu fröhlichen Worten. „Morgen, Granger! Machs kurz! Was willst du?"

Hermine strahlte, sie war erleichtert, dass er so schnell begriff! „Lass uns kochen gehen!!!"

Draco stöhnte genervt auf. „Also los. Aber ich gebe die Anweisungen, klar?"

Hermine nickte wie ein kleines Mädchen, dass hoch und heilig versprach, ein Geheimnis für sich zu behalten und keine drei Minuten später schon zwölf Leuten davon erzählt hatte.

Draco war einer Verzweiflungstat nahe. Sie standen seit zehn Minuten in der Küche und diese glich bereits einem Schlachtfeld. Hermine stellte sich seiner Meinung nach ziemlich dämlich an, obwohl sie sich wirklich Mühe zu geben schien. „Granger, die Eier sollen langsam hinzugegeben werden, damit sich der Teig besser vermischt. Wie soll aus diesem Gebrösel noch eine zähflüssige Masse werden? Du hast viel zu viel Mehl dazugegeben.

Du bist doch so toll in Zaubertränke, wieso nicht im Kochen? Das ist das selbe."

Hermine war ganz klein geworden unter seinen Worten. Sie gab zu, sie stellte sich etwas doof an, aber nicht absichtlich.

Es war schließlich nicht ihre Schuld gewesen, dass der Deckel vom Mixer absprang und die ganze Masse rausgespritzt war. Gut sie hätte nochmal nachprüfen können, ob er richtig saß, aber dass sie über Dracos Füße gestolpert und die Packung Mehl die sie in Händen gehalten hatte in sein Gesicht geflogen war, war nun wirklich nicht ihre Schuld.

Was stand er auch so doof da rum. Er war ein wenig sauer gewesen, denn nicht nur, dass seine teuren Klamotten voller Mehl waren, nein, Hermine hatte einen Lachkrampf bekommen und Draco damit beinahe angesteckt, denn ihr klebten noch die Teigreste im Haar.

„Hermine so wird das nie was und ich hab Hunger! Ich mache Frühstück und du kochst die Eier und deckst den Tisch. Vorher kannst du aber erst mal die Küche sauber machen, darin hast du ja mittlerweile sicher Übung!"

Hermine tat wie ihr geheißen. Sie sah ein das sie es für heute lassen sollte und Draco das Feld überlassen musste. Für HEUTE!

Sie säuberte die Küche und Draco konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sie schien wirklich eine Menge Erfahrung zu haben, was das Säubern der Küche anging.

Hermine setzte Wasser auf und deckte den Tisch. Natürlich kochte das Wasser über und natürlich vergaß Hermine auch die Eier rechtzeitig aus dem Wasser zu holen.

Draco konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Er hatte inzwischen fast alles fertig, was sie zu einem richtigen Frühstück brauchten und setzte sich gemeinsam mit Hermine an den Tisch. „Weißt du Granger," Fragte Draco als er sein Ei probiert hatte. Sie schüttelte peinlich berührt den Kopf. „Ich verstehe nicht warum wir damals die ganzen Flüche für den Kampf gegen die Todesser gelernt haben. Wir hätten sie einfach zum Essen einladen sollen und du hättest gekocht! Entweder hätten sie sich freiwillig verhaften lassen oder sie werden auf der Stelle elendig krepiert."

Er verzog das Gesicht. „Ich habe wirklich niemals geglaubt, dass jemand es schafft Eier zu Waffen umzufunktionieren. Die sind echt ungenießbar."

Draco war völlig beschäftigt mit dem Inspizieren des Eies, sodass er nicht bemerkte, dass Hermine mit einem Stückchen ihres Eies auf ihn zielte, bis es ihn traf. Unbeeindruckt pullte er das Ei von seiner verdreckten Kleidung. „Was hab ich gesagt? Die perfekte Waffe!" Hermine schnaubte ärgerlich und schoss noch ein Ei auf ihn. Draco war langsam genervt und feuerte zurück. Eine wilde Essenschlacht entbrannte und Hermine und Draco merkten nicht das Hermines Eltern in der Tür standen und zunächst schockiert und dann belustigt dreinschauten.

„Es freut uns, dass ihr euch amüsiert, aber wärt ihr so gut, diese Schlachtfeld wieder zu säubern?"

Jack sah schmunzelnd auf Hermine und Draco. Hermine und Draco schien das kein bisschen peinlich zu sein und Hermine schwang einmal ihren Stab und das Wohnzimmer glänzte.

„Weißt du Draco, wir wissen ja, dass Hermines Kochkünste, ... weniger gut sind, als die von anderen Leuten..." Draco schnaubte, „So ziemlich jeder kann besser kochen als sie. Sie ist eine wandelnde Katastrophe in der Küche!"

Jane fuhr lächelnd fort. „Ja, durchaus möglich, doch müsst ihr das Essen ja nicht zwangsweise unseren Möbeln und vor allem Pflanzen zumuten. Die armen gehen sonst auch noch ein."

Hermine sah ihre Mutter böse an, die jetzt ebenso wie ihr Vater einen Lachanfalle erlitt. Draco schmunzelte nur. Er fand es nicht fair auch noch über sie zu lachen, da ja bereits ihre Eltern seinen Part übernahmen.

Draco und Hermine zogen sich um und Hermine schlug vor die Gegend ein wenig zu erkunden. Sie machten sich auf und Hermine zeigte ihm grob ihre Wohngegend. Es glich ein wenig einem Dorf und Draco fand es ziemlich gemütlich. „Weißt du eigentlich endlich, wer morgen kommt?" Hermine sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Na ja, ich schätze mal meine Omi wird kommen und natürlich mein Opa, aber wer die Freunde meiner Eltern sein werden, weiß ich nicht. Sie sind ziemlich kontaktfreudig!"

Draco konnte nicht verstehen, wie eine neugierige Person, wie Hermine Granger, o geduldig sein konnte, nur weil sie sich sicher war, dass ihre Eltern ihr sowieso nichts sagen würden.

„Minchen, du bist wieder da! Wie geht es dir?" Ein kleiner Junge, vielleicht acht Jahre alt, kam auf sie zugerannt, gemeinsam mit einem jungen Mann von ungefähr zwanzig. Der kleine rannte direkt auf Hermine zu und sprang in ihre Arme, so dass sie fast nach hinten gefallen wäre, hätte Draco sie nicht festgehalten.

„Tobi, wie schön dich zu sehen, du bist so groß geworden." Der Junge strahlte Hermine an und dann fiel sein Blick auf Draco und verfinsterte sich. „Wer bist du denn?" Draco war erstaunt, wie abfällig dieser kleine muntere Junge klingen konnte. „Ich bin Draco Malfoy, du Knirps."

Tobi sah zu Hermine, die flehte, dass er den nächsten Satz nicht sagen würde. „Das Frettchengesicht?" Hermine lachte leicht hysterisch und fragte sich, ob Tobi und Markus, der junge Mann hinter Tobi, ihr wohl helfen konnten, wenn Draco sie erwürgte. Draco schnaubte nur und sagte nichts. Markus war inzwischen bei ihnen angekommen und begrüßte Hermine. „Hallo Mine, schön, dass du mal wieder hier bist. Ich hab dich den Sommer über vermisst."

Hermine ließ sich von ihm umarmen und sah ihn dann traurig an. „Ich war kaum hier im Sommer. Es gab wichtiges zu tun für die Schule. Ein Ferienprojekt!"

Draco staunte, dass sie den Krieg, der so viele Monate angedauert hatte, als Ferienprojekt bezeichnen konnte. Es beschäftigte ihn auch, wieso Hermine und dieser Markus sich so traurige Blicke schenkten. Hermine wandte sich nun wieder Draco zu. „Tobi, Markus, das ist Draco Malfoy. Ein Freund von meinem Internat. Er wird Weihnachten bei mir verbringen und ich bin sicher, ihr seht an seiner frendlichen Mine, das er sich ebenso freut euch kennen zu lernen, wie ihr ihn."

Draco schaute so grimmig drein, dass Hermine Schwierigkeiten hatte, nicht laut los zu lachen. Markus nickte ihm lächelnd zu, während Tobi ihn immer noch böse anstarrte. „Ich freu mich nicht ihn kenne zu lernen! Ist er dein Freund Mia?" Hermine konnte gar nichts auf Tobis Aussage erwidern, da er bereits weiter sprach. Er sah jetzt nur Draco an. „Ich hoffe sehr du lässt deine Pfoten von meiner Mine! Sie wird nämlich entweder mich oder Markus heiraten, wenn überhaupt. Du Frettchen hast keine Chance bei ihr. Markus und Mine sind schon ewig besteste Freunde."

Draco grinste den kleinen diabolisch an. Er beugte sich runter und flüsterte in sein Ohr. „Ich habe bei weitem mehr Chancen, als jeder andere hier!" Hermine unterhielt sich noch ein wenig mit Markus und auch Draco musste zugeben, dass er sehr sympathisch wirkte. „Ich schätze, Draco und ich werden einige Freunde zu Silvester einladen! Komm doch auch, wenn du nichts vorhast."

Er nickte Hermine zu und zog dann seinen Bruder mit sich, der Draco immer noch böse Blicke entgegen schleuderte.

„Was war denn das für ei Pimpf? Ich wusste nicht, dass du es so nötig hast, Granger, dass du dich mit einem achtjährigen verlobst. Aber ich vergaß, er würde dich sogar seinem Bruder gönnen." Hermine lächelte schwach. „Das ist alles etwas komplizierter und weit weniger lustig, als du es dir vorstellst, Draco!"

Draco war erstaunt. Irgendwas schien da vorgefallen zu sein. „Wieso? Erzähls mir!"

Hermine holte tief Luft. „Als ich elf war, starb Tobis und Markus Mutter. Markus war mein bester Freund und ich versuchte so gut es ging für ihn da zu sein. Ich war eine Stütze für ihn und Toby, obwohl er erst zwei war. Wir verbrachten so ziemlich unsere ganze Zeit zusammen und ich denke Toby dachte, wir wären wie eine kleine Familie, obwohl wir alle noch Kinder waren. Ihr Vater arbeitete viel und so bleib es zum größten Teil an Markus hängen, sich um seinen Bruder zu kümmern. Er war damals dreizehn oder vierzehn. Er nahm die Rolle des Papas ein und ich automatisch den der Mama."

Hermine unterbrach sich. „Toby hat immer gesagt, eines Tages würde ich Markus heiraten, weil wir eine Familie wären, doch dann kam der Brief von Hogwarts und ich musste gehen. Ich hab ihnen oft geschrieben und war in den Ferien ständig bei ihnen, aber irgendwann gestand mir Markus seine Liebe. Ich hab ihm erklärt, dass er wie mein Bruder sei und musste mich dann auch noch mit Toby auseinandersetzen, er hat ewig nicht mit mir gesprochen, weil er dachte ich hätte ihn nicht mehr lieb. Irgendwie hat er es geschafft mir ein Versprechen abzunehmen, dass ich, wenn schon nicht Markus, dann ihn heiraten müsste."

Draco war erstaunt. Er hatte wirklich eine tolle Kindheit, wenn man das verglich. Dieser Markus hatte seine Mutter früh verloren und musste dann auch noch seinen Bruder groß ziehen. „Und jetzt? Ist er immer noch verliebt in dich?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „ich schätze nicht. Er hat mich seinem Bruder überlassen, aber wir beide trauern um unsere Freundschaft. Sie war nie mehr die selbe."

Draco war erleichtert. Er hasste ebenbürtige Konkurrenz und dieser Markus war nicht nur ebenbürtig, sondern hatte auch noch eine Geheimwaffe namens Toby. Hermine schlug vor, noch ins Kino zu gehen und anschließend nach Hause zum Abendessen.

Hermine behielt Recht, was einen Kinobesuch mit Draco anging.

Sie nahm sich vor das nächste Mal in einen Männerfilm zu gehen und nicht in eine Romanze. Sie hatten sich Titanic angesehen und Draco war aus dem Schimpfen kaum rausgekommen. Sogar die Zaubererwelt kannte diesen Film und so war ihm die Geschichte durchaus bekannt, wenn auch ohne den Romantikfaktor. Als Hermine kaum Luft bekam vor Lachen und die Titanic am Untergehen war, konnte Draco sich wieder einmal nicht zügeln. Das Schiff sank und Draco sagte trocken: „Das hätte ich jetzt wirklich als letztes vermutet."

Hermine, die sich ihrer Meinung nach ganz gut im Griff gehabt hatte und lautlos gelacht hatte, prustete und lachte ebenso wie der männliche Teil des Publikums, die von ihren Freundinnen genötigt worden waren mit in diesen Film zu kommen. Diese sahen verächtlich zu Draco und schenkten Hermine hasserfüllte Blicke, da sie ihrer Meinung nach, als Frau hätte zu ihnen stehen müssen.

Der Abend klang recht friedlich ab und da am nächsten Tag der Besuch anstand, gingen sie alle früh zu Bett.

„Los Draco, spiel noch was mit mir. Ich bin noch nicht müde genug zum Schlafen."

Draco hatte krampfhaft eine anzügliche Bemerkung geschluckt und versuchte eine neutrale Mine beizubehalten. „Was willst du denn spielen, Granger. Denk daran, ich kenne die Muggelspiele nicht."

Hermine dachte kurz nach. „Gut dann Schach! Aber es ist ein normales Spielbrett ohne diese ganze Gewaltsache." Draco zuckte die Schultern und Hermine holte ihr Schachbrett.

Draco hatte schon häufig gehört, dass Hermine eine überdurchschnittlich schlechte Schachspielerin war, wenn ihre Freunde in der Wohnung zu Besuch waren. Was er jetzt erlebte, konnte nicht mit deren Aussage übereinstimmen.

Hermine spielte fantastisch und Draco, der ein wirklich guter Spieler war, hatte Probleme sie schachmatt zusetzen.

„Wow Granger, ich dachte du spieltest so schlecht." Hermine war etwas angeschlagen wegen ihrer Niederlage, sah ihn aber dennoch anerkennend an. „Hab ich nie behauptet! Ich hasse aber dieses doofe Zaubererschach. Es ist barbarisch und Menschen, die bereits so viel Krieg miterlebt haben, sollten auf sinnlose Gewalt verzichten!"

Verständliche Einstellung. Die beiden machten sich fertig und gingen zu Bett. Hermine und Draco konnten beide nicht schlafen. Erst spät in der Nacht, als die Sonne beinahe wieder aufging fanden sie einen kurzen Moment Schlaf. AHaHHH hhhjksockoöp

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHDDFviojv j vn nn n n kln vfda

Draco und Hermine halfen Alfred am nächsten Tag dabei, die Zimmer der Gäste herzurichten. Draco fand nicht, dass das Arbeit war, die er gerne verrichtete, doch was getan werden musste, musste getan werden und eigentlich war es recht entspannend.

Hermine wollte auch Maria in der Küche helfen, doch als sie diesen Vorschlag beim Frühstück äußerte, erklang ein vielstimmiges „Nein!" woraufhin Hermine schmollte.

Die Gäste sollten am späten Nachmittag ankommen und Hermine und Draco beschlossen bis dahin hinunter in den Hobbykeller zu gehen, damit Draco endlich lernte, die ganzen Spiele richtig zu spielen.

Hermine erklärte ihm sehr geduldig, wie man kickerte und es fiel Draco leicht, wenngleich er gegen Hermine immer verlor. Die anderen Spiele waren genauso wenig anspruchsvoll und Draco war ein Naturtalent in den meisten davon.

Sie machten daraus einen Wettbewerb, der Spieler mit den meisten Punkten hatte einen Wunsch frei und leider war das nicht Draco. Hermine hatte ihn um einen lächerlichen Punkt geschlagen!

„HA! Ich hab dich so was von fertig gemacht, Malfoy!"

Draco sah sie abfällig an. „Ein lächerlicher Punkt zählt wohl kaum als absolutes Fertigmachen." Hermine grinste überlegen. „Gewonnen ist gewonnen. Egal wie hoch man verliert, man hat doch verloren. Und ich hab nicht verloren, was heißt ich habe einen Wunsch frei! Ich wünsche mir das du mich in eine Karaoke Bar begleitest."

Draco hatte einen verständnislosen Blick aufgesetzt. „Was?"

„Eine Karaoke Bar." , erklärte Hermine, „Das ist eine Bar in der gesungen wird. Die Melodie eines bekannten Liedes wird gespielt und du singst den Text mit, der dir auf einem Fernseher angezeigt wird."

Draco war fassungslos. „Ich singe nicht!"

Hermine grinste ihr überlegenes Grinsen. „Klar singst du! Gemeinsam mit Harry, Ginny und Ron, dem wir übrigens den Brief noch schicken müssen, und wer weiß, wer uns noch begleitet."

Draco war sich sicher, ihre Eltern würden es merken, wenn sie plötzlich spurlos verschwand, nachdem er mit ihr im Keller verschwunden war, also ergab er sich seinem Schicksal und schlug in Hermines dargebotene Hand ein, die ihren Deal besiegelte.

„MINE, DRACO, EIN TEIL DER GÄSTE IST DA; KOMMT BITTE HOCH." Im Stillen bewunderte Draco Jane für ihre laute Stimme. Aber eigentlich war das klar gewesen. Hermine schrie genauso laut, wenn sie wütend war, irgendwo musste es ja herkommen.

Die angekommenen Gäste stellten sich als Hermines Großeltern heraus, die Hermine stürmisch begrüßte.

„Mine, schön dich zu sehen! Schau mal in den blauen Koffer, da hab ich eine Kleinigkeit für dich!" Hermine stürmte zum Koffer, wie ihr Opa gesagt hatte und kramte darin herum.

Hermines Großmutter wand sich an Draco. „Hallo junger Mann, du musst Draco sein, oder auch..." Hermine unterbrach ihre Oma, als sie sah das Draco die Augen geschlossen hatte, um Ruhe zu bewahren. „Danke Omi, ich liebe Schokolade!" Hermine hatte aus dem Koffer ein riesiges Paket Schokolade gezogen und umarmte zum Dank sowohl ihren Opa als auch ihren Opa.

„Also Opa, Oma, wie ihr schon richtig erkannt habt, ist das Draco. Ich weiß nicht, ob Mum und Dad es euch gesagt haben, aber er wird die Ferien über hier sein."

Ihre Großeltern blickten sich wissend an. „Ach so Draco, wir dürfen dich doch Draco nennen, oder?"

„Selbstverständlich!"

„Gut, du kannst uns auch duzen, Ich bin Margret und das ist mein Mann Tom."

Draco zuckte bei diesem Namen zusammen, nickte aber beiden höfflich zu. „Wir haben dir natürlich auch eine Kleinigkeit mitgebracht. Wir können von Hermine ja schlecht verlangen, ihre heißgeliebte Schokolade mit ihr zu teilen. Mine wärst du so gut und würdest das andere Paket auch holen?"

Hermine nickte und rannte wieder zum Koffer. Draco fand das mehr als niedlich. Sie war auch in Hogwarts schusselig und teilweise desorientiert, aber zu Hause benahm sie sich wie ein kleines Kind.

Draco bedankte sich bei Hermines Großeltern und half Alfred dann, wie selbstverständlich die Koffer hoch zu tragen.

Er hörte gerade noch Margret sprechen. „Nicht schlecht Mine, durchaus ansehnlich!"

Draco konnte sich denken, dass von ihm die Rede war. Nicht nur Hermines frustriertes Stöhnen ließ ihn das vermuten, er spürte auch die Blicke auf seinem Hintern.

Margret und Tom packten ihre Koffer aus und Hermine und Draco spielten gemeinsam mit Jane und Jack Monopoly. Draco fand dieses Spiel fantastisch. In null Komma nichts hatte er den Großteil der Straßen erworben ebenso wie Hermine. Wieder einmal lieferten sich die beiden ein Kopf an Kopf Rennen. Hermine hatte sich teure Straßen angeeignet und auf diesen Hotels gebaut, wodurch sie jede Runde eine immense Summe erhielt. Draco hatte zwar mehr Straßen, doch brachten einige nicht viel Geld in seine Kasse.

Hermines Eltern waren nach kurzer Zeit pleite und konnten die Preise nicht mehr zahlen, woraufhin Hermine ihnen anbot, eine ihrer Straßen abzukaufen.

„Hermine, wir sind deine Eltern!"

Hermine grinste sie frech an . „Das weiß ich! Wisst ihr was ihr noch seid? Schuldner! Ihr Schuldet mir horrende Summen und könnt froh sein, dass ich euch nicht verklage!"

„Man oh man Jane, ich hoffe, wenn wir mal alles verloren haben, müssen wir uns kein Geld von Mine leihen. Dann doch lieber unter der Brücke leben!"

Jane grinste ihn schief an. „Das ist deine Erziehung, Schatz! Du hast ihr immer eingeredet, bei Geld hört die Freundschaft auf!"

Jack seufzte und gab Hermine seine beste Straße. Sie nahm sie freudestrahlend entgegen, als es an der Tür klingelte.

Jane rannte erleichtert zur Tür und ließ die neuen Gäste ein. Hermine ließ alles stehen und liegen und ging ebenfalls zur Tür. Draco hörte sie quietschen und folgte Jack in die Eingangshalle.

Draco spürte einen Stich, als er sah, dass Hermine in den Armen eines anderen Mannes lag und stellte sich demonstrativ daneben. Hermine löste sich von dem Klammeraffen und wand sich Draco zu. „Draco, das ist Anthony. Tony, das ist Draco, er ist ein Freund aus der Schule und bleibt über die Ferien." Tony reichte Draco die Hand, die er widerwillig ergriff. Dann drehte sich Tony wieder zu Hermine. „Wieso warst du so überrascht, dass ich komme? Ich hatte es deinen Eltern doch mitgeteilt, dass ich meine Eltern begleite."

Hermine grinste verlegen. „Ich hab nicht gefragt und du kennst meine Eltern. Sie hätten mir irgendwann nicht mehr geantwortet und da dachte ich, ich lass mich überraschen."

Tony lachte.

Da es bald Abendessen gab, begab sich die ganze Gesellschaft zu Tisch. Hermine saß wie immer neben Draco und ihr gegenüber saß Tony. Draco war genervt. Die ganze Zeit glotzte dieser Typ Hermine an und konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden. Draco schenkte ihm den kältesten Blick, den er hatte und hoffte, es würde genügen, aber Fehlanzeige. Der Typ war zu dämlich, es zu bemerken, befand Draco.

Hermine lud Tony ein, mit auf ihr Zimmer zu kommen. Natürlich schlug diese.. Person die Einladung nicht aus, obwohl Draco sich so an die Hoffnung geklammert hatte, in Hermines und seinem Zimmer, zu erfahren, wie die beiden zueinander standen.

Tony ging erst spät in sein eigenes Zimmer. Er faselte irgendwas von Geschenke einpacken, schließlich war am nächsten Morgen Weihnachten d.h. Bescherung.

Hermine und Draco gingen auch bald zu Bett, doch hatte Draco keines Wegs vor, gleich zu schlafen. „Los Granger, erzähl mir was über diesen Typen! Muss ich Angst haben einen Raum zu betreten, wenn ihr beide allein darin seid oder wie?"

Hermine blinzelte, dann lachte sie. „Draco, du bist echt lustig. Tony und ich sind nur Freunde. Ich kenne ihn schon ewig. Meine Eltern und seine Eltern sind zusammen in den Urlaub gefahren und wenn sie weggegangen sind, musste Tony immer auf mich aufpassen. Er hat es gehasst, ich glaube er ist fünf Jahre älter als ich, oder so, und wollte damals andere Dinge machen, als auf Klein- Mine aufzupassen. Ich denke er sieht in mir immer noch das kleine nervige Mädchen."

Draco sah sie entsetzt an. „Aber Granger, du bist doch seit damals sicherlich gewachsen, oder?" Hermine schmiss ein Kissen nach ihm. „Du bist doof. Und jetzt schlaf ! Ich will ausgeruht sein, wenn ich meine Geschenke auspacke. Mist, da fällt mir ein, ich hab gar nichts für Tony und seine Eltern! Pech!"

Draco war froh, ein paar allgemeine Geschenke gekauft zu haben, als er mit Hermine shoppen war. Tonys Familie würde er zwar nichts schenken, aber Jack, Jane, Margret, Tom, Maria und Alfred schon. Und natürlich Hermine! Etwas aufgeregt war er schon, ob ihr sein Geschenk gefiel. Es war doch ziemlich persönlich und er nahm sich vor, ihr es zu geben, wenn sie alleine waren.

Der Weihnachtsmorgen brach schnell an und Draco musste zugeben, dass er es so nie erlebt hatte. Sie schmückten morgens gemeinsam ihre Bäume, backten Kekse und sangen Lieder, wobei jeder dankend auf ein Duett von Jane und Jack verzichtete.

Nach dem Abendessen kam die Bescherung und Draco war fassungslos, dass jeder, außer Tonys Familie, ein Geschenk für ihn hatte. Wohlgemerkt ein gut durchdachtes.

Von Hermine bekam er ein Buch, was ihn zum Schmunzeln brachte, doch das Buch war wirklich gut überlegt und Draco freute sich darüber. Es war ein Gedichtband mit allen Werken, die Zauberer in der Muggelwelt geschrieben hatten.

Sie sagte ihm, dass sie noch etwas hätte und auch Draco wollte, dass sie später mit ihm kam, da er außer den Kaschmirpullover, den Hermine in der Stadt hatte haben wollen, aber der ihr zu teuer war, ihr noch etwas geben wolle.

Nachdem alle ihre Geschenke ausgepackt hatten, zog Hermine Draco mit nach draußen und gab ihm ihr Geschenk. „Hier Draco, alles gute zu Weihnachten!" Draco gab ihr wortlos sein Geschenk und beide öffneten es gleichzeitig.

Draco und Hermine sahen sich an und fingen an zu lachen.

Draco hatte Hermine eine silberne Kette geschenkt mit einem silbernen Löwen mit grünen Smaragden in den Augenhöhlen.

Hermine hatte Draco ein Armband geschenkt. Es war golden mit einer goldenen Schlange, die in den Augenhöhlen Rubine hatte.

„Danke schön Draco, die Kette ist wunderschön."

Draco grinste. „Gerne, aber es gibt noch einen kleinen Zusatz." Draco wich Hermines Blick aus. Es war ihm etwas unangenehm ihr zu sagen, welche Besonderheit die Kette hatte. „Wenn dir Gefahr droht, dann leuchten die Smaragde auf und die Kette wird warm."

Draco verschwieg absichtlich, dass er das Gegenstück dazu besaß. Er machte sich wirklich Sorgen um sie, nach der Schule würde sie nicht mehr ständig umgeben von Freunden und Beschützern sein und er war sich sicher, dass sie mindestens ebenso ein Ziel der freien Todesser war, wie Potter und er selbst.

Hermine nahm ihn in den Arm und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann lächelte sie verlegen. „Draco, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du immer langärmlige T- Shirts trägst, selbst wenn du abends ins Bett gehst, sieht man nie deine Unterarme! Sogar als wir schwimmen waren, hast du penibelst darauf geachtet, dass ich deinen Unterarm nicht sehe. Du hast das dunkle Mal, nicht wahr?"

Draco sah sie schockiert an. Warf sie ihn jetzt aus dem Haus? Warum erst jetzt, obwohl sie es doch schon seit einiger Zeit zu ahnen schien.

Draco seufzte. „Ja Hermine, ich hab das dunkle Mal."

Zu seiner großen Verwunderung lächelte Hermine ihn an. „Dacht ich es mir. Denn mein Geschenk hat auch eine kleine Besonderheit."

Hermine strich Dracos Ärmel nach oben und legte das Mal frei. Draco war das sichtlich unangenehm, doch Hermine strich behutsam darüber und er entspannte sich etwas. Sie nahm das Armband aus seiner Hand und legte es um sein Handgelenk.

Draco staunte nicht schlecht. Das Mal war verschwunden. Hermine lächelte leicht über seine verdutzte Mine. „Es ist so was wie ein Illusionszauber. Solange du das Armband trägst, bleibt das Mal unsichtbar und unaufspürbar. So gut wie nichts wird dein Mal wahrnehmen können. Auch keine Todesser."

Draco war sprachlos. Sie hatte nicht nur keine Angst davor, dass er ein Todesser war, sie wusste auch noch das es einer seiner größten Wünsche gewesen war, nicht mehr davon gezeichnet zu sein. Einen anderen großen Wunsch, den er seit einigen Wochen hatte, wollte er sich jetzt erfüllen.

Hermine stand immer noch nahe vor ihm und Hatte seine Hand in ihrer liegen. Draco beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und auch Hermine näherte sich seinem Gesicht. Kurz bevor sich die Münder der beider trafen, kam Hermines Großvater in den Flur. „Hermine, ‚Draco wir wollen... oh entschuldigt, ich wollte nicht stören." Draco und Hermine waren auseinander geschreckt und während Hermine aussah, als würde sie am liebsten im Boden versinken, verengte Draco seine Augen und sah Tom böse an.

„Verzeiht, ihr beiden, ich sollte euch holen, wir wollen die Weihnachtsgeschichte erzählen. Und ‚Mine, du bist dieses Jahr dran!" Hermine seufzte ergeben und ließ erst jetzt Dracos Hand los. Er folgte ihr, als sie in das Wohnzimmer trat, wo bereits alle, ob jung, ob alt, vor einem Sessel auf dem Boden saßen und gespannt warteten. Bevor Hermine ins Wohnzimmer treten konnte, hielt Draco sie noch einmal zurück.

Verwundert ließ sie sich aus dem Blickfeld ihrer Familie ziehen. „Was gibt's Draco?"

„Ich will dir deine Kette anlegen." Hermine strahlte ihn an und gab ihm die Kette, die sie die ganze Zeit in der Hand gehalten hatte. Draco drehte Hermine um, so dass sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand und ließ die den Anhänger bewusst langsam über ihr Decolté und ihr Schlüsselbein gleiten, bis er es im Nacken verschließen konnte.

Sie schenkte ihm noch ein Lächeln und nahm dann Platz in dem großen Sessel. Draco setzte sich ebenfalls auf den Boden und lauschte ihrer Stimme. Er kannte diese Geschichte noch nicht und war fasziniert, wie angenehm es war einfach nur Hermines Stimme zu lauschen. An der Reaktion ihrer Familie merkte er, dass sie die Geschichte anders erzählte, als man es normalerweise tat.

Jane war begeistert von ihrer Tochter. Sie erzählte die Geschichte mit viel Witz, verstellte ihre Stimme und brachte jedes einzelne Gefühl richtig rüber.

Jane schielte zu Draco rüber und schmunzelte. Er hing an Hermines Lippen und Jane war sich sicher, dass in seinen Augen nicht nur Interesse an der Geschichte lag.

Als Hermine fertig erzählt hatte, setzten sich alle auf einen bequemen Platz und unterhielten sich. Es bildeten sich kleine Grüppchen und natürlich saßen nach kurzer Zeit Hermine und Draco zusammen. Sie unterhielten sich leise und keiner sprach den Fast- Kuss an.

Tony besah das ganze mit skeptischem Blick. Soweit er wusste, waren die beiden kein Paar und dennoch suchten die zwei die Nähe zueinander und rutschten immer näher zusammen.

Draco und Hermine saßen dicht nebeneinander und unterhielten sich angeregt und Tony setzte sich in den Sessel gegenüber und versuchte Hermines Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

Als Hermine sich wegen einer Meinung wiederholt an Draco wandte, beschloss Tony sich näher mit ihm zu beschäftigen. „Und du Draco? Wieso bist du hier und nicht bei deinen Eltern ?"

Draco grinste ihn verschlagen an. „Meine Eltern sind verhindert."

Das schien Anthony zu gefallen, denn auch er setzte nun ein überhebliches Grinsen auf. „Ach, haben deine Eltern nicht genug Geld, an Weihnachten nicht arbeiten zu müssen und schieben ihren Sohn deshalb zu wohlhabenden Leuten ab?"

Hermine sah besorgt zu Draco, dann warf sie Tony einen bösen Blick zu. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Dracos familiäre Verhältnisse dich irgendwas angehen. Und wenn es dich wirklich interessiert, kann man auch weniger direkt fragen, meinst du nicht?"

Draco freute sich, dass Hermine ihm half, doch eigentlich wollte er diesem Bengel liebend gern erzählen, wo seine Eltern waren. „Schon gut Granger, ich unterhalte mich gerne mit ... Tony. Also, meine Mum hat sich von meinem Vater getrennt, wegen... unüberbrückbarer Differenzen und befindet sich momentan mit ihrem neuen Lebensgefährten auf unserem Anwesen in Frankreich. Mein Vater befindet sich momentan ähm... im Erziehungsurlaub,...hey Granger nicht einschlafen! Kann man das Gefängnis mit Erziehungsurlaub vergleichen?" Hermine hatte sich an Draco gelehnt und antwortete mit müder Stimme. „Ich weiß nicht so recht. Vielleicht ein Erziehungsheim für unheilbar kriminelle Verrückte?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern, was ihm einen Klaps von Hermine einbrachte, da diese dadurch aus ihrer Position rutschte. Kurzerhand schnappte sie sich ein Zierkissen, platzierte es auf Dracos Schoss und legte ihren Kopf darauf. Draco schmunzelte bei Tonys ungläubigen Gesicht. „Na ja von mir aus, er befindet sich in einem Erziehungsheim für unheilbar kriminelle Verrückte." Tony schluckte.

„Dein Vater sitzt im Knast?"

Draco sah ihn gespielt enttäuscht an. „Ja, leider! Es war ein Schlag für mich, als ich hörte, dass er handgreiflich wurde, als ein einfacher Student ihm unangenehme Fragen stellte. Ich denke die Malfoys waren immer schon recht impulsiv, wenn ihnen etwas nicht passte."

Draco war erstaunt, wie freundlich Tony ihm plötzlich gegenübertrat. Er konnte sich gar nicht erklären, wo sein plötzlicher Sinneswandel hergekommen war.

Nach dieser etwas pathetischen Unterhaltung über Dracos Familie unterhielten sich die beiden noch recht gut. Hermine schlief schon lange und da Draco sie nicht wecken wollte, blieb er sitzen. „Draco, wart ihr schon bei Toby und Markus? Soweit ich weiß geht Mine jedes Jahr an Heiligabend oder an Weihnachten zu ihnen, um mit ihnen Zeit zu verbringen."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf . „Ich schätze, sie wird morgen gehen. Ich glaub dann wäre es besser, sie ginge dann jetzt ins Bett." Vorsichtig hob Draco Hermines Kopf hoch, schlüpfte unter ihr weg, legte sie ab und hob sie dann auf die Arme. Er wünschte allen eine gute Nacht und nahm die Danksagungen Jacks entgegen. „Gott sei Dank bist du da Draco, Hermine ist jetzt schwerer als mit zwölf, wenn auch unwesentlich. Aber ich bin alt und schaffe es nicht mehr sie hoch zu tragen."

Draco lächelte leicht. Sie schien jedes Jahr im Wohnzimmer einzuschlafen.

Draco legte Hermine in ihr Bett, machte sich ebenfalls fertig und ging schlafen. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals ein so schönes Weihnachtsfest gehabt zu haben. Seine Eltern luden jedes Jahr zu einem großen Fest ein, Draco bekam massig unnützen Plunder und verbrachte den Tag lesend in seinem Zimmer.

Hier war alles so liebevoll und herzlich. Jeder schien hier jeden zu mögen und es kam nicht auf den Wert des Geschenkes, sondern auf den Gedanken an.

Früh am nächsten Tag wurde Draco von Hermine geweckt. „Draco, ich gehe zu Toby und Markus, ja? Wenn du magst kannst du weiter schlafen, oder mitkommen, wie du magst!"

Draco wollte dem Mini- Mensch noch ein wenig Freizeit mit Hermine gönnen und blieb liegen. Hermine ging mit einem Haufen Pakete aus ihrem Zimmer, doch auch als wieder Ruhe herrschte, konnte Draco nicht wieder einschlafen.

Er stand auf und machte sich fertig, dann ging er nach unten in die Küche. Es musste verboten früh sein, denn niemand außer Maria war wach. „Guten Morgen Draco, wo ist denn Mia? Ihr seid doch sonst unzertrennlich." Draco war nicht beleidigt auf Grund dieser Aussage, es stimmte ja auch. Er suchte Hermines Nähe, auch wenn er sich mit dem Rest ihrer Familie gut verstand. „Mein siamesischer Zwilling ist zu ihrer Ziehfamilie gegangen und ich wollte nicht stören." Maria nickte verstehend. „Es war hart für die beiden Jungs. Ich glaube es ist schlimm für sie, dass Mia nur noch so selten da ist. Besonders das letzte Jahr, war schrecklich für sie und uns. Ich denke, Toby dachte Hermine hätte ihn vergessen. Er war todunglücklich und hat tagelang nichts gegessen. Erst als Hermines riesiges Geschenk ankam, war er wieder glücklich.

Für uns ihre Familie, die wir wussten, was sie tat und wie gefährlich es war Post zu verschicken, hatten unglaubliche Angst um sie."

Draco hatte gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, wie es für diese Familie sein musste, wenn ein Kind, Frau, Tochter, was auch immer, in einem Krieg steckte und niemand wusste, wie es ihr ging. „Hermine war unglaublich. Ich habe niemals zuvor eine solch starke Kämpferin gesehen!" Er wusste nicht wieso, aber er fand es wichtig das gesagt zu haben. „Machst du dir Vorwürfe Draco? Hermine hat uns von dir erzählt. Nicht nur von dir als Frettchengesicht, auch als potenziellen Feind. Sie hatte unglaubliche Angst davor eines Tages ausgerechnet gegen dich kämpfen zu müssen." Draco war überrascht. Nachdem was er Hermine alles angetan hatte, glaubte er nie, dass sie Zweifel hatte, gegen ihn zu kämpfen, hatte sie doch die Chance, ihm alles heimzuzahlen. „Ja, ich bereue es, und ich mache mir Vorwürfe! Ich war nie ein überzeugter Todesser, habe niemals gemordet oder gefoltert, aber dennoch gehörte ich dazu. Ich habe zugesehen und unterstützt, was mein Vater und andere Bekannte, Menschen angetan haben und erst viel zu spät konnte ich den Mut aufbringen, zu gehen und GEGEN diese Menschen zu kämpfen."

Maria sah ihn nachdenklich an. Sie wusste, was er getan hatte, wie Hermine ihr von ihm erzählt hatte und was sie über Draco Malfoy gedacht hatte. „Mia hat immer an dich geglaubt, wusstest du das? Sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie sich sicher war, du wärest anders und hättest es nur noch nicht erkannt. Ich denke das war ihre größte Angst. Mia täuscht sich selten und hätte sie gegen dich kämpfen müssen, dann wäre sie einem Irrtum erlegen gewesen."

Die beiden schwiegen, dann fragte Draco, ob er helfen könne und Maria nahm die Hilfe dankend an. „Ich weiß immer gar nicht, wie ich Mia freundlich aus der Küche komplementieren kann. Sie guckt einen immer mit diesen großen braunen Rehaugen an und nur der Gedanke an das Chaos, welches sie immer anrichtet, bringt mich wieder zu Verstand."

Draco grinste. Seit gestern Abend ging ihm der Fast- Kuss nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, doch hatte er es geschafft, nicht dauernd daran zu denken, doch nun konnte er nicht anders.

Sie hätte den Kuss erwidert, aber warum? Sie hatte ihn zwar schon einmal geküsst, doch nur um Weasley zu entkommen. Gestern Abend hätte sie ihn grundlos geküsst, wenn nur Tom nicht dazwischen geplatzt wäre.

Na ja vielleicht nur Dankbarkeit für ihr Geschenk.

Hermine kam erst gegen Mittag zurück und war froh zu sehen, dass Draco und ihr Vater in einer Diskussion über irgendeinen Sport vertieft waren. Draco lernte schnell Regeln von Sportarten und da er Sport liebte, kannte er auch die meisten Muggelsporte.

Toby und Markus würden an Silvester ebenfalls kommen und Hermine nahm sich einen Stapel Pergamente und schrieb Einladungen und Listen für diesen Tag.

In den Einladungen für ihre Freunde aus der Zaubererwelt, schrieb sie, dass sie sich hier wie absolute Muggel zu verhalten hätten, nur das Feuerwerk dürfe magisch sein und ihren alten Freunde sagte sie, sie sollten irgendwas essbares mitbringen.

Einen Brief an Ron hatte sie gestern schon verschickt und Dank Draco, würde er ihn hoffentlich nicht fehl interpretieren.

„Draco? Schickst du auch noch Einladungen raus? Ich hab eine Liste geschrieben, da steht drauf wen ich schon eingeladen habe, ja?" Draco nickte und schrieb ein paar Leuten ebenfalls eine Einladung.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachten Hermine und Draco damit, alles möglich zu machen, was auch Muggel den ganzen Tag taten.

Am 31.12. hatten sie alles vorbereitet, was für einen Silvesterabend wichtig war. Jane und Jack verabschiedeten sich von Hermine und Draco und gingen seufzend zu dem Zahnärzteball.

Gegen sieben kamen Ginny, Harry, Ron, Fred, George und sogar Charlie. Als Hermine ihn sah, wurde sie knallrot und Draco nahm sich vor später nach dem Grund zu fragen. Um halb acht kam Blaise mit seinem kleinen, acht Jahre altem Bruder. Er entschuldigte sich genervt und erklärte, dass seine Eltern ihn gezwungen hatten, Luca mit zu nehmen, da sie selbst heute Abend etwas vor hätten.

„Kein Problem, nachher kommt noch ein Junge in deinem Alter, Luca, ihr könnt euch ja vielleicht zusammen beschäftigen, ja?" Hermine stellte schmunzelnd fest, dass er einem Bruder verflixt ähnlich war. Der kleine wickelte Ginny gekonnt um seinen Finger und zeigte deutlich, dass sich an diesem Abend kein anderer in ihre Nähe wagen sollte.

Halb neun war das Haus voll, denn auch Hermines alte Freunde waren gekommen und tanzten mit den Zauberern und Hexen. Hermine war Ron bisher gekonnt aus dem Weg gegangen, doch kaum einen Moment nicht aufgepasst, da stand er wieder mit diesem Hab- mich- lieb- Blick vor ihr. „Hi Mine, hast du vielleicht Lu..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn in dem Moment kam Draco und zog Hermine in seine Arme. „Los Granger, du schuldest mir noch einen Tanz."

Er zog sie auf die improvisierte Tanzfläche und da ein relativ langsames Lied spielte, zog er sie eng an sich und wiegte sie im Takt der Musik. „Draco, du bist mein Ritter in strahlender Rüstung. Ich glaube Ron wird erst aufgeben, wenn ich verheiratet bin." Draco lachte. „Glaub ich nicht. Außer du heiratest einen deiner Brüder, vielleicht denkt er sich, dass es unmoralisch wäre seiner Schwägerin nachzusteigen. Apropos seine Brüder, warum läufst du rot an, wenn du Charlie Weasley siehst?" Hermine stöhnte. „Weil es mir peinlich ist, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen!" Draco, unzufrieden mit der Antwort, sah sie auffordernd an. „Mein Gott Draco, ich hab zu viel getrunken, als wir einmal in Harrys Haus waren und dann hab ich mit ihm rumgeknutscht."

Wieder stieg Hermine die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. „So, so Miss Granger, sie scheinen ja ein reges Interesse an den Weasleys zu haben. Fehlen nur noch die Zwillinge." Hermine grinste. „Ich bin ja noch jung."

Der Abend verlief super und Toby und Luca waren die gefragtesten Jungs auf der Party. Luca stürzte sich ins Getümmel und sammelte die Küsschen, wo er nur konnte, während Toby schockiert zu Lavender sah, als sie ihn auf die Wange küsste. „Tut mir wirklich Leid Lavender, aber mehr als tanzen geht nicht! Ich heirate doch mal Mine!" Lavender und die umstehenden lachten laut und auch Draco konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er war Toby dankbar, dass er Hermine von so ziemlich jedem Jungen fernhielt und sie mitten im Tanz weglotste, doch leider war Draco sein ärgster Feind und auch er hatte mit Hermine nicht zu Ende tanzen dürfen.

Draco kniff die Augen zusammen, als er sah, dass Hermine mit Fred oder George Weasley tanzte. Auch hier mischte sich Toby ein und wies Fred, oder George freundlichst daraufhin, dass er die Pfoten von seiner Zukünftigen zu lassen hätte. Leider war Fred, oder George, schlau genug zu behaupten, er wäre so was wie Hermines großer Bruder und ihm sehr dankbar, dass er so gut auf Mine Acht gab. Das schien Toby leider friedlich zu stimmen und er ließ sie tanzen. Viel zu eng, nach Dracos Meinung.

Es war kurz vor Mitternacht und Draco hatte es geschafft, Hermine mal wieder von Ron zu trennen, der sein Möglichstes versuchte, um Mitternacht in Hermines Nähe zu sein. Die beiden standen auf der Terrasse des Hauses und sahen zu, wie einige Freiwillige die Feuerwerkskörper aufbauten. Toby rannte an dem See entlang, der sich gleich neben den Feuerwerkskörpern befand und Draco wunderte sich, dass sei großer Bruder lieber mit einem der Patil- Zwillingen knutschte, anstatt sich um seinen Bruder zu kümmern. Am See war es nach Dracos Meinung genauso gefährlich, wie auch am Feuerwerk und Toby befand sich direkt daneben.

Was zählte schon Dracos Meinung, schließlich war er Einzelkind und hatte nie Verantwortung übernehmen müssen.

Er und Hermine redeten und lachten miteinander und obwohl oder gerade weil beide wussten, dass man um Mitternacht seinem nebenstehenden einen Neujahrskuss gab, blieben sie beisammen.

Der Countdown wurde angezählt und wieder näherten sich Hermines und Dracos Lippen. Als das Feuerwerk losging und sich ihre Münder beinahe trafen, erklang ein Schrei. Draco und Hermine wandten sich von einander ab und suchten nach der Quelle des Schreis, als Draco sah wie Toby in den See fiel vor Schreck. Eine Rakete war nahe an ihm vorbei geflogen und hatte ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht.

Draco sprang über sie Brüstung und rannte zum See. Es schien niemand bemerkt zu haben, dass der Kleine in den See geplumpst war und Draco war sich sicher, dass er nicht schwimmen konnte, schon gar nicht bei den Temperaturen, die in dem See herrschten. Draco hechtete in den See und suchte nach Toby. Der Kleine schien der Ohnmacht nahe und war schon ziemlich tief gesunken. Draco ignorierte die Kälte und schwamm in schnellen Zügen zu dem Jungen. Er erwischte ihn am Kragen und führte einen stablosen Wärmezauber aus. Dann zog er ihn über Wasser an das Seeufer, wo Hermine schon stand und ihm heraushalf. So schnell Draco konnte, rannte er mit Toby ins Haus und legte ihn auf die Couch.

Markus war sofort zur Stelle und versuchte seinen Bruder zu erwärmen, der trotz des Wärmezaubers durchgefroren war. Hermine bat Markus aus ihrem Zimmer frische Klamotten zu holen und schloss hinter ihm die Tür. „Draco, geh mal zur Seite. Ich kenn ein paar hilfreiche Sprüche."

Draco fand sie erstaunlich gefasst und trat zur Seite. Hermine zog ihren Stab und führte einige Diagnose und Heilzauber aus. „Er hat nur einen Schreck bekommen und ihm ist kalt, aber in ein paar Minuten ist er wieder fit." Draco nickte. Markus kam mit ein paar Shorts, dicken Socken, und einem Kapuzenpulli von Hermine zurück und Hermine nahm den kleinen Toby auf den Arm, was bei ihrer Größe ein Wunder war, und half dem Kleinen, er war wieder wach, seine Kleidung auszuziehen. Draco war erleichtert, dass Toby immer noch Witze reißen konnte, denn als Hermine ihn auszog, sagte er müde „Aber Mine, Markus sagt, wir müssen bis zur Hochzeitsnacht warten."

Auch Hermine lachte, genau wie Markus, erleichtert auf. Als Toby angezogen und dick eingemummelt in einer Decke da lag, bat Markus darum, hier bleiben zu können, falls noch etwas mit ihm war. Hermine und Draco brachten Toby in ein Gästezimmer und Markus holte von sich zu Hause die wichtigsten Sachen.

Nachdem Hermine leise die Zimmertür geschlossen hatte, fiel sie Draco um den Hals und schluchzte. „Danke Draco, ich bin dir so unendlich dankbar." Draco hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt und streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Nach zehn Minuten hatte sie sich wieder beruhigt und sah ihn an. Draco lächelte aufmunternd zurück und führte sie in eines der renovierten Badezimmer, in dem sie sich frisch machen konnte.

Danach gingen sie wieder auf die Party. Kaum einer der Gäste hatte etwas mitbekommen und da es Hermine wieder besser ging tanzten Draco und sie wieder miteinander.

Gegen fünf Uhr morgens waren entweder alle in den Betten oder zu Hause und auch Hermine und Draco gingen in ihr Zimmer. Hermines Laune hatte sich wieder gebessert und sie war ganz die Alte. Als Draco sich hinlegen wollte, hielt Hermine ihn fest und dreht ihn zu sich. „Weißt du, was nicht fair ist, Draco?" Er verneinte und sie sprach weiter und näherte sich dabei seinem Gesicht. Draco nahm einen leichten Alkoholgeruch war, beachtete ihn aber nicht. „Ich find es unfair, dass ich dieses Jahr meinen Neujahrskuss nicht bekommen habe."

Draco war wie gebannt, denn ihre Münder waren nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. „Ich denke dann sollten wir dafür sorgen, dass du noch einen nachträglich bekommst, bei deinem Gerechtigkeitssinn..." Er war zum Schluss hin immer leiser geworden und verschloss dann ihre Lippen mit seinen.

Es war ein zarter Kuss und eigentlich wollte sich Draco von ihr lösen, um nicht zu weit zu gehen, doch Hermine schien daran nicht zu denken und schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken. Der Kuss wurde intensiver, leidenschaftlicher und Draco drang mit seine Zunge in ihren Mund ein. Er drängte sie zu ihrem Bett und sie ließ sich darauf fallen. Der Kuss dauerte lange und als ihnen die Luft ausging, trennten sie sich um anschließend fortzufahren.

Draco löste irgendwann den Kuss und Hermine war zu müde, wenn auch erregt, um zu protestieren. Er legte sich schweren Herzens in sein Bett, deckte Hermine jedoch vorher zu und schlief schnell und glücklich ein, genau wie auch Hermine.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco war verwirrt. Hermine ließ am nächsten Tag nichts über ihren Kuss verlauten und dass obwohl es definitiv mehr, als ein einfacher Silvesterkuss war. Auf jeden Fall von seiner Seite aus.

Hermine war am Morgen aufgestanden und hatte ihn freudestrahlend geweckt. (Draco war sich sicher, dass sie irgendwo Katertränke bunkerte)

Sie hatte ihn behandelt wie jeden Tag und Draco hatte nicht gewusst ob es gut gewesen wäre, sie darauf anzusprechen.

Hermine war an diesem Tag unbeschreiblich gut gelaunt. Sie hatte einen erstaunlich realistischen Traum gehabt, der sie beflügelte und den ganzen Tag ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zauberte.

Das einzige was ihre gute Laune trübte, war Dracos Verhalten. Er war ihr gegenüber freundlicher als sonst und sie spürte seine Blicke auf ihr häufiger als sonst.

Maria zauberte den Schlafgästen ein leckeres Frühstück und Draco half ihr wieder einmal dabei, was Ron dazu veranlasste, Draco mit doofen Kommentaren zu nerven.

Draco ging darauf nicht ein, als Ron den Mund mal wieder nicht halten konnte. „Hey Malfoy, du bist so geübt in der Küche, du kannst später deine Frau arbeiten lassen und selbst zu Hause bleiben."

Draco erwiderte nichts, obwohl es ihm auf der Zunge brannte Ron mitzuteilen, dass weder seine Zukünftige, noch er selbst arbeiten gehen müsste, da er, selbst ohne das Erbe seiner Eltern, genug Geld für mindestens zwanzig luxuriöse Jahre hatte.

Maria jedoch funkelte Ron wütend an. „Ich denke, junger Mann, dass Draco einfach um ein vielfaches besser erzogen zu sein scheint, als du. Mir kommt es jedoch nicht so vor, als wäre das die Schuld deiner Eltern, denn all deine anderen Geschwister beteiligen sich an den Aufräumarbeiten wegen eurer gestrigen Party."

Ron war knallrot geworden und verließ die Küche. Tatsächlich hatte nur er faul herum gelungert und war den anderen auf die Nerven gefallen, während Fred und George gemeinsam den Abwasch gemeistert hatten und die anderen Gäste das Haus wieder in Schuss brachten.

Nach einiger Zeit waren Maria und Draco allein in der Küche. „Los Draco, erzähl mir was dich bedrückt!"

Draco war etwas verdutzt, ließ sich das jedoch nicht anmerken. „Ich weiß nicht was du meinst, Maria. Mich bedrückt nichts."

Maria lächelte milde. „Ich kenne dich noch nicht lange, doch du wirktest immer so als hättest du alles im Griff, aber heute nicht. Du bist nachdenklich und ungewöhnlich freundlich zu Hermine und nervös bist du in ihrer Gegenwart auch. Ich brauche kein Hellseher zu sein, um zu wissen, dass mit euch beiden etwas nicht stimmt. Zumindest mit dir nicht, denn Hermine wirkt heute noch fröhlicher als sonst."

Draco seufzte. Er war schlecht darin, seine Gefühle und Gedanken über Empfindungen anderen Leuten mitzuteilen. Allerdings gab er zu, dass er Maria vertraute. Sie war unglaublich verständnisvoll ihm gegenüber und auch ziemlich weise, wie er fand. Noch einmal seufzte er. „Ich mag Hermine!" Das brachte Maria zum Lachen. „Nein, wirklich? Das war das letzte, was ich vermutet hätte!"

Draco warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu. „Ich war ja noch gar nicht fertig. Also, ich mag Hermine, ich begehre sie, aber sie ist eine der wenigen Freunde, die ich habe und ich will ihr nicht zeigen, dass ich sie mag, weil sie mir als Freundin zu wichtig ist."

Maria nickte verstehend. „HM, ich weiß was du meinst, aber vielleicht rückst du mal mit deinem wirklichen Problem raus und tust nicht so, als wärst du der trottelige, verliebte beste Freund von Mia, den Part hat dieser Ron schon inne. Was bringt dich dazu zu glauben, Hermine empfinde nicht genauso, wie du?"

Draco lachte. Die Frau besaß Menschenkenntnis! „Wie haben uns geküsst."

Maria strahlte, dann runzelte sie verdutzt ihre Stirn. „Aber das ist doch großartig! Euer erster Kuss und du zweifelst an ihren Gefühlen."

Draco hatte ein ausdrucksloses Gesicht. „Es war unser zweiter Kuss. Sie hat mich in Hogwarts geküsst, als sie vor Weasley´s Liebesgeständnis flüchtete und gestern Nacht, weil Neujahr war."

„Aber Draco, dann ist doch alles gut! Wenn Mia dich zweimal küsst, scheinst du das nicht nur gut zu beherrschen, sie wird dann wohl ebenfalls Gefühle für dich haben."

Draco seufzte wieder. „Eben nicht. Sie hatte immer einen Grund mich zu küssen. Nicht weil sie wirklich wollte, sondern weil sie eine Ausrede für den Hohlkopf brauchte und sie eine Tradition beibehalten wollte. Sie hat mich nie geküsst, weil sie Lust darauf hatte."

Maria dachte nach. „Weißt du Draco, ich arbeite schon viele Jahre hier und habe Mia aufwachsen sehen. Sie war gerecht und tat immer das, was sie für richtig hielt. Ich denke nicht, dass sie dich küsst, weil sie irgendwelche Ausreden brauchte. Ich denke sie hat das andere als Ausrede genutzt, um dich zu küssen.

Denkst du nicht, sie hätte etwas anderes tun können, als dich zu küssen, um Ronald loszuwerden? Sie hätte auch ebenso gut jemand anderen gefunden, der ihr ihren alljährlichen Neujahrskuss gibt, da kennt sie nichts, aber beide Male hat sie die Gelegenheit dazu genutzt dich zu küssen!"

Draco hoffte wirklich, dass sie damit Recht hatte. „Aber warum tut sie jetzt so, als wäre nichts gewesen? Sie ist genau, wie all die Tage zuvor."

Wieder dachte Maria einen Moment nach bevor sie ihm antwortete. „Hast du mitbekommen, ob Mia etwas getrunken hat?" Draco nickte. „Ja hat sie, aber nicht so viel, dass sie nicht mehr wusste, was sie tut. Vielleicht ein paar Bier und zwei, drei Gläser Whiskey. Das ist fast nichts."

Maria grinste. „Für dich vielleicht, aber nicht für Mine. Sie verträgt wirklich nichts und ich denke entweder hat sie es vergessen..." Bei diesen Worten, blickte Draco sie zweifelnd an. Man vergisst keinen Kuss von Draco Malfoy! „...oder sie hält das ganze für einen Traum. Realität und Fantasie liegen oftmals nahe beieinander."

Draco sah nun noch ratloser aus, als zuvor. „Und was soll ich jetzt tun? Ich kann schlecht hingehen und sagen ´hey Granger, ich li...mag dich und nach der deftigen Knutscherei gestern, dachte ich, du mich auch´, oder wie? Das kann ich nicht bringen. Ein Draco Malfoy läuft keiner Frau hinter her." Maria runzelt wieder die Stirn. „Hat ein Draco Malfoy jemals eine Frau geli.. gemocht?"

Draco wusste nach dem Gespräch noch viel weniger, was er tun sollte, als davor. Er verbrachte den ganzen Tag mit Blaise und wollte abends einfach seine Ruhe haben, doch Hermine kam ihm fies grinsend entgegen. „Hallo Draco! Na wie geht's dir?"

Draco besah sie argwöhnisch. „Granger, wir haben uns den ganzen Tag gesehen und du solltest wissen, dass es mir nie gut geht, wenn Potter und Weasley in meiner nähe sind. Die zwei sind wie Dumm und Dümmer, wobei ich zugeben muss, dass Potter dabei wohl Dumm ist." Hermine grinste. Sie hatte kurz nach Weihnachten mit Draco diesen Film gesehen und er fand ihn einfach furchtbar. Hermine hatte sich auf Grund seiner Äußerungen kaum eingekriegt vor Lachen und musste jetzt wieder an sein ungläubiges Gesicht denken.

„Das ist schade Draco. Wir beide haben heute noch was vor, das weißt du doch, oder?"

Draco sah sie verwundert an. Er hatte mit ihr einiges vor, doch er bezweifelte, dass sie das selbe meinte. Er sagte nichts. „Du hast eine Wette verloren, schon vergessen? Wir gehen heute alle gemeinsam in eine Karaoke- Bar." Draco stöhnte. „Was heißt alle?" Hermines Grinsen wurde breiter. „Das heißt Du, ich, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavender, Pavarti, Luna, Fred, George, Charlie, Tony und Blaise. Toll nicht? Alle wollen mit. Maria hat sogar angeboten auf Luca aufzupassen, damit Blaise mit kann."

Draco biss die Zähne zusammen. „Das ist ja wirklich nett!"

Draco entschloss sich ohne großes Trara mitzugehen und notfalls einige Obliviate loszulassen, sollte er wirklich singen müssen. Eigentlich wunderte es ihn, dass er daran nicht mehr gedacht hatte, obwohl Hermine ihm in den letzten Tagen dauernd beliebte Karaoke- Songs vorgespielt hatte, damit er keine Ausrede hatte um nicht mit singen zu müssen.

Die Jugendlichen machten sich abends fertig und gingen munter schwatzend los zur Karaoke- Bar. Hermine schmunzelte als sie sah, wie Blaise seinen Bruder verabschiedete. Er schien sich wirklich Sorgen zu machen und redete auf den kleinen Luca ein, dass er es vermeiden sollte, aus Versehen irgendwelche Zauber auszuführen, da die Muggel sein Chaos nicht beseitigen konnten.

Da die Gruppe recht groß war, bildeten sich auf dem Weg zur Bar kleine Grüppchen. Hermine war enttäuscht, dass Draco sich von ihr fernzuhalten schien und bekam schon Angst, als sie Ron auf sich zukommen sah. Scheinbar blieb ihr panisches Gesicht nicht unbemerkt und Fred hakte sie bei sich unter. Ron schien mit Hermine allein reden zu wollen und wand sich ab. Etwas überrascht sah sie zu Fred. „Was guckst du denn so Minchen? Dachtest du wir merken nicht, dass du kein Interesse an Roni- Spätzchen hast? Ich bin ja manchmal fies, aber du sahst gerade ziemlich ungesund aus und ich will doch kein Unwohlsein zu verschulden haben."

Hermine sah ihn skeptisch an und bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, sprach Fred schon weiter. „Ja, ich weiß mit den Nasch- und Schwänzleckerein können manchmal eventuell ein paar Krankheitssymptome auftauchen, aber meistens wollen das die Einnehmenden tatsächlich bewirken. Spaß bei Seite Mine, du solltest mit Ron reden. Er ist fest davon überzeugt, ihr beide gehört zusammen. Ich vermute mal, er hat bereits Namen für eure acht Kinder ausgesucht. So was wie Adalberta, Margot, Rasputin oder Leopold. Na ja ich vermute mal, die könnt ihr alle nehmen. Ihr werdet ja genügend benennbare Exemplare haben."

Hermine sah ihn völlig schockiert an. „Bist du verrückt? Lass so was bitte nie in Gegenwart Rons los, ja. Er denkt noch das kommt von mir! Aber mal ehrlich, was soll ich ihm denn sagen? ´Hey Ron mein allerbester Fast- Bruder, ich hoffe du weißt, dass ich niemals nie Interesse an dir haben werdet, was die sexuelle Art betrifft, aber trotzdem noch einen schönen Tag!´ Das kann ich nicht bringen! Ich will unsere Freundschaft nicht zerstören."

Fred sah sie ungläubig an. „Sorry Minchen, aber eure Beziehung momentan kann man kaum als Freundschaft bezeichnen. Du gehst ihm immer aus dem Weg und er ist wie besessen von dir. Sucht dir vielleicht einfach einen Freund und sei nie wieder solo. Bei deinem Aussehen dürfte es dir nicht allzu schwer fallen und wenn doch, stehe ich dir jederzeit zur Verfügung. Ich habs nicht so mit Kindern, weißt du, ich will maximal fünf, darunter vielleicht ein Zwillingspaar."

Hermine lachte.

Fred hatte Recht, so konnte es nicht weitergehen. Entweder ein Gespräch, oder eine Beziehung, obwohl sie wohl leider das Gespräch würde suchen müssen.

Sie waren in der Bar angekommen, in der es nicht sonderlich voll war. Es waren nur noch sechs andere Personen anwesend, vier junge Studenten und zwei Frauen mittleren Alters.

Draco setzte sich diesmal absichtlich in Hermines Nähe. Er hatte sich gedacht, dass sie vielleicht seine Gesellschaft suchen würde, wenn er sich von ihr fernhielt, doch das hatte sie nicht getan. Stattdessen wurde sie diesmal von einem der Weasley- Zwillinge vor dessen besessenem Bruder errettet und die beiden schienen sich mehr als gut unterhalten zu haben.

Draco wollte sichergehen, dass sich jetzt niemand anderes Hermine nähern würde und deshalb beschloss er ihr den Abend nicht mehr von der Seite zu weichen.

„Draco, da bist du ja wieder. Du hast mich ja ziemlich hängen lassen, ich dachte, du wärst vielleicht abgehauen, um dem hier zu entgehen."

Innerlich freute sich Draco, dass sie ihn vermisst zu haben schien. „Pah, ein Malfoy scheut keine Herausforderungen! Ich werde hier alle in Grund und Boden singen, wenn es sein muss."

Hermine kicherte. „Das wird nicht allzu schwer sein, soweit ich weiß, sind hier keine besonders guten Sänger dabei. Ich bin mir eigentlich bei allen ziemlich sicher, außer bei dir und Blaise, oh und Luna singt auch nicht schlecht."

Draco brummelte vor sich hin. Nicht mal er selbst wusste, ob er singen konnte und etwas Magenflattern hatte er schon, schließlich würde er sich vor Hermine zum Idioten machen, wenn er schlecht sang.

Hermine erhob sich und fragte die anderen, wer beginnen würde, da sie ansonsten per Los entscheiden würde. Fred und George meldeten sich zeitgleich und sprangen auf die Bühne. Die Gruppe entschied, dass es lustiger wäre, wenn sie für die Sänger entschieden, welches Lied sie singen würden und auch, dass es besser wäre, wenn man immer in zweier- Teams sang.

Fred und George bekamen ein Elvis- Song vorgesetzt und glücklicherweise war dieser nicht nur den Muggeln bekannt.

Die Zwillinge legten eine grandiose Performance in bester Elvismanier zu dem Song „Burning Love" hin, wobei beide so taten, als wäre Hermine das Mädchen, dass sie vor Liebe beinahe verbrennen ließ. Als sie Hermine mal wieder anschmachteten, sah Draco die beiden hasserfüllt an. Gleichzeitig sahen sich Fred und George an, grinsten und fuhren fort mit ihrer Gesangseinlage.

Alle im Raum klatschten laut und sie verbeugten sich. Da sich keiner traute, der nächste zu sein malte Hermine zwei X auf ein Blatt und teilt das dann in so viele gleich große Teile, dass jeder eines bekam. Als nächstes waren Luna und Blaise dran. Es war zu niedlich, wie sie „I got you Babe" sangen. Die beiden hatten keine super tollen Stimmen, aber angenehmere als Fred und George. Wie Luna ganz verträumt auf der Bühne stand und Blaise versucht cool und gelangweilt da stand, gab einfach ein schönes Bild ab.

Viele Lieder später hatten fast alle außer Hermine und Draco schon mindestens einmal gesungen. Ginny und Harry waren unglaublich süß gewesen, als Elton John und Kiki Dee.

Draco war mehr als glücklich darüber bis jetzt um das Singen herum gekommen zu sein, doch natürlich hatte er dieses Mal Pech und zog ein X. Genau wie Hermine.

Die beiden begaben sich auf die Bühne und warteten auf ein Lied. Diesmal schienen sich Parvati und Lavender, die bisher das Aussuchen dominiert hatten, schwer zu tun mit ihrer Wahl und Hermine hatte Zeit mit Draco zu tuscheln. „Oh Verdammt Draco, wieso bin ich auf die bescheuerte Idee gekommen, singen zu wollen? Ich kann gar nicht singen! Ich hoffe für dich du auch nicht, ansonsten werde ich vermutlich unausstehlich."

Draco grinste. „Ich denke nicht, dass das ein Problem werden wird, Granger. Ich kann ja bekanntlich alles, aber ein Malfoy bekommt das Singen nicht unbedingt in die Wiege gelegt!"

**Diesmal grinste Hermine und die anderen schienen endlich ein Lied ausgesucht zu haben. Es war eines von Hermines Lieblingsliedern, was Draco sich gefühlte tausend mal angehört hatte. ****„Where The Wild Roses Grow" von ****Nick Cave und Kylie Minogue. ** **Die beiden begannen zu singen und allen stand der Mund offen. Es klang unglaublich. Draco hatte eine angenehm tiefe Stimme und traf jeden Ton, genau wie Hermine, deren Stimme weder besonders hoch, noch zu tief war. ** **Die Zuschauer versanken in den Vorstellung, die ihnen die beiden boten und Harry und Ginny rutschten nahe zusammen und genossen die ruhigen Stimmen der beiden. **

Draco und Hermine waren zuerst verunsichert, doch als sich ihre Augen das erste Mal trafen, versanken sie ineinander und schalteten alles um sich herum ab. Es gab nur noch sie beide.

Als das Lied endete sahen sie sich noch lange an, dann löste Hermine ihren Blick und verließ gefolgt von Draco die Bühne. Als sie wieder saßen lächelte Hermine Draco ergeben an „Ich schätze ihr Malfoys könnt wirklich alles!"

Auch Draco lächelte. „Tja, Granger, das selbe könnt ich in Bezug auf dich sagen, wenn du nicht so beschissen kochen würdest."

Hermine streckte ihm die Zunge raus, dann wand sie sich wieder der Bühne zu.

Hermine musste noch mit Ron, Blaise und zu ihrer aller Vergnügen George singen und Draco, der leider nicht so ein Glück mit seinen Gesangspartnern hatte, ebenfalls mit Ron, Parvati und Tony. Mit ersterem „You are beautiful" von Christina Aguilera, was allen die Lachtränen in die Augen trieb, da sowohl Ron, als auch Draco sich hasserfüllt anfunkelten und kurz davor waren den anderen alles andere als beautiful zu gestallten.

Es war spät in der Nacht und der Besitzer der Bar bat sie zu gehen, da er schließen wolle und die Gruppe ging nach draußen. Dort verabschiedeten sie sich von den vier jungen Männern, die sich irgendwann ebenfalls angeschlossen hatten. Diese tauschten mit Hermine Telefonnummern und E- Mail Adressen aus, da sie erstaunt über Hermines Wissen in der Chemie waren, da Hermine noch so jung war und bereits mehr verstand als die angehenden Chemiker.

Draco war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das nicht der einzige Grund für den Adressentausch war, hielt sich aber zurück.

Hermine und Draco liefen den ganzen Weg gemeinsam zurück, doch Draco war ausgesprochen schweigsam. Hermine redete und redete und manchmal, wenn er aus seinen Gedanken aufschreckte, musste er grinsen.

Hermine schloss die Haustür auf und ließ alle rein. Draco wartete bis alle drinnen waren und bevor Hermine ebenfalls rein gehen konnte, hielt er sie fest. Er hatte sich den ganzen Abend Gedanken gemacht und beschloss nun alles auf eine Karte zu setzen.

Er zog Hermine an sich, sah ihr in die Augen und beugte sich zu ihr runter. Er legte seine Lippen sanft auf ihre und strich dann vorsichtig mit seiner Zunge über ihre Oberlippe. Hermine öffnete ihren Mund und schlang ihre Arme um Dracos Nacken, während er sie um die Hüften fasste und näher zu sich ran zog. Das Spiel ihrer Zungen war vorsichtig und zärtlich. Nach und nach wurde es intensiver und leidenschaftlicher.

Hermine schwebte im siebten Himmel. Ihr Verstand schaltete sich aus und ohne darüber nachzudenken, wusste sie plötzlich, dass der Neujahrskuss aus ihrem Traum letzte Nacht keineswegs ein Traum gewesen war.

Dracos ‚Hände wanderten zu ihrem Po und hoben sie leicht an, Hermine schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und löste einen Moment den Kuss. Sie sahen sich wieder in die Augen, dann gab Draco der immer noch offen stehenden Tür einen Tritt und trug Hermine, die begonnen hatte sich von Dracos Ohrläppchen runter zum Hals zu küssen, die Treppen hoch in ihr Zimmer. Er ließ sie auf ihr Bett sinken und versank wieder in einem Kuss mit ihr.

Hermine und er erkundeten ihre Körper durch die Kleidung hindurch und strichen sich während sie sich küssten über die Seiten, den Rücken, über den Bauch und vergruben ihre Hände ab und an in den Haaren des jeweils anderen.

Irgendwann begann Hermine Dracos Hemd aufzuknöpfen und er schob ihr T- Shirt über ihren Bauch.

Nachdem beide Obenrum nackt bzw. nur im BH bekleidet halb aufeinander lagen, lösten sie den Kuss und kuschelten sich wortlos aneinander. Draco deckte sie beide zu und zog Hermine enger an sich.

Er war mehr als erregt, doch irgendwie war er froh, dass Hermine nicht weiter ging.

Er konnte es nicht direkt beschreiben, aber sie hatte einiges getrunken. Nicht so viel, wie am Abend zuvor, aber er wollte nicht, dass sie am nächsten Tag aufwachte und ihn beschuldigte, die Situation ausgenutzt zu haben. Sie schien noch nüchtern genug zu sein, um aufzuhören und er war einfach nur froh hier neben ihr liegen zu dürfen.

Selbst wenn sie morgen erwachen würde, sie konnten dennoch ihre Freundschaft so weiter führen, wenn Hermine anders fühlte als er, denn noch war nichts passiert, was nicht schon einmal geschehen war.

Hermine war froh, dass Draco einfach nur neben ihr lag. Hätte er weiter machen wollen, sie hätte nichts dagegen getan, denn sie war unglaublich erregt. Allerdings war sie niemand, der einfach so mit einem Mann schlief. Sie mochte keine One- Night- Stands und wollte für Draco auch keiner sein. Unbewusst hatte er ihr dadurch bestätigt, dass sie mehr für ihn war als eine seiner bisherigen Eroberungen. Eng aneinander geschmiegt schliefen sie schließlich ein.

Hermine wachte am Morgen früh auf. Sie kuschelte sich näher an die Wärmequelle, die sich an ihrem Rücken befand und schreckte dann auf. Was sollte das für eine Wärmequelle sein, die sich bewegt und sie näher an sich zog. Sie drehte sich um, erblickte Draco und erschreckte wieder, dann entspannte sie, als ihr die letzte Nacht einfiel.

„Bitte Granger, erzähl mir nicht, dass du dich schon wieder nicht erinnern kannst. Das tut meinem Ego nicht gut!" Draco nuschelte in die Kissen und öffnete dann schwerfällig seine Augen und sah sie an. Hermine lächelte.

Sie kuschelte sich wieder an ihn, diesmal jedoch mit dem Gesicht zu ihm. „Was sollte ich vergessen haben, Draco?" Er knuffte sie in die Seite. Hermine lachte leise, dann gab sie ihm einen vorsichtigen Kuss und löste sich wieder von ihm. „War das so was in der Art?" Draco schüttelte gespielt nachdenklich den Kopf. „Nein, ich denke, es war etwas in der Art." Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie immer intensiver und leidenschaftlicher. „Okay, Draco, jetzt wo du es sagst, kann ich mich verschwommen erinnern. Aber weißt du was? Ich brauch jetzt ne kalte Dusche!"

Hermine konnte sich denken, dass es Draco genauso ging und das ihre Worte das nicht gerade besser machten, doch sie wollte nichts überstürzen. Sie waren jung und hatten ewig Zeit. Sie musste nicht sofort Sex mit ihm haben. Sie wollte erst sicher sein, was er für sie empfand. Hermine erwartete keine Liebesbekundungen, sie wollte einfach nur sicher sein, dass sie mehr war, als ein Ferienquickie.

Sie duschte erst kalt und dann heiß. Sie zog sich an und wollte ihr Zimmer verlassen, als Draco sie festhielt und sie in einen Kuss zog. Als sie den Kuss lösten, sah Draco sie an und Hermine konnte nicht glauben, was sie da sah. Unsicherheit!

„Was ist los Draco?" Draco seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht genau! Ich.. Was.. Wie stellst du dir das vor? Ich meine dich und mich?"

Hermine verstand nicht, was er meinte. „Wie?" Draco stöhnte entnervt auf. „Stell dich nicht so doof an, Granger. Ich will wissen, was du von mir erwartest und was ich von dir zu erwarten habe."

Hermine überlegte kurz. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich kann dir nur so viel sagen: Ich fühl mich zu dir hingezogen. Oder besser noch, ich denke, ich steh auf dich. Ich will keine deiner drei Tages wie- auch- immer- du- es- bezeichnest- Beziehungen sein und das werde ich auch nicht. Ich möchte dich besser kennen lernen, aber nicht auf freundschaftlicher Basis, sondern auf Beziehungsebene und ich will, dass es neben mir niemand anderen gibt."

Draco zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Er versuchte damit zu überspielen, wie glücklich er über ihre Aussage war, denn nichts anderes hatte er sich gewünscht.

„Du hast ja ziemlich genaue Vorstellungen, dafür, dass dein Satz mit ´Ich weiß nicht` begonnen hat." Hermine sah ihn aufmerksam an und wartete darauf, dass er ihr sagte, wie er die Sache sah. „Hör auf mich anzuschauen wie ein Reh, Granger, ich dachte dir wäre klar, dass ich dich will!"

Hermine zog nun ihrerseits die Brauen hoch. „Ich sagte doch, ich will und werde keine Dreitages Beziehung sein." Draco sah sie entrüstet an. „Ich will dich nicht so, also doch klar will ich dich auch so, aber ich meinte, ich will dich, ich will dich für mich beanspruchen dürfen, ich will dich küssen, wann immer ich Lust hab, und ich hab oft Lust, und ich will dich mit niemand anderem teilen."

Hermine lächelte ihn fröhlich an. „Draco Malfoy will eine Beziehung?"

Draco nickte nachdenklich „Ich denke, das will er!" Dieses Mal war es an Hermine, ihn zu küssen und wieder wurde aus einem kleinen Kuss mehr. Erst als sie beide keine Luft mehr bekamen, lösten sie sich voneinander. Hermine sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Hey! Mach nicht so ein nachdenkliches Gesicht, nachdem ich dich geküsst hab, du musst verträumt schauen." Hermine lächelte leicht. „Tut mir leid! Warte, so besser?" Sie versuchte verträumt zu schauen und Draco nickte. „Es ist ein Anfang. Und jetzt sag schon, was bedrückt dich?"

Hermine sah ihn ernst an. „Meine Freunde, deine Freunde, Hogwarts! Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich meinetwegen unwohl fühlst, Draco. Aber genau so wenig möchte ich mich verstecken müssen." Irritiert blickte Draco Hermine an. „Wieso sollte ich mich unwohl fühlen oder wir uns verstecken? Du bist jetzt meine Freundin und die pflege ich nicht zu verstecken, außerdem wäre es nicht eher an mir, dich zu fragen, ob deine Freunde mit einem ehemaligen Todesser an deiner Seite zurecht kommen? Blaise ist mein einziger Freund und der steht zu mir, selbst wenn ich mit Loony gehen würde."

Hermine lächelte jetzt wieder das Lächeln, bei welchem Draco nie wusste, ob er nicht einfach ein Messer nehmen und jeden abstach, wenn Hermine ihn darum bat. „Meine Freunde lieben mich. Ich könnte Snape heiraten und sie hielten zu mir!"

Gelöst gingen sie nachdem Draco sich fertig gemacht hatte Hand in Hand in die Küche. Die Clique würde noch einmal hier frühstücken und danach gleich abreisen und Hermines Eltern würden am frühen Nachmittag zurück sein. In der Küche war Maria bereits dabei das Essen vorzubereiten. Sie strahlte, als die beiden Hand in Hand die Küche betraten. „Na also, hat ja lange genug gedauert, nicht wahr."

Draco grinste und Hermine wurde rot. Da fiel ihr etwas ein. „Oh mein Gott Draco!" Draco setzte ein süffisantes Grinsen auf. „Also Granger, soweit sind wir doch noch gar nicht!" Hermine schlug ihn grob auf den Oberarm und Maria lachte fröhlich. „Sei nicht doof Draco, mir ist grad was eingefallen! Wenn meine Eltern hören, dass wir unser Beziehung erweitert haben, dann lasse sie dich bestimmt nicht mehr bei mir schlafen. Schade eigentlich, ich fing gerade an, mich an deine Präsenz zu gewöhnen." Draco sah sie resigniert an auf Grund ihres gespielt bedauernden Tones. „Ich denke nicht, dass ihr euch da sorgen müsst, Mia, deine Eltern sind nicht dumm und sie wissen doch, dass ihr spätestens in der Schule tun und lassen könnt, was ihr wollt."

Draco atmete erleichtert aus, als Maria geendet hatte. „Puh, ich dachte schon, ich müsste jetzt ohne dein rhythmisches Schnarchen einschlafen." Bevor Hermine ihn wieder schlagen konnte verließ er schnell die Küche und Hermine eilte ihm nach. Im Salon blieb er stehen und fing sie ab.

Hermine hatte sich schon gedacht, dass Draco sie möglichst unauffällig aus der Küche lotsen wollte und ließ sich auf sein Spiel ein, als er sich auf den Sessel setzte und sie auf seinen Schoss zog und sie küsste.

„Weißt du Minchen, so war das mit dem ´jemanden suchen und nicht mehr solo sein´ nicht gemeint gewesen. Na super, ich dachte wenn ich dir den Tipp gebe, fiele deine Wahl auf mich!" Hermine hatte sich von Draco gelöst, der ein widerwilliges Knurren von sich gab und grinste Fred an. „Morgen Fred! Sind die anderen schon wach?"

Fred grinste ebenfalls, betrat den Salon und schloss die Tür. „Keine Ahnung, ich wollte dich sprechen, bevor Ron dich findet und ich wollte euch den neusten Klatsch und Tratsch erzählen. Zuerst letzteres. Ich glaube, Zabini und Luna haben heute Nacht nicht alleine geschlafen, wenn ihr versteht, was ich meine! Ihr versteht doch was ich meine, oder?"

Draco grinste. „Dann hätte er wohl doch nicht zu mir gestanden, wenn ich mit Loony was angefangen hätte, Granger! So kann man sich irren. Okay, ich denke wir wollen nicht wissen woher du das weißt, deshalb rück mit der Story von dem doofen Rotschopf raus!" Fred sah gespielt vorwurfsvoll auf seine eigenen roten Haare, sagte dazu aber nichts. „Ich gehe doch recht in der Annahme, dass ihr zwei jetzt zusammen seit! Wieso nennst du, Malfoy, Minchen immer noch Granger?" Draco zuckte die Schultern und gab Fred ein Zeichen, dass dieser nun endlich reden sollte. „Na ja mir egal, wenn ihr Spaß dran habt! Also Ron hat gestern Abend verkündet, dass er dir, liebe Hermine heute bevor er abreist seine Gefühle gestehen wird. Ich dacht, ich warn dich vor, was wohl such gut war, denn du solltest mit ihm reden bevor die Sache mit dir und Draco, ich darf dich hoffentlich so nennen, jetzt wo du sozusagen mein Schwager bist, oder, also bevor er das rauskriegt, solltest du ihm sagen, wie du für ihn fühlst!"

Hermine nickte ergeben. Das würde ein klasse Gespräch werden!

Hermine und Draco hatten sich darauf geeinigt, vorläufig nichts über ihr Verhältnis zueinander bekannt zu machen.

So stand Hermine an der Treppe nach oben und wartete auf Ron, während Draco ihr ermutigend zunickte und dann in das Esszimmer verschwand.

Ron kam frohen Mutes die Treppe herunter gerannt und freute sich sichtlich Hermine zu sehen. Hermine tat das unendlich leid, wusste sie doch, was gleich auf ihn zukam.

„Hi Ron! Gut geschlafen?" Ron strahlte sie an. „Klar! Mine können wir uns kurz unterhalten?" Hermine nickte gequält und sie gingen in den Salon. „Ron, ich denke, ich weiß, was du mir sagen möchtest, aber lass mich bitte zuerst reden, ja?" Auf ein Nicken von ihm fuhr sie fort. „Okay, pass auf. Ich liebe dich! Du bist für mich ein unabkömmlicher Faktor in meinem Leben, genau wie Harry. Ich liebe euch beide, als wärt ihr meine Brüder und um nichts in der Welt möchte ich euch verlieren, aber ich weiß, dass du glaubst mich nicht als deine Schwester, sondern als eine Frau zu sehen, für die du mehr fühlst, als nur Freundschaft..."

Hier unterbrach Ron sie, der inzwischen eine ernste Mine aufgesetzt hatte. „Was heißt, ich glaube, ich fühle mehr für dich, Hermine?" Hermine sank das Herz in die Hose. Wenn Ron sie mit ihrem vollständigen Namen ansprach, verhieß das eindeutige Uneinsicht. „Das heißt, dass ich nicht denke, dass du mich wirklich liebst, wie ein Mann eine Frau liebt. Du verwechselst die Zuneigung zu mir mit Liebe."

Rons Gesicht war jetzt rot vor Wut. „Ich bin kein Idiot Hermine!" Hermine war dankbar dafür, dass Draco nicht hier war oder sonst wer aus der Familie Weasley, denn Ron lud manchmal wirklich dazu ein ihn auf den Arm zu nehmen. „ Ich denke doch, dass ich weiß, wie ich fühle und nur weil du glaubst alles zu wissen, heißt das nicht, dass das auch auf meine Gefühle zutrifft! Ich liebe dich und das nicht wie eine Schwester!"

Hermine seufzte. „Ich liebe dich aber wie einen Bruder. Für mich ist es unvorstellbar, mehr in dir zu sehen, als meine Familie, genauso wie Ginny, Fred, George oder Harry! Glaubst du wirklich wir würden eines Tages Kinder bekommen? Du hast komplett andere Vorstellungen vom Leben als ich. Also selbst wenn ich deine Gefühle erwidern würde, hätte eine Beziehung zwischen uns keine Zukunft."

Hermine hatte die letzten Worte lauter geäußert, als sie es vorgehabt hatte und Ron war etwas in sich zusammen gesunken. Er hatte sich das einfach alles anders vorgestellt. Er wollte Hermine seine unsterbliche Liebe gestehen, die sie natürlich erwiderte und dann auf seinem Besen in den Sonnenuntergang fliegen.

Es war nun doch etwas anders gekommen.

Hermine trat auf Ron zu und nahm ihn in den Arm. „Es tut mir so leid Ron! Um unserer Freundschaft Willen, würde ich deine Gefühle nur allzu gern nachempfinden, doch dem ist nicht so."

Ron hatte nun ebenfalls seine Arme um Hermine geschlungen und drückte sie fest an sich. „Mine, was passiert jetzt? War's das? Ist unsere Beziehung jetzt zu Ende?" Hermine drückte ihr Gesicht an seine Brust. „Ich weiß es nicht Ron! Ich ahne schon so lange, wie deine Gefühle für mich sind. Ich hab immer gehofft, du würdest erkennen, dass es rein freundschaftlich, geschwisterlich ist, ich bin dir Wochen lang aus dem Weg gegangen, nur um dieser Frage zu entgehen und jetzt müssen wir eine Antwort finden."

Ron schluckte. Er hatte bis jetzt noch Hoffnung gehabt, dass Hermine einfach überrumpelt war, doch sie schien sich schon länger damit auseinander gesetzt zu haben. „Mine, du bist mir unendlich wichtig und auch wenn du mich nie so lieben wirst, wie ich dich, werde ich unsere Freundschaft nicht aufgeben. Nur lass mir Zeit! Ich brauche sie, um das alles zu verdauen, schließlich wird man nicht jeden Tag von seiner großen Jugendliebe abgewiesen."

Einige Zeit standen sie noch so da, dann beschlossen sie zum Frühstück zu gehen. Hermine gestattete Ron, einen Arm um sie zu schlingen und sie tat das selbe bei ihm. Arm in Arm betraten sie den Speisesaal. Die anderen, die inzwischen auch wach waren, sahen verschlafen auf und wandten sich dann wieder ihrem Essen zu.

Hermine und Ron setzten sich nebeneinander und sie redeten seit langem wieder zusammen, ohne das Hermine panisch Ausflüchte suchte und wild in der Gegend rumknutschte, um Ron zu entgehen.

Draco besah sich die traute Zweisamkeit der beiden und verschwand dann in Hermines Zimmer.

Blaise hatte ihn beobachtet, schließlich wusste er, wie es um seine Gefühle für Hermine stand und folgte ihm. Sein nerviger Bruder machte sich sowieso mal wieder an Ginny Weasley ran, also konnte er ihn getrost allein lassen.

„Hallo Draco, na wie geht's dir? Schon ziemlich blöd, dass du in Granger verknallt bist, aber schönes Haus hat sie. Luca findet auch das dieses Haus cool ist und er hat sich überlegt, in welchem Zimmer er Ginny vernaschen will. Allerdings würde er auch mit Lavender Vorlieb nehmen, er glaubt Potter könnte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen und momentan glaubt er, ihm rein körperlich unterlegen zu sein und..." Draco unterbrach ihn. „Klappe Blaise, nur weil du schnell redest und dazu noch ziemlichen Schwachsinn, denke bloß nicht ich überhöre irgendwas, klar. Dein Bruder ist genauso verrückt, wie du und deine Eltern sollten euch beide meiner Meinung nach nicht so viel Zeit miteinander verbringen lasse, was ist so schlimm daran in Granger verknallt zu sein, und Potter ist deinem Bruder vielleicht körperlich, jedoch nicht geistig überlegen. Weasley und Potter nehmen sich da nicht all zu viel, obwohl Weasley wahrscheinlich eine Spur dümmer zu sein scheint."

Blaise grinste und Draco ebenfalls.

„So nun erzähl Onkel Blaise doch mal, wie es mit dir und Granger läuft! Ich hatte das Gefühl, es liefe langsam besser und ihr würdet euch annähern und jetzt taucht sie Arm in Arm mit Weasley auf.

Draco zögerte. „Wir sind zusammen. Sie darf mich jetzt mehr oder weniger offiziell als ihren Freund bezeichnen."

Blaise lachte. „Oh wie nett von dir, Draco! Das Mädchen muss ja völlig aus dem Häuschen gewesen sein. Hat sie einen schriftlichen Antrag gestellt, oder durfte sie diese Bitte mündlich äußern?"

Bevor Draco antworten konnte, trat Hermine ein. „Wer musste einen schriftlichen Antrag stellen?" Blaise grinste böse. „Du meine liebe! Denn bei so viele Bewerberinnen, die unser lieber Draco hat, muss er natürlich genauestens überlegen, welche Bitte er erhört. Und herzlichen Glückwunsch, es war deine!"

Hermine lachte herzlich, was Blaise und Draco etwas verwirrte. Sie hielt sich den Bauch und wurde dann schlagartig wieder ernst. „Ja, ja unser Draco ist schon... speziell. Wer wollte ihn nicht? Weißt du Draco, bei so viel Nachfrage, bin ich mir gar nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Entscheidung deinerseits war, mich auszuerwählen, an deiner Seite stehen zu dürfen!"

Der Sarkasmus tropfte nur so aus ihren Worten und Draco hoffte wirklich, Blaise hatte sie mit seinem Humor nicht verärgert. Auch Blaise schien plötzlich zu glauben, er wäre zu weit gegangen, denn er schwieg. Hermine sah sehr ernst aus und plötzlich fing sie wieder an zu lachen.

„Das war nur ein Scherz! Eine zur Schaustellung meiner unglaublichen schauspielerischen Leistungen." Sie verbeugte sich und ging dann zu Draco, der nicht eine Mine verzogen hatte und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß.

Sie gab Draco einen Kuss und grinste ihn immer noch verschmitzt an. „Weißt du Draco, ich hatte das Gefühl, du glaubtest, ich sei eine völlig unbegabte Schauspielerin und Zabini hat mir praktisch die Chance meines Lebens geboten, danke übrigens!"

Blaise nickte ihr nun wieder grinsend zu. „Kein Problem. Wer möchte dir nicht die Chance geben, den großen Durchbruch zu erlangen? Dein Körper nicht in der Öffentlichkeit, wäre eine Schande!"

Draco schnaubte. Dieser Idiot sollte endlich aufhören mit seiner Freundin zu flirten und seine Freundin sollte schnellstens aufhören, die Flirterei auch noch fortzusetzen. „Oh Zabini, ich bin unglaublich ergriffen von der Tatsache, dass ein Slytherin wie du, meinen Körper gerne in der Öffentlichkeit sehen will ehrt mich. Aber das heißt doch nicht etwa, du würdest ansonsten so was nicht zu sehen bekommen, oder?"

Draco gab zu, langsam gefiel ihm das Gespräch der beiden. Hermine stellte Blaise bloß, indem sie ihm mit Unschuldsmiene zu verstehen gab, dass er nichts besaß, was sie für interessant hielt.

Blaise seufzte. „Ach Draco, wieso kannst du dir nicht eine strohdumme Freundin suchen? Muss es denn jemand mit Verstand sein? Pansy zum Beispiel! Die lief immer so schön knallrot an, wenn ich meinen Charme hab spielen lassen."

Hermine konnte es sich nicht verkneifen. „Ach komm schon Blaise. Du hast es ja noch gar nicht mit Charme versucht!" Und ob er das hat, dachte Hermine.

Draco brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, während sie keine Mine verzog und Blaise weiterhin fragend ansah. Er schien auch recht amüsiert zu sein und lächelte sie anzüglich an. „Ach Hermine, wir wissen beide, dass Mann seinem besten Freund nicht die Freundin ausspannt, deshalb werde ich mich etwas zurückhalten."

Hermine nickte anerkennend „Wie nobel von dir. Draco, du solltest deinem Freund danken, dass er mich dir überlässt!"

Draco fasste sich wieder und blickte Blaise ernst an. „Ich danke dir vielmals Blaise, ohne dich wäre ich echt aufgeschmissen."

Diesmal lachten alle drei und Blaise brachte nur ein „Keine Ursache heraus".

Nach einiger Zeit ging Blaise seine Sachen packen, da er bald abzureisen gedachte und ließ Hermine und Draco allein.

Hermine saß noch immer auf Dracos Schoß und wollte sich gerade erheben, doch er zog sie zu sich zurück und küsste sie wieder. „Draco, so gern ich mich von deinen Zungenfertigkeiten überzeugen lasse, muss ich leider gerade verzichten. Unsere Besucher werden gleich gehen und wie ich Blaise und Ginny kenne, werden beide eine anzügliche Bemerkung nach der anderen machen, wenn wir beide zerzaust aus meinem Zimmer kommen und sie warten lassen!"

Seufzend entließ Draco sie und sie gingen in die Halle um die anderen zu verabschieden. „Hey ihr zwei, da seid ihr ja. Eigentlich dachten wir, ihr kommt nicht mehr, weil ihr zu sehr mit ... anderen Dingen beschäftigt seid, aber Draco scheint ein ganz schneller zu sein, wie mir scheint."

Ginny grinste Draco unschuldig an. „Pass auf was du sagst, Weaslette. Auch du läufst irgendwann allein durch die dunklen Gänge Hogwarts!"

„Oh Draco, das was willst du denn tun? Mich genau so schnell abfertigen, wie Mine? Eigentlich war das eine Feststellung, keine Einladung, aber wenn Harry nichts dagegen hat..."

Draco knurrte vor sich hin und die anderen lachten. Keiner glaubte wirklich daran, dass Draco irgendwas mit Hermine hatte, außer Ginny, die das spitzbübisch grinsende Gesicht Hermines gesehen hatte und Blaise, der von ihnen wusste. Nach und nach verabschiedeten sich alle und Hermine und Draco blieben allein zurück.

Im Wohnzimmer legte Hermine ihren Kopf auf Dracos Schoß und begann ein Buch zu lesen. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Granger, dass du dich jetzt mit deinem Buch beschäftigst! Wenn du schon keine Lust hast mich dich besinnungslos küssen zu lassen, dann erzähl mir wenigstens von deinem Gespräch mit Weasley!"

Hermine blickte zu ihm nach oben. „Wer sagt ich hätte keine Lust, mich von dir küssen zu lassen? Tu dir keinen Zwang an." Hermine wusste genau, dass er sie zwar liebend gerne küssen würde, das Gespräch mit Ron allerdings wichtiger war. Draco wusste, dass sie keine Lust hatte darüber zu reden, doch bedachte er sie nur mit einem aufforderndem Blick. Sie seufzte und setzte sich dann auf. Draco wollte nicht, dass sie den Körperkontakt unterbrach und zog sie wieder an sich. „Ich hab Ron gesagt, dass er sich keine Hoffnungen machen braucht, dass ich eines Tages eine Beziehung mit ihm führen würde, da ich andere Vorstellungen von meinem Leben hätte, als er. Ich denke, er hat es begriffen. Er meinte zwar, dass er Zeit brauchte um über mich hinweg zu kommen, aber unsere Freundschaft wäre ihm zu wichtig, um sie einfach aus Sturheit zu zerstören."

Draco grummelte bloß. Sicher, er war froh, dass das Gespräch so gut verlaufen war, doch das die Freundschaft der beiden wieder inniger werden sollte, passte ihm nicht.

„So Draco, ich bin fertig mit meinem Bericht und da auch du nichts mehr zu sagen haben scheinst, könnten wir uns nun dem Küssen zu wenden."

Draco grinste. Dann seufzte er geschlagen. „Na gut, wenn's denn sein muss!" Hermine schlug ihn auf den Arm, er griff kurzerhand nach ihrer Faust und begann damit sie zu küssen.

Nach einigen Minuten lösten sie sich voneinander und als Draco sie erneut küssen wollte, hinderte sie ihn daran. „Hör mal, meine Eltern mögen dich sehr gerne und alles, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das Gewehr meines Vaters noch lange in seiner Vitrine bleibt, wenn er sieht, wie du seine kleine Tochter vernaschst! Ich würde es ihnen gerne schonend beibringen, obwohl ich glaube, dass meine Mum einen Verdacht hat."

Draco stöhnte genervt auf. „Heißt das, ich darf dich nicht mehr berühren, solange wir hier sind?"

Hermine grinste. „Nur wenn meine Eltern in der Nähe sind. Du hattest ja hoffentlich nicht vor, mich vor meinen Eltern zu küssen, oder?"

Draco verneinte. „Okay Granger, aber wenn ich mich schon so zurückhalten muss, will ich, dass du mir eine Frage ehrlich beantwortest!"

„Schieß los." Draco grinste. „Wer hat dich defloriert?" Hermine wurde blass. „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, Draco."

Draco war irritiert. Normalerweise hatte Hermine nicht solche Problem, ihm irgendein Geheimnis anzuvertrauen. „Ich bitte dich Hermine, es kann niemals so schlimm gewesen sein, wie bei mir!"

Hermine lächelte jetzt wieder. „Es war nicht schlimm, es ist einfach schwierig."

Draco schwieg einen Moment. Er wollte wirklich wissen mit wem Hermine das erste Mal geschlafen hatte und er wollte nicht mehr warten, es herauszufinden. „Ich erzähl dir, wie es bei mir war und umgekehrt! Das ist fair und du darfst geschmeichelt sein, denn nicht mal die betroffene Person weiß davon!"

Hermine grinste. „Draco, du machst mir Angst! Hatte Ginny doch Recht oder bist du so mies, dass du das arme Mädchen obliviaten musstest?"

Draco grinste sie anzüglich an. „Glaub mir Hermine, niemand würde das vergessen wollen!" Er hatte ihr ganz leise ins Ohr geflüstert und Hermine war ein Schauer über den Rücken gelaufen. „Also in Ordnung Draco, aber unter einer Bedingung, zu niemandem ein Wort! Es ist wirklich wichtig, dass niemand davon erfährt." Draco nickte und als Hermine ihn auffordernd ansah, nahm er dies als Zeichen ihr seine Geschichte zu erzählen. „Ich hatte Sex mit Pansy Parkinson!"

Hermine verstand nicht. „Was soll daran schlimm gewesen sein? Sie ist hübsch! Ein bisschen doof und anhänglich vielleicht, aber doch ziemlich hübsch."

Draco verzog seinen Mund zu einem abfälligen grinsen. „Es war okay! Es war nicht der beste Sex den ich je hatte, aber für mein erstes Mal in Ordnung. Grins nicht so doof, es war nicht meine Schuld, dass sie sich so bescheuert angestellt hat und ständig versuchte mich mit irgendwelchen Akrobatiknummern zu erstaunen. Na ja, wie gesagt für das erste Mal akzeptabel, aber das danach war die Hölle. Ich dachte echt, sie schleift mich sofort vor den Altar! Damit sie mich in Frieden lässt, hab ich sie obliviated."

Hermine lachte herzlich. „Dann wärst du jetzt Mister Pansy Parkinson!"

„Du bist echt dämlich, Granger, als wenn sie dann nicht meinen Namen angenommen hätte. Wer würde freiwillig darauf verzichten Malfoy zu heißen?" Hermine wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als Draco ihr mit erhobener Hand deutlich machte zu schweigen „Rhetorische Fragen Granger, bedürfen keiner Antwort." Hermine grinste unentwegt.

„Wie alt warst du damals?"

Draco überlegte kurz „Ich glaube vierzehn oder fünfzehn!"

Hermine nickte und wusste sie war jetzt dran. Sie brachte sich vorher aus seiner Reichweite, hob ein Kissen vor ihr Gesicht, schloss die Augen und sah zusätzlich in eine andere Richtung. „Harry."

Sie hatte so undeutlich und leise gesprochen, dass Draco sie nicht verstand. „Wie bitte Hermine? Kannst du dich bitte deutlich artikulieren und mit mir in Augenkontakt trete, wenn wir uns so angenehm unterhalten. „Pah, von wegen angenehm! Aber gut! Versprochen ist versprochen. Ich hab mich von Harry Potter entjungfern lassen! Willst du auch einen Tee haben? Ich hab unglaubliche Lust auf einen Kamillentee."

Draco starrt sie entgeistert an. „Du hast dich von Harry ich- bin- der- Held- der- Zaubererwelt- Potter vögeln lassen? Wann denn bitte schön? Ich dachte ihr wäret wie Geschwister! Du weißt, dass nennt man Inzest, wenn man Sex mit seinen Geschwistern hat!"

Hermine konnte sich nicht erklären, wieso er so sauer reagierte. Was ging ihn das an, mit wem sie mal geschlafen hatte. Zu der Zeit hatte sie nicht im Entferntesten geglaubt, jemals Draco- Frettchenfresse- Malfoy zu erzählen, wer sie entjungfert hatte. „Warum bist du so wütend Draco? Es ist doch schon eine Weile her. Und weder Harry noch mir hat es wirklich etwas bedeutet."

„Granger, denk mal nach! Ich liebe es, mich mit Potter im Quidditch zu messen und dieses Jahr werde ich ihn im Übrigen schlagen, aber es ist etwas anderes, wenn er mit meiner Freundin das erste Mal geschlafen hat. Damit wird er immer eine Sonderstellung bei dir haben und das passt mir nicht, denn in Beziehungen haben Wettstreits nichts zu suchen!"

Hermine verstand immer noch nicht. „Ja na und? Ich kann dir versichern, dass Harry und mir lieber wäre, es wäre nicht passiert. Aber das ist es nun mal und es war eine angenehme Erfahrung für mich. Wir haben uns geeinigt, nie darüber zu reden und falls du es bemerkt haben solltest, dir habe ich es erzählt."

Draco stöhnte. „Hermine, ich versteh das alles, aber es ist einfach seltsam. Er war nie der Typ, bei dem ich gedacht hätte, er wäre so ein Frauenheld und das ausgerechnet du mit ihm Sex hattest, ist einfach ... seltsam. Erzähl mir, wie es dazu gekommen ist!"

„Willst du das wirklich hören? Nicht das du wieder wütend wirst" Draco nickte und Hermine lehnte sich wieder an ihn und erzählte. „Wir waren mitten bei der Suche der Horkruxe damals und hatten außer Voldemort und die Schlange alle zerstört. Wir wussten, dass am folgenden Tag der Endkampf stattfinden würde und da weder Harry und ich, wie Ron zu unserer Familie konnten. Gingen wir alleine in den leeren Gryffindor- Turm. Wir redeten lange, wer konnte in der Nacht schon schlafen, und irgendwann kamen wir auf Dinge zu sprechen, die wir bereuten nicht getan zu haben."

Draco stand der Mund offen und Hermine fand dass das ziemlich unmalfoyhaft aussah, aber dennoch niedlich. „Ihr hättet sterben können und du denkst als erstes daran, dass du es bedauerlich findest noch nie Sex gehabt zu haben?"

Hermine lächelte ihn traurig an. „Weißt du eigentlich hab ich eine Menge Dinge aufgezählt. Ich bereute es meine Eltern nicht weit weg gebracht zu haben, ich bereute es den vielen Menschen, die starben nicht mehr helfen zu können, ich habe so viel bereut, sogar, dass ich dir nicht noch eine reingehauen habe, als ich die Chance dazu hatte, und all diese Dinge konnte ich nicht ändern.

Na ja bis auf diese eine Sache eben. Und Harry brauchte ebenso Nähe, wie ich auch und dann ist es passiert.

Wir haben beide genossen, was wir getan haben, aber wir wollten es beide nicht wiederholen."

Draco nickte und zog sie näher zu sich heran. Er küsste ihre Stirn. „Ich kann es irgendwie nachvollziehen, wenngleich ich glücklicher gewesen wäre, wenn es nicht Potter gewesen wäre."

Hermine lachte. „Glaub mir ich auch. Er und Ginny waren zu der Zeit gar nicht zusammen und och hatte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen und war froh, dass es Harry genauso ging und wir es ihr erzählt haben."

Draco nickte. „Wo wir grad ein so interessantes Thema haben, Potter hat das Mini- Weasley nicht zuerst gevögelt, oder?"

Hermine sah ihn verdutzt an. „Nein, aber eigentlich solltest du das wissen!"

Draco sah verwirrt aus. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er es nicht gewesen war. Also er war sich fast sicher. Mindestens zu 55%.

Hermine, die sein verwirrtes und grüblerisches Gesicht sah, musste lachen. „Nein Draco, du warst es nicht! Aber mit deinem besten Freund Blaise solltest du darüber reden, denn er war zwei Monate oder so mit Ginny zusammen."

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst. Blaise hatte ne Freundin und ich wusste nichts davon? Das ist mies!"

„Draco, das ist nichts Ernstes gewesen. Ginny sagt immer wieder, dass es nur eine Affäre war und sonst nichts. Warum sie ausgerechnet ihm, ihr erstes Mal geschenkt hat, weiß ich auch nicht."

Sie ließen das Thema fallen und warteten kuschelnd auf Hermines Eltern, die jeden Moment kommen würden.

Kurz bevor Draco es nicht mehr aushielt und Hermine küssen wollte, hörten sie den Wagen vorfahren. „Verdammt!" nuschelte Draco und die beiden gingen munter lächelnd nach draußen um Jack und Jane zu begrüßen.

Im Haus begannen sie sich locker zu unterhalten bis es Abendessen gab. „Und ihr beiden, wer hat euch euren Neujahrskuss gegeben?"

Hermines Mutter sah interessiert zu Hermine. Draco wusste, dass sie zwar auch an ihm interessiert war, aber Hermine ging vor. Er war gespannt, was sie sagen würde. „Keine Ahnung Mum, ich hatte ein wenig mehr getrunken, du weißt ja, ich vertrag nicht so viel und ich weiß, dass da was war, aber mit wem, keine Ahnung." Hermines Vater sah bestürzt aus und Hermines Mutter schmunzelte. Draco fragte sich, wie er jemals an ihrem schauspielerischen Talent zweifeln konnte. Sie war wirklich überzeugend. Ihre Mutter schien das anders zu sehen. „Ah ja Okay und jetzt die Wahrheit bitte!"

Hermine seufzte und deutete dann ohne aufzusehen auf Draco. Der grinste nur breit und auch ihre Mutter schien das lustig zu finden. Jack schien etwas bestürzt. Hermine aß einfach weiter. Nichts stellte sich zwischen sie und ihre Mahlzeit. „Ich sagte ja, ich war betrunken, nicht mehr Frau meiner Sinne. Da passieren Missgeschicke schon mal. Aber dank Draco werde ich jetzt die Finger vom Alkohol lassen. Also Dad, bedank dich bei ihm, ihm verdanken wir eine auf ewig nüchterne Hermine!"

Draco verpasste ihr einen leichten Klaps auf den Hinterkopf und Jane kringelte sich vor Lachen. „Also Draco, wenn Hermine sich vom Alkohol lossagt, solltest du deine Fähigkeiten, was das küssen betrifft wohl nochmal überdenken. Vielleicht übt sie ja mit dir. Oder ‚Mine?"

„Ja Granger, vielleicht brauch ich wirklich Nachhilfe!"

Hermine nickte vollkommen überzeugt. „Sehe ich genauso, also komm, lass uns üben gehen."

Jane grinste. Sie hatte gewusst, dass zwischen den beiden was laufen würde und nun fand sie nur noch Bestätigung in den Aussagen der beiden.

Draco und Hermine erhoben sich vom Tisch und gingen in Hermines Zimmer.

Jane kannte ihre Tochter gut genug um zu wissen, dass das, was gerade am Tisch besprochen wurde, mehr oder weniger sagen sollte, dass sie und Draco nun zusammen waren. Sie selbst verstand auch nicht, wieso sie und ihre Tochter sich so sicher waren, sich durch solche Gespräche zu verstehen, aber Jane wusste das einfach.

Ihre Aufgabe war es jetzt, ihrem Mann mitzuteilen, dass Hermine und Draco ein paar waren. Armer Junge, Jane hatte ihn schon richtig ins Herz geschlossen gehabt.

Anders als erwartet, nahm Jack es leicht auf. „Ich dachte mir schon, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde und besser er als dieser Ronald!"

Hermine und Draco übten tatsächlich und Hermine befand, dass er ein Naturtalent war. Atemlos lösten sie sich voneinander und Hermine grinste ihn an. „Ich würde sagen, dass schreit nach einem Ohnegleichen." Auch Draco grinste. „War was anderes zu erwarten?" Sie lachten vor sich hin, dann zog Draco Hermine von der Couch in ihr Zimmer und schubste sie auf ihr Bett. Er legte sich neben sie und sie streichelten sich gegenseitig über die Körper. „Hermine, wie sagen wir deinen Eltern jetzt überhaupt, dass wir zusammen sind? Nach dem Ding gerade, denken sie ich hab dich verflucht, wenn wir es ihnen sagen."

Hermine sah ihn verständnislos an. „Ich hab es doch eben meiner Mum gesagt! Du warst doch dabei, als ich sagte, wir gingen üben. Und auch vorher hab ich die ganze Zeit angedeutet, dass wir jetzt zusammen sind."

„Erzähl kein Schwachsinn Granger, damit hast du ihnen nichts von uns erzählt, sondern mich bloßgestellt, was ich dir im Übrigen ziemlich übel nehme, aber kein Mensch hätte da raus gehört, dass wir zusammen sind."

„Meine Mum schon! Und sie wird es meinem Dad schonend beibringen! Was denkst du weshalb wir sonst aufgestanden sind?"

Draco war verblüfft. Niemals konnte er sich vorstellen, dass in dem Unfug, den Hermine von sich gab, irgendjemand wichtige Nachrichten raus hören konnte.

„Wozu gibt es Geheimsprachen, die in mühsamer Kleinstarbeit erfunden wird, wenn Frauen irgendwelchen Kauderwelsch von sich geben können und sich untereinander trotzdem verstehen?" Hermine lächelte wissend. „Frauen sind halt klüger, als Männer! Weißt du das Harry und Ron mich nie verstanden haben? Ich war manchmal wirklich ratlos und erleichtert, als ich mich irgendwann mit Ginny angefreundet hab. Sie hat alles verstanden, was ich sagte und sie war auch diejenige, die mir erklärt hat, dass Männer einfach kein Gespür für das Lesen zwischen den Zeilen haben."

Draco knurrte mal wieder vor sich hin, was Hermine zum Lachen brachte. Eigentlich wollte Draco wieder bei Hermine im Bett schlafen, doch sie meinte, es wäre ihrem Vater durchaus zuzutrauen, sich hier in dem Haus zu ´verlaufen´ und zufällig mit irgendeinem spitzen Gegenstand in ihrem Zimmer zu landen.

Widerwillig ging Draco in sein Bett, jedoch nicht bevor er Hermine nicht zeigte, was sie verpasste.

Mitten in der Nacht wurde Draco von leisen Schreien und Wimmern wach. Alarmiert lief er zu Hermine, die sich in ihrem Bett wand und diese Geräusche von sich gab. Sie hatte Schweißperlen auf der Stirn und schrie und schlug um sich.

Vorsichtig stieg Draco zu ihr ins Bett und versuchte sie vorsichtig zu wecken. „Gran… Hermine. Wach auf! Du träumst nur! Alles wird gut, versprochen!"

Hermine schlug zitternd die Augen auf und wimmerte immer noch. Wortlos zog Draco sie an sich und versuchte sie zu trösten. Sie beruhigte sich wieder, bleib allerdings in Dracos Umarmung. „Möchtest du mir erzählen, was du geträumt hast."

Hermine dachte nach. Die Bilder schossen so oder so durch ihren Kopf, also warum sollte sie sich nicht von dieser Qual ein Stück befreien?

„Ich hab von damals geträumt. Lucius und ein paar andere Todesser haben mich gefangen genommen und gefoltert. Es war so real in meinem Traum. Als würde alles noch einmal passieren. Als wäre ich wieder tagelang in diesem Kerker eingesperrt.

Ich glaube, wenn Lucius nicht so geil darauf gewesen wäre, das Schlammblut flach zu legen, dann hätte er mich sofort getötet."

Draco wiegte sie hin und her. „Wie bist du damals dort wieder weggekommen? Ich wusste, das du in Gefangenschaft warst, aber Details konnte oder wollte mir niemand geben."

Hermine schluckte. „Snape! Er hat einen Zauberstab in dieser Zelle versteckt, als man mich zu Voldemord bracht und per Leglimentik zeigte er mir wo er war nd wie ich aus dem Kerker kommen könne. Als Lucius diesmal mit eindeutiger Absicht meine Zelle betrat, habe ich ihn unter einem Imperius gestellt. Das war das erste und einzige Mal, dass ich einen Unverzeihlichen benutzt habe.

Lucius ließ die Zelle aufschließen und ich ließ ihn die anderen Todesser schocken. Danach schockte ich ihn und fesselte die anderen. Ich nahm einen der Zauberstäbe an mich und zerbrach die anderen.

Ich weiß nicht wie, aber ich schaffte es unentdeckt hinter die Apperiergrenze und floh in den Fuchsbau.

Dort half mir Snape, der sich dachte, dass ich dahin kommen würde und er kümmerte sich um meine Wunden. Ich bin danach in den Grimmauld Platz gegangen und traf Harry und Ron wieder. Sie waren unglaublich froh mich zu wieder zu haben. Ich glaub, sie haben sich Vorwürfe gemacht."

Das konnte Draco sich gut vorstellen. „Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie unendlich dankbar ich deinem Paten bin. Ich hatte keine Angst vor dem Tod. Ich wusste worauf ich mich eingelassen hatte und anders als Harry und vielen anderen, hätte ich fliehen können.

Meine Angst war einfach diese Folter. Nicht die Schmerzen, die sie mir zufügten, sondern die Hoffnungslosigkeit, niemals mehr jemanden zu sehen der mir wichtig ist und jeden Tag soweit aufgepäppelt zu werden, dass ich nicht verrecke."

Draco zog Hermine wieder an sich ran. So dicht er konnte und wollte sie nur schützen. Hermine hatte diese ganze Geschichte ruhig erzählt, doch jetzt schluchzte sie wieder. Irgendwann waren beide eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen schlich sich Draco aus dem Schlafzimmer und ging hinunter in die Küche. „Maria? Kann ich heute mit Hermine in ihrem Zimmer essen? Es geht ihr nicht so gut und ich will nicht, dass sie aufsteht."

Maria nickte und sah ihn besorgt an. „Was hat sie denn? Braucht sie Medikamente? Soll ich sie zu einem Arzt bringen?" Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie hatte einen Alptraum." Maria verstand sofort. Hermine hatte viel mitgemacht, auch wenn sie nie alles erzählte. Sie war immer fröhlich und nur selten sah man in ihren Augen Angst oder Trauer. Es war klar, dass irgendwann alles aus ihr herausbrach.

Draco half Maria dabei ein üppiges Frühstück herzurichten und schrieb Jane und Jack dann noch eine Nachricht, dass es Hermine nicht gut ging, sie sich aber nicht sorgen brauchten.

Er trug das Tablett mit dem Essen hoch und wartete, dass Hermine erwachte.

Als sie das endlich tat, schien es ihr ganz gut zu gehen. „COOOL! Frühstück im Bett und das noch bevor wir Sex hatten."

Draco lachte sich fast kaputt. Hermine klang wie eine neunjährige und sprach über Sex. Das war einfach zu suspekt.

„Tja, wer weiß, ob du danach überhaupt ein Frühstück verdienst!!

Hermine nickte ernst. „Hast Recht. Ich zweifle auch noch, ob mein Talent nicht mindestens eine Jacht oder zumindest eine Diamantenkette wert ist." Sie zuckte die Schultern und zitierte einen lachenden Draco Malfoy zu sich. Er setzte sich hinter sie, so dass Hermine gemütlich an seiner Brust lehnen konnte und er an dem Ende des Bettes.

Zum Glück hatte Maria das Tablett ordentlich voll gemacht, denn Hermine schien genau so hungrig zu sein wie jeden Morgen, Mittag, Abend und manchmal zwischendurch.

Hermine aß sich satt und gab auch Draco ab und zu was von dem Tablett ab. Als beide satt waren, klopfte es an der Tür. „JA?" Hermines Eltern standen in der Tür und sahen Hermine besorgt an. Sie sagten nichts dazu, dass Draco Hermine im Arm hielt, fest umklammert, als würde sie sonst einfach abhauen. „Wir wollten nur wissen, wie es dir geht, Mine. Maria sagte, du hättest einen Alptraum gehabt. Können wir was tun?" Ihr Vater sah aus, als würde er am liebsten eine Spielzeugfabrik kaufen, nur damit es seiner Tochter gut ging. „Ich glaub Draco macht das ganz hervorragend, Jack. Wenn was ist ruft einfach, ja?" Damit verließen Jane und Jack Hermines Zimmer wieder.

„Weißt du was Granger? Du hast einen tollen Vater. Deine Mutter ist natürlich auch toll, alleine die Tatsache, dass sie wirklich verstanden zu haben scheint, was due gestern Abend von dir gegeben hast zeigt mir, dass sie ein außergewöhnlicher Mensch ist. Was ich sagen wollte, ist, dass dein Vater ein cooler Typ ist! Er scheint dich wirklich zu lieben und würde dir alles kaufen, Hauptsache dir geht es gut."

Hermine schmunzelte. „Ja, die zwei sind ganz passabel. Übrigens Draco, tu nicht so, als hättest du nie bekommen, was du wolltest. Dein Vater hat dir auch alles gekauft, was du wolltest."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber aus anderen Gründen. Er kaufte mir teure Sachen, damit ich besser dastand, als die anderen Kinder meines Alters. Wenn ich krank war, hielt er das für ein Zeichen von Schwäche, denn als Magier musste man nicht krank werden.

Erinnerst du dich an die Besen, die er Slytherin im zweiten Jahr geschenkt hatte? Pure Bestechung! Es war kein liebevolles Geschenk, damit ich glücklich bin, sondern ein weiterer Versuch, den anderen meine Macht zu demonstrieren.

Glaub mir, ich wollte nicht, dass mein Team die Besen bekommt und ich deshalb in das Team aufgenommen werde. Ich bin ein fantastischer Spieler, ich hätte es auch so in das Team geschafft.

Aber verstehst du? Dein Vater tut dies alles um dich glücklich zu sehen und meiner tat es um mich in eine Machtposition zu heben. Das hatte nichts mit Liebe zu tun!"

Hermine hatte dies sehr wohl verstanden und doch lächelte sie, obwohl dies ein ernstes Thema war. Sie war unbeschreiblich glücklich, dass Draco so offen von sich erzählte und natürlich, dass er ihre Eltern mochte und sie ihn. Was gab es besseres.

Ihr fiele da schon noch eine Sache ein.

Hermine drehte sich zu Draco um und küsste ihn. Ohne lange nachzudenken erwiderte er den Kuss und bald lag Hermine unter Draco und ließ sich von ihm um den Verstand küssen.

Hermine wollte gerne weiter gehen, doch Draco wollte sie nicht bedrängen und so begann Hermine Draco das Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Sie streifte es ihm von den Schultern und befühlte seinen ganze Oberkörper. Draco hatte einen fantastisch definierten Oberkörper und es erregte Hermine schon, nur über seine Muskeln zu streichen.

Auch Draco schien erregt zu sein. Eigentlich gab es gar keine Zweifel daran, dass er erregt war und auch er ging jetzt weiter und fuhr mit seiner Hand unter ihr Shirt.

Hermine bekam eine Gänsehaut und Draco lachte leise. Er zog ihr das T- Shirt über den Kopf und ließ von ihrem Mund ab. Er küsste und leckte sich von ihrem Ohr hinunter über ihren Hals, biss dort vorsichtig hinein und küsste sich dann weiter bis zu ihrem Schlüsselbein.

Hermine seufzte und stöhnte bei diesen Berührungen und als Draco ihren BH öffnete und begann über ihre Brust zu lecken und an ihren Brustwarzen zu saugen.

Nach einiger Zeit, in der Hermine ihm über den Rücken gestrichen und sich in seine Haare gekrallt hatte, ließ Draco schweren Herzens von ihren Brüsten ab um sich mit dem Rest ihres Körpers zu befassen.

Er küsste sich runter zu Hermines Bauchnabel und umkreiste ihn mit der Zunge, dann schob er eine Hand in Hermines Pyjamahose und stellte erfreut fest, dass sie keinen Slip darunter trug. Draco strich langsam über ihre Scham und erntete lautes Stöhnen von Hermine. Draco zog ihr die Hose aus und begann mit seiner Zunge über Hermines Klitoris zu lecken.

Hermine glaubte, sie müsse verbrennen. Was Draco mit ihr anstellte erreichte ungeahnte Höhen, denn bis jetzt hatte sie noch nie so empfunden, wie in diesem Moment.

Hermine bäumte sich auf und kam mit einem lauten „Draco" . Er ließ sie einen Moment Luft schnappen und begann wieder damit Hermine zu küssen. Hermines Lust war gleich wieder entfacht und dieses Mal wollte sie ihn dazu bringen ihren Namen zu schreien.

Sie ließ ihre Hand von Dracos Brust, über seinen festen Bauch streichen und hielt am Bund seiner Jeans inne. Sie öffnete Die Hose und fuhr dann hinunter zu Dracos erregtem Glied. Draco stöhnte in Hermines Mund und sie musste grinsen.

Sie glitt mit ihrer Hand in Dracos Shorts und umfasste die pralle Erregung. Lauteres Stöhnen Dracos belohnte sie dafür. Sie ließ wieder los und Draco grummelte. Sie liebte es, wenn er das tat.

Hermine löste den Kuss und entledigte Draco seiner Jeans mitsamt der Shorts. Ohne zu zögern brachte Hermine ihren Freund so in Position, dass sie sich vor ihn knien konnte und begann damit seinen Penis in den Mund aufzunehmen. Sie fuhr mit ihrer Zunge auf und ab und Draco krallte sich am Bettlaken fest, damit er sich nicht an ihren Haaren festhielt und sie das Tempo ihrer selbst erwählten Arbeit vorgeben konnte.

Hermine löste sich kurz darauf wieder von ihm und Draco grummelte wieder, was Hermine ein Grinsen entlockte. Bevor sie daran denken konnte, was jetzt vor ihr lag, hatte Draco sie auf den Rücken geworfen und sich über sie gelegt. Er küsste sie stürmisch, leidenschaftlich und erobernd und sie spreizte ihre Beine für ihn.

Mit einem kräftigen Stoß brachte er sich in sie und Hermine entfuhr ein Lustschrei. Draco tat einen Moment gar nichts, denn in Hermine zu sein raubte ihm jede Kontrolle. Sie zog ihn zu sich herunter und küsste ihn wieder.

Sie spürte wie Draco in ihr zitterte und pulsierte und dann begann er sich endlich quälend langsam zu bewegen. Immer schneller und härter nahm er sie in Besitz und Hermine stöhnte lauter und lauter, ebenso wie seins.

Hermines Fingernägel krallten sich in Dracos Rücken und wieder ereilte sie ein Orgasmus der Extraklasse.

Zwei-, dreimal stieß er noch in sie, dann ergoss er sich mit einem lauten „Hermine" in sie. Er ließ sich auf ihre Brust sinken und lauschte ihrem unregelmäßigen Herzschlag. Hermine strich Draco über die verschwitzten Haare und versuchte ihren Atem zu beruhigen.

„Wow!" Draco lachte und Hermine fühlte wie er vibrierte, da er immer noch in ihr war.

Hermine hatte eine Idee. Sie wollte noch nicht, dass er sich von ihr löste, auch wenn er bis jetzt keine Anstalten machte dies zu versuchen. „Draco, weiß du eigentlich, wie sehr ich dich begehre? Wie sehr ich mir uns immer wieder in einer solchen Situation vorgestellt habe? Du in mir? Mich in ungeahnte Höhen treibend?" Hermine fühlte, dass er erneut erregt war, doch sie wisperte ihm weiter mit heiserer Stimme ins Ohr. „Ich habe uns noch in ganz anderen Situationen gesehen. Ich auf einem Schreibtisch, du über mir, in mir, unter mir. Wir beide in unserer Wanne in Hogwarts. Unter der Tribüne des Quidditchfeldes. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie sehr ich mich nach dir verzehre, wie sehr ich dich will!"

Hermine konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Draco war wieder mehr als einsatzbereit. Er stöhnte erledigt auf. „Granger, du verdorbene Hexe. Warte wenigstens eine Minute!"

Hermine grinste anzüglich „Mir scheint, die hast du gar nicht nötig!" Sie zog ihn hoch zu sich und küsste ihn. Wieder begann er sich mit leichten Stößen zu bewegen und Hermine und er brauchten nicht lange, bis sie soweit waren und erneut laut stöhnten.

Draco legte sich wieder auf Hermines Brust, doch dieses Mal machte sie keine Anstallten, ihn erneut auf Hochtouren zu bringen.

Hermine bewegte sich ganz vorsichtig um an ihren Nachtschrank zu kommen und Draco entfuhr wieder ein Knurren. „Bist du unersättlich, Frau? Warte doch wenigstens einen Moment darauf, dass ich mich so weit bereit fühle!" Hermine lachte. „Nein Draco, ich bin nicht unersättlich! Ich wollte an mein Nachtschrank, aber da du auf mir liegst, was ich sehr genieße, fällt mir das schwer. Also anders. Accio Zauberstab."

Hermines Zauberstab flog in ihre Hand und sie sprach einen Empfängnisverhütungszauber und einen Reinigungszauber, dann ließ sie die Decke über sich und Draco schweben und zog ihn fest an sich.

Erschöpft schliefen die beiden ein.

Ein paar Stunden später erwachte Hermine und stand auf. An der Tür ihres Schlafzimmers drehte sie sich um und sah auf einen tief schlafenden Draco herab und schmunzelte.

Wenn ihr jemand vor einem Jahr erzählt hätte, dass sie Sex mit Draco Malfoy haben würde, hätte sie den ärmsten sofort ins St. Mungos einweisen lassen.

Sie lief ins Bad und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Während das Wasser über ihren Körper lief, musste sie an die vergangenen Stunden denken.

Es war unglaublich gewesen. Niemals zuvor hatte sie Sex so empfunden. Mit Harry war es gut gewesen. Er war nicht unerfahren, doch es war ihr erstes Mal gewesen und sie fühlte tief in ihrem Inneren, dass es falsch war, mit ihrem besten Freund zu schlafen.

Dean war einfach furchtbar gewesen. Selbst bei Harry hatte sie mehr Lust und Vergnügen empfunden, als bei ihm. Dean schien nie etwas davon zu halten, die Lust zu steigern, bzw. in seinem Fall, sie überhaupt erst mal zu wecken.

Für Hermine war Sex mit Dean, die Erfüllung ihrer Pflichten als seine Freundin und es graute ihr jedes Mal davor, wenn sie wieder allein waren und sie diesen nachkommen musste. Hermine dachte an das eine Mal, als Dean Ersatzjäger im Gryffindorteam war und sie ihm nach einem Spiel in der Umkleide gratulierte.

Er schien geglaubt zu haben, dass sie scharf darauf wäre, in einer nach Schweiß stinkenden Kabine an einer verdreckten Wand genommen zu werden.

Hermine hatte danach Probleme gehabt, sich wieder in die Kabine zu begeben und auf ihre Wortwahl Dean gegenüber hatte sie auch geachtet.

Vielleicht hatte sie ja erwähnt, dass sie gerne in verschwitzten Umgebungen mit vielen Bakterien, Pilzen und ähnlichen Dreckkulturen Sex haben würde! Viel schlimmer wäre gewesen, sie hätte aus Versehen angedeutet, wie gerne sie Sex auf einem Besen oder so haben würde.

Das war ebenfalls einer der Gründe gewesen, warum sie es für besser gehalten hatte, ihn so schnell wie möglich in den Wind zu schießen und es hatte sich definitiv gelohnt!

Hermine musste nur an Draco denken, um sofort feucht zu werden. Sie wünschte sich in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher, als dass er ihr hier in der Dusche Gesellschaft leisten möge. Hermine hatte absolut nichts gegen einen Ortswechsel beim Sex. Sie fand es an sich wichtig, nicht nur in Betten mit einander zu schlafen, schließlich förderte das die Lust.

Hermine dachte gerade daran, wie angenehm sich Dracos Hände anfühlten, als sich plötzlich genau diese Hände auf ihren Hüften wieder fanden.

Sie drehte sich um und erblickte Draco, der sie mit lustverschleiernden Augen ansah. „Weck mich das nächste mal, wenn du duschen gehst! Ich bin nicht gewillt darauf zu verzichten, mit dir duschen zu gehen!"

Hermine grinste. „Wenn du es sagst!" Draco fuhr mit seinen Händen über Hermines ganzen Körper, was sie die Augen schließen ließ. Er küsste sich an ihr herab und herauf und stimulierte sie anschließend mit seinen Fingern. Hermine stöhnte und konnte die Finger nicht von ihm lassen.

Draco hielt Hermines Hände fest und drückte sie gegen die Fliesen. Hermine schreckte zusammen, als ihre erhitzte Haut gegen die kalten Fliesen stieß, doch als Draco sie küsste vergaß sie das vollkommen.

Mit einem schnellen Stoß drang er in Hermine ein und trieb sie beide zum Höhepunkt. Hermine schrie laut auf und sank in Dracos Arme. Beide atmeten schwer und hielten sich gegenseitig fest. „Wow! Ich weiß, das tut deinem Ego nicht gut, Draco, aber du machst mich fertig! Das war unglaublich!"

Draco grinste. „Die Firma dankt. Ich muss sagen, ich bin auch äußerst zufrieden mit dir, Granger. Aber vergiss mich nie wieder im Bett, während du hier deinen schmutzigen Fantasien nachhängst."

Verwundert sah Hermine ihn an. „Woher..wieso denkst du bitte, ich hinge schmutzigen Fantasien nach?"

Draco beugte sich zu Hermines Ohr und flüsterte ihr zu. „Du hast gestöhnt und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich die Hauptperson deiner Gedanken gewesen bin!"

Hermine sah ihn unschuldig an. „Sorry Draco, aber ehrlich gesagt habe ich an Dean und unsere kleine Nummer in der Umkleide der Gryffindorquidditchmannschaft gedacht."

Draco sah sie erst verletzt an, doch als er ihre Augen belustigt funkeln sah, fing er an sie durchzukitzeln. „Hahaha, Granger, du bist ja so witzig!" Hermine kringelte und wand sich vor Lachen. „Irgendwie.. hahaha..muss ich... hahihi.. dein Ego... ja hahaha stutzen!" Er ließ von ihr ab und sah sie forschend an. „Hast du wirklich an Thomas gedacht?" Hermine war etwas außer Puste. „Ja!"

„An den Sex mit ihm?"

„Ja"

„Nicht an mich und wie genial ich im Bett bin?"

Hermine grinste.

„Doch!"

Draco fing wieder an sie zu kitzeln. „Du...du...du Person, du! Du heiße, geile Person, du !" Hermine wand sich wieder und als er überhaupt nicht von ihr lassen wollte, sah sie nur einen Weg, zu ermeiden sich totzulachen.

Draco stöhnte erschrocken auf, als Hermine sein Glied umfasste und es langsam, aber kräftig rieb.

Er sagte nichts, drückte sie wieder gegen die Fliesen und küsste sie stürmisch. Hermine rieb mal etwas schneller, mal langsam und merkte, wie Dracos Erregung stieg. Proportional dazu, schien auch sie immer erregter zu werden und als Draco glaubte, es nicht mehr länger aushalten zu können, löste er ihre Hand und drang mit einer fließenden Bewegung in sie ein.

Nach dem Akt wuschen sie sich und verließen das Bad. Draco wollte Hermine an sich ziehen, doch Hermine entwand sich ihm. „Draco, so gerne ich deine außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten beanspruche, muss ich doch leider bemerken, dass wir unsere Koffer packen müssen! Morgen geht es zurück nach Hogwarts."

Draco zuckte die Schultern. „Na und? Das mach ich immer morgens." Hermine seufzte. „Ohne Magie?"

Auch Draco sah jetzt ein wenig schockiert aus? „Aber.. das grenzt an körperlicher Arbeit! Ich hab noch nie Koffer per Hand gepackt! Das kannst du für mich machen!"

Hermine sah ihn fassungslos an. „Pass mal auf Malfoy! Ich werde deinen Koffer nicht für dich packen, denn ich bin genauso viel Wert wie du und ich denke nicht, dass ich deine Arbeit für dich machen werde, nur weil du dazu nicht in der Lage bist."

Draco stutzte „Hey Hermine, das war nur ein Scherz. Also nein, eigentlich hab ich wirklich gehofft, dass du das für mich machst, aber nicht weil du weniger wert bist, als ich!

Es tut mir...... leid?, dass ich dir den Eindruck vermittelt habe, dass es so wäre."

Hermine seufzte wieder. Sie hatte einfach manchmal Probleme mit seiner arroganten Art umzugehen und da fiel es ihr schwer, einfach über solche Dinge hinweg zu gehen, denn Draco hatte sie früher als minderwertig angesehen und tief in sich drin hatte Hermine Angst, dass es noch immer so wäre. „In Anbetracht dessen, dass du dich soeben bei mir entschuldigt hast, was ich wirklich unglaublich finde, da ich noch nie mitbekommen habe, dass du dich bei irgendwem entschuldigst, vergessen wir die Sache einfach."

Draco zog sie an sich und küsste sie. Hermine war erst lustlos dabei und erwiderte nur halbherzig, aber nach und nach entfachte Draco in ihr die Lust und sie schob ihn zu ihrem Bett.

Draco begann bereits wieder ihr das Top auszuziehen, doch Hermine hielt ihn an. „Halt! Wir können nicht den ganzen Tag Sex haben Draco! Stell dir vor in Hogwarts ist das genauso! Und du kannst die Finger nicht von mir lassen, was ich natürlich durchaus verstehen kann, aber wir würden zu nichts kommen!"

Draco grinste süffisant „Wir würden einige Male kommen Granger, glaub mir!"

Hermine schlug ihn auf die Brust, auf der sie immer noch lag und richtete sich auf. „Das war niveaulos, Draco! Los jetzt, lass uns Koffer packen!!!"

Mühsam richtete sich Draco auf und begann seine Sachen in Hermines Zimmer/ Wohnung zusammen zu suchen.

Hermine, die nur den Kopf schütteln konnte bei Dracos Unordnung, brauchte nur zwanzig Minuten, um ihren Koffer fein säuberlich zu packen.

„Hey, das ist unfair Granger, du hast och Magie genutzt."

„Hab ich nicht!"

„Doch hast du!"

„Nein, hab ich nich... ach das ist doch albern! Ich hab keine Magie benutzt! Ich bin einfach organisierter, als du!"

„Ts, wers glaubt!"

„Draco Malfoy, deine gesamten Habseligkeiten hast du in den letzten Tagen in diesem Zimmer verteilt und das du sie überhaupt so schnell gefunden hast, liegt daran, dass ich dein Zeug wenigstens in Reichweite gebracht habe, ansonsten würdest du jetzt noch gut eine halbe Stunde nach deinem Mist suchen!"

Draco grinste in sich hinein. „Ich steh darauf, wenn du wütend bist Granger!" Mit zwei Schritten war er bei ihr und zwang ihr einen Kuss auf, den Hermine nur allzu gern erwiderte. „Ich hab Zeit Draco, aber du nicht! In zwanzig Minuten gibt es Abendessen und anschließend gehe ich noch aus. Wenn du mit willst, dann beeile dich besser!"

Seufzend löste sich Draco von ihr. „Du schuldest mir was, Granger! Ich will Sex! Noch heute! Also solltest du dich mit was auch immer du vor hast beeilen, denn sonst wird das eine kurze Nacht für dich!"

Hermine grinste. „Bist du ein Nymphomane Draco? Hätte ich geahnt, dass du so wollüstig bist..." Draco unterbrach sie. „Dann hättest du mich länger warten lassen, oder was?" Draco sah sie etwas beleidigt an, was Hermine noch mehr zum Grinsen brachte.

Er war verletzt. Fand sie den Sex mit ihm etwa nicht genau so toll wie er mit ihr? Sie sollte glücklich sein, dass sie ihn hatte, so wie er glücklich war, sie zu haben.

„...dann hätte ich früher angefangen, als wir mehr Freizeit hatten."

Dracos Mine hellte sich auf und Hermine trat dicht neben ihn. „Wir hätten so unendlich viel Zeit gehabt, Draco. Zeit für den Pool, Zeit für die Sauna, Zeit für den Billardtisch und kennst du eigentlich unseren Wintergarten?"

Draco knurrte, was Hermine eine Gänsehaut bescherte „Granger, das machst du mit Absicht! Das ist alles andere als fair!!! Ha, ich hab dich durchschaut, du gehörst nicht zu Gryffindor, sondern zu Slytherin! So was Gemeines!"

Hermine musste lachen. Er benahm sich wie ein zehnjähriger Bengel, dem man was versprochen hatte und es jetzt brach. „Tschuldige, hab ich deine Illusionen zerstört?"

Draco grinste dreckig. „Illusionen zerstört, Fantasien geweckt!"

Auch Hermine musste bei dem Gedanken lächeln. Eigentlich wäre sie wirklich gerne noch einmal mit Draco schwimmen gegangen.

Sie half ihm, seinen Koffer ordentlich zu packen und erhielt von Draco einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss als Dank, den sie wahrscheinlich auch ohne die Hilfe bekommen hätte, aber wie hieß es so schön `einem geschenktem Gaul, sieht man nicht ins Maul´

Das Abendessen verlief ruhig, auch wenn Jane und Jack es nicht lassen konnten, von Hermines Tagen als Pfadfinder zu erzählen. „Hey Granger, was sind Pfadfinder?" Hermine seufzte. Eigentlich würde es ihm nur helfen, das was ihre Eltern ihm erzählten noch lustiger zu finden, aber das Fragen beantworten war ihr so in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen, dass sie eigentlich nicht anders konnte. „Pfadfinder sind Kinder oder Jugendliche, die sich einer religiös und politisch unabhängigen Erziehungsbewegung anschließen, deren Ziel es ist, die Entwicklung junger Menschen zu fördern und ihnen beizubringen Verantwortung in der Gesellschaft zu übernehmen." Jane und Jack schüttelten sich vor Lachen bei dieser Erklärung und Draco sah sie einfach nur verwirrt an. „Bitte was?"

Jack fing sich als erster wieder, während Jane mittlerweile Lachtränen in den Augen hatte und Hermine mit verschränkten Armen auf ihrem Stuhl saß und vor sich hin grummelte.

„Das lieber Draco, war Mines Versuch, Tätigkeiten, wie Kekse verkaufen, Alten Leuten über die Straße zu helfen und tausend verschiedene Knoten knöpfen zu können, als etwas äußerst sachliches und wichtiges darzustellen."

Auch Jane hatte sich wieder gefangen. „Ach Minchen war so ein toller Pfadfinder. Sie hat immer am Meisten verkauft und ihre Handarbeiten waren tadellos. Wieso bist du eigentlich ausgetreten, Mine?" Hermine legte ihren Kopf auf die Arme. Ihre Mutter wusste genau, dass sie nicht ausgetreten war. „Ich bin nicht ausgetreten, Mum!" Mehr sagte sie dazu nicht.

Musste sie auch nicht, denn ihr Vater übernahm das. „Weißt du nicht mehr Jane? Sie haben Hermine rausgeworfen, weil sie in ein Labor eingebrochen ist. Sie hat doch damals einige andere Kinder animiert, sich ihr anzuschließen, um die Versuchstiere zu befreien, an denen Kosmetikartikel ausprobiert wurden."

Draco fiel beinahe unter den Tisch vor Lachen. „Wie hieß die Gruppe doch gleich, die sie gegründet hat? Zap oder Zup? Ich weiß es nicht mehr!"

Hermine sah ihre Eltern herausfordernd an. „Es hieß Z.E.T. Zusammenschluss engagierter Tierschützer und war sehr wichtig. Diese Ignoranten damals hätten mich unterstützen sollen, dann wären die armen Tiere jetzt frei. Und hätten sich diese Trottel an meinen Plan gehalten, wäre ich nicht erwischt worden!"

Draco hatte bereits Atemnot vor Lachen. „Zet? Du meinst der Vorgänger...hahaha.. von Belfer? Oh Merlin, ich kann nicht mehr!"

Hermine war sauer und sparte sich, Draco darauf hinzuweisen, dass es weder Zet noch Belfer, sondern Z.E.T. und .R. hieß. Hermines Mutter sah tadelnd zu Hermine. „Mach doch den armen Kindern keine Vorwürfe Hermine. Sie waren gerade mal sieben oder acht."

„Na und, ich war auch erst sieben und wusste, wie wichtig diese Sache habe vorher klipp und klar gesagt, was ich vorhabe und das wussten sie als sie sich mir anschlossen, diese feigen Versager."

„Moment, das heißt du bist mit sieben in ein Labor eingebrochen und wurdest erwischt und zu deinen Eltern gebracht? Das ist unglaublich." Draco grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. „Ich wurde nicht zu meinen Eltern gebracht! Diese Trottel haben mich mit auf die Polizeistation gebracht und meine Eltern dann angerufen, dass sie mich abholen."

Selbst Draco wusste, was die Polizei war und hatte deshalb umso mehr Grund zum Lachen.

Als sich endlich alle beruhigt hatten, machte Hermine sich auf den Weg zu Toby und Markus, um sich zu verabschieden. Draco entschloss sich spontan mitzugehen, nicht weil er sich Sorgen machte, da es bereits dunkel war, sondern weil er einfach den schönen Abend genießen wollte. Na klar!

„Mina, du bist nochmal zu uns gekommen! Ich dachte, du lässt uns im Stich, weil dieser Schnösel deine Zeit in Beschlag nimmt." Toby war sofort in Hermines Arme gesprungen und beachtete Draco gar nicht. Erst als Hermine Markus in den Arm nahm und ihm versprach, nach ihrem Abschluss wieder zu kommen, was Draco gar nicht passte (Weder die Umarmung noch das Versprechen) , kam Toby auf ihn zu. Er streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen, die Draco verblüfft ergriff. „Danke! Also das du mich aus dem kalten Wasser geholt hast. Ich glaube, du bist der bessere Beschützer für Mine, aber wehe du tust was fieses, dann bist du dran."

Draco deutete das als Lösung der Verlobung zwischen Hermine und dem Knirps un nickte ihm zu. Hermine knuddelte den kleinen Toby nochmal und dann gingen sie wieder nach draußen.

„So Draco, was wollen wir jetzt machen? Der Tag ist noch jung, allerdings müssen wir morgen schon um neun aufstehen, also ist der Tag wohl doch schon weiter fortgeschritten." Draco grinste sie an und besah sie sich von oben bis unten. „Ich hab dir schon gesagt, was ich heute noch machen will! Glaub mir dafür haben wir gerade genug Zeit."

Hermine seufzte ergeben. „Na gut, wie du willst. Ich bin ja nicht so." Bevor sie in Hermines Haus gingen, zog Draco sie an sich und küsste sie. „Ich denke, lieber Mister Malfoy, dazu sollten wir in mein Zimmer gehen." Draco sah sie irritiert an. „Was sollen wir in deinem Zimmer? Auf uns wartet der Pool, die Sauna und der Billardtisch!"

Hermine grinste. „Na dann mal los. Ich vermute, mein Bikini ist da fehl am Platz!"

„Miss Granger, wollen Sie etwa nackt baden? Das ist ja unerhört."

Draco warf sie sich über die Schulter und ging mit ihr in den Hobbykeller, den er abschloss, falls noch jemand nach unten kommen sollte.

Schneller als die beiden gucken konnten, waren sie nackt und sehr beschäftigt im Pool.

*****************************************************************************************************

„Wow!" Schwer atmend hielten sich die beiden aneinander fest.

„Das hatten wir heute doch schon mal, Granger."

„Ist auch verdient. Das war der Hammer." Hermine knabberte an Dracos Ohr und seinen Hals, während er über ihren Körper strich. Hermine hatte ihre Beine um ihn geschlungen und hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt. Draco befand sich immer noch in ihr und hielt sie dich an sich gepresst. „Bereit für die nächste Runde, Malfoy? Oder brauchst du noch etwas Zeit?" Hermine war mehr als bewusst, dass er die nicht brauchte.

„Granger, die Frage kannst du dir selbst beantworten. Ich denke nicht, dass du meine Bereitschaft in Frage stellen kannst."

„Hast Recht! Also los, auf in die Sauna!"

„Vergiss nicht den Billardtisch!!!!!!"

*****************************************************************************************************

Hermine und Draco taten sich schwer am nächsten Tag aufzustehen. Der Billardtisch war wirklich bequem gewesen, sodass sie ihre Zeit dort etwas ausführlicher genutzt hatten.

Hermine ging ins Bad, natürlich mit Draco, doch waren beide noch nicht wach genug für Morgensport, weshalb sie sich nur schnell wuschen und versuchten ihre Haare in Form zu bringen. Hermine hatte es da deutlich schwerer als Draco, der nur kurz an seinen haaren rumzupfte und sie dann grinsend beobachtete. Hermine kämmte ihre Haare, was an sich schon schwierig war, denn sie war sich sicher, dass diese ein Eigenleben führten, dann föhnte sie sie, kämmte sie und freute sich, als sie wie gewohnt in einzelnen Locken herunter fielen.

„Und wieder ein Sieg für mich. Ha!" Draco ginste. Es war wirklich unterhaltsam ihr zu zu sehen, wie sie einen persönlichen Kampf mit ihrem Haar ausfocht.

Endlich waren beide fertig und gingen hinunter in die Küche. Sie hatten beschlossen nicht zu Hause zu frühstücken, sondern im Zug und aus diesem Grund verabschiedeten sie sich jetzt schon von Maria. „Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass du uns mal wieder besuchen kommst, Draco. Du bist ein sehr talentierter Koch und unsere Mia kann Hilfe in der Küche immer gebrauchen. Und du Mia passt schön auf dich auf. Ich will dich bald wieder bei mir haben, verstanden?"

Beide ließen sich umarmen und suchten dann Alfred, der Draco die Hand reichte und Hermine an sich drückte. „Meine kleine Mine! Pass schön auf dich auf, ja?"

Wieder lächelten beide und gingen hinunter. Ganz gentelman- like trug Draco die Koffer ins Auto, da Alfred gerade dabei war die Zimmer wieder herzurichten und

Hermine ihn nicht mit solchen Nichtigkeiten stören wollte.

Draco fragte sich, ob sie wusste, wie viel so ein Koffer eigentlich wog, sagte aber nichts. Er war ja kein Schwächling.

„Mine, Liebes, dein Vater musste dringend in die Stadt und hat die Bahn genommen, das heißt du musst fahren."

Hermines Mutter wartete grinsend am Auto auf sie. „Warum fährst du nicht Mum? Du weißt, dass ich es hasse zu fahren!"

„Hermine, ich ebenfalls. Und da du zurück in die Schule willst, wirst du wohl oder übel selbst hinters Steuer müssen." Ergeben nahm Hermine die Schlüssel in die Hand und setzte sich auf den Fahrersitz. Draco durfte auf den Beifahrersitz und beäugte Hermine skeptisch, die mit sicheren Handgriffen alle Einstellungen vornahm.

„Wie kommst du eigentlich zurück, wenn du nicht fahren willst, Mum?"

„Dein Vater kommt mich gegen zwei abholen, da ich auch noch einiges besorgen muss. Ich soll euch lieb grüßen und Draco sagen, dass er genug Geld hat, beweisfrei Morde zu begehen, sollte er dir etwas tun. Aber nun fahr schon. Die Zeit wird knapp und so lahm wie du fährst sowieso!"

Hermine sah strafend nach hinten „Sicherheit geht vor!"

„Granger, ich hab wirklich im Moment Gefallen an meinem Leben und ich verbringe auch gerne meine Zeit mit dir, also bitte sag mir, dass du besser fährst, als fliegst. Dein Besen hat sich damals vehement geweigert in deine Hand zu springen, also bitte gib dir Mühe."

Hermine ignorierte Draco und startete den Wagen. Tatsächlich war Draco überrascht, wie gut sie fuhr und voll konzentriert auf die Straße achtete. Sie schaffte es sogar ihm einiges über die Sehenswürdigkeiten Londons zu erzählen, da Draco selten bis nie in Muggellondon war.

Am Bahnhof verabschiedeten sie sich schnell von Jane, da die Zeit wirklich knapp wurde und Draco schleppte zwei Koffer in den Zug. Hermine trug immerhin Krummbeins Box und da Draco keine drei Arme hatte, konnte er die nicht auch noch tragen.

Hermine und Draco hatten beschlossen, dass ihre Beziehung nicht geheim bleiben musste und so suchten sie erst mal Hermines Freunde nachdem sie ihre Koffer im Schulsprecherabteil untergebracht hatten.

„Hermine, da bist du ja endlich. So spät warst du noch nie im Zug. Hat Malfoy dich aufgehalten?" Ginny konnte wirklich sehr anzüglich gucken, wie Hermine fand. „Nein, ich musste fahren und da normalerweise mein Dad fährt und das doppelt so schnell wie ich, war die Zeit recht knapp bemessen."

Hermine drehte sich zu Draco um, der noch immer in der Tür stand und gab ihm einen Kuss. Er wollte nach Blaise suchen und ging deshalb nun ebenfalls in ein anderes Abteil.

Hermine wandte sich wieder ihren Freunden zu, und setzte sich neben Ron. Ron lächelte etwas verkniffen, während Harry und Ginny breit grinsten. Sie redeten über ihre restlichen Ferien und kurz bevor sie in Hogsmead ankamen, gesellte sich Hermine in ihr Abteil, da sie sich noch umziehen musste. Draco war ebenfalls mit umziehen beschäftigt und beiden fiel es schwer die Finger voneinander zu lassen.

Im Schloss angekommen, ging jeder zu seinem Tisch. Am Abend in ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung waren beide zu erschöpft um an irgendetwas anderes zu denken, als an Schlaf und so kuschelten sie sich zusammen in Dracos Bett und schliefen schnell ein.


	3. Chapter 3

Am nächsten Tag begann der Unterricht wieder und Hermine und Draco gingen gemeinsam zum Frühstück in die große Halle.

Auch am Abend zuvor waren sie gemeinsam in die Halle gekommen, doch trennten sie sich ziemlich schnell voneinander um keinesfalls schon am Abend Aufsehen zu erregen.

Wirklich Sinn hatte dies eigentlich nicht ergeben, denn zum Frühstück gingen sie Hand in Hand und Draco begleitete Hermine bis zu ihrem Platz, an dem er sie mit einem Kuss verabschiedete.

Sowohl Hermine als auch Draco hatten Schwierigkeiten sich das Lachen zu verkneifen, als einem Drittel der Schüler das Besteck aus der Hand fiel und die anderen mit offenem Mund die Szenerie beobachteten.

Draco setzte sich neben Blaise und die beiden grinsten beim Anblick Pansy Parkinsons, die angefangen hatte zu hyperventilierten, als sie Hermine und Draco gesehen hatte.

Hermine unterhielt sich mit ihren Freunden und ging anschließend in ihren Unterricht. Verteidigung hatten sie nicht mit den Slytherins, weshalb sie Draco wohl erst nach dem Mittag sehen würde.

Hermine war begeistert von Professor Lupins Unterricht und zauberte ihren Mitschülern ein Lächeln auf die Lippen, als sie wie in ihrem ersten Schuljahr auf ihrem Platz herum hüpfte und wie wild mit dem Arm fuchtelte, wenn sie eine Antwort wusste.

Nach der Mittagspause hatten sie eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke gemeinsam mit den Slytherins.

Draco war sich eigentlich sicher, dass Hermine in seiner Nähe sitzen würde, doch nach einem kurzen Kuss, der von Snapes Erscheinen unterbrochen wurde, setzte sie sich auf ihren Stammplatz zwischen Harry und Ron. Draco war etwas enttäuscht, merkte er doch, wie sehr er an Hermines ständige Anwesenheit gewöhnt war und war weniger begeistert, dass sie Harry und Ron ihm vorzog.

Nachdem alle eine Probe ihres Trankes abgegeben hatten, packte Hermine ihre Tasche zusammen und wollte schon mit dem wartenden Draco zu ihrer gemeinsamen Arithmantikstunde aufbrechen, als Snape sie zurück rief. „Miss Granger, Sie bleiben noch einen Augenblick. Mister Malfoy, Sie werden vorgehen und ihrem Professor mitteilen, dass Miss Granger sich verspäten wird, da sie noch etwas mit mir zu besprechen hat."

Draco nickte ergeben, hatte er doch gehofft wenigstens ihren unterbrochenen Kuss nachholen zu können, bevor sie wieder in den Unterricht mussten.

Er fügte sich und ließ Hermine alleine zurück. „Setzen Sie sich Miss Granger!" Hermine setzte sich und sah ihn abwartend an. „Wie ich sehe, befinden Sie und Draco sich in einer festen Verbindung ?!" Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob sie auf diese Äußerung, die eher Feststellung als Frage war, antworten sollte und nickte nur.

Es war ihr mehr als unangenehm mit Snape über ihre Beziehung zu sprechen. „Ich muss sagen, ich bin etwas verwundert über diese Tatsache. Ich habe wohl gemerkt, dass sie sich mit ihm arrangiert zu haben schienen, doch schob ich dies auf ihre gemeinsame Wohnsituation. Wie kam es zu diesem Sinneswandel zwischen Ihnen."

Hermine schluckte. „Verzeihen Sie Sir, doch wüsste ich nicht, warum sie die genauen Umstände unserer Beziehung interessieren sollten! Ich möchte ungern mit Ihnen über solche Dinge sprechen, denn mir scheint dies ginge über die normalen Lehrer- Schüler- Gespräche hinaus."

Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich und Hermine glaubte ein Grinsen zu erkennen. „Ich bin Dracos Pate und durchaus interessiert an seinem Privatleben." Hermine lächelte ihn höflich an. „Ich bin mir dieser Tatsache durchaus bewusst, doch kann ich mir immer noch nicht erklären, warum sie mich diese Dinge fragen und nicht Draco."

Snape lächelte sie nun offen an und Hermine glaubte, soeben das achte Weltwunder entdeckt zu haben. Sie sah ihn mit offenem Mund an und musste zu ihrer größten Verwunderung feststellen, dass er recht attraktiv war, wenn er ein echtes Lächeln im Gesicht trug. Dennoch war ihr dies alles unheimlich. „Ähm Sir, ist alles in Ordnung? Brauchen Sie Hilfe?" In ihren Gedanken glaubte sie, dass er anscheinend genug Hilfe erhalten hatte, jedoch eher in Form von Pillen und Pulverchen, die sich scheinbar weniger gut miteinander zu vertragen schienen. „Danke Miss Granger, aber ich versuche lediglich freundlich zu sein. Ich habe keine verwirrenden Medikamente zu mir genommen, die mich in meinem Wesen beeinflussen."

Bevor Hermine irgendetwas dagegen tun konnte, tat sie etwas sehr Gefährliches. Sie sprach aus, was sie dachte. „Sicher?" Sie schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund und war froh, dass Snape sie wieder spöttisch betrachtete.

Zu ihrem größten Glück, schien Snape wohl doch etwas geschluckt zu haben, denn sie verlor keine Punkte und erhielt keine Strafarbeit. „Ja, ich bin mir sicher, Miss Granger. Ich kehre nun wieder zu dem eigentlichen Thema zurück, sollten Sie keine weiteren Fragen an der Verträglichkeit meiner Medikamente mehr haben."

Hermine lächelte verunsichert und suggerierte ihm damit, dass sie keine weiteren Fragen hatte. Zumindest keine, bei denen sie glaubte eine ehrliche Antwort zu erhalten.

Sie war völlig überfordert. Ein lächelnder, freundlicher ( zumindest für seine Verhältnisse) Snape war ihr unheimlicher, als ein nächtlicher Ausflug in den verbotenen Wald, bewaffnet mit einem Küchenmesser und in Begleitung Kreachers, der sie jeden Moment einem der unzähligen Monster ausliefern konnte.

„Sehr schön, Miss Granger, dann komme ich jetzt zu dem Grund, weshalb Sie hier sitzen. Ich möchte mit Ihnen über Draco sprechen. Wie mir scheint, sind Sie beide sich näher gekommen und ich möchte Sie eindringlich warnen, irgendwelche Dummen Spielchen mit ihm zu spielen, verstanden?" Snape sah sie kalt und warnend an. Hermine sah ihn entgeistert an. „Sir, darf ich ihnen doch noch eine Frage stellen? Ist es nicht eigentlich so, dass der Vater der Frau, dies dem Freund sagt und nicht der Vater des Mannes die Frau vor Spielchen warnt?"

Snape schmunzelte. Eigentlich war ihm dieses Mädchen ganz sympathisch. Sie bezeichnete ihn als Dracos Vater, was doch ziemlich gerissen war, so konnte sie bei ihm Pluspunkte sammeln, doch er glaubte nicht, dass sie dies beabsichtigte. „Hat ihr Vater nicht mit Draco gesprochen, Miss Granger?" Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Da müssen Sie schon Draco fragen, Sir. Die beiden und meine Mutter haben sich über so ziemlich alles unterhalten, ob da eine Warnung dabei war, kann ich ihnen nicht sagen, aber ich denke eher nicht. Meine Eltern wissen, dass ich eine hervorragende Menschenkenntnis habe und noch dazu ziemlich klug bin. Sie denken, ich wüsste, auf was ich mich einlasse."

Snape nickte. Dieses Mädchen hatte ein sehr ausgeprägtes Selbstvertrauen und Humor, das musste er ihr lassen. „Wissen Sie das Miss Granger? Wissen Sie worauf Sie sich bei Draco einlassen? Draco hatte ein schweres Leben, er hat Fehler begangen, die nicht mehr rückgängig gemacht werden können. Denken Sie denn, dass Sie damit umzugehen wissen? Er hat niemals eine so unbeschwerte Kindheit gehabt, wie Sie."

Hermine dachte nach. „Irgendwie klingt das, als würden Sie ihn mir ausreden wollen, Sir, aber ja ich denke, dass ich das kann. Draco hatte eine schwere Zeit, aber er ist ein wundervoller Mensch und ich denke, dass er das zum Teil Ihnen zu verdanken hat. Ich weiß, wie furchtbar sein Vater war, aber Sie waren Ihm eine Stütze und ich glaube er liebt Sie, wie keinen anderen. Ich denke irgendwie muss ich Ihnen dankbar sein. Ohne Sie wäre er wahrscheinlich gar nicht so, wie er heute ist. Also: Danke!"

Snape grinste. „Verzeihen Sie Miss Granger, wenn ich mir das erlaube zu sagen, aber ihr Liebesleben mit ihm scheint ausgezeichnet zu sein, wenn Sie in so hohen Tönen von mir sprechen."

Auch Hermine grinste, ging jedoch nicht darauf ein. Das war nichts, was Sie mit ihrem Professor bereden wollte.

„Um auf ihre Frage zurück zu kommen, Sir, die haben Sie sich teilweise selbst beantwortet. Denken Sie denn ich würde ihn mit zu mir nehmen und meinen Eltern vorstellen, wenn ich nichts für ihn empfinden würde? Ich weiß, wir waren noch nicht zusammen, als ich ihn bat, mich zu begleiten, aber er hat den ersten Schritt gemacht und ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ich Draco sehr gerne hab!"

Snape fiel auf, dass sie nicht einmal von Liebe gesprochen hatte, seit sie über dieses Thema sprachen. Einerseits fand er dies gut, denn er war sich nicht sicher, ob man in so kurzer Zeit schon lieben konnte und er schätzte es, dass sie damit nicht leichtfertig umging, andererseits fürchtete er, dass es bei Draco durchaus Liebe war. Er hatte ihn selten so von einer Frau sprechen hören und war sich sicher, dass er Hermine Granger bereits als die nächste Hermine Malfoy im Kopf hatte. Er hoffte, dass diese seine Gefühle erwiderte und das er nichts überstürzen würde.

„Vielleicht lehne ich mich zu weit vor, doch möchte ich noch eines wissen, bevor ich Sie entlasse: Lieben Sie ihn?"

Hermine sah ihn erschrocken an. „Ich denke auch, dass Sie sich da zu weit vorlehnen Sir, aber ich weiß, dass Sie und Draco füreinander eine Menge empfinden und Sie um ihn besorgt sind, daher will ich ehrlich sein: Ich weiß es nicht!"

Snape war verblüfft über Hermines Ehrlichkeit. „Ich möchte Ihnen eine Frage stellen, Miss Granger."

Hermine gluckste. „Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, aber Sie stellen mir doch die ganze Zeit Fragen, und ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass Sie sich großartig Gedanken darum gemacht haben, ob mir diese Fragen gefallen, oder nicht."

Snape ging darauf nicht ein. „Wie stellen Sie sich eine Zukunft mit Draco vor?"

Hermine starrte ihn an. „Ich hab nie über eine Zukunft nachgedacht, Sir. Wir sind noch nicht so lange zusammen und da hab ich mir ehrlich gesagt noch nicht überlegt, welche Farben unsere Gardinen haben werden, Professor."

Snape sah sie abschätzig an. „Draco ist der Erbe der Malfoys, Miss Granger. Sie tun doch immer so schlau, da sollten Sie wissen, dass er sich sehr früh Gedanken über seine Zukunft machen muss."

Hermine war mittlerweile an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem sie keine Zurückhaltung mehr wahren wollte. „Es ist genug! Ich habe mich jetzt lange genug mit Ihnen auseinander gesetzt. Ich war ehrlich zu Ihnen, obwohl Sie mir in den letzte Jahren keinen Grund geliefert haben, Ihnen mein Vertrauen entgegenzubringen. Ich habe auf Ihre intimen Fragen geantwortet, obwohl ich mir bei den meisten selbst noch nicht sicher bin und Sie erdreisten sich von mir zu verlangen, Ihnen mitzuteilen, wie ich mir eine Zukunft mit Draco vorstelle, obwohl wir erst seit ein paar Tagen ein Paar sind. Wenn Sie diese ganzen Dinge wissen wollen, dann fragen Sie ihren Patensohn und nicht mich. Ich kann Ihnen nur noch eines sagen. Die Malfoys sind eine furchtbare Familie und ich bin mehr als dankbar, dass sich Draco so entwickelt hat, auch wenn es Startschwierigkeiten gab. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er noch viel Wert darauf legt, den Traditionen seiner Familie nachzukommen.

Ich bin Ihnen dankbar, da Sie wahrscheinlich einen Teil zu Dracos Entwicklung beigetragen haben, aber ich empfehle Ihnen dringend, mich nicht mehr mit solchen Fragen zu behelligen, die weder Draco noch ich besprochen haben und wenn Sie ihren Drang nach Wissen stillen wollen, dann wenden Sie sich an Draco. Ich werde jetzt gehen, Professor. Ich habe genug meines Unterrichts verpasst. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen angenehmen Tag, bis morgen, Sir."

Snape war baff. Das gab es ja noch nie, dass ein Mensch, ihm so entgegen trat. Er hatte keine Möglichkeit mehr, sich noch dazu zu äußern, da Hermine ihre Sachen geschnappt hatte und aus dem Klassenraum eilte. Sie ging tatsächlich zu ihrem Unterricht und versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, als sie sich auf ihren angestammten Platz neben Dean setzte, der sie etwas eigenartig ansah. „Verdammt Dean, wo liegt dein Problem? Wir sitzen seit Jahren zusammen in Arithmantik, selbst nach unserer Trennung, also wieso zum Teufel starrst du mich so an?" Sie zischte das so leise und wütend, das Dean zusammen zuckte. Er beugte sich ganz nahe zu ihr, damit ihr Professor sie nicht hörte. „Entschuldige Mine, aber du bist mit Malfoy zusammen, kommst zu spät zum Unterricht und scheinst verdammt wütend zu sein, dass hat mich einfach irritiert. Keine Sorge, ich trag dir das mit der Trennung nicht nach. Du hattest recht, auch wenn du es hättest besser verpacken können."

Hermine war erleichtert. Sie mochte Dean gerne und hatte nach ihrer Trennung Angst gehabt, dass er ihr Schwierigkeiten machte. „Danke Dean! Es tut mir leid, wie ich mit dir Schluss gemacht habe. Ich hätte wirklich taktvoller sein können."

Er nickte ihr zu und drückte kurz ihre Hand. Schneller, als jemand sehen konnte, was passiert war, wurde Dean ein Tintenfass über dem Kopf ausgeleert.

Hermine, die eine Szene vermeiden wollte, nutzte den Moment, als Professor Vektor an der Tafel mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand und beseitigte den Schaden mit einem Zauber. Ihr Professor war verwirrt über das Lachen, dass in der Klasse umging, sagte aber nichts, da sie den Grund nicht ausmachen konnte.

Nach der Stunde ging Hermine mit Dean zusammen aus dem Klassenraum. Vor der Tür stand Draco und wartete auf sie. Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, als er Hermine lachend mit Dean heraus trat. Als Hermine Draco sah lächelte sie Dean noch einmal an und verabschiedete sich von ihm. Immer noch lächelnd trat sie auf Draco zu. „Oh, du sitzt so tief drin Malfoy! Du hast durch diese Aktion mit dem Tintenfass gerade meine ganze Wut auf dich gezogen, mein Schatz."

Draco schluckte. Sie war der Teufel in Engelsgestalt. Wie sie da vor ihm stand, freundlich lächelnd, hätte niemand vermutet, dass sie ihm da so eben ganz offen gedroht hatte. Er folgte ihr in ihre Wohnung und ließ sich dann neben ihr auf die Couch fallen. „Es war nicht meine Absicht, dich wütend zu machen, Hermine."

„Keine Sorge! Du hast nur das Pech meine Wut abzubekommen."

Draco grinste sie an. „Lieber nicht! Erzähl dem lieben Onkel Draco lieber was dich so wütend gemacht hat."

Hermines Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Genau das hättest du besser nicht gesagt! Ein Gespräch mit einem Onkel hatte ich heute schon, danke!"

Draco seufzte. „Was hat Onkel Sev denn so schlimmes getan, Hermine?"

Hermine legte ihren Kopf auf Dracos Schoß und er streichelte ihr über die Haare. Hermine wollte den genauen Gesprächsinhalt nicht noch einmal wiederholen und wählte ihre Worte mit bedacht. „Wir führten eine nette Unterhaltung über unsere Beziehung. Solche Dinge wollte ich schon immer gerne mit Severus Snape besprechen, wirklich. Es fehlte nur noch, dass er mich gefragt hätte, wann ich zuletzt meine Tage hatte und ob er mir nicht einen Trank gegen die Beschwerden brauen sollte."

Draco lachte. „Klingt doch nett. Er ist sehr hilfsbereit, ich denke, wenn du ihn bitten würdest, würde er das tatsächlich machen."

„Schnauze Malfoy, das ist nicht witzig. Ich glaube nicht, dass er mir auch nur noch einen Hustenbonbon geben würde, nach meinem Abgang." Draco hielt einen Moment mit seinen Stricheleinheiten inne. „Was ist denn passiert?"

„Er hat mich ausgequetscht und alles mögliche gefragt. Ganz ehrlich, ich wollte echt nicht mit ihm über unser Sexleben sprechen. Das geht zu weit."

Draco nickte. „Er macht sich nur Sorgen um mich! Versteh das bitte und verurteile ihn nicht."

„Draco, nur deshalb habe ich solange auf seine Fragen geantwortet. Ich weiß, dass er viel eher ein Vater für dich ist, als es Lucius je war, aber er muss verstehen, dass ich nicht bereit bin, mein Leben vor ihm breit zu treten. Wenn er gerne irgendwas wissen möchte, kann er sich auch an dich wenden. Du kannst gerne mit ihm über die Farben der Gardinen in unserem Haus mit Marmorhalle fachsimpeln, aber lasst mich da raus."

„Bitte was? Was für ein Haus?"

„Es hat gefragt, wie ich mir eine Zukunft mit dir vorstelle. Ich meine, hallo, wir sind erst ein paar Tage zusammen und müssen erst sehen, wie wir als Paar zusammen passen, da denke ich nicht weiter, als bis nächste Woche. Maximal. Ich genieße lieber den Moment!"

„Gut gebrüllt Löwe!"

Draco nahm sich vor ein Wort mit seinem Onkel zu wechseln. Er verstand Hermine vollkommen. Er hatte auch nicht über seine und ihre Zukunft nachgedacht und er fand das auch noch zu früh, also wollte er seinem Onkel klarmachen, dass es so nicht ging. Er selbst hatte sich in Hermines Familie so wohl gefühlt, er wollte dass sie sich auch so gut mit seinem einzigen wichtigen Familienmitglied verstand.

Hermine schlief in dieser Nacht bei, bzw. auf Draco und weigerte sich am nächsten Tag aufzustehen. „Ich will nicht zu der wahnsinnigen Kerkerperson! ER wird mir noch mehr so furchtbare Fragen stellen, auf die ich keine Antwort weiß. Bitte zwing mich nicht Draco. Ich bin krank! Lass uns einfach später gehen, ja?" Draco versuchte weiterhin, sie aus dem Bett zu holen. „Granger, steh auf verdammt. Ich hab Hunger und will mindestens noch einen Kuss haben, bevor wir gehen."

Hermine zog ihn auf sich und flüsterte ihm heiser ins Ohr. „Du kannst viel mehr von mir haben, wenn du möchtest, Draco. Ich gehöre den ganzen Tag dir, wenn du willst. Den ganzen Tag im Bett, statt doofe Tränke zu brauen."

Draco schluckte. „Nein! Wir gehen jetzt und heute Abend komm ich gerne auf dein Angebot zurück."

Hermine kämpfte sich jetzt aus dem Bett und machte sich fertig. „Pah, vergiss es! Das war ein einmaliges Angebot. Jetzt hat es keine Gültigkeit mehr, tut mir leid. Ich werde heute Abend so erschöpft sein, von diesem furchtbaren Tag, dass ich sofort einschlafen werde."

Draco schmollte. „Das ist nicht fair! Ich erpresse dich ja auch nicht mit Sex!"

„Schuld eigene. Ich halte dich nicht davon ab, es mal auszuprobieren. Wie heißt es so schön? Selbst ist der Mann?"

„Durchtriebenes Biest!"

„Schuldig!"

Draco ging mit Hermine im Schlepptau in die große Halle und brachte sie an den Tisch der Gryffindors, wo er sie bestimmt neben Harry auf die Bank drückte. „Hier Potter, sorg dafür, dass sie zum Unterricht, besonders zu Zaubertränke, erscheint." Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, ging er an seinen eigenen Tisch. Er war ein wenig verstimmt, denn Hermine war recht resolut im Umsetzen ihrer Drohungen und der letzte Sex lag schon vierundzwanzig Stunden zurück. Er wollte die nächsten Tage nicht als Mönch zubringen.

Nach dem Essen hatte Draco Verwandlung. Er war etwas unkonzentriert, konnte aber die Zauber ohne Schwierigkeiten umsetzen.

Nach Verwandlung hatte Draco zwei Freistunden und da er wusste, dass auch sein Onkel in der Zeit nichts zu tun hatte, beschloss er, ihn aufzusuchen.

„Guten Morgen Onkel Sev. Hast du vielleicht etwas Zeit für mich?"

Ein Kopfnicken bedeutete ihm einzutreten. Sie setzten sich auf Snapes Sofa und tranken Tee. „Wir hatten noch keine Gelegenheit miteinander zu sprechen nach den Ferien, also, wie war dein Weihnachtsfest?"

Snape lächelte spöttisch. „Draco, dir sollte klar sein, dass mein Weihnachtsfest aus Arbeit bestand, doch ist das sicher nicht der Grund deines Besuches, aber wenn du gerne zuerst ein wenig sinnlose Konversation betreiben möchtest, halte ich dich nicht davon ab. Also, erzähle mir doch bitte, was du bei den Muggeln für Geschenke bekommen hast, oder warte. Eigentlich wollte ich nicht übertreiben mit dem geheuchelten Interesse, also sag mir nur, was Miss Granger dir geschenkt hat."

Draco erheiterte die teilnahmslose Stimme seines Onkels, doch er stieg auf das Gespräch ein. „Sie hat mir ein Buch geschenkt."

„Nein!? Welch einfallsreiche Idee."

„Es ist ein Gedichtband über Zauberer, die in der Muggelwelt geschrieben haben."

„Aha!"

„Na ja, und dann hat sie mir noch ein Armband geschenkt."

„Schmuck? Wenn das nicht etwas ist, was sich jeder junge Mann wünscht, dann weiß ich auch nicht weiter. Gab es denn keine passenden Ohrringe dazu?"

„Ich denke, selbst dir hätte dieses Armband gefallen, Onkel. Aber da es dich nicht zu interessieren scheint, lass uns doch lieber über deine offensichtliche Gereiztheit sprechen, die, wie mir scheint, meine Freundin als Auslöser hat."

Snape verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. „Zeig mir dein Armband, wenn es dich so begeistert."

Draco grinste. „Das Armband wird dich nicht vor einer Antwort bewahren."

Er streckte seinen linken Arm aus und Schob den Ärmel seiner Robe nach oben. „Warum trägst du es ausgerechnet am linken Arm, Draco? Willst du, dass Miss Granger herausfindet, dass du dich dummerweise den Todessern angeschlossen hast? Sie wird das nicht verstehen, Draco und du solltest dich nicht zu sehr auf sie einlassen."

„Onkel Sev, ich bin dankbar, dass du mir helfen willst, aber meine Beziehung mit Hermine ist das beste, was mir seit langem passiert ist. Sie akzeptiert mich, wie ich bin und sie steht zu mir."

Snape sah ihn abschätzend an. „Solange, bis sie das mit dem Mal herausfindet."

Er griff desinteressiert nach Dracos Arm und betrachtete das filigrane, goldene Armband, mit der goldenen Schlage und den Rubinaugen.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde abgelenkt, als er nach dem hässlichen Mal auf seinem Unterarm suchte und nicht fündig wurde.

„Sie weiß es bereits."

„Wo ist das Mal?"

„Das ist das Armband! Es verbirgt das Mal und macht es unaufspürbar. Sie hat ewig gebraucht, so einen Zauber zu finden."

Snape stutzte. Hatte er sich so in ihr geirrt? Sie schien Draco wirklich so zu akzeptieren, wie er war, doch schien sie nicht das selbe für ihn zu empfinden, wie er für sie und das machte sie in seinen Augen zu einem schlechten Menschen.

„Was empfindest du für sie, Draco?"

Draco hatte schon von Hermine gehört, dass er ziemlich extreme Fragen stellte und er entschloss sich, sie ehrlich zu beantworten. „Ich liebe sie!"

Snape schloss die Augen. Das hatte er befürchtet. „Und sie? Wie empfindet sie für dich?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Sie empfindet etwas für mich, da bin ich mir sicher, aber ich weiß nicht, ob es Liebe ist. Wir haben nie darüber geredet."

„Was tust du, wenn sie deine Gefühle nicht erwidert? Sie ist meines Erachtens nach, dass erste Mädchen, was sich länger als eine Nacht in deiner unmittelbaren Nähe befindet und sich als deine Freundin bezeichnen darf, was ist, wenn du zu viele Gefühle in sie investierst?"

Draco war einen Moment still. Er hatte sich in den letzten Tagen oft darüber Gedanken gemacht, wie das zwischen ihnen weitergehen würde und er fürchtete sich davor, dass Hermine ihn nicht liebte, doch war es nicht noch zu früh für solche Gedanken? Sie waren gerade ein paar Tage zusammen. „Das kann ich dir nicht beantworten. Ich weiß es selbst nicht. Sie ist anders, als alle die ich bisher kannte und soweit ich weiß, hat sie nie einem ihrer Freunde gesagt, dass sie ihn liebt. Ich bin dafür dankbar, denn sollte sie irgendwann so weit sein, mir zu sagen, dass sie mich liebt, dann weiß ich das sie es auch so meint."

Snape hatte genug gehört. „Was erwartest du? Das sie eines Tages ihre unsterbliche Liebe zu dir bekunden wird? Sie wird immer den Todesser in dir sehen, egal was du tust."

Draco glaube sich verhört zu haben. Stimmte das? Würde Hermine ihn nie lieben können, weil er ein Todesser gewesen war?

„Vielleicht! Aber vielleicht auch nicht. Ich weiß nicht, wie unsere Beziehung sich entwickelt, aber dich bitte ich, mich zu unterstützen und Hermine zu akzeptieren. Ihr beide seid die wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben und ich will, dass ihr euch versteht."

Snape gab sich geschlagen. „Gut, ich werde mich bemühen."

Draco verließ die Kerker wieder. Er ging zu ihrer Wohnung und hoffte Hermine dort anzutreffen. „Granger? Bist du hier? Ich brauch ganz dringend ne gute Nummer, um das beschissene Gespräch mit meinem Onkel zu verdrängen." Und mir einreden zu können, du empfändest etwas für mich. Das behielt er für sich.

„Hallo Malfoy."

„Hi Potter, wo ist Hermine?"

Harry war erstaunt. War es ihm denn nicht peinlich, dass er ihn gehört hatte?

„Sie duscht."

Draco verengte seine Augen. „Was suchst du hier? Ich will nicht, dass du hier bist, wenn meine Freundin sich nackt in einem Nebenraum befindet!"

Harry dachte, dass es witzig wäre, wenn er wüsste, dass er Hermine schon nackt gesehen hatte und Malfoy schien das in seinem Gesicht ablesen zu können. „Es ist mir im Übrigen egal, dass du sie bereits nackt gesehen hast, also, was suchst du hier."

„Ich darf hier lernen!"

Hermine kam mit einem Handtuch bekleidet ins Wohnzimmer. „Falsch Harry. Du musst hier lernen, da Ginny dich sowohl im Gemeinschaftsraum, in der Bibliothek und im Jungenschlafsaal abgelenkt hat und nach ihren Erzählungen, sogar zweimal im Jungenschlafsaal. Also, wenn du einen guten Abschluss schaffen willst, dann lernst du ab jetzt ordentlich. Und das, wenn nötig hier."

Harry seufzte genervt. "Ja, ja, schon gut. Ich lerne ganz brav und ihr stört mich nicht dabei, abgemacht."

Draco dachte eigentlich, dass er sie nicht stören sollte, doch so zog er die halbnackte Hermine mit in ihr Zimmer. „Sex, sofort!"

Hermine sah ihn böse an. „Ich bin nicht dein persönliches Eigentum, Draco. Ich habe nicht dafür Sorge zu tragen, dich, wann immer es dich gelüstet, zu befriedigen. Ich bin keine der Frauen, die du vor mir hattest."

Draco seufzte und sah sie entsetzt an. „Das weiß ich doch! Ich will nur unbedingt jetzt mit dir schlafen. Weißt du, ich sehe dich nicht annähernd so, wie die dummen Gänse. Ich will auch nicht nur meine Befriedigung stillen, sondern dich stöhnen hören."

Hermine ließ ihr Handtuch fallen. „Na dann..."

Draco grinste. Er schob die nackte Hermine an die Wand und liebkoste ihre Brüste. Hermine genoss seine Berührungen, wollte jedoch nicht untätig bleiben und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Schritt. Draco stöhnte und begann wieder sie stürmisch zu küssen.

Hermine fühlte sich benachteiligte. „Verdammt Draco, so geht das nicht." Er ließ verwundert von ihr ab. Bisher hatte sie noch nie etwas an seinen Fähigkeiten auszusetzen gehabt.

Hermine schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab, der ihm hinten aus der Tasche herausragte und ließ mit einem Wisch seine Klamotten verschwinden, so dass auch er nun völlig nackt war.

„Schon besser."

Draco grinste und befasste sich wieder mit seiner Freundin. Er streichelte ihren Hals mit seiner Zunge, während dies bei seinem Oberkörper tat. Wieder verfielen sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss und Draco spürte, wie Hermine ihm ihr Becken entgegenstreckte. Er hob sie hoch und sie schlang ihre langen Beine um seine hüften. Ohne lange zu fackeln drang er in sie ein. Hermine und Draco stöhnten laut und Draco begann sich in ihr zu bewegen. Er war so erregt, dass er sich beherrschen musste, nicht wie besessen in sie zu stoßen und sofort zu kommen.

Hermine knabberte an seinem Hals während Dracos Stöße sie immer näher an ihren Höhepunkt trieben. Sie passte sich an seine Bewegungen an und genoss jeden seiner Stöße, die immer schneller und intensiver wurden. Hermine spürte, wie sich eine Spannung in ihr aufbaute und biss in Dracos Schulter, um einen Schrei zu vermeiden. Draco, der spürte, dass sie gekommen war, stieß nun heftiger zu und ergoss sich mit einem tiefen Stöhnen in sie.

„Merlin! Das war gut!"

„Bitte? Das war fantastisch! Bitte würdige meine Leistungen nicht herab, Granger!"

„Verzeihung, das war der Hammer, fantastisch, grandios, unglaublich, zauberhaft und göttlich."

„Ich hab das Gefühl, du meinst das nicht ernst! Wieso hast du dich bemüht leise zu sein?"

Hermine war noch immer auf seinem Arm und ließ sich jetzt gemeinsam mit ihm auf ihrem Bett nieder. „Harry sitzt unten!"

„Super! Wenn du dich eben so der Leidenschaft hingegeben hättest, wie ich, dann hätte Potter wenigstens glauben können, dass wir beide, und nicht nur ich, Spaß hatten." Hermine grinste. „Ich möchte nicht, dass mein bester Freund denkt, ich hätte Sex."

Draco gluckste. „Ach und du meinst, jetzt, nachdem ich reingestürmt bin, mit den Worten `SEX , SOFORT´ und du anschließend mit mir nach oben verschwunden bist, noch dazu fast nackt, wird er nicht glauben, du seihst sexuell aktiv?"

Hermine blickte nachdenklich drein. „Gute Argument! Aber es geht dabei nicht darum, dass er es sich denken kann oder nicht. Es geht darum, dass er überhaupt nicht darüber nachdenken soll, dass ich eventuell Sex habe."

„Manchmal sagst du eigenartige Dinge."

„Hmm. Warum warst du so mies drauf?"

„Hab mit meinem Onkel geredet."

Hermine senkte den Kopf. „Oh!"

Dieser Mann ging ihr gehörig auf die Nerven. Obwohl sie durch ihn wirklichen tollen Nachmittagssex bekommen hatte. Doch trotzdem hing er über ihrer Beziehung, wie ein dunkler Schatten.

Das schlimmste war, dass er Draco mit Sicherheit von ihrer Unsicherheit, im Bezug auf ihre Beziehung erzählt hatte. Sie wusste nicht, wie Dracos Gefühle für sie aussahen, aber es war mit Sicherheit verletzend zu hören, dass sich jemand nicht sicher war, was er für einen fühlte.

Draco ging nicht näher darauf ein, dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob Hermine ihn liebte. Er wollte dieses Gespräch möglichst aus seinen Gedanken verbannen. Vielleicht war der richtige Moment, um über ihre Gefühle zu sprechen, einfach noch nicht gekommen.

Sie zogen sich wieder an und beide fühlten eine beklemmende Enge. Draco blieb in ihrem Zimmer und las ein Buch, während Hermine an einem Aufsatz arbeitete. Plötzlich warf Hermine ihre Feder hin. „Verdammt Draco, so will ich das nicht."

Draco sah sie irritiert an. „Spezifizier das bitte."

„Ich meine das. Die Gespräche mit deinem Onkel. Ich will, dass wir jetzt darüber reden, ausführlich."

Draco nickte. Er beschloss, dass nichts schlimmes daran wäre, über ihre Gefühle zu sprechen, nur dass er ihr nicht sagen würde, dass er sie liebte. Er wollte es ihr sagen, aber nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt, gezwungen durch seinen Onkel. „Einverstanden. Du fängst an!"

Hermine rollte die Augen. „Feigling!"

Draco grinste. Hermine, die bis dahin an ihrem Schreibtisch gesessen hatte, ging jetzt zu Draco und ließ sich in den Arm nehmen. „Alles, was ich dir jetzt sage, sind Dinge, über die ich mir bisher kaum Gedanken gemacht habe. Ich genieße die Zeit mit dir, Draco. Ich fühle mich wohl und vertraue dir blind, aber ich hab mir nie über die Zukunft Gedanken gemacht. Selbst jetzt, nachdem dein Onkel mich praktisch gezwungen hat, darüber nachzudenken, hab ich es nicht getan. Nein.. so pauschal kann ich es nicht sagen. Ich hatte den Gedanken, bzw. die Fragen, aber ich hab nie über eine Antwort nachgedacht.

Professor Snape hat mich gefragt, wie ich zu dir stehe, meine Gefühle und so."

Sie unterbrach sich und streichelte über den Arm, der um ihre Hüfte geschlungen war. „Ich konnte ihm nicht sagen, was ich fühle. Es ist so kompliziert. Ich steh auf dich, Merlin, ich schwärme für dich und verdammt, ich muss dich nur sehen und würde am liebsten allein mit dir in einem Zimmer, ach was, egal wo, Hauptsache allein, ungestört und möglichst nackt, sein." Wieder machte sie eine Pause und drehte sich zu Draco um. „Aber ich will nicht gezwungen sein, jetzt zu entscheiden, was in einigen Monaten oder gar Jahren sein wird. Ich will einfach meine unbeschwerte Zeit mit dir genießen, ohne Druck von außen."

Draco hatte ihr stumm zugehört. Sie war einfach perfekt. Gut, sie sprach nicht von Liebe oder Zukunft, aber mehr oder weniger, war das genau das, was er auch wollte. „Ich verstehe dich Hermine." Hermine grinste. Das war eine der wenigen Gelegenheiten, in denen er sie beim Vornamen ansprach. „Ich denke mehr oder weniger genauso. Ich habe nie über unsere Zukunft nachgedacht, allerdings auch nie über eine Trennung. Ich verbringe meine Zeit unheimlich gerne mit dir und auch ich will dich flachlegen, sobald ich dich sehe. Mir ist dabei allerdings egal, ob wir Zuschauer haben und ob wir vollständig nackt sind oder nicht."

Hermine wurde knallrot und Draco grinste anzüglich. „Ich will nicht, dass du denkst, ich hätte dich bereits als nächste Misses Malfoy erwählt. Ich habe dich auch nicht ausgeschlossen, aber es erscheint mir als unwichtig, wenn wir zusammen sind. Ich legen keinerlei Wert auf meine Familie. Auch nicht auf deren Tradition. Ich will nur uns genießen."

Hermine seufzte. „Merlin, ich habe einen Poeten zum Freund. Bitte Draco, schmachte niemals so wie dieser Maclaggen. Der Typ hat einen Gedichtband gefressen, so geschwollen, wie der immer daher redet."

Draco drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig. „Mich dünkt, dir fehlet deine ach so wundervolle romantische Ader. Erheiterst du dich nicht, einen so bewandten Mann an deiner Seite zu haben?"

Hermine gluckste. „Wenn du diesen Mann an meiner Seite siehst, dann sag mir bescheid. Auch ich will mich an dessen Anwesenheit erfreuen können, doch bisher, sehe ich nur dich." Draco knuffte sie. „Willst du sagen, ich wäre kein Mann?"

„Liebster, das interpretiertest du selbst in meine Worte hinein. Vielleicht sprach ich auch nur über deine Bewandtheit!" Draco erstickte ihren Redefluss in einem Kuss. Wieder verfielen sie einander und blieben erschöpft im Bett liegen.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermines und Dracos Beziehung entwickelte sich blendend. Sie klebten nicht dauernd aneinander, mussten aber beide zugeben, dass sie sich vermissten, wenn sie nicht zusammen waren. Snape rief Hermine noch einmal zu sich.

„Miss Granger, ich denke, es war nicht mein Recht, Ihnen diese Fragen zu stellen." Hermine lächelte ihn freundlich an und befand, dass das die beste Entschuldigung war, die sie bekommen konnte. „Schon in Ordnung, Sir. Ich sagte Ihnen bereits, dass ich Ihre Fürsorge in einem gewissen Maß verstehe, aber lassen Sie Draco und mich doch einfach selbst aus unseren eventuellen Fehlern lernen. Ich denke, Sie werden der erste sein, der von jeder Entwicklung unserer Beziehung erfahren wird." Draco war ein verdammtes Waschweib. Er konnte keine Information für sich behalten und verbreitete sie so schnell, dass Hermine manchmal erstaunt war, wie er dies schaffte.

Snape nickte ihr zu und Hermine glaubte, ein Lächeln gesehen zu haben. Snape konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen, Draco war wirklich ein Plappermaul. Nur wirklich wichtige Dinge, konnte er für sich behalten, ansonsten posaunte er alles heraus.

Hermine und Draco lernten täglich. Die letzten Prüfungen standen an und zwischen Ihnen war ein Wettstreit entbrannt, wer den besseren Abschluss hinlegen würde. Alle, die dies mitbekommen hatten, wetteten auf das Ergebnis. Die Entscheidung fiel den meisten schwer, denn Draco war wirklich gut im Unterricht. Er schaffte es sogar, in Verwandlung schneller sein Glas in einen Spatzen zu verwandeln, als Hermine. Diese gönnte ihm zwar seinen Erfolg, wollte aber keinesfalls weniger Punkte erreichen, als er.

Die Prüfungen begannen und die beiden lieferten sich ein erbittertes Duell. Pech war, dass sie ausgerechnet in Verteidigung, gegeneinander antreten mussten. Pech für die anderen. Die Flüche, die sie sich auf den Hals hetzten waren gnadenlos und wenn sie diese abwehrten, traf es oftmals einen Außenstehenden. Letztendlich kam es zu einem Unentschieden, denn die Prüfer hatten genug gesehen.

Harry war absolut erstaunt von Hermines Fähigkeiten. Er wusste, sie war gut, doch er glaubte nicht, dass er sich in einem Duell mit Malfoy so gut hätte schlagen können.

Alle waren völlig erschöpft, als sie abends in ihre Betten gingen. Hermine war jedoch so aufgeregt, dass sie ihre Freunde zu sich einlud. „Bitte, Granger. Tu mir das nicht an. Ich will heute Abend entspannen und nicht deine verrückten Freunde hier haben. Ich dachte, wir beide könnten uns miteinander beschäftigen!"

Hermine grinste ihn böse an. „Pah, du hast gnadenlos gegen deine eigene Freundin gekämpft. Ich glaube mein Arm wird nie wieder der selbe sein. Glaub bloß nicht, dass du von mir erwarten kannst, mit die ins Bett zu gehen!"

Draco schmollte. „Es war eine verdammte Prüfung. Hätte ich vielleicht sagen sollen,

´Sorry, aber gegen sie kann ich nicht antreten. Sie und ich wir sind ein Paar und wenn ich mich um ein gutes Ergebnis bemühe, dann wird sie ihre ganzen verdammten Freunde einladen und ich bleib auf der Strecke.` Ich denke nicht, dass das gut angekommen wäre."

Hermine gluckste. „Tja mein Schatz, du hast deine Entscheidung getroffen! Da heißt es wohl mal wieder selbst Hand anlegen." Draco erbleichte. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst!"

„Doch, eigentlich schon!"

„Na schön! Quäl mich halt. Aber, ich gehe davon aus, dass du dennoch bei mir schlafen wirst, oder?"

Hermine sah etwas irritiert aus. „Du willst, dass ich bei dir schlafe, obwohl ich keinen Sex mit dir haben will? Das ist neu!" Draco zuckte die Schultern. „Ich bin daran gewöhnt, dass du neben mir schläfst und ich befürchte, ich kann nicht ohne dich einschlafen. Verrat es niemandem, aber ich brauch dich zum Kuscheln."

Hermines Mund klappte auf. „Was bist du und was hast du mit meinem nymphomanischen Freund gemacht." Draco grinste und schloss sie in die Arme. „Der ist im Urlaub und kommt erst Morgen wieder."

Sie ließen sich, noch immer umarmend, auf die Couch fallen und warteten auf Harry, Ron und Ginny. „Ach ja, ich war so frei und hab Blaise gebeten zu kommen, ich hoffe das ist dir Recht."

„Sag mal, willst du eine Party veranstalten? Bist du nicht müde oder erschöpft?"

Hermine kuschelte sich enger an Draco. „Kein bisschen. Immerhin haben wir heute Freitag und die nächsten Prüfungen sind erst am Montag. Wir sind nur noch ungefähr eine Woche hier und das sollten wir ausnutzen."

Da stimmte er ihr zu. „Du, Draco, ich wurde eingeladen, auf den Abschlussball! Wer meinst du ist die bessere Wahl? Mclaggen, Theodore Nott, Seamus, Dean oder Ron?" Draco sah sie entrüstet an. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Wissen die nicht, dass ich da mir dir hingehe? Immerhin sind wir zusammen!" Hermine gluckste. „Bis jetzt hast du mich noch nicht gefragt und so läuft das nun mal bei einem Ball!"

Draco stöhnte. „Merlin, ich dachte, das wäre klar, aber bitte. Granger, geh mit mir zum Ball!"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Wahnsinn! So will echt jede gefragt werden, ob sie die Begleitung für den wahrscheinlich wichtigsten Ball des Lebens sein will. Versuchen wir es doch einfach nochmal. So, dass es klingt, als wäre die Antwort überhaupt noch erforderlich, ja?" Draco grinste schief. „Na schön, also nochmal! Geliebte Hermine, wärest du so gnädig, meine Begleitung auf den Ball zu sein, der hier in einigen Tagen stattfindet? Ich wäre unglaublich froh, wenn du mich, deinen Freund und nicht den wahrscheinlich untalentiertesten Tänzer Hogwarts´ begleiten würdest."

Hermine schlug sich theatralisch die Hand aufs Herz. „Merlin, das kam jetzt so unerwartet? Lass mich einen Augenblick nachdenken..... Na schön, in Ordnung, ich gehe mit dir hin!"

Draco boxte sie in die Seite. „Hey, du verrückter Schlägertyp. Man vergreift sich nicht an Ladys und an mir auch nicht."

Draco grinste und zog sie wieder näher zu sich. Er lag mittlerweile ausgestreckt auf der Couch, mit dem Kopf auf der Lehne, während Hermine auf ihm drauflag. Er streichelte ihr über den Kopf und den Rücken und sie malte irgendwelche Zeichen auf seine Brust. So lagen sie da, bis sie einschliefen. Erst ein lautes Poltern ließ sie aufschrecken. „Gott Ron, du machst ein größeres Drama draus als Harry. Es passt einfach nicht mehr zwischen uns und da wird dein Gezeter auch nichts dran ändern. Er sieht das im übrigen genauso!"

Rons Stimme klang aufgeregt und Hermine fand das ziemlich nervig. „Ginny, ich finde es unfassbar, dass du dich von ihm getrennt hast. Grundlos! Ihr beide solltet doch heiraten."

Hermine grinste. Ron war wirklich niedlich. „Ronald! Ich bedaure es sehr, dass er nun nicht offiziell zur Familie gehört, aber wenn dir das so unglaublich wichtig ist, heirate du ihn doch! Ich empfinde Harry nun mal nur noch wie einen Bruder. Und ehrlich gesagt ist er ja auch irgendwie wie mein Bruder."

Harrys Stimme mischte sich ein. „Ich weiß, es geht mich nichts an, aber ich sehe das genau wie Ginny. Können wir jetzt reingehen? Hier im Flur ist es kalt."

Ron empfand das scheinbar anders. „Du hast meine Schwester entjungfert, verdammt nochmal! Du hast sie gefälligst zu ehelichen!"

Draco und Hermine fielen von der Couch vor Lachen.

Draco fasste sich als erstes wieder und lauschte wieder auf die Stimmen vor der Tür. Es herrschte betretenes Schweigen, dass erst Ginny wieder unterbrach. „Sorry Ron, aber wenn du deinen Schwager nach den Kriterien aussuchst, dann kommt Harry keinesfalls in Frage."

Hermine und Draco hockten auf dem Boden und waren gespannt, was als nächstes kam. „Was? Wie meinst du das?"

Hermine konnte sich die Szene draußen praktisch vorstellen. Harry der peinlich berührt auf den Boden starrt, Ron der verwirrt Ginny mustert und Ginny die genervt über so viel Dummheit die Augen verdreht.

„Merlin Ron, nun stell dich nicht dümmer, als du bist? Harry war nicht derjenige, der mich entjungfert hat." Hermine knabberte an ihren Nägeln. Wenn Ron das hörte, würde er einen Nervenzusammenbruch bekommen. „Wer war es?"

„Wieso willst du das wissen? Muss ich dann den heiraten? Ich glaube nicht, dass du das willst!" Stille!

„Sag schon, Ginny!"

„Gut, es war Zabini! Zufrieden?" Hermine sah völlig ernst zu Draco. „Merlin, Draco, weiß du, was das heißt?"

Er schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Ich werde Harry heiraten müssen. Oh verdammt! Für Ginny wird das schwierig. Blaise müsste mindestens zehn Frauen heiraten und du erst. Tja, sorry Draco, aber das wars dann wohl!"

Draco grinste sie an. „Ich glaub, Weasley tickt nicht mehr ganz richtig. Ich meine, wenn er nach seiner eigenen Moral ginge, dann müsste er ja auch verlobt sein, oder?"

Hermine gluckste. „Nicht, wenn er nur berührte Mädchen hatte."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Das widerspreche seiner Moral. Das Mädchen wäre doch dann mehr oder weniger verlobt. Es bleibt nur die Möglichkeit, dass er selbst noch...hahaha..Merlin, Weasley ist noch Jungfrau!"

Draco kugelte sich auf dem Boden. Er bekam sich gar nicht mehr ein und Hermine ließ den Besuch rein. „Hey Leute, beachtet Draco einfach nicht. Ich glaub, ich hab ihn bei unserem Duell härter getroffen, als gedacht!"

Augenblicklich verstummte Dracos Gelächter. „Egal, was die Prüfer sagen, ich war dir überlegen!"

„Weil ich mich zurückgehalten habe."

„Niemals."

„Willst du ne Revange? Ich glaube, du überschätzt dich maßlos."

„Niemals!"

„Oh, wie wortgewandt du heute wieder bist!"

Draco schmollte.

Es wurde ein witziger Abend, Ron schien die Ginny- Sache vergessen zu haben, erst als Blase kam, erinnerte er sich. Hermine konnte ihn gerade noch davon abhalten, sich eine Prügelei mit Blaise zu liefern. Sie gingen alle erst, als es bereits hell war und fielen erschöpft ins Bett.

Hermine war stolz auf Draco. Er war den ganzen Abend recht nett und so beschloss sie, es nicht nur beim Kuscheln zu belassen. Draco war natürlich hellauf begeistert von ihrem Plan. Sie stellten sich beide wenig geschickt an, während sie sich beide gegenseitig auszogen, da sie einiges getrunken hatten und bald wurde es Hermine zu bunt und sie entledigte sie beide per Magie ihrer Kleidung.

Am nächsten Morgen, oder eher Nachmittag, quälten sich die beiden aus dem Bett. Wenigstens probierten sie es, denn als Hermine es beinahe geschafft hatte, wurde sie von Draco zurückgezogen. Sie ergab sich ihrem Schicksal und kuschelte sich an ihn. Beide waren wieder eingeschlafen und erwachten erst gegen drei Uhr. Es entbrannte eine hitzige Diskussion zwischen den beiden. Hermine wollte unbedingt aufstehen und etwas essen gehen, während Draco nicht aus den Federn zu holen war.

„Wir können nicht den ganzen Tag im Bett bleiben! Ich hab Hunger!"

Draco grummelte. „Mir egal! Ich will den ganzen Tag im Bett bleiben! Unserer Wohnung ist der einzige Ort, an dem du bereit bist, mit mir rumzumachen!"

Hermine schubste ihn von der Matratze runter. „Wäre es dir lieber, wir würden an jeder Ecke eine halbe Stunde stehen bleiben, um uns gegenseitig die Zungen in den Hals zu stecken?"

„JA!"

Hermine seufzte. „Ach Draco, du bist wirklich ein sehr kranker Mann! Ich steh nun mal nicht darauf, in der Öffentlichkeit, Zärtlichkeiten auszutauschen!" Draco schmollte, rappelte sich jedoch auf. Hermine kam nicht umhin, seinen nackten Körper zu bewundern, den er ohne jede Scheu zur Schau stellte. „Dann geh wenigstens mit mir duschen, Granger!"

Seufzend folgte Hermine ihm ins Bad.

Eine Stunde später, machten sie sich endlich auf, in die Küche zu gehen, um etwas zu essen. Die Hauselfen freuten sich über ihren Besuch und bereiteten Unmengen an Essen für sie vor. Hermine und Draco genossen das viele Essen und die Hauselfen konnten nur erstaunt zusehen, wie die Massen an Essen reduziert wurden. Dies waren also die Ursachen, dass der Slytherin- und der Gryffindortisch so viel Essen benötigte.

Es war ein angenehmes Beisammensein. Und nicht nur der Samstag wurde so verbracht, auch am Sonntag taten sie nichts, außer Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, nichts mehr für die Schule zu tun. Bisher hatte es ganz gut geklappt, doch am Sonntagabend änderte sich dieser Umstand. „Oh Merlin, Draco, was wenn ich in den letzten Tagen, alles vergessen habe, was für die Prüfungen Morgen und Übermorgen wichtig sein wird? Verdammt, wir hätten nicht auf der faulen Haut liegen dürfen, jetzt werde ich durchfallen und schlimmer, ich werde schlechter sein, als du! HA! Du hast das geplant! Du hast mich absichtlich dazu gebracht, nicht mehr zu wiederholen, damit du besser bist, als ich." Anklagend deutete sie auf Draco. „JA! Du hast mich durchschaut. Ich hab dich und gleichzeitig mich, abgelenkt, damit ich noch mehr Zeit zum Lernen hab und du nicht. Logisch, wirklich logisch. Und so was will einer der klügsten Köpfe unserer Zeit sein."

Hermine seufzte. Es war wirklich Unsinn, was sie da von sich gegeben hatte. Noch dazu schien es Draco verletzt zu haben und das war nicht ihre Absicht gewesen. „Draco?"

„Hm?"

„Sorry! Ich bin vielleicht manchmal ein klitzekleines bisschen hysterisch."

Draco grummelte. „Aber nur manchmal!"

„Komm, du darfst mich küssen und dann gehen wir schlafen, um für die Prüfungen fit zu sein. Einverstanden?"

„Vielleicht will ich dich aber gar nicht küssen!"

Hermine zog einen Schmollmund und ließ ihre Unterlippe leicht zittern. Es sah aus, als würde sie jeden Augenblick in Tränen ausbrechen. „Vielleicht aber doch! Nein, ganz sicher will ich dich küssen." Schnell war Draco bei Hermine und küsste sie. Hermine grinste in den Kuss hinein, was von Draco natürlich nicht unbemerkt blieb. „Granger, du bist der durchtriebenste Mensch, den ich kenne! Was hast du dem sprechenden Hut geboten, dass er dich nicht nach Slytherin gesteckt hat?"

Hermine schmunzelte. „Ich hab ihm gedroht, allen zu sagen, er wäre nur Lederimitat und nicht echt!" Draco zog sie wieder in einen Kuss. Sie lösten sich erst nach gefühlten Stunden und gingen ins Bett. Ausnahmsweise, taten sie wirklich nichts anderes, außer zu kuscheln.

Die beiden letzten Prüfungstage verliefen zwar anstrengend, aber gut. Alle fieberten dem Freitag entgegen, an dem sie ihre Ergebnisse bei der Zeremonie erhalten sollten. (Gott sei Dank bin ich der Autor und kann bis zum Freitag vorspulen)

Der Freitag kam schnell ( Oh Wunder!)

Die Aufregung der Abschlussklasse war gigantisch und am Abend war jeder gespannt, welche Ergebnisse er erzielt hatte.

Es gab insgesamt zwölf UTZ´s zu erreichen. Anders als bei den ZAG´s bekam man diese jedoch nicht pro bestandenes Fach, sondern musste eine bestimmte Anzahl von Punkten erreichen, um einen UTZ zu bekommen.

Gezählt wurde dabei in hunderter Schritten. Bei hundert Punkten gab es also einen UTZ, bei zweihundert zwei UTZ´s usw. Die Höchstpunktzahl konnte jedoch die tausendzweihundert übersteigen, da es möglich war, Zusatzpunkte zu erhalten.

Die Abschlusszeremonie fand nach dem Abendessen statt und nur für den Abschlussjahrgang zugelassen. Dumbledore stand vor dem Lehrertisch und hielt seine Rede. „Liebe Abschlussklasse! Es fällt mir, wie in jedem Jahr, schwer, so hervorragende Individuen gehen zu lassen.

Dieser Jahrgang war ein ganz besonderer. Mehr noch, als jeder andere, waren einige unter euch an den Auswirkungen des Krieges beteiligt. Ihr habt euch wacker geschlagen und ich möchte euch gratulieren, wie wundervoll ihr dieses Jahr gemeistert habt.

Es haben sich Freundschaften geschlossen, die wohl niemand erwartet hatte." Er zwinkerte Hermine und Draco zu, die ausnahmsweise händchenhaltend beieinander saßen. Es gab bei dieser Zeremonie keine Haustische. Viele, lange Reihen Stühle waren aufgestellt worden, von denen die Schüler zu Dumbledore blickten. „Ich bin stolz, euch allen eure Zeugnisse überreichen zu dürfen! Ich bitte zuerst auf die Bühne mit einem nicht zu verachtenden Ergebnis von neun Utz´s und einer Punktzahl von 956, Hannah Abbot." Hannah ging zur Bühne und nahm ihr Zeugnis entgegen. Dumbledore schien sich kein bisschen an eine Reihenfolge zu halten, denn die Schüler wurden kreuz und quer auf die Bühne gebeten. Es gab zwar durchaus schlechte Ergebnisse, doch kein Schüler war durchgefallen, als Ron auf die Bühne gebeten wurde.

Hermine drückte die Daumen für ihn. Sie hatte Ron geholfen, wo sie konnte und hoffte, dass er wenigstens einigermaßen gut durchgekommen war. „Mister Weasley, herzlichen Glückwunsch. Kein nächster Merlin, aber durchaus nett! 912 Punkte, daraus folgt: neun UTZ´s."

Hermine und Harry brachen in Freudenschreie aus. So ein gutes Ergebnis hatte niemand von ihm erwartet. Etwas betäubt ging er zurück auf seinen Platz neben Harry. Dieser schloss ihn in eine feste Umarmung und schob ihn dann weiter zu Hermine. „Wahnsinn Ron, das ist ein hervorragendes Ergebnis! Ich freu mich so für dich." Hermines Worte waren kaum zu verstehen, da sie Ron um den Hals gefallen war und nur in seine Robe nuschelte.

Draco wurde die Umarmung langsam zu innig. „Ja, ja, Weasley ist doch nicht ganz zu bekloppt, wie alle dachten, könntest du jetzt meine Freundin los lassen, du Genie?!!"

Alle, die das gehört hatten, brachen in Gelächter aus. Das ein Draco Malfoy eifersüchtig werden konnte, war ein wirkliches Wunder! Noch dazu, dass er dies ganz offen zeigte.

Als sie sich von ihm entfernte, hielt sie noch kurz nahe seinem Ohr inne. „Mal sehen, was er dazu sagt!" Mit diesen Worten drückte sie Ron einen Kuss auf die Wange und ließ sich unschuldig lächelnd neben Draco nieder. Diese knurrte vor sich hin. „Granger! Hör auf hier alle abzuknutschen! Deine Lippen gehören nur mir, klar soweit?!!!"

Selbst Snape konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Mundwinkel zuckten.

Dumbledore fuhr nun mit funkelnden Augen fort. „Nun, wenden wir uns von diesem Interessanten Schauspiel ab, um einem weiterem Menschen das Papier für seine Zukunft in die Hände zu legen. Es war gewiss nicht immer leicht, sich auf die Schule zu konzentrieren und gleichzeitig dem Schicksal entgegen zu treten, doch möchte ich Mister Harry Potter gratulieren, der dies mit Bravour gemeistert hat. Mit einer erstaunlichen Punktzahl von 1111, erreichte Mister Potter ganze elf UTZ´s." Die Schüler brachen in Applaus aus und jeder, der es schaffte, schüttelte Harry die Hand. Hermine nahm ihn in den Arm und gab auch ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, was Draco nur mit einem bösen Blick und einem tiefen Knurren kommentierte.

Harry holte sich sein Zeugnis ab und schüttelte einem strahlenden Dumbledore die Hand.

Es waren nun alle Schüler vorne gewesen, bis auf Hermine und Draco. Insgeheim verfluchte Draco Dumbledore. Er genoss es ja, in der Öffentlichkeit mit Hermine Händchen zu halten, wirklich, doch sie zerquetschte ihm die Hand und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er gerne mit nur einer Hand leben wollte. Mit zweien funktionierte es einfach besser!

Draco versuchte sich von dem Schmerz abzulenken und dachte daran, dass er Blaise dringend noch mal gratulieren musste. Er hatte immerhin zwölf UTZ´s erreicht und das war eine tolle Leistung. Blaise war sein bester Freund und sobald Draco sein Zeugnis hatte, würde er zweifelsfrei, eine Verabredung mit seinem Freund treffen, bei dem sie ihren Abschluss ordentlich feiern würden.

„Wir sind nun am Höhepunkt der heutigen Verleihung angelangt. Selten habe ich die Ehre, so hervorragende Ergebnisse bekannt zu geben. Noch seltener sind gleich zwei auf einmal. Ich möchte also unsere beiden Schulsprecher zu mir bitten. Miss Hermine Jane Granger und Mister Draco Abraxas Malfoy."

Hermine fing leise an zu kichern und Draco fragte sich, wie sie in so einem Moment lachen konnte. „Du heißt Abraxas?"

Ihre Mine wurde plötzlich ernst, als sie die gesamte Information verarbeitet hatte. „Oh Merlin! Wir haben bestanden Draco!" Dieser verdrehte die Augen. „Wer hätte das gedacht?"

Immer noch Hand in Hand gingen sie nach vorne zu Dumbledore, wobei Draco hinter Hermine hergezerrt wurde.

„Mit jeweils zwölf UTZ´s erreichen diese beiden das beste Ergebnis seit einem Vierteljahrhundert. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

Es herrschte Stille in der großen Halle. Noch immer war nicht klar, wer von beiden das bessere Ergebnis erzielt hatte und es war eine Menge Wetteinsatz im Spiel. Selbst die Lehrer schienen erwartungsvoll auf Dumbledore zu sehen, der den beiden Schülern ihre Zeugnisse aushändigte.

Hermine und Draco sahen auf ihre Pergamente und sahen anschließend sich an. Sie grinsten und schlenderten zu ihren Plätzen. „Nun spuckt schon aus, wer war besser?!"

Draco sah Hermine fragend an. Sie nickte und er richtete das Wort an die ganze Halle. „Wir beide! 1398 Punkte!" Erstauntes Schweigen durchzog die Halle. „Das gibt's nicht! Das heißt, wir haben alle verloren!"

Ron schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Hermine lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. „So kannst du das nicht sagen, Ronald, immerhin haben Draco und ich hervorragende Zeugnisse und niemand ist durchgefallen!"

Draco mischte sich wieder ein. „Vergiss nicht, dass wir richtig gewettet haben, Liebes!" Hermine schlug ihm auf den Arm. „Klappe Malfoy, das muntert, doch niemanden auf!"

„Doch mich!"

„Warum solltes du aufgemuntert werden müssen?"

„Du hast meine Hand auf dem Gewissen, jetzt kann ich mir endlich eine neue leisten."

Das Geplänkel der beiden lockerte die Stimmung in der Halle wieder auf. Dracos letzter Kommentar war so überflüssig, dass wirklich jeder grinste, selbst Ron. Der Malfoy- Sprössling konnte sich wahrscheinlich auch ohne Wettgewinn eine Million neuer Hände leisten.

Nachdem alle ihre Ergebnisse hatten, verabschiedete sich Dumbledore von ihnen und wünschte eine gute Nacht.

Der Abschlussball sollte am nächsten Abend stattfinden und am Sonntag war die Abreise mit dem Hogwartsexpress.

Hermine war todmüde. Während Dumbledore seine letzten Worte an alle richtete, war sie an Dracos Schuler eingenickt. Seufzend nahm Draco sie auf den Arm und trug sie in ihren Turm. Mit einem Zauber steckte sie in ihrem Schlafanzug, mit dem komischen, fetten Kater und legte sie in ihr Bett. Draco zog sich bis auf die Boxershorts aus, legte sich neben sie, schlang seine Arme um ihre Hüfte und zog sie näher zu sich.

Er war unglaublich müde, aber schlafen konnte er nicht. Er hatte zwar gesagt, er mache sich über die Zukunft keine Gedanken, doch die Zukunft startete in knapp zwei Tagen. Wollte Hermine nach Hogwarts auch noch mit ihm zusammen wohnen? Das war eigentlich momentan die wichtigste Frage überhaupt.

Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen, schlief er endlich ein.

Der nächste Morgen kam für Draco viel zu früh. „Steh auf Draco, steh auf! Heute ist der Abschlussball!" Draco zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Hermine zog sie ihm gleich wieder weg. „Verdammt Granger! Er bekloppte Ball ist heute Abend und nicht jetzt. Lass mich schlafen, du Girly." Hermine ließ sich nicht beirren und hüpfte auf Draco herum. „Komm schon Draco, das ist der letzte Tag, den wir hier sind. Morgen fahren wir nach Hause und werden vielleicht nie wieder herkommen." Draco hinderte sie am weiterhüpfen und hielt sie einfach fest. „In spätestens fünfzehn Jahren kannst du ja mal vorbei schauen." Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso?" Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Und du sollst angeblich genau so schlau sein, wie ich. Das ich nicht lache! Wenn wir einmal Kinder haben, dann werden wir sie natürlich hierher begleiten, um den Lehrern klar zu machen, mit wem sie es zu tun bekommen!"

Hermine grinste. „Meinst du nicht, unsere Kinder werden durch den Namen Malfoy gezeichnet sein? Da wird ein Besuch unnötig, oder?"

Draco seufzte theatralisch. „Da sieht man es mal wieder, du hast keine Ahnung. Wir müssen doch deutlich machen, dass wir für unser Kind da sind. Ich schätze, eine Mischung aus unseren Genen, wird mehrere Besuche nötig machen. Mein Vater war verdammt oft hier, weil ich irgendwas angestellt habe und so viel ich gehört habe, bist du auch in einige Schandtaten verwickelt gewesen. Ich sag nur Baumschlangenhaut."

Hermine erblasste. „Woher..?"

„Mein Onkel ist nicht doof! Er dachte erst, dass Potter dahinter steckt, aber nachdem er sich die Erinnerung noch einmal angesehen hat, von dem Tag an dem der Diebstahl stattgefunden haben musste, da hat er feststellen können, dass du plötzlich verschwunden warst und nicht Potter."

Hermine kicherte. „Das Jahr war echt witzig! Nein, eigentlich doch nicht! Ich endete als Katze, wurde versteinert und die Prüfungen sind ausgefallen. Ein echt beschissenes Jahr."

Draco kämpfte sich aus dem Bett und zog Hermine mit sich. „Also, kleine Diebin. Was wollen wir heute machen? Onkel Sev hat uns gebeten, bevor wir abreisen nochmal vorbeizusehen. Wir können es aber auch auf Morgen früh verschieben und heute nach Hogsmead gehen. Oder wir gehen schwimmen. Ich vermisse deinen Anblick im Bikini!"

Hermine entschied sich dafür, alles zu tun, außer den Besuch bei Snape.

Sie gingen zuerst frühstücken. Hermine und Draco schaufelten das Essen schnell hinter und machten sich dann auf den Weg zum See. Anfangs waren sie noch allein und sonnten sich, doch nach einer halben Stunde gesellten sich Blaise, Ginny, Ron und Harry zu ihnen. Draco fragte sich, wieso Blaise bei ihnen war, verdrängte den Gedanken aber wieder, um sich weiter die Sonne auf sein Gesicht scheinen zu lassen.

„Nein, verdammt, ich werde euch verfluchen. Ihr werdet nicht mehr wissen, wo oben und unten ist, wenn ich an meinen Zauberstab komme." Dracos öffnete die Augen, um den Grund für Hermines Drohungen zu sehen.

Harry und Ron hatten, die sich wehrende Hermine, zu zweit vom Boden aufgehoben und trugen sie Richtung See. Draco fand das zwar sehr lustig, ihm passte allerdings nicht, wie die beiden ledigen Jungs seine wunderschöne, heiße Freundin begrabschten.

„Das ist der Grund, warum wir dich nicht an deinen Zauberstab lassen, Mine. Wir wollen nur dein bestes! Und keine Sorge, auch dein geliebter Draco- Spatz, wird sich gleich zu uns gesellen." Harry, der Hermines Beine hielt und Ron, der sie unter den Armen gegriffen hatte, begannen sie, wie eine Hängematte hin und her zu schaukeln. Mit einem Schrei und einem lauten Platsch landete sie im Wasser.

„Okay Zabini, jetzt bist du dran."

Draco, der das Treiben mit verfolgt hatte, um sicher zu stellen, dass Weasleys Hände nicht versehentlich verrutschten, erhob sich plötzlich in die Luft und befand sich Sekunden später ebenfalls im Wasser.

Wütend tauchte er auf und sah neben sich eine klitschnasse Hermine. Merlin, sie sah aus, wie eine wunderschöne Rachegöttin. Sie funkelte zornig Richtung ihrer Freunde und das T –Shirt, welches sie sich kurz zuvor angezogen hatte, weil ihr kühl geworden war, zeichnete ihre Kurven und besonders ihre Brüste ab. „_Accio _Zauberstab!"

Ihr Zauberstab flog von ihrer Decke in ihre Hand. Harry und Ron sahen sich ängstlich an und versteckten sich hinter einem Baum. „Kein Baum der Welt kann euch jetzt noch retten, ihr kleinen, widerwärtigen Kröten. _Rubetae metamorphosis!_"

Der Zauber traf leider nur Ron, doch Draco fand, dass dies auf jeden Fall ein Anfang war. Hermine erhob erneut ihren Stab und richtete ihn auf Harry, der lachend am Seeufer entlang sprintete. Draco überlegte, dass Potter wirklich Mut hatte. Wenn er Hermine so wütend gemacht hätte, würde er ganz sicher nicht mehr lachen. Er hoffte nur, dass sie zufrieden damit wäre, Potter und Weasley verhext zu haben und nicht auch noch ihn angriff, weil er ihr nicht geholfen hatte.

„Hey Granger, erklär mir, wie du das mit der stablosen Magie gemacht hast!"

Draco wusste, dass das so ziemlich der einzige Weg war, Hermine zu beruhigen. Sie konnte nicht anders, als ihm zu erklären, wie das funktionierte und er war dankbar dafür.

Tatsächlich beruhigte sie sich wieder. „Du musst dir einen Fokus suchen, auf den du dich konzentrierst. Allerdings ist das ziemlich gefährlich, weil du die Magie aus dir selbst und nicht aus der magischen Essenz deines Zauberstabs beziehst und ...hey, du hast mich abgelenkt! Das ist nicht fair. Ich wollte Harry gerade in einen Hamster verwandeln und dich in ein Frettchen."

Draco grinste. „Ein anderes Mal. Es ist unser letzter Tag, also verwandle Weasley wieder zurück, aber zieh dir was Trockenes an oder dein Shirt aus. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass ich mich beherrschen kann, wenn du so aussiehst und ich will nicht, dass Potter, Weasley und Blaise dich so sehen. Die starren sich sowieso schon genug an."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Draco? Kann es sein, dass du in letzter Zeit ganz schön eifersüchtig bist? So kenn ich dich ja gar nicht."

Draco versuchte möglichst unschuldig zu wirken. Ihm war das ja selbst schon aufgefallen und auch er kannte diesen Zug nicht an sich. Er mochte es einfach nicht, dass Hermine mit anderen Männern sprach. Vor allem nicht mit attraktiven. Egal, was er auch behauptete, Blaise und Potter waren Mädchenschwärme. Weasley reichte zwar bei weitem nicht an ihn, Blaise oder auch Potter heran, schlecht sah er aber auch nicht aus.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst!"

„Komm schon Draco. Damals bei Dean im Unterricht, da hast du ihm ein Tintenfass überm Kopf entleert. Du bist eifersüchtig!" Hermine klang nicht entsetzt oder verärgert, eher amüsiert. Draco entschied sich dafür, ihr ehrlich zu sagen, wie er empfand. Er stand zwar nicht auf diesen Gefühlsquatsch, aber so etwas ließ sich nicht totschweigen. „Ja, okay, du hast Recht. Aber kannst du es mir verdenken? Du hast fast nur männliche Freunde, du bist wunderhübsch, du bist klug und du hast kein Problem damit, dich halbnackt vor Potter zu zeigen, mit dem du, wie ich anmerken möchte, Sex hattest. Es lässt sich einfach nicht vermeiden, dass ich eifersüchtig bin. Wenn auch nur ein kleines bisschen."

Hermine sah lächelnd zu Draco und küsste ihn dann leidenschaftlich. „Das war nett und verstörend! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du dir so viele Gedanke darum machen würdest. Tut mir leid. Nein, doch nicht! Du musst in Zukunft damit klarkommen, dass ich so mit Harry und Ron umgehe, sie sind ebenso meine Familie, wie es meine Eltern, Maria, Alfred, die Weasleys oder auch Toby sind."

Draco lächelte. „Ich habe nie verlangt, dass du das änderst, ich wollte dich nur darauf aufmerksam machen, dass es durchaus berechtigt ist, dass ich mal eifersüchtig bin."

„Okay, ich gestatte es dir!"

„Oh, vielen Dank, wie gnädig von dir!" Hermine schwamm zum Ufer und wickelte sich sofort in ein Handtuch ein. Draco schwamm noch eine Weile herum und dachte über das Gesagte nach. Sie hatten heute schon zweimal über die Zukunft gesprochen, auch wenn es vielleicht nur so dahin gesponnen war, hatte Hermine dennoch über eine Zukunft gesprochen.

Er musste einfach ganz dringend mit ihr darüber reden, wie es nach Hogwarts weiterging. Er gab es nicht gerne zu, aber er fürchtete sich davor, dass sie ihn verlassen würde, wenn sie Hogwarts verließen. Merlin, was war denn nur los mit ihm. Er hatte tatsächlich gedacht, dass es auch andere gutaussehende Männer außer ihm gab, die da draußen in der bösen Welt lauerten. So ein Unfug!

Draco verließ das Wasser und fand einen hässlichen rötlichen Frosch vor, der auf dem Boden hockte und Hermine anquakte. Blaise und Harry kringelten sich auf dem Boden, während Ginny desinteressiert in der Sonne lag. „Was ist denn hier los? Hast du Weasley immer noch nicht zurückverwandelt?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich finde, so ist er viel niedlicher. Lass ihn uns in ein Terrarium in unsere Wohnung stellen, ja? Vielleicht kann er uns zukünftig das Wetter anzeigen, wenn wir ihm eine kleine Leiter da rein stellen."

Draco gluckste. Das war eine tolle Idee. Mit Weasley eine gemeinsame Wohnung teilen.. hatte sie gerade von einer zukünftig gemeinsamen Wohnung gesprochen? „Komm schon, lass ihn nicht ewig da unten kriechen, vielleicht bekommt er nen bleibenden Schaden und dann wird es noch schwieriger, die Leute davon zu überzeugen, dass er neun UTZ´s geschafft hat."

Hermine sah Draco tadelnd und belustigt zu gleich an. „Das war nicht nett!"

„Stimmt! Aber verdammt attraktiv und klug und sexy uns sportlich und begehrt und toll und brillant und ..."

„Okay, ich verwandle ihn zurück, aber sei still. Ich kenne deine Meinung über dich und möchte sie mir nicht nochmal anhören müssen. Außerdem müssen wir gleich los, wenn wir noch nach Hogsmead wollen. Ich hab Geld und will es ausgeben! _Finite incantatem._" Die Kröte verwandelte sich wieder in Ron zurück und sah Hermine vorwurfsvoll an. „Das war nicht nett! Harry hat gar nichts abbekommen und ich war mal wieder der Sündenbock!"

Hermine tätschelte seinen Kopf. „Keine Sorge, auch Harry wird büßen." Draco nahm Hermine bei der Hand und verpackte ihre Decken und Handtücher mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs. „Komm, mein kleiner Rachengel, lass uns Geld ausgeben gehen! Ich hab Hunger, wir sollten auch was essen!" Von Hermine erntete er laute Zustimmung. „JA! ESSEN!"

Der Tag in Hogsmead war angenehm gewesen und Hermine und Draco hatten beinahe die Zeit vergessen. Beide mussten sich noch für den Ball fertig machen.

„Merlin Granger, du wirst ja wohl keine drei Stunden brauchen, um dich fertig zu machen. Du siehst auch so ganz nett aus."

Hermine rannte durch die Schulsprecherwohnung und suchte irgendwelche Sachen zusammen. „Das ist zwar nicht das, was ein Mädchen hören will, aber ich nehms als Kompliment. Ich will dir im übrigen sagen, dass es vor dem Abschlussball so üblich ist, dass die Frau ewig braucht, um sich fertig zu machen. Eigentlich brauch ich maximal eine Stunde, aber das ist einfach nicht das selbe."

„Du bist verrückt Granger!"

„Weiß ich!"

Hermine hatte die drei Stunde hauptsächlich mit reden zugebracht und wäre fast nicht fertig geworden. Fünf vor acht schickte sie Draco ins Foyer, damit er dort auf sie warten konnte. Hermine fand das total cool, während Draco sich zwischen Genervtheit und Erheiterung nicht entscheiden konnte.

As Hermine aber die Treppe runterkam, befand er, es war eine tolle Idee gewesen. Sie sah wunderschön aus. Ihr Kleid war aus grünem Satin und allein deshalb sah sie seiner Meinung nach klasse aus. Dazu kam noch der Schnitt des Kleides, Ihr Haar und die ganze Hermine und Draco war hin und weg. Das Kleid lag verdammt eng an. Das Oberteil bestand aus einer engen, trägerlosen Corsage, die Hermines Vorzüge hervorragend zur Geltung brachte, der Rockteil fiel in einer Schleppe nach unten und Draco musste sich beherrschen, sie nicht einfach wieder mit in sein Zimmer zu schleppen.

Hermine schritt langsam die Treppe hinab. Ihr einziger Gedanke war: Bitte nicht stolpern, bitte nicht stolpern.

Als sie die letzte Stufe erreicht hatte und schon erleichtert aufatmete, verfing sich ihr Absatz in der Schleppe und sie stolperte. Draco war mit einem Satz bei ihr und fing sie auf.

„Du brauchst einfach die Action in deinem Leben, oder?" Draco grinste. Sie war einfach so hermine, wie sie so ungeschickt in seine Arme gefallen war, er konnte einfach nicht anders, als sie zu lieben.

„Ups!" Draco lachte. Widerwillig entließ er sie aus seinen Armen, nur um sie anschließend eng an sich zu ziehen und ihr besitzergreifend den Arm um die Hüfte zu legen.

Dumbledore eröffnete den Ball und wünschte allen viel Spaß und Erfolg bei der Verwirklichung ihrer Träume. Draco hatte gar nicht die Chance, Hermine um einen Tanz zu bitten, denn gleich als sie reinkamen, stürmte Neville auf sie zu und bat Hermine darum mit ihm zu tanzen. Hermine sah Draco fragend an, aber was hätte er denn tun sollen. Er war sich sicher, sie würde es nicht mögen, so besitzend behandelt zu werden. „Longbottom, ich warne dich, wenn ich meine Freundin nicht unversehrt wiederkriege, kill ich dich!" Seiner Meinung nach hatte dieser Bengel in letzter Zeit viel zu viel Selbstvertrauen bekommen. „Klar Malfoy, aber glaub mir, wenn Hermine meine Tanzfähigkeiten mit deinen vergleicht, wird das sehr unschön für dich!"

Grinsend zog er eine nicht minder grinsende Hermine mit sich.

Natürlich war das nicht genug. Es schien, als wolle ganz Hogwarts mit ihr tanzen. Blaise, Potter und Weasley waren schon schlimm genug, aber dass Snape sie um einen Tanz bat, passte ihm ganz und gar nicht.

Hermine war es ein wenig unangenehm, mit Snape zu tanzen. Er sah ja nicht schlecht aus und war auch ein toller Tänzer, aber er war ihr Professor und so viel Nähe war einfach unangenehm. „Gratulation, Miss Granger, Sie haben einen wirklich guten Abschluss erreicht."

„Danke, Sir! Darf ich fragen, für wen Sie gewettet haben?"

„Für Sie! Draco ist zwar sehr klug und Ihnen keinesfalls unterlegen, doch dachte ich ehrlich gesagt, Sie würden ihn in Zaubertränke schlagen. Wobei ich zugeben muss, dass ich mir sicher war, Sie würden im Duellieren unterliegen. Draco hat bei mir gelernt und ich dachte nicht, dass es jemanden gibt, der ihm das Wasser reichen kann."

Schleimte er sich gerade bei ihr ein? Was für ein komischer Mann. „Ja, durchaus verständlich, doch waren wir alle im Krieg keine unbekannten Menschen und es wäre verheerend gewesen, sich nicht richtig duellieren zu können. Während des Krieges übten Harry und ich häufig und trieben uns gegenseitig an."

Snape nickte. „Ich weiß, wir hatten keinen leichten Start Miss Granger, doch da Sie und Draco nicht den Anschein erwecken, die Verbindung zwischen ihnen zu lösen, möchte ich mich... entschuldigen."

Hermine fiel die Kinnlade herunter. „Ähm... schon gut."

Wieder nickte er. „Bevor ich Sie nun endlich wieder zu Ihrem Freund lasse, der uns mit Argusaugen beobachtet, möchte ich Sie noch eines fragen und hoffe, damit nicht zu weit zu gehen: Was werden Sie beide nach Hogwarts tun?"

Hermine lächelte. „Keine Ahnung, Sir. Ich hätte nichts dagegen, weiterhin mit Draco eine Wohnung zu teilen, aber erstens werden wir wohl beide studieren und auf Universitäten sind gemischte Zimmer selten und zweitens hat er, trotz meiner vielen Andeutungen, nicht den Eindruck erweckt, dass er dies ebenfalls in Erwägung zieht."

Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten. „Wieso schlagen Sie dies nicht vor?"

„Sir, ich möchte nicht, dass er mich als anhänglich empfindet. Er soll selbst entscheiden, ob er das will."

„Sehr freundlich von Ihnen." Sie schwiegen, bis der Tanz vorbei war. Snape rauschte davon und Draco trat schmollend an ihre Seite. „Darf ich jetzt endlich auch mal?"

Hermine fing an zu lachen. „Haha.. du klingst, wie ein dreijähriger, dem man sein Spielzeug vorenthält." Draco grummelte und ergriff ihre Hand. Es war ein langsames Lied und Hermine genoss es mehr, als mit all den anderen. „Hermine?"

„Draco?"

Draco konnte es nicht mehr für sich behalten. Sie so nah bei sich zu haben, sie zu sehen, wie sie sich vertrauensvoll an ihn schmiegte, die Augen geschlossen. Er musste wieder daran denken, wie sie so hermine like die Treppe herunter gestolpert war. „Ich liebe dich."

Hermine versteifte sich in seinen Armen.

Hatte er das wirklich gerade gesagt? Was sollte sie jetzt tun?

Völlig verzweifelt löste sie sich von Draco und rannte aus der Halle. Draco war am Boden zerstört. Einmal zeigte er seine Gefühle und dann so was. Hermine war eines der besten Dinge, die er in seinem Leben bekommen hatte und jetzt war sie weg. Sie liebte ihn nicht, ansonsten wäre sie nicht weggelaufen.

Die vielen Blicke, die ihn verfolgten nicht beachtend, verließ er schnellen Schrittes die große Halle. Was sollte es bringen, Hermine zu suchen? Nichts! Er ging in sein Zimmer und schmiss sich auf sein Bett.

War es ein Fehler gewesen, ihr so plötzlich seine Liebe zu gestehen? Nein! Wenn sie ihn jetzt nicht liebte, dann würde sie das auch zu keinem anderen Zeitpunkt tun. Er versuchte seine Emotionen zurückzudrängen, ihnen keine Chance lassen, ihn verwundbar zu machen. Sein Vater hatte Recht gehabt. Gefühle waren was für Idioten und Versager. Er war weder das eine, noch das andere. Er war ein Malfoy!

Hermine rannte nach draußen in den Garten, vorbei an den knutschenden Pärchen, zu denen auch sie heute hatte zählen wollen. Wieso hatte er das gesagt? Sie waren sich doch einig gewesen, noch nicht zu wissen, was sie fühlten. Allerdings war das bereits einige Wochen und Monate her. Sie hatte nicht geahnt, dass Draco ihre Beziehung so ernst war. Sie wusste einfach nicht, ob sie ihn liebte oder nicht, aber irgendwie hatte er ja Recht. Sie waren an einem Punkt in ihrem Leben angekommen, an dem sie Entscheidungen treffen und sich über einiges klar werden mussten.

Liebte sie ihn? Sie wog die Argumente ab. Dachte nach, analysierte und dachte wieder nach. Sie fühlte anders als bei Harry und Ron, aber er war mindestens genauso wichtig, wie sie und all die anderen Menschen, bei denen sie eich sicher war, dass sie sie liebte. Aber war das das Gleiche, wie DIE Liebe? Die Liebe, die alles böse besiegte, die lebenswichtig und allgegenwärtig war?

Sie schrak auf, als sie eine Bewegung hinter sich wahrnahm. Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Kehle ihres Hintermannes. „Miss Granger, auch wenn Sie die Freundin meines Patensohnes sind, gibt Ihnen das nicht das Recht, einen Lehrkörper und schon gar nicht mich, mit Ihrem Zauberstab zu bedrohen."

Hermine wirkte verschreckt. Ihr kämpferischer, entschlossener Blick, wich einem verzweifeltem. „Verzeihen Sie Professor. Eine alte Gewohnheit. Es ist nicht ratsam, sich einer ausgebildeten Kämpferin in den Weg zu stellen, wenn gleich, es keine anerkannte Ausbildung war."

Snape lächelte spöttisch. „Ausgebildet von den letzten zwei Rumtreibern zählt wohl tatsächlich nicht zu einer anerkannten Ausbildung. (Sirius lebt in meiner Story, genau wie Lupin). Können Sie mir erklären, warum Sie hier draußen sind? Allein!"

Hermine richtete ihren Blick auf den Boden. „Es gab da ein paar unerwartete Dinge, die Draco äußerte."

Snape seufzte. „Ein paar Informationen mehr, wären angebracht, Miss Granger." Hermine funkelte ihn wütend an. „Es geht Sie eigentlich nichts an, Sir. Außerdem bin ich es gewohnt, Ihnen nur die wichtigsten Dinge kurz und bündig mitzuteilen, da Sie an einer genaueren Ausführung meist nicht interessiert zu sein scheinen."

Snape grinste wieder. „Wohl war, aber heute mache ich einmal eine Ausnahme. Also, was .. was bedrückt Sie?"

Hermine seufzte. Was machte es schon, ihm das alles zu erzählen. Er würde sie ja vielleicht verstehen. Er schien auch nicht gerade leichtfertig mit Gefühlen umzugehen. „Haben Sie jemals geliebt, Sir?"

Snape war ein wenig verwirrt. „Haben Sie Draco Ihre Liebe gestanden und er hat es Ihnen nicht gleichgetan, Miss Granger?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das tut nichts zur Sache. Bitte beantworten Sie mir diese Frage, auch wenn Sie sehr intim ist."

„Ja, ich habe geliebt. Ich denke, Ihre Frage bezieht sich auf die Liebe zwischen Mann und Frau, dann ja, ich habe geliebt."

Hermine sah ihn ungläubig an. Er hatte geliebt? Wen und vor allem schien diese Liebe nicht unbedingt eine glückliche zu sein. Hermine beherrschte sich. Das ging sie nichts an, sie wollte andere Dinge wissen. „Wie.. also woher wussten Sie, dass es so eine Liebe war? Ich kann einfach nicht unterscheiden, ob es die selbe Liebe ist, wie bei Harry und Ron, oder ob sie anders ist. Seit unserem Gespräch habe ich darüber nachgedacht und versucht mir darüber klar zu werden, was ich für Draco empfinde, aber es ist so verdammt schwierig. Ich wünschte, es gäbe eine Anleitung, die ich auswendig lernen könnte."

Sie schwieg. „Miss Granger..."

„Hermine"

"Bitte?"

"Nennen Sie mich Hermine. Ich bin nicht mehr Ihre Schülerin und ein solches Gespräch macht diese Förmlichkeit lächerlich."

„Nun gut! Hermine, Sie müssen Ihren Kopf ausschalten. Gefühle sind so ziemlich das einzige im Leben, das nicht mit dem Kopf analysiert werden kann.

Ich habe es versucht und bin gescheitert. Es ist sicherlich ungewöhnlich, etwas derartiges von mir zu hören, doch ich bitte Sie, fühlen Sie mit Ihrem erstaunlich großen Herzen und nicht mit Ihrem Kopf.

Sie selbst sagten mir, Sie hätten Draco nicht mit sich zu Ihren Eltern genommen, wenn Sie für ihn nichts empfänden. Versuchen Sie sich fallen zu lassen."

Mehr sagte er nicht. Er nickte ihr ein letztes Mal zu und verschwand wieder. Hermine ließ sich ins Gras fallen. Also! Fühlen! Was fühlte sie, wenn sie an Draco dachte? Freude, Wärme, Geborgenheit , Aufregung. Noch etwas, was sie nicht definieren sollte, aber das sollte sie ja auch nicht.

Sie versuchte sich in die vielen Stunden zurück zu versetzen, die sie mit Draco verbracht hatte und kam zu dem selben Ergebnis. Unweigerlich schloss sie die Augen und dachte an ihr Gespräch über Kinder. Es hatte sich toll angefühlt, sich vorzustellen, mit Draco zusammen zu leben und Kinder mit ihm zu haben. Bisher dachte sie immer, sie wolle keine Kinder, doch bei dieser Vorstellung hatte es ihr anders als sonst nicht den Magen umgedreht. Es schmerzte, wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie nun vielleicht nicht mehr zusammen sein würden, dass sie sich nicht mehr jeden Tag sehen, miteinander sprechen, berühren würden.

„Verdammt! Ich liebe diesen arroganten Trottel!"

Sie stürmte zurück ins Schloss, hoch in den Turm, durch das Wohnzimmer zu Dracos Zimmer. Sie klopfte nicht an und wollte einfach hinein stürmen, doch seine Tür war verschlossen. „Draco, lass mich bitte rein."

Er reagierte nicht. Warum sollte er auch? Was wollte sie ihm denn sagen? Dass es ihr leid tat, aber sie nicht das selbe für ihn empfand, wie er für sie? Das musste er nicht hören.

Hermine war am verzweifeln. Sie wollte jetzt mit ihm reden! Sofort! Doch er reagierte nicht mal. Kurzerhand zog sie ihren Zauberstab. „_Bombarda_!" Das Schloss explodierte und die Tür gleich mit, doch das war unwichtig. Wichtig war Draco. „Bitte Draco, es tut mir leid!"

Sie musste erst mal erklären, um was es ihr ging, bevor sie ihn mit ihren Gefühlen überfiel. „Schon okay, Granger. Die Tür lässt sich mit einem kleinen Reparo wieder hinbiegen. Ich verstehe allerdings nicht, was das soll? Hast du nichts anderes zu tun, als mich zu belästigen?"

Hermine sog die Luft ein. So kalt und emotionslos war er seit Monaten nicht mehr gewesen. „Ich meinte nicht die Tür!"

„Was dann? Das du mich dazu gebracht hast, meine Gefühle zu offenbaren? Mich zum Idioten gemacht hast? Was tut dir leid, Hermine?"

Hermine schluckte. Eine Träne lief ihre Wange hinunter. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich uns den Abend verdorben hab. Es tut mir leid, dass wir nicht ein einziges Lied zuende getanzt haben. Es tut mir leid, dass wir nicht knutschend im Rosengarten sitzen, in dem Snape uns dann erwischt." Sie schluckte. „Es tut mir so leid, dass ich einfach weggelaufen bin, wie ein feiger Hund!"

Draco hatte sich noch immer nicht aus seiner liegenden Position bequemt. „Oh nein. Ich hoffe das verletzt nicht deine Gryffindorehre, dass du dich dieser furchtbaren Sache nicht gestellt hast. Ich wollte wirklich keine Probleme verursachen." Seine Stimme triefte vor Hohn und Sarkasmus. Hermine fuhr fort. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich so dumm war und dir nicht gesagt habe, was ich fühle." Sie ging zu seinem Bett und beugte sich über ihn, so dass er gezwungen war, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich liebe dich, Draco. Du bist eines der besten Dinge meines Lebens. Der wichtigste Mensch. Ich liebe di.." Draco hatte ihre Handgelenke gepackt und sie auf den Rücken geworfen. Er presste seine Lippen hart auf ihre und drang grob in ihren Mund ein.

Atemlos lösten sie sich voneinander. „Sag mir, dass du das nicht nur aus Mitleid und Pflichtgefühl gesagt hast!"

Hermine zog ihn wieder in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. „Ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich so sehr. Ich hatte unglaubliche Angst, dass du mich nicht mehr wolltest, dass ich dich nicht mehr jeden Tag sehe und spüre!"

Draco küsste sie erneut! Merlin, er war so froh, so glücklich und gleichzeitig verzweifelt. Beinahe hatte er sie verloren. Seine große Liebe!

Wie besessen, zogen und zerrten sie gegenseitig an ihrer Kleidung. Es war kein zärtlicher Akt. Pure Verzweiflung, Angst, Liebe und Leidenschaft, beherrschten sie. Hermine klammerte sich an Draco, als dieser mit einem Stoß in sie eindrang. Es war, als wären sie ewig getrennt gewesen, als Draco sich in ihr befand. Hermine stöhnte laut auf. Draco musste sich so sehr beherrschen, nicht wie verrückt in sie zu hämmern, doch wirklich gelang es ihm nicht. Nie zuvor war es so intensiv gewesen. Draco stieß immer wieder hart zu und brachte Hermine nah an die Extase. Sie stieß mit ihrer Hüfte zurück und gegenseitig brachten sie sich laut stöhnend zum Orgasmus. „Ich liebe dich Hermine!"

„Ich liebe dich, Draco!"

Sie kuschelten sich schwer atmend aneinander und ließen sich die ganze Nacht nicht los.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco lag bereits eine ganze Weile wach. Er betrachtete Hermine, die friedlich neben ihm schlief. Er glaubte nicht, jemals in seinem Leben so glücklich gewesen zu sein. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie ihn liebte. Endlich!

Nie hätte er gedacht, er würde Wert darauf legen dies eines Tages von einer Frau zu hören, doch das tat er. Er war so fertig gewesen, als sie einfach verschwunden war, dass er sich einredete, Gefühle wären überflüssig. Er hatte so falsch gelegen. Die Gefühle, die er jetzt spürte, waren so allumfassend und wundervoll, dass er am liebsten aufgesprungen wäre, um dies jedem mitzuteilen.

„Hör auf mich anzustarren, Malfoy. Ich will schlafen!" Hermine nuschelte in ihr Kissen und bewegte sich nicht einmal, um ihm das zu sagen.

„Du hast genug geschlafen, lass uns aufstehen." Zärtlich strich er über ihren ganze Körper, was Hermine ein Schnurren und Grummeln zugleich entlockte.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah ihn argwöhnisch an. „Wieso bist du schon wach? Normalerweise bin ich diejenige, die als erste aufsteht."

Draco zog sie näher zu sich. „Ich wollte mit dir reden und dich angucken." Hermine lächelte träge. „Knipps dir ein Foto. Worüber möchtest du denn reden?"

Hermine begann ebenfalls über seinen Körper zu streichen, was ihn genießerisch die Augen schließen ließ. „Über uns! Es ist unumgänglich, dass wir über unsere Zukunft reden müssen!"

Hermine nickte. Da hatte er Recht und es störte sie nicht im geringsten. „Okay, dann erzähl mir, was wir zukünftig tun!"

Draco grinste. „Was tust du denn zukünftig, Hermine? Was willst du mit deiner Zukunft anfangen?" Hermine seufzte. „Ich weiß noch nicht. Ich schätze, ich werde erst einmal meine Eltern besuchen und die Unis, die mich wollen näher begutachten. Und du?"

Eigentlich war es unglaublich, dass sie nie über die nahe Zukunft gesprochen hatten. „Ich werde ebenfalls studieren und vorher ins Manor zurückkehren. Hoffentlich zum letzten Mal. Ähm... wie sieht es mit deinen zukünftigen Wohnplänen aus? Suchst du dir eine Wohnung oder bleibst du bei deinen Eltern?"

Hermine lächelte. „Ich denke, ich werde mir eine Wohnung suchen. Vielleicht werde ich auch auf dem Campus wohnen. Mal sehen."

Draco nickte. „Wir könnten auch wieder zusammen wohnen, weißt du?" Hermine kuschelte sich an ihn. „Ich weiß nicht, Draco. Wenn ich ein Zimmer in der Uni bekomme, wäre das um einiges praktischer. Ich denke, mir würde auch die Erfahrung fehlen, mal in einer anderen Wohnsituation unterzukommen." Draco verzog eingeschnappt sein Gesicht. Hermine nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss. „Ich genieße die Zeit, die wir miteinander verbringen, aber ich will nicht, dass wir uns demnächst auf die Nerven gehen. Lass es uns so probieren und dann sehen wir weiter."

Draco machte keine Anstallten, dass Hermines Plan ihm gefiel und Hermine gab es auf, ihn friedlich stimmen zu wollen. Sie schlief ein und erwachte erst durch ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür. Schlaftrunken öffnete sie die Augen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass sie eigentlich schon vor einer Stunde hätten aufstehen müssen, um alles zu schaffen, was sie sich vorgenommen hatten. „Verdammt!" Sie sprang aus dem Bett und rannte zur Tür. Harry stand davor und sah sie skeptisch an. Hermine hatte lediglich ein weißes Top und eine Boxershorts von Draco an und sah nicht wirklich bereit für den Tag aus.

„Morgen Mine! Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber Snape hat mich GEBETEN, euch zu sagen, dass er euch sprechen will." Hermine sah ihn leicht verwundert an und zog ihn in die kleine Wohnung. „Verdammt, wir haben verschlafen. Mist, Mist, Mist. Wir haben das Frühstück verpasst."

Von oben kam ein lauter Lacher. „Granger, du bist wirklich der Wahnsinn! Für Potter hat gerade die Welt aufgehört sich zu drehen und du denkst nur daran, dass du nichts zu essen bekommen hast. Deine Probleme will ich haben!"

Hermine steckte ihm die Zunge heraus. „Ich will nicht hungrig zu Professor Snape gehen. Weißt du, wie verflucht peinlich es mir wäre, wenn mein Magen knurrt, während wir bei ihm sind?"

Sie stürmte die Treppe hoch ins Bad und ließ die beiden Jungs alleine im Wohnzimmer. Eine unbehagliche Stille breitete sich aus. „Und, Malfoy, wie geht's dir so?"

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Ich bitte dich Potter, nur weil Hermine und ich zusammen sind, heißt das nicht, dass wir so tun müssen, als könnten wir uns leiden. Du bist ein melodramatischer Langweiler, der zufällig mit meiner Freundin befreundet ist. Mehr nicht."

Harry grinste ihn breit an. „Ich wird dich auch vermissen." Draco stöhnte frustriert auf. „Granger, Verdammt! Beeil dich. Der Held der Zaubererwelt strapaziert meine Geduld."

Hermine kam mit offener Jeans und nur halb angezogenem Pullover die Treppe hinunter gestolpert. „Bin fertig! Wenn wir uns beeilen, dann schaffen wir es noch kurz in die Küche."

Draco stellte sich absichtlich so vor Hermine, dass Harry keinen Blick auf sie erhaschen konnte. „Starr meine Freundin nicht so an, Potter, oder selbst deine Brille wird dir nicht mehr helfen, den Durchblick zu haben. Klar so weit?"

Hermine sah entschuldigend über Dracos Schulter zu Harry. „Sorry Harry. Er ist zeitweilig ein wenig snobistisch."

Sie traten durch die Tür auf den Flur und sahen ein letztes Mal in ihre Wohnung. „Merlin, ich werde es wirklich vermissen. Wir werden uns nicht mehr jeden Tag sehen, Hogwarts gehört in wenigen Stunden unserer Vergangenheit an."

Draco rollte genervt die Augen. „Ich sag doch, er ist unglaublich melodramatisch!" Sie schlossen das Portrait und liefen hinunter zur Küche.

„Miss Hermine, Dobby hat einen Brief von ihren Eltern für Sie."

Hermine nahm dankend den Brief in ihre Hand. „Meine Eltern wollen, dass ich zu ihnen zu Besuch komme. Sie glauben, ich hätte bereits eine neue Wohnung und fordern mich freundlichst auf, meinen verwöhnten Hintern zu ihnen zu bewegen."

Harry grinste und Draco lachte. „HA! Das ist der Vorteil, wenn du deinen Eltern egal bist, Granger, keine Verpflichtungen oder ein schlechtes Gewissen."

Draco wurde durch ein Ziehen an seinem Ärmel unterbrochen. „Dobby hat auch einen Brief für Master Draco."

Draco nahm ihm den Brief ab und las ihn schnell durch. Hermine grinste ihn schadenfroh an. „Lass mich raten. Meine Eltern wünschen auch deine Anwesenheit bei ihnen, richtig? Hab ich Recht?"

Er nickte grummelnd. In Wirklichkeit war er kein bisschen verstimmt. Es war lange her, dass irgendjemand seine Anwesenheit irgendwo verlangt hatte. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, akzeptiert zu werden.

„Na dann! Wir sollten eine Woche dort bleiben und in der Zeit können wir uns auch neue Unterkünfte suchen. Du in einer winzigen Studentenunterkunft und ich in einem gigantischen Loft, im Herzen Londons."

Draco setzte ein arrogantes Grinsen auf. Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Du bist doof."

„Jetzt hast du es mir aber gegeben, Granger. Schlagfertig , wie immer."

Sie stopften schnell das Essen in sich und machten sich dann auf den Weg in die Kerker. Harry machte sich auf die Suche nach Ron. Hermine dachte plötzlich daran, dass Ron sich in letzter Zeit ziemlich zurückgezogen hatte, doch momentan erschien ihr das Horrorgespräch mit Snape wichtiger.

Draco klopfte an und wartete auf eine Antwort. Hermine war unendlich nervös und als Draco das bemerkte, griff er nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie fest in seiner.

„Herein!"

Draco öffnete die Tür. „Hi Onkel Sev, da sind wir."

Hermine lächelte ihn höflich an und nahm mit Draco auf der angebotenen Couch Platz. „Ich bin froh zu sehen, dass ihr euch zusammen gerissen habt." Hermine nahm ihm das nicht so richtig ab, denn seine Stimme war monoton und schneidend. „Es sind bereits mehrere Wochen vergangen seit den letzten... Gesprächen. Was also habt ihr für eure Zukunft geplant?"

Weder Draco, noch Hermine verstanden, warum er so neugierig deswegen war. „ Na ja, wir studieren und sehen dann mal weiter." Hermine nickte zustimmend. Sie tat sowieso nichts anderes als zu nicken, wenn Snape anwesend war.

„Und eure gemeinsame Zukunft, wie sieht die aus?"

Hermine sah ihn scharf an. Das passte nicht zu ihm, wieso war er so neugierig? „Was soll das, Professor Snape? Wieder und wieder wollen sie etwas über die Gestaltung unseres gemeinsamen Lebens wissen, wieso? Da steckt mehr dahinter, als pure Anteilnahme."

Snape lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. „Ich sehe, Miss Granger, Sie nehmen mir den besorgten Paten nicht länger ab."

Draco sah angespannt zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Nun gut, sei es drum. Draco, dein Vater ist aus Askaban ausgebrochen."

Draco sah ihn mit bewegungsloser Mine an. „Na und? Was interessiert mich das?"

Snape verdrehte die Augen. „Er wird seinen einzigen Sohn aufsuchen und sicher alles andere als begeistert über die Wahl seiner Gefährtin sein. Oder was meinen Sie, Miss Granger."

Hermine kaute unentwegt auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. „Ist das der Grund für Ihrer Neugier? Ich habe einmal etwas über Reinblüter gelesen. Es ging um Ehen und die damit verbundenen Verpflichtungen. Eine Ehe zwischen einem Reinblüter und seinem Ehepartner, sorgt für einen Schutz der beiden vor Familienmitgliedern."

Als wäre Hermine erst jetzt richtig klar geworden, was sie gesagt hatte, weiteten sich ihre Augen. „Sie wollen andeuten, Draco und ich sollen heiraten, um vor seinem Vater geschützt zu sein? Ich glaub es hackt!"

Draco sah sie belustigt an, obwohl dies absolut nicht zu der Situation passte. Er glaubte nicht, Hermine jemals so reden gehört zu haben. Als er jedoch realisierte, was sie gesagt hatte, sah er sie stirnrunzelnd an. War der Gedanke, ihn zu heiraten so schrecklich, dass sie ein derartiges Vokabular wählte?

Hermine, die Dracos Gesichtsaudruck bemerkt hatte, griff nach seiner Hand. Snape sah die beiden einen Moment skeptisch an. „Ihnen scheint Ihre Sicherheit völlig egal zu sein."

Hermine kniff wütend die Augen zusammen. „Ich werde meine Zukunft garantiert nicht durch die Tatsache beeinflussen lassen, dass ein Irrer, verzeih Draco.... Dass ein Irrer mit seinen Weltansichten so was von am Leben vorbeischießt, dass er sogar die Freundin seines einzigen Sohnes was-auch-immer-er-anstellen-wird. Und ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass das Ihrer Meinung nach der einzige Weg ist, uns vor diesem, entschuldige Draco, Bekloppten zu retten. Ich mache jetzt mal einen ganz verrückten Vorschlag: Wie wäre es, wenn wir so tun, als gäbe es so was wie Gesetze, nach denen es nicht erlaubt ist, aus Gefängnissen auszubrechen? Wir könnten außerdem so tun, als gäbe es Personen, die dafür sorgen, dass diese Gesetzte auch ausgeführt werden."

Snape sah sie fassungslos an. So sprach man nicht mit Severus Snape! Bevor Snape etwas sagen konnte, erhob sich Hermine und steuerte auf die Tür zu. „Es war sehr nett, mit Ihnen geplaudert zu haben. Ich wünsche Ihnen angenehme Ferien, Professor. Draco, ich seh dich später!" Sie verließ den Raum und ließ Snape und Draco zurück.

Draco sah ihr noch immer grinsend hinterher. Er war sich sicher, dass dieser Auftritt gerade nicht unbedingt förderlich für das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden wäre, doch andererseits hatte sie nicht ganz Unrecht.

„Wie geht's eigentlich mit deinen Forschungen voran?"

Draco ging ungefähr eine Viertelstunde später und machte sich auf die Suche nach Hermine.

Sie saß vor dem Schlossportal und schien auf ihn zu warten. Als sie ihn sah, schmiss sie sich in seine Arme und hielt sich an ihm fest „Oh Gott, Draco, ich wollte nicht so mit Snape reden, aber ich war so verdammt wütend! Ich finde es furchtbar, dass ich mich immer noch fühlen muss, als wäre ich minderwertig, obwohl der Krieg vorbei ist." Draco strich ihr zärtlich über den Rücken. „Du bist nicht minderwertig. Es gibt Leute, besonders Reinblüter, die verdienen so jemanden tolles wie dich gar nicht.

Mach dir keine Sorgen um meinen Onkel. Der kriegt sich schon wieder ein."

Hermine nickte nur. „Ich hasse den Gedanken, niemals an deiner Seite akzeptiert zu werden, Draco." Draco öffnete und schloss den Mund wieder. Darüber hatte er nie nachgedacht, seit sie zusammen waren. Hermine war für ihn der tollste Mensch auf Erden, dass jemand das nicht so sehen konnte, war für ihn völlig unverständlich. „Alle wichtigen Menschen tun es, Hermine. Außerdem, was geht es uns an, was die anderen denken? Ich liebe dich und das ist alles, was zählt."

Hermine sah ihn böse an. „Ach und dass ich dich liebe, zählt nicht?" Draco sah sie ernsthaft an. „Kein bisschen. Die entscheidende Stimme habe ich." Hermine küsste ihn und ließ sich von ihm noch fester umarmen. Draco erwiderte verwirrt den Kuss. So hatte sie ihn noch nie geküsst. Es war, als habe sie Angst, er könne in wenigen Minuten einfach wegsein, nur weil sie ihn nicht mehr küsste. Die Angst und die Verzweiflung merkte man ihr deutlich an. Hermine löste sich von ihm und Draco war erschüttert, Tränen in ihren Augen glitzern zu sehen. Hermine wischte sie weg, ehe sie die Chance hatten, an ihren Wangen hinab zu laufen. „Wir müssen zum Zug, er geht in zwanzig Minuten." Draco griff nach ihrer Hand und sie liefen zu den Kutschen hinunter.

Bevor Hermine im Zug nach ihren Freunden suchte, hielt sie Draco noch einmal zurück. „Ich... was ich bei Snape gesagt habe... Mit dem Heiraten und so... Ich meinte nicht, dass ich dich nie heiraten will. Ich hab ehrlich gesagt nie an Ehe gedacht." Draco gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund. „Ich weiß, Hermine. Geh jetzt zu deinen irren Freunden. Wir treffen uns später hinter der Absperrung."

Hermine lächelte wieder und ging in das Abteil, welches sie immer besetzten. Draco machte sich auf die Suche nach Blaise.

Während der Fahr grinste Hermine vor sich hin. „Was ist los, Mine?" Hermine sah noch immer grinsend zu Harry. „Ich weiß nicht, aber ich musste gerade an Draco denken!" Ron verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Es ist so ungewöhnlich, dass er mal nicht in unser Abteil gestürmt kommt und irgendwelchen Müll erzählt!" Harry grinste und auch Ron lachte schadenfroh auf. In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Draco trat herein. Egal, wie sehr Hermine es versucht hätte, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, dazu wäre sie nicht fähig gewesen. Also versuchte sie es erst gar nicht. Sie lachte so laut los, dass Draco erschrocken einen Schritt zurückhüpfte.

„Ich weiß, dass Weasley zum totlachen ist, Granger, aber man muss es ja nicht übertreiben. Nicht mal er hat das verdient" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln. Draco sah sie zweifelnd an und setzte sich dann neben sie. Er war ein wenig eifersüchtig, dass Hermine hier mit Potter und Co saß und Spaß zu haben schien. Ohne ihn!

„Mini- Wiesel! Blaise lässt fragen, ob du wohl kurz wegen irgendeinem Quidditchbuch zu ihm kommen könntest. Ich hab ihm nicht richtig zugehört also geh selber fragen." Ginny bekam leicht rote Wangen und verließ das Abteil. Hermine grinste noch breiter. Sie war sich fast sicher, dass die beiden nicht über ein Buch reden würden. Sie bezweifelte, ob sie überhaupt reden würden!

Hermine lehnte sich müde gegen Dracos Schulter und driftete in einen tiefen Schlaf. Draco streichelte ihre Hand, die sie mit seiner anderen verschränkt hatte und küsste ihre Stirn.

Er sah zu seinen Gegenübern, die ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrten. „Was?" Bei Ron schien sich jede Synapse, die noch zum Denken fähig gewesen war, verabschiedet zu haben. Harry schoss erstaunt den Mund und schenkte Draco dann ein Lächeln. „Bäh, Potter! Nur weil wir so was, wie einen Waffenstillstand haben, musst du mich noch lange nicht anbaggern." Harry schickte ihm einen bösen Blick und ehe Draco sich versah, steckten er und Potter in einer Diskussion über Quidditch.

Hermine wurde sanft von Draco geweckt und ließ sich etwas benommen aus dem Zug führen. Als sie jedoch Ginny sah, die zerzaust aus dem Zug trat, dicht gefolgt von einem breit grinsenden Blaise, war sie wieder hellwach.

Sie zwinkerte Ginny zu und verließ dann mit Draco das Gleis. Auf der anderen Seite der Absperrung warteten schon Hermines Eltern, die die beiden freudestrahlend begrüßten. „Schön, dass ihr euch entschlossen habt, uns zu besuchen, ihr zwei." Jane grinste breit und umarmte Draco. Jake schüttelte ihm die Hand und ging dann vor zum Auto. Draco war natürlich wieder einmal ganz der Gentleman und trug auch Hermines schweren Koffer, während sie selbst nur ihren fetten Kater transportiert. Draco gestand sich jedoch ein, dass dieses dicke Fellknäuel durchaus mit einem Koffer mithalten konnte.

Sie steuerten auf den Parkplatz zu und stiegen in das Auto ein, nachdem Draco die Koffer verstaut hatte.

Im Haus der Grangers begrüßten Hermine und Draco sofort Alfred und Maria, die ebenso erfreut über den „Freundlichen und vor allem freiwilligen" Besuch waren.

Die Woche bei den Grangers verlief fast genauso, wie einige Monate zuvor, nur das Draco sich zeitweilig vorkam, wie ein Verbrecher. Allerdings nur dann, wenn er mit Jack alleine war.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es sich nur einbildete, aber er hatte das Gefühl, Hermines Vater würde noch stärker betonen, wie unschuldig, rein und niedlich seine kleine Hermine war. Hermine und Jane schienen das äußerst amüsant zu finden. „Sag mal, Mine, was hast du denn jetzt eigentlich vor? Du hast uns bisher ja noch nichts über deine Pläne erzählt. Was hast du denn vor zu studieren?" Hermine zuckte die Schultern, und erntete einen erstaunten Blick von ihren Eltern. Sie sahen Draco an und warteten darauf, dass er die selbe Frage beantwortet.

„Ich denke, ich studiere magisches Recht. Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher." Hermines Eltern schüttelten den Kopf. „Meint ihr nicht, es wird langsam Zeit?" Hermine wog den Kopf hin und her. „Doch, ich denke, langsam sollte man sich darüber Gedanken machen. Vielleicht studiere ich ja gar nicht und werde Aurorin!" Draco, Jack und Jane ließen ihr Besteck fallen und sahen sie entsetzt an. Hermines Vater ergriff als erster das Wort. „Nein! Du wirst nicht weiterhin dein Leben gefährden, nur damit andere sicher sind."

Hermine erschrak etwas, als ihr Vater so heftig reagierte. Ihre Mutter sah sie eben so geschockt an. „Hermine, ich dachte der Krieg ist vorbei. Du musst nicht mehr kämpfen." Draco sagte gar nichts.

„Ähm, das war doch nur so eine Idee. Vielleicht entscheide ich mich ja dazu, Lehrerin auf Hogwarts zu werden oder ich mach mich im Ministerium breit. Die benötigen dort dringend eine Generalüberholung."

Das restliche Essen verlief still und Draco ergriff erst wieder das Wort, als sie in Hermines Zimmer waren. Er hielt sie fest und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Werde bitte keine Aurorin!" Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an. „Ähm.. okay!" Draco ließ sie erleichtert los und ging ins Bad, um sich fertig zu machen. Hermine stand noch eine Weile an der Stelle, an der Draco sie zurück gelassen hatte und sah schweigend auf die geschlossene Badezimmertür. Als Draco wieder hinaus trat, huschte sie an ihm vorbei und kam erst zwanzig Minuten später wieder raus.

„Hermine, ich will dir nicht vorschreiben, was du zu tun hast..." Hermine fragte sich, woher er wusste, dass sie genau darüber nachgedacht hatte. Sie fand es nicht fair, dass sowohl ihre Eltern, als auch Draco, ihr vorzuschreiben versuchte, was sie tun durfte und was nicht. „Mir ist es egal, was du studierst. Von mir aus eröffne deine eigene Firma zum Schutz der Elfenrechte, aber bitte werde nicht Aurorin. Ich will nicht, dass die Frau, die ich liebe Tag für Tag irgendwelche Gefahren auf sich nimmt!"

Hermine legte sich nachdenklich neben ihn ins Bett und kuschelte sich an ihn. „Ich hab doch nur darüber nachgedacht, Draco. Es war nur so eine Idee. Aber wenn es so furchtbar für alle ist, werde ich es natürlich nicht tun." Draco zog sie fest an sich und beließ es dabei.

Hermine und Draco schickten in den nächsten Tagen ihre Bewerbungen für Zaubereruniversitäten ab und unternahmen dann etwas in der Muggelwelt. Hermine besuchte Tobi, während Draco Maria in der Küche half. „Ich bin wirklich froh, dass Hermine mit jemandem zusammen lebt, der das Kochen beherrscht. Nicht auszudenken, was passiert, wenn sie es selbst versucht." Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir werden nicht zusammen wohnen!" Maria sah ihn überrascht an. „Hermine meint, sie würde gerne in einem Studentenwohnheim wohnen und ich will ihr da nicht reinreden."

Maria sagte dazu nichts.

Einige Tage später packten sie ihre Sachen und zogen in ihre Wohnungen. Hermines Zimmer auf dem Unicampus war nichts besonderes. Sie teilte es mit einem quirligen Mädchen, bei dem sie ein wenig an Tonks erinnert wurde. Nachdem Draco ihr geholfen hatte, ihre ganzen Habseligkeiten in der kleinen Wohnung zu verstauen und er vor Lachen beinahe gestorben wäre, machten sie sich auf den Weg zu seinem Loft.

Hermine stand der Mund offen, als sie seine Wohnung sah. „Oh mein Gott!"

Draco grinste. „Du darfst mich Draco nennen!" Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Der Spruch ist so alt, Dumbledores Alter ist nichts dagegen." Draco zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Aber der war jetzt besser." Hermine grinste. „Na klar! War doch von mir!" Draco ging in der voll möblierten Wohnung umher und kam dann grinsend zu Hermine zurück.

„Meine Wohnung ist besser als deine." Hermine nickte anerkennend. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Breit grinsend kam er immer näher, bis er direkt vor ihr stand. „Wie wärs, wenn wir sie mal einweihen?" Er legte seine Lippen auf ihre und zog scih dann wieder zurück. Hermine hatte genießerisch die Augen geschlossen. „Wieso hörst du auf?" Draco gluckste und lehnte sich wieder zu ihr herunter. Zärtlich knabberte er an ihrem Hals und den Ohrläppchen, um dann wieder ihre Lippen zu treffen.

Er schob Hermine sanft in Richtung der Couch und gab ihr einen Schubs. Hermine genoss Dracos Berührungen. In den letzten Tagen war er oft grundlos schlecht gelaunt gewesen und Hermine hatte beim besten Willen nicht verstanden, wieso das so gewesen war.

Hermine lag unter Draco und ließ es zu, dass er sie einfach berührte, ohne dass sie etwas tat. Draco küsste jeden Zentimeter ihrer freien Haut und schließlich schoben sich seine Hände zum Saumen ihres T-Shirts und schoben es nach oben über ihren Kopf. Er warf es achtlos zur Seite und leckte über ihren Brustansatz. Hermine konnte ihre Finger nicht mehr bei sich behalten und schob nun ihrerseits sein T-Shirt über seinen Kopf. Sie liebte seine muskulöse Brust und strich immer wieder hauchzart darüber. Er bekam eine Gänsehaut und küsste sie intensiv auf den Mund. Hermine biss sanft in seine Unterlippe und kassierte dafür ihr heißgeliebtes Knurren.

Draco befreite sie endlich von ihrem BH und leckte über ihre Brustwarzen, bis diese sich verhärteten und er sie in den Mund saugte. Hermine stöhnte und kratze über seinen Rücken, um ihrer Erregung Ausdruck zu verleihen.

Draco rutschte ein Stück tiefer und begann ihre Jeans aufzuknöpfen. Quälend langsam schob er die Hose über ihre langen Beine und warf auch diese ungeachtet zur Seite. Der störende Slip gesellt sich ebenfalls auf den Boden, so dass Hermine nackt vor ihm lag. Er nahm diesen Anblick tief in sich auf, ehe er mit seinem Mund von ihrem Bauchnabel herunterwanderte, immer tiefer. Er küsste die Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel, minimierte den Abstand zu seinem erklärten Ziel immer weiter, bis er endlich seine Zunge über ihre Klitoris gleiten ließ.

Hermine stöhnte und bäumte sich auf. Draco packte ihre Hüften und drückte sie nach unten. In quälend langsamen Berührungen, fand er einen Rhythmus und brachte sie so ihrem Höhepunkt immer näher. Hermine konnte sich kaum beherrschen. Als Draco zu der Zunge auch noch zwei seiner langen Finger in sie gleiten ließ, war es Hermine egal, wie laut sie stöhnte. Die ungleichen Rhythmen seiner beiden Körperteile trieben sie schließlich über die Klippe und ließen Hermine laut aufstöhnen. „Merlin!"

Draco hatte nicht im Traum vor, auch nur eine Minute zu warten und auch Hermine sah darin keinen Sinn. Sie schob ihm die störende Hose samt Boxershorts über die Beine und zog ihn zu sich. Mit seinem ganzen Gewicht lag er auf ihr und küsste sie immer wieder hart auf den Mund. Hermine spürte seine Erregung gegen ihren Oberschenkel drücken und wollte sie endlich in sich spüren. „Draco...bitte! Ich will dich! Jetzt!"

Draco lächelte versonnen und brachte sich in Position. Mit einem befreiten Stöhnen drang er in sie ein und verharrte einen Augenblick. „Ich liebe dich." Hermine zog ihn erneut zu einem Kuss zu sich. „Ich liebe dich auch. Mehr als du es dir vorstellen kannst." Draco gab ihr wieder einen Kuss und begann endlich sich in ihr zu bewegen. Immer schneller wurden seine Stöße und trieben Hermine immer näher an einen erneuten Höhepunkt. „Härter Draco!" Draco hob eines von Hermines Beinen an und legte es sich über sie Schulter. Hermine stöhnte laut auf, bei der Tiefe, die er dadurch erreichte. Er bewegte sich schneller und merkte, wie sich ein immenser innerer Druck aufbaute.

Hermine kam mit einem lauten, gestöhnten „Draco.." Draco stieß weiter in sie und spürte, wie der Druck immer intensiver, kaum erträglich wurde. Mit drei kräftigen Stößen drang er nochmals in sie ein und ergoss sich schließlich mit einem befreiten Stöhnen. Er ließ sich wieder auf ihrer Brust nieder und lauschte ihrem unregelmäßigen Herzschlag.

„Merlin Draco, das war unglaublich!" Draco grinste.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drei Monate später hatte Hermine sich hervorragend in der Uni eingelebt. Ihre Mitbewohnerin und sie verstanden sich hervorragend, wobei Draco und sie so was wie einen Kleinkrieg führten. Sie hänselte ihn ständig, weil er angeblich ein verwöhnter, reicher Snob war und er sie, in dem er ihr mitteilte, dass er sich selten so unsicher bei einem Geschlecht eines Menschen gewesen war.

Hermine konnte darüber nur schmunzeln. „Kommst du morgen vorbei, Draco? Kelly und ich wollen shoppen gehen und ich weiß, wie gerne du durch die Geschäfte ziehst, um Geld auszugeben." Kelly, die neben Hermine auf der Couch saß, zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wer hat von uns beiden ein paar falsche Hormone abgekriegt, Draci?" Draco kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ich weiß nicht, Parker, ich denke das sollte wir beide vor der Tür regeln. So von Mann zu Mann." Kelly funkelte ihn wütend an.

Draco drehte sich wieder zu Hermine um. „Ich gehe morgen mit Blaise weg. Er und der rote Zwerg haben viermonatiges. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wieso sie das so groß zelebrieren, aber Blaise will ein ganz außergewöhnliches Geschenk für sie kaufen. Unglaublich, dass dieser Frauenheld eine Freundin hat. Und noch dazu aus Gryffindor." Hermine zog bedeutend die Brauen hoch. „Dir ist klar, welchem Haus ich entstamme, Eisprinz von Slytherin und Sexgott Hogwarts´?"

Draco grinste. „Ach ja! Das ist so lange her, das hab ich völlig verdrängt." Hermine grinste. „Sagt mal, wie lange seid ihr jetzt eigentlich zusammen?" Hermine überlegte einen Moment, Draco jedoch wusste es sofort. „Zehn Monate!" Hermine machte ein beeindrucktes Gesicht. „Wow, so lange schon? Kam mir kürzer vor!" Draco grinste. Es verletzte ihn jedoch ein wenig, dass Hermine das so wenig zu interessieren schien, vor allem, da sie sich das eigentlich gut hätte merken müssen. Immerhin waren sie kurz nach Silvester zusammen gekommen. Das war nun wirklich recht leicht zu merken.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermine lud zwei Tage später Harry und Ron zu sich ein. Die Treffen zwischen den Dreien waren nur noch äußerst sporadisch geworden, weshalb sie es genossen, wenn ein solches zustande kam. „Du bist immer noch mit Malfoy zusammen? Ich dachte, das wäre nur eine Phase. Du weißt schon ich-steh-auf-böse-Jungs oder so." Hermine funkelte Ron wütend an. „Pass mal auf Ronald! Ich liebe Draco und das ist sicherlich keine Phase von mir, alles klar? Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich zukünftig noch einmal so zu meinem Freund äußerst, hast du verstanden?" Harry schmunzelte, wechselte jedoch schnell das Thema, ehe ein größerer Streit ausbrechen konnte. „Deine Mitbewohnerin, Kelly, wie ist die eigentlich so?"

Hermine grinste breit. „Sie ist toll, Harry. Absolut lebensfroh und ehrlich. Sie erinnert mich ein wenig an Tonks, weißt du, aber irgendwie auch nicht. Obwohl sie sich in Punkto Tollpatschigkeit in nichts nachstehen." Harry nickte nachdenklich. Er hatte Kelly erst wenige Male gesehen, und doch hatte sie ihn fasziniert. Ihm war schon aufgefallen, dass sie scheinbar sehr ehrlich war. Wirklich extrem ehrlich! Nicht zu vergessen ihre Tollpatschigkeit.

Wie zur Bestätigung schepperte es aus Richtung Eingangstür. „Nichts passiert! Ich hoffe wir haben noch eine Ersatzvase, ansonsten sehe ich schwarz für die Blumen. Na ja, egal, die waren sowieso hässlich!" Hermine kicherte. „Kelly, du bist eine Hexe."

Die Stimme gluckste. „Ach ja!"

Sie kam zu Hermine ins Zimmer und grüßte fröhlich. „Hallo! Ihr zwei mal wieder! Na besser als Blondi! Wo ist der überhaupt, ich hab ihn schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen!" Harry sah überrascht zu Hermine. Es hatte gar nicht geklungen, als würden sich die zwei selten sehen. Gab es schon Ärger im Paradies. Mal wieder?

„Er hat viel zu tun mit seinem Studium. Er will schließlich Anwalt werden. Da muss er eine Menge lernen." Harry und auch Kelly erkannten, wie betrübt Hermine aussah und erwiderten nichts. Ron hatte weniger Feingefühl. „Also, wenn ich er wäre, würde ich mein Studium keinesfalls über meine Freundin stellen, ich meine, er liebt dich doch und sollte sich mehr um dich kümmern. Vielleicht hat er sich auch schon anderweitig umgesehen. Bei dem weiß man nie."

Harry stieß ihm in die Rippen und Kelly warf ein Kissen nach ihm. „Hey Pumukel, soll ich dir mal ein Wörterbuch kaufen?" Ron sah sie fragend an. „Dann kannst du das Wort Taktgefühl nachschlagen!" Harry unterdrückte ein Lachen. Hermine verhielt sich ruhiger und überließ Kelly das Reden. Sie und Harry verstanden sich ausgezeichnet und man merkte kaum, dass sie sich fast nicht kannten.

Ron verabschiedete sich nach einiger Zeit, da er wichtige Geschäfte zu erledigen hätte. Harry fragte Kelly, ob sie Lust hätte, mit ihm etwas Trinken zu gehen und ließen Hermine mit ihren Gedanken allein.

Sie verstand das einfach nicht. Alles lief so gut, doch plötzlich mied Draco sie. Er hatte sich zwei Tage lang nicht gemeldet, was absolut nicht zu ihm passte. Wenn sie sich einen Tag nicht sehen konnten, dann schrieb er wenigstens eine Eule, doch diesmal bekam sie nicht die kleinste Nachricht von ihm. Sie seufzte und lehnte sich grübelnd zurück. Nach zehn Minuten nahm sie sich eines ihrer Bücher und begann darin zu lesen. Sie wusste noch immer nicht, was sie genau machen wollte und absolvierte ein Grundstudium. Kelly tat es ihr gleich, was Hermine unheimlich erleichterte, da sie sich nicht so einsam fühlte, mit noch jemandem, der so unentschlossen war wie sie.

Ihre Gedanken schweiften zurück zu Draco. Sie glaubte keine Sekunde daran, dass er eine Neue hatte und ihr so vermitteln wollte, dass er Schluss machen wollte, doch einen Grund musste seine Abwesenheit ja haben.

Da sie sich kein bisschen auf den Inhalt des Buches konzentrieren konnte, beschloss sie ein wenig spazieren zu gehen. Sie schnappte sich ihre Jacke und ihren Zauberstab und verließ ihre Wohnung.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco saß mit einem Glas Feuerwhiskey in seiner Wohnung und sah in den Kamin. Seit ein paar Tagen hatte er Hermine nicht mehr gesehen und sie schien auch nicht das Bedürfnis zu haben, das zu ändern. Er leerte bereits das sechste Glas und fühlte, wie sich eine bleierne schwere in seinem Hirn ausbreitete.

Er stellte das Glas weg und apperierte zum Campus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry und Kelly waren in eine kleine Bar in London gegangen, die Kelly noch von früher kannte. Sie war ebenfalls Muggelgeborene und hatte Harry von dieser Bar vorgeschwärmt. Die beiden schienen das gleiche Interesse aneinander zu haben, was noch deutlicher wurde, als sie mehrere Gläser verschiedensten Alkohols geleert hatten und beide ziemlich angeheitert waren. Während eines Tanzes traute Harry sich, sie vorsichtig zu küssen. Kelly erwiderte den Kuss glücklich und beide kannten danach kein Halten mehr. Sie apperierten zurück in die Studentenwohnung und steuerten sich küssend auf Kellys Zimmer zu. „Oh Mist! Mein Zimmer ist momentan nicht nutzbar! Verfluchter Dreck!"

Harry verstand zwar nicht, wieso und warum sie dieses Problem scheinbar nicht beseitigen konnte, kümmerte sich aber auch nicht weiter darum und zog sie kurzerhand in Hermines Zimmer. Obwohl es schon ziemlich spät war, war sie nicht da, doch auch das kümmerte beide nicht im Geringsten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco sah auf seine Uhr. Eigentlich war es eine Unverschämtheit, um diese Uhrzeit noch zu Hermine zu gehen, doch er wollte sie sehen, sofort! Da kümmerte ihn auch die fortgeschrittene Zeit nicht mehr.

Er ging sofort in die Wohnung, zu der er uneingeschränkten Zutritt hatte und steuerte geradewegs auf Hermines Zimmer zu. Die Geräusche, die daraus hervordrangen, ließen ihn schmunzeln. Das weibliche Stöhnen ließ ihn vermuten, das Hermine ihn doch sehr zu vermissen schien.

Er öffnete leise die Tür und erstarrte bei dem Bild, dass sich ihm bot. Der schwarzhaarige Typ, der sich in eindeutiger Position über seiner Freundin bewegte, ließ Übelkeit und Hass in ihm aufsteigen. Wütend schloss er die Tür. Auf dem Weg aus diese furchtbaren Wohnung, von der er gewusst hatte, dass er sie hasste, trat er auf etwas glasiges. Sein vernebelter Verstand riet ihm, nachzusehen, auf was er da getreten war und wieder wallte Übelkeit in ihm hoch. Überall hätte er diesen Gegenstand wiedererkannt. Nur eine Person in der ganze magischen Welt trug eine hässliche, schwarze, runde Brille. Potter!

Mit der letzten ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Konzentration apperierte er in seine Wohnung zurück. Das erste, was ihm in die Hände fiel, war sein Whiskeyglas, was er nun mit aller Kraft gegen einen der Spiegel warf, die sich in der ganzen Wohnung befanden und über die Hermine sich herzlich ausgelassen hatte, da sie wieder einmal seine Selbstverliebtheit bewiesen bekommen hatte.

Alles, was Draco erreichen konnte, knallte gegen alle möglichen Hindernisse, bis er erschöpft auf den Boden sank und zu schluchzen anfing. Nur selten war es vorgekommen, dass er aus Trauer geweint hatte.

Eventuell, wenn er wütend gewesen war und selbst das war lange her. Allerdings hatte er zuvor auch noch so gut wie nie für einen Menschen so empfunden wie für Hermine. Und sie wusste das. Sie wusste, dass sie das Wichtigste war, das er noch hatte und dennoch tat sie ihm das an. Er hatte verkraftet, dass sie ihm nur widerwillig ihre Liebe gestanden hatte, dass sie nie über eine Zukunft mit ihm nachdachte, dass sie keine Wohnung mit ihm beziehen wollte. Alles, weil er sie so sehr liebte. Und nun sprang sie mit dem Weltenretter in die Kiste, weil er sich ein paar Tage nicht gemeldet hatte?

Glücklicherweise trat die Wirkung des Alkohols ein und Draco sank an Ort uns Stelle in einen tiefen Schlaf.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermine apperierte am frühen Samstagmorgen zu Dracos Wohnung. Sie sah ihn zunächst nirgends und lief auf der Suche nach ihm durch das ganze Loft. „Draco? Schatz?" Hermine grinste. So nannte sie ihn eigentlich nur, wenn sie irgendetwas von ihm wollte, weil sie wusste, dass er es liebte, so genannt zu werden.

Hermine war die ganze Nacht bei Ginny gewesen. Sie hatte stundenlang mit ihr geredet und ihr von ihrem Problem erzählt. Ginny hatte sie gefragt, ob Hermine sich denn schon einmal bei Draco gemeldet hatte.

Als Hermine verneinte, hatte Ginny ihr ewig ins Gewissen geredet, dass auch sie sich manchmal um Draco zu bemühen hatte. Ginny hatte gemeint, dass Hermine sich ein wenig verschloss und man leicht den Eindruck gewann, nur Draco läge etwas an dieser Beziehung. Zumal Draco ein sehr sensibler Mensch wäre, der ein wenig mehr Aufmerksamkeit benötigte, als Hermine ihm momentan zukommen ließe.

Hermine fragte sich, woher Ginny sie und Draco so gut kannte, gab ihr jedoch recht.

Deshalb war sie jetzt hier. Sie wusste, dass Draco sich wünschte, mit ihr zusammen zu wohnen und wollte ihn fragen, ob sie bei ihm einziehen durfte. Kelly würde das schon verkraften, hoffte sie.

Im Arbeitszimmer wurde Hermine schließlich fündig. Sie lief strahlend zu ihm und setzte sich kurzerhand auf seinen Schoß. Draco sah sie kalt an, was sie jedoch im ersten Moment nicht realisierte. Als sie ihn jedoch küsste und er nicht reagierte, stand sie verwirrt auf und sah ihn fragend an.

„Was zur Hölle willst du hier, Granger?" Hermine war mehr als verwundert. Manchmal nannte er sie zwar noch so, eigentlich aber nur, wenn er sie ärgerte oder umgekehrt. Und niemals sah er dabei so kalt aus.

„Ähm.. ich besuche dich? Ich hab dich seit Tagen nicht mehr gesehen und wollte dich einfach mal wieder um mich haben!" Draco sah kalt zu ihr und stand langsam aus seinem Sessel auf. „Hattest du nicht genug andere um dich?" Hermine zog die Stirn kraus. „Schon, aber keiner davon war mein Freund. Mir fehlt einfach der Körperkontakt." Draco schnaubte. „Ich glaube davon hattest du mehr als genug!" Hermine verstand nur Bahnhof. „Was ist los, verdammt?!"

Draco drehte sich mit einem wütenden Funkeln in den Augen zu ihr um. „Was los ist? Das frage ich mich auch! Bin ich dir nicht genug? Kann ich dich nicht mehr befriedigen oder fehlte dir einfach ein guter Fick, weil wir uns in den letzten Tagen nicht gesehen haben? Ich würde es nur zu gern wissen, Hermine."

Ein verzweifelte Unterton hatte sich in seine Worte gemischt, was Hermine noch mehr verwirrte. „Wovon redest du? Ich bin keinesfalls unzufrieden mit unserem Sexleben, aber danke der Nachfrage."

Draco atmete tief ein und aus. „Ich denke, es wäre besser du gehst jetzt! Vielleicht hat Potter ja Lust auf deine Spielchen."

Hermine sah ihn entgeistert an. „Draco, was soll das und was hat Harry damit zu tun?"

Bei Draco setzte es endgültig aus und seine Beherrschung verschwand. „VERSCHWINDE! ICH WILL DICH HIER NICHT MEHR SEHEN!"

Hermine stiegen die Tränen in die Augen. „Ich verstehe nicht, was hier los ist, Draco Malfoy, aber das war das Grausamste, was du jemals getan hast!" Die Tränen liefen unkontrolliert ihre Wangen hinab. Hätte Draco nicht immer wieder das Bild vor Augen, wie Potter sich über ihr bewegt hatte, vielleicht hätte er sie in der Arm genommen. So jedoch unterdrückte er diesen Drang.

Hermine apperierte davon und landete schließlich in ihrer Wohnung. Kelly saß auf der Couch und sprang abrupt auf, als die schluchzende und wimmernde Hermine vor ihr erschien. Sie nahm sie in den Arm und wiegte sie sanft vor und zurück. „Hey.. Was ist denn los?" Hermine schluchzte. „Draco.... er hat... er hat Schluss gemacht!" Kelly sah sie überrascht an. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Sie fand Blondi zwar nicht besonders sympathisch, aber sie war immer überzeugt gewesen, dass er Hermine abgöttisch liebte und ihr jeden Wunsch erfüllte, egal was es auch sein sollte.

In das schluchzende Häufchen Hermine kam plötzlich Leben und sie rannte ins Bad. Schnell lief Kelly hinterher und sah ihren Körper über die Toilette gebeugt da hocken. Sie hielt ihr die Haare zurück und streichelte beruhigend über ihren Rücken.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So vergingen die ganzen nächsten Tage und Kelly war froh, dass die Ferien anfingen. So verpasste Hermine nur den Stoff einiger Tage und konnte sich eine ganze Woche zurückziehen. Auch in den nächsten Tagen kam es häufiger vor, das sie sich übergab und langsam machte sich Kelly wirklich Sorgen. Leibeskummer war das eine, aber Hermines Gesundheit etwas anderes. Kelly kümmerte sich die ganze Zeit um sie und achtete darauf, dass sie ab und zu etwas aß.

Harry und sie waren inzwischen fest zusammen und sahen sich fast täglich, allerdings nur innerhalb der Wohnung. Harry war stinksauer auf Malfoy und wollte

direkt zu ihm um ihm eine ordentliche Abreibung zu verpassen, wurde jedoch von Kelly abgehalten, da sie meinte, es wäre eine Sache zwischen Hermine und ihm.

Als Hermine nach zwei vollen Wochen noch immer nicht wieder auf dem Damm war und sich ständig übergab, reichte es Kelly und sie apperierte mit ihr ins St. Mungos.

Hermine sträubte sich zwar, akzeptierte es aber schließlich, da sie Kelly körperlich inzwischen mehr als unterlegen war.

Die Untersuchung dauerte nicht lange und da die Heiler einen fröhlichen Eindruck machten, sorgte sich Kelly weniger stark.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Miss Granger, sie sind zweiten Monat schwanger." Hermine sah erschrocken zu dem freundlichen Mann. „Das...das.. kann nicht sein! Ich hab immer aufgepasst, ich kann nicht schwanger sein!" Der Heiler sah sie gutmütig an. „Das kommt manchmal vor, meine Liebe. Es ist selten, doch während des Eisprungs kann es passieren, dass trotz Verhütungszaubern, eine Befruchtung stattfindet. Es passiert wirklich sehr selten, weswegen darauf auch nicht hingewiesen wird. Wir Heiler können uns auch nicht erklären, wie das passieren kann."

Hermine schluchzte und ließ sich tröstend von Kelly in den Arm nehmen.

„Was mach ich denn jetzt?" Kelly zuckte hilflos die Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht, meine Süße. Ich weiß nur, dass alles gut werden wird und ich bin immer für dich da, versprochen!" Hermine bekam kaum mit, wie sie nach Hause gebracht wurde und wie Kelly sie wieder ins Bett verfrachtete. Als Harry kam, war es Kelly egal, ob sie damit zu weit ging oder nicht, sie erzählte Harry von Hermines Schwangerschaft.

„Verdammt. Ich hoffe wirklich, sie und Malfoy kriegen sich wieder ein. Ich meine, ich mag ihn wirklich nicht besonders, aber er und Hermine passen wirklich gut zusammen. Er kann ihr nicht nur emotional das Wasser reichen, sondern auch geistig und das wichtigste ist, sie lieben sich.

Weißt du, wieso sie sich getrennt haben?"

Kelly zuckte die Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, Harry! Ich will sie ja fragen, aber sie ist so fertig in letzter Zeit. Ich bin froh, dass sie ab und zu ihr Zimmer verlässt und wieder zum Unterricht geht.

Ich hab Angst, dass sie wieder in ein tiefes Loch plumpst, wenn ich sie darauf anspreche. Ich hab sie so noch nie erlebt, weißt du. Hermine war immer lieb und nett. Versteh mich nicht falsch, sie hat Gefühle und alles gezeigt, aber so emotional habe ich sie noch nie erlebt. Sie ist völlig unausgeglichen."

Harry seufzte. „Ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich mit Ron verfahren soll. Er ist kurz davor hier aufzutauchen und Hermine `aus dem Loch der Einsamkeit zu befreien, in das sie dieser blöde Arsch von Malfoy gestoßen hat´ . Er macht sich Hoffnung, dass Hermine es doch mit ihm versucht, jetzt wo mit Malfoy Schluss ist. Wenn er von ihrer Schwangerschaft erfährt, weiß ich nicht, was er tun wird."

Kelly seufzte. „Verdammt! Das ist alles echt zum Kotzen!" Harry nahm ihre Hand und strich behutsam darüber. „Ich denke, es wäre besser, wenn jemand mit ihr redet. Sie wird alles verdrängen und die Sache mit der Schwangerschaft... Wenn sie so weiter macht, wie bisher, dann ist das schädlich für das Baby." Kelly nickte. „Ich werde mit ihr sprechen."

Eine Weile schwiegen sie. „Harry, bist du dir sicher, sie will das Kind?" Harry nickte langsam. „Wenn das Kind gesund ist, wird sie es bekommen. Hermine ist da sehr konsequent. Sie mag Kinder zwar nicht besonders und soweit ich weiß, hat sie nie geplant, ein Kind zu bekommen, schon gar nicht so früh und ohne Job, aber sie wird es definitiv behalten."

Kelly nickte erleichtert. Sie hielt nichts davon, sich der Verantwortung zu entziehen, indem man sich des ´Problems` einfach entledigte. Auch wenn Hermine eigentlich nichts dafür konnte. Leben, egal wie unentwickelt, war Leben. Sie fragte sich, wie Hermine es Draco erzählen würde, beschloss jedoch, dass das warten konnte, bis Hermine bereit war, mit ihr zu reden.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermine fand langsam wieder in ihren Alltag. Drei Tage nachdem sie erfahren hatte, dass sie schwanger war, sprachen sie und Kelly endlich darüber, was genau passiert war. „....Ich weiß nicht, was los war, Kelly. Er hat irgendwelchen komischen Quatsch geplappert, von wegen ich hätte mich auch ohne ihn amüsiert und wenn ich irgendwas bräuchte solle ich doch zu Harry gehen und so weiter. Dann hat er mich rausgeworfen." Kelly nahm sie wieder in den Arm. „Hey, ist ja gut. Ich wette, es klärt sich alles auf und ihr werdet glücklich bis an euer Lebensende." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, wird es nicht. Es hat so unendlich wehgetan, ich kann ihm das nie verzeihen, egal was er für eine Macke hatte." Kelly sah Hermine eindringlich an. „Hermine, ihr bekommt ein Kind. Du wirst dich zusammen reißen müssen, egal wie schwer das für dich ist. Wann sagst du es ihm eigentlich?" Hermine hatte eine trotzige Mine aufgesetzt. „Gar nicht." Kelly seufzte. „Das werde ich nicht zulassen. Wenn du es ihm nicht sagst, sage ich es ihm. Und es ist mir egal, ob du sauer auf mich bist oder nicht."

„Kelly, er mag keine Kinder. Ich will meinem Kind nicht erzählen müssen, dass sein Vater ihn nicht mag. Wenn Draco davon nichts erfährt, umso besser." Kelly erklärte Hermine erneut, dass sie das nicht zuließe und Hermine versprach mit ihm zu reden... irgendwann.

Hermine ging es wieder recht gut. Es war Anfang Dezember und draußen lag meterhoher Schnee. Sie war mittlerweile im vierten Monat und eine klitzekleine Beule war bereits in ihrem Bauch erkennbar, allerdings nur, wenn sie kaum etwas an hatte. Auch Ron und Ginny wussten Bescheid, und Hermine hatte Ginny angefleht, Blaise vorerst nichts zu erzählen, da sie noch ein paar Tage bräuchte, um zu Draco zu gehen. Widerwillig hatte sie es versprochen.

„Los Hermine, wir gehen jetzt raus!" Hermine weigerte sich, mit Harry mitzugehen, der sie zwingen wollte, mit ihm raus in den Schnee zu kommen. Als Harry Hermine nicht mit Worten überzeugen konnte, hob er sie einfach hoch und trug sie nach draußen. In einem nah gelegenem Park ließ er sie runter und nahm sie bei der Hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco lief ziellos durch die Gegend und war schlecht gelaunt. So wie immer in den letzten Wochen. Zig Mal war er kurz davor gewesen, zu Hermine zu gehen, um ihr zu verzeihen. Doch immer wieder hatte er sich beherrscht und war nicht zu ihr gegangen. Sie hatte ihn betrogen. Man betrog ihn nicht. Sie hatte sich nicht mal entschuldigt.

Er wusste von Blaise, dass es ihr ziemlich schlecht gegangen war und auch, dass sie noch immer allein war. Das stimmte ihn wenigstens zum Teil glücklich. Sie vollständig an Potter zu verlieren, hätte er nicht ertragen.

Er sah sich um und stellte fest, dass er in einem Park gelandet war. Er zuckte die Schultern. Konnte ihm egal sein, wo er herumlief und Trübsal blies.

Ein helles Lachen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und Draco sah sich suchend um. Das war Hermine gewesen, eindeutig! Er musste sie sehen, wenn auch nur von Weitem... Merlin, er war ja so armselig geworden!

Draco ging um ein paar Bäume herum und erblickte den Grund seiner traumlosen Nächte. Hermine saß auf einem Schlitten und fuhr einen kleinen Hügel herunter. Unten angekommen, machte der Schlitten eine scharfe Wende und warf sie ab. Sie lachte in dem kalten Schnee und auch Draco schmunzelte.

Sein kleines Lächeln erstarb, als er sah, wer ihr auf die Beine half. Potter. Immer wieder Potter. Er verstand nicht, was sie sagten, doch Hermine deutete auf ihren Bauch und verpasste Potter einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. Dieser kratzte sich schuldbewusst an der Stelle und setzte Hermine dann wieder auf den Schlitten.

Wütend stapfte Draco davon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermine atmete tief durch. Sie stand vor Dracos Wohnungstür und starrte abwarten darauf, in der Hoffnung, er würde vielleicht von allein raus kommen. Da er nicht kam, klopfte sie. Nach einigen Sekunden, öffnete sich die Tür. Draco erstarrte, als er sie sah. „Was willst du hier?"

Hermine atmete tief ein und aus. „Mit dir reden." Draco überlegte einen Moment und ließ sie dann rein. Etwas unbeholfen stand Hermine in der geräumigen Wohnung und sah überall hin, nur nicht zu Draco, der wiederum den Blick nicht von ihr wenden konnte. Sie strahlte so was anderes aus. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, was es war.

„Also, worüber willst du reden?" Hermine sah jetzt doch zu ihm. „Also, ich wäre nicht hier, aber Harry und Kelly haben mich mehr oder weniger gezwungen." Draco sah sie auffordernd an. „Ich bin schwanger!" Hermine hatte es eigentlich einfühlsamer, schonender erzählen wollen, doch die Worte waren einfach aus ihr herausgesprudelt. Draco zuckte mit keinem Muskel. „Aha! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Hermine sah ihn verwirrt an. „Ähm..danke? Aber meinst du nicht, andere Worte wären angebracht?" Draco sah sie fragend an. „Verzeih, dass ich mich darüber nicht allzu sehr freue, doch das Balg Potters, versetzt mich nicht gerade in Euphorie."

Hermine sah ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Aha...ähm..WAS? Ich bin doch nicht hier, um dir zu erzählen, dass ich ein Kind von... von Harry erwarte. Bist du beknackt? Das Baby ist von dir!" Draco blieb weiterhin ungerührt. „Tut mir leid, Hermine, aber denkst du wirklich, ich würde das so einfach glauben? Weiß ich, wie lange du mich betrogen hast? Und mit wem? Ich lass mir nicht einfach ein Kind unterjubeln."

Hermine sah ihn fassungslos an. „BITTE? Sag mal tickst du noch richtig? Ich hab dich nie betrogen. Schon gar nicht mit Harry!" Einen Moment schwankte Dracos kalter Gesichtsausdruck, ehe er sich wieder im Griff hatte. „Ich bitte dich. Ich habe euch gesehen, du brauchst es nicht zu bestreiten."

Hermine schüttelte ungläubig und wütend den Kopf. „Natürlich brauch ich es nicht bestreiten. Du hast dich bereits von mir getrennt, als wieso sollte ich dich in irgendeiner Weise belügen wollen? Ich weiß nicht, was du angeblich gesehen hast, aber sicherlich nicht Harry und mich in irgendeiner prekären Situation."

Draco wurde wütend. „Ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe, Hermine! Ich war am Tag vor unserer Trennung bei dir, weil ich dich sehen wollte. Ich bin in dein Zimmer und hab dich und Potter vögeln sehen." Hermine wurde das alles zu viel. Sie hatte noch immer Probleme, Essen bei sich zu behalten, was laut Arzt normal wäre, da sie sich in Stresssituationen befände. Er hatte ihr zwar ausdrücklich befohlen, sich zurückzunehmen, doch an Tagen wie diesen, fiel ihr das sehr schwer. Sie hatte kaum etwas gegessen und langsam wurde ihr übel und schwindlig. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Am Tag vor unserer Trennung war ich nicht mal in der Nähe meiner Wohnung! Wegen dir bin ich zu Ginny gegangen und hab mich von ihr trösten lassen, weil DU dich nicht gemeldet hast. Ich hab die ganze Nacht dort verbracht und bin am nächsten Morgen direkt zu dir gekommen, weil ich fragen wollte, ob ich bei dir wohnen darf. ICH war also sicherlich nicht diejenige, die sich in meinem Zimmer mit Harry vergnügt hat. Vielleicht solltest du aber mal seine Freundin fragen. Du kennst sie sicherlich. Sie heißt Kelly Parker und ist meine Mitbewohnerin."

Hermine stemmte wütend die Arme in die Hüften. Sie wollte ihm nur mitteilen, dass sie sein Kind erwartete, stattdessen rechtfertigte sie sich auch noch für Dinge, die sie nicht getan hatte. Draco zeigte keine Reaktion und Hermine beschloss, dass sie getan hatte, wozu alle sie gezwungen hatten. Ihr Muss war erfüllt.

Sie lief auf die Tür zu und geriet ins Straucheln. Sie schloss einen Moment die Augen und wollte weiter gehen, doch diesmal verlor sie endgültig die Balance.

Draco, noch immer regungslos, registrierte, wie Hermine zunächst schwankte, einen Moment stehen blieb und weiter wollte. Als sie fiel, war er mit zwei langen Schritten bei ihr und fing sie auf. Sein Arm legte sich um ihre Hüfte und seine Hand streifte ihren leicht hervorstehenden Bauch. Er führte Hermine zur Couch und legte sie darauf ab. Aus dem Bad holte er einen Waschlappen und eine Schüssel mit kaltem Wasser. Er legte den Waschlappen auf ihre Stirn und ging dann in die Küche, um ihr einen Tee zu kochen.

Hermine verfluchte ihren Kreislauf. Sie wollte einfach nur schnell weg von ihm und nun lag sie auf seiner Couch und ließ sich von ihm versorgen. Das war demütigend, vor allem nachdem sie einen gekonnten Abgang hatte hinlegen wollen.

Draco kam mit einer Tasse Tee zurück und stellte sie auf den Couchtisch. Er sah sie einen Moment nachdenklich an. „Wieso hast du mir nicht erzählt, dass du nicht mit Potter geschlafen hast?" Hermine stöhnte genervt auf. „Draco, bitte! Die Sache hat sich erledigt. Es ist vorbei und fertig." Draco schloss resigniert die Augen. „Hermine, bitte, ich ... ich wollte mich nie von dir trennen. Ich dachte, du hättest mit Potter geschlafen und dann hast du auch nichts dagegen behauptet..." Hermine richtete sich auf.

„Was zur Hölle hätte ich denn sagen sollen? Ich wusste nicht mal, was ich angeblich getan haben sollte. Du hast mir irgendwelche Dinge an den Kopf geworfen und mich dann rausgeschmissen." Draco wich ihrem Blick aus. „Es tut mir leid. Ich...du weißt, dass ich dich liebe, Hermine. Ich habe noch nie jemanden so sehr geliebt, wie dich. Es war unerträglich, als ich glaubte, du und Potter..." Hermine nickte. „Schon okay. Ich hab nur etwa zwei Wochen geheult, dann gings mir echt super, vor allem als ich erfahren habe, dass ich von dir schwanger bin. Es lief echt phantastisch."

Draco streckte die Hand aus und fuhr über ihren Bauch. „Draco? Mein Besuch sollte für dich nicht bedeuten, dass du dich um das Kind zu kümmern hast. Wie gesagt, meine Freunde haben mich gezwungen, hierher zu kommen." Draco sah sie wütend an. „Das ist etwas, was ich nicht verstehe. Das ist mein Kind und du hättest mir dessen Existenz verschwiegen?" Hermine nickte. „Ich wollte nicht, dass du glaubst, eventuell aus diesem Grund wieder mit mir zusammen kommen zu müssen." Draco schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Vielleicht war es nicht geplant und kommt ein wenig unerwartet, aber das ist mein Sohn! Natürlich will ich für ihn da sein."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Sohn?" Draco nickte stolz. „Natürlich ein Sohn. Jungs setzen sich durch. Ich bin schließlich ein Malfoy." Hermine grinste leicht. „Weißt du, eigentlich sind Mädchen sehr viel überlebensfähiger als Jungs. Meine Familie ist bekannt dafür, überdurchschnittlich viele Mädchen zu gebären. Obwohl in fast jeder Generation der Grangers ein Junge geboren wird."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir kriegen einen Jungen. Wir Malfoys achten darauf, dass unser Name weiter gegeben wird und bei uns werden fast ausschließlich Jungen geboren."

Hermine erwiderte nichts. „Danke für den Tee Draco. Ich denke ich gehe jetzt." Sie stand auf und lief diesmal sicher zur Tür. „Hermine, geh nicht!" Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um. „Wieso nicht Draco? Es ist alles gesagt. Es tut mir leid, wie es gelaufen ist, aber ich...du hast mich zu sehr verletzt, als das ich noch länger in deiner Umgebung bleibe kann." Sie drehte sich um und trat aus der Tür heraus.

Hermine lief ein wenig durch die Straßen Londons und achtete kaum auf ihre Umgebung. Wie konnte er nur geglaubt haben, sie hätte Sex mit Harry gehabt? Obwohl, wenn er glaubte, sie gesehen zu haben, war es irgendwie nachvollziehbar. Aber Harry war wie ihr Bruder, wie konnte sie da... okay, doofes Argument, ganz doofes Argument. Sie selbst hätte wahrscheinlich ähnlich reagiert, hätte sie gesehen, wie Draco mit einer anderen Frau schlief. Eigentlich hatte er sich nicht falsch verhalten. Nicht wirklich jedenfalls.

Hermine blieb stehen, drehte sich um und lief wieder zurück. Sie liebte ihn einfach zu sehr, um einfach zu gehen. Sie stieß mit etwas Großem zusammen und sah erschrocken auf. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie sah, in wen sie da gerannt war.

Lucius Malfoy.


	6. Chapter 6

Danke an alle Reviewer! Ich freue mich sehr, dass das letzte Kapitel eure Zustimmung gefunden hat, ich habe mich wirklich damit gequält. Es gibt immer solche Kaugummi- Kapitel, die einfach keine Form annehmen wollen. Ich hab manchmal echte Probleme, die Geschichte fortzusetzen. Jeder Satz ist eine Heiden- Arbeit. Egal, ich hoffe euch gefällt das eher kurze Kapitel!

XXX

Hermine stolperte ängstlich einige Schritte zurück und blickte mit geweiteten Augen zu der großen, schlanken Gestalt. Malfoy grinste verschlagen. „Wen haben wir denn da?! Was sich nicht alles anfindet, wenn man nichts ahnend durch die Straßen Londons wandert. Das Schlammblut, das meinen Sohn verwirrt hat." Hermine sah sich panisch auf der Straße um und musste feststellen, dass niemand sich dort befand. Keine Menschenseele war zu sehen.

Malfoy zog seinen Zauberstab und deutete damit auf Hermine. „Ich denke nicht, dass es ein großer Verlust für die Welt wäre, wenn es ein Schlammblut weniger auf der Welt gäbe. Ich muss dir jedoch zugestehen, dass mir dein Aussehen mehr als zusagt. Vielleicht... ja, ich denke ein wenig Vergnügen hat noch keinem geschadet." Er trat näher auf sie zu. Hermine sah sich in der kleinen Straße um. Ihre Chancen standen ziemlich schlecht. Nicht nur, dass hier keine Menschenseele vorbeizukommen schien, Malfoy hatte immerhin einen Zauberstab.

Hermine schallte sich innerlich. Sie hatte doch ebenfalls einen. Malfoy kam näher, doch die neue Hoffnung ließ Hermine nicht zurückweichen. Eine geschickte schnelle Bewegung, ließ ihren Zauberstab in ihren Ärmel gleiten. Malfoy schien davon nichts mitbekommen zu haben und ging überlegen grinsend immer weiter auf Hermine zu, die keinen Schritt zurück wich.

„Na kleines Schlammblut, wie hast du meinen Sohn dazu gebracht, dir zu verfallen? Hast du ihm Liebestränke eingeflößt? Oder irgendwelche Zauber...?"

Hermine lächelte bitter. „Aber Mr. Malfoy, ich bin doch nur ein nutzloses Schlammblut. Wie sollte ich einen talentierten Reinblüter wie Draco mit meinen wenigen magischen Kräften manipulieren können?" Malfoys Gesicht glich einer Raubtierhaften Maske. „Du scheinst immer noch nicht zu begreifen, wo du stehst, Dreckstück. Du bist nichts und wirst nie was sein. Glaubst du ehrlich, Draco würde sich auf dich einlassen?

Das ist nichts als jugendlicher Trotz, der vergehen wird. Draco hat sich immer schnell von seinen Spielzeugen langweilen lassen. Mit dir wird es das selbe sein." Hermine nickte. „Sie haben Recht." Malfoy verlor dank der unerwarteten Antwort einen Moment die Fassung. Dann lächelte er wieder leicht irre. „Erinnerst du dich noch an unsere letzte Begegnung, meine Liebe?" Hermine nickte geschäftig. „Sicher! Soweit ich weiß, wurden Sie gerade von zwei schwarz gekleideten Wesen abgeführt. Apropos... Wie geht's den Dementoren eigentlich so? Sie können ihnen meine lieben Grüße ausrichten, wenn Sie sie wiedersehen."

„Wie mir scheint hat dir unser letztes Treffen in trauter Zweisamkeit nicht den nötigen Respekt gegenüber dir höher gestellten Menschen eingeflößt. Ich denke, dass lässt sich ändern." Er hob die Hand mit dem Zauberstab und warf ihr einen Fluch entgegen. Mit einer kleinen Bewegung mit ihrem Stab, lenkte sie den Fluch um, ohne auch nur eine Silbe über ihre Lippen dringen zu lassen.

Hermine wusste, dass die Situation alles andere als gut aussah. Malfoy kannte Flüche von denen sie noch nicht mal geträumt hatte, sie konnte nicht apperieren, weil sie sich nicht lange genug konzentrieren konnte und Hilfe holen konnte sie auch nicht.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco saß wieder einmal mit einem Glas Feuerwhiskey in der Hand vor dem Kamin. Hermine hatte ihn nicht betrogen und erwartete ein Kind von ihm Niemals hätte er geglaubt, sich über ein Baby freuen zu können, doch er tat es. Ein Baby mit Hermine... Eine Familie mit Hermine. Das war alles, was er je gewollt hatte. Alles, was er sich im Moment wünschte. Doch Hermine schien ihm sein Verhalten nicht verzeihen zu können.

Draco zuckte zusammen, als er ein Brennen über seinem Schlüsselbein spürte. Verwirrt griff er nach seiner Kette, die er seit Weihnachten trug und blickte auf den rot leuchtenden Anhänger. Mit einem Satz sprang er auf und stürmte zur Tür. Der Anhänger, den auch Hermine trug, leuchtete nur, wenn sein Besitzer in Gefahr war... das bedeutete Hermine, seine Hermine und sein Kind waren in Gefahr. Er konzentrierte sich und ließ die Magie des Anhängers wirken, die ihn direkt zu ihr führen würde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermine hob nun ebenfalls ihren Zauberstab und richtete ich ihn auf Malfoy. „Oh, das kleine Schlammblut ergibt sich nicht freiwillig? Das ist schlecht... für dich." Hermine warf Malfoy einen Stupor entgegen, doch auch er wehrte ihn ohne Mühe ab. Sie wusste, dass sie keine Chance hatte. Nicht in dem geschwächten Zustand, in dem sie sich befand. Sie schloss verzweifelt die Augen, als Malfoy sie entwaffnet hatte und erneut auf sie zutrat. Diesmal wich sie zurück. Immer weiter der Wand entgegen, bis sie sich dagegen presste, als könnte sie ein Teil davon werden.

Sie fürchtete nicht nur um ihr Leben. Sie hatte in einem Krieg gekämpft und immer mit dem Tod gerechnet. Nein, sie fürchtete sich besonders um ihr Kind. Egal, wie viel Angst sie hatte, als Mutter zu versagen, egal wie ungelegen ein Kind im Moment kam. Sie liebte dieses Kind. Sie liebte das Kind, was sie und Draco in sich vereinte. Hermine bereute in diesem Moment mehr als alles andere, sich nicht mit Draco ausgesöhnt zu haben. Er hatte sich vielleicht geirrt, aber das war im Moment doch völlig egal.

Malfoy presste seinen Stab gegen ihre Kehle und drückte seinen Körper gegen ihren. Hermine wurde speiübel, als sie seine Erregung gegen ihren Unterleib gepresst spürte. Wie konnte dieses Schwein in so einer Situation nur erregt sein.

Überraschung gefolgt von einem höhnischen Grinsen zierte Malfoys Gesicht. Er strich zärtlich über Hermines Bauch, was sie zusammenzucken ließ. „Merlin Schlammblut, hat mein Sohn tatsächlich Hand an dich legen können? Ich glaubte, ihm beigebracht zu haben, dass man seinem Spielzeug keine Erinnerung an sich einpflanzen sollte. Sag mir, kann Draco dich überhaupt berühren mit all den Narben, die ich dir einst als Zeichen beibrachte. Draco ist tief gesunken..." Gespielt enttäuscht schüttelte er den Kopf.

Hermine sah die widerliche Gestalt vor ihr hasserfüllt an. „Sie scheint mein Aussehen ja auch kein Stück zu stören, Sie mieses, dreckiges Schwein." Seine flache Hand traf ihre Wange und nur sein Körper hielt sie an Ort und Stelle.

Grob packte er sie an den Armen und schleuderte sie zu Boden. „Ts, Ts, Ts! Hat man dir keine Ungangsformen beigebracht, kleines Schlammblut? Ich bin enttäuscht. Was fasziniert meinen Sohn nur so an dir, dass er sogar seinen Bastard in dir austragen lässt?"

Hermine rappelte sich schwerfällig wieder auf und hielt Ausschau nach ihrem Zauberstab. Schmerzen durchzuckten sie, als ein Cruciatus sie traf. Kein Laut drang über ihre Lippen, als sie sich am Boden windete vor unterdrücktem Schmerz.

Ein Knall erreichte ihr Unterbewusstsein und der Schmerz ebbte ab.

Plötzlich wurde sie hochgehoben und erkannte einen blonden Schopf vor sich. Hermine wimmerte, da sie glaubte, Malfoy hielte sie so im Arm, doch ein Blick in die Augen dieser Person ließ sie entspannen und in die wohltuende Ohnmacht gleiten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco sah panisch auf die bewusstlose Hermine in seinen Armen. Sein Vater lag bewusstlos am Boden und rührte sich nicht. Dracos Zauber war so stark gewesen, dass es Lucius Malfoy kraftvoll gegen die nächste Wand geschleudert hatte. Ein Rinnsal Blut lief von seinem Kopf über den staubigen Boden.

Draco interessierte das nicht. So gerne er seinen Vater auch hinter Gittern gesehen hätte, Hermine war jetzt wichtiger. Er apperierte ins St. Mungos und lief mit Hermine im Arm zu einem der Heiler. „Hey Sie! Meine Freundin hat einen Cruciatus abbekommen und ich weiß nicht was noch. Sie ist schwanger."

Der Heiler sah alarmiert auf, rief einige Schwestern zu sich und transportierte Hermine in einen der Untersuchungsräume. Hermine stürmte hinterher und war froh, nicht auf einen der inkompetenten Heiler getroffen zu sein, denen er des Öfteren wegen der einen oder anderen Verletzung begegnet war.

Heiler Johnson untersuchte zu aller erst Hermines Gesundheit und verabreichte ihr einen Stärkungstrank. Anschließend sprach er einen Zauber, der nach dem Wohl des Kindes sah. Er selbst schien zwar erleichtert, als er zu Draco sah, allerdings auch eine Spur besorgt.

„Mr. ...."

„Malfoy!" Der Heiler sah einen Moment überrascht aus, fuhr dann jedoch fort. „Mr. Malfoy sowohl ihre Freundin, als auch das Baby werden wieder vollständig genesen. Die junge Frau scheint ein wenig zu schwach. Sie sollte dringend auf eine ausgewogene Ernährung achten, ansonsten kann das Kind ernsthafte Schäden davon tragen. Sie muss sich in den nächsten Tagen dringend ausruhen und Stress, sowie zu viel Bewegung meiden.

Sie sollten sich in den nächsten Monaten wöchentlich hier untersuchen lassen, um sicher zu gehen, dass mit dem Kind und der Mutter alles in Ordnung ist." Draco atmete erleichtert aus. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte. „Merlin sei Dank!" Der Heiler lächelte freundlich und verließ den Raum. Draco setzte sich neben das Krankenbett und nahm Hermines Hand in seine. Er wusste, dass er ihre Freunde informieren musste, und wahrscheinlich auch ihre Eltern.

Ob diese bereits von ihrer Schwangerschaft wussten? Ein wenig unangenehm war es ihm schon, sollten diese von seiner und Hermines Trennung wissen. Aber das musste er einfach in den Hintergrund drängen für Hermine. Ein Zucken an seiner Hand ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken auftauchen und zu Hermine sehen. Ihre linke Wange war noch ein wenig gerötet und einige geheilte Schürfwunden hatten ein paar wenige rote Striemen hinterlassen.

Hermine sah sich verwirrt um und richtete sich dann abrupt auf. Ein wenig panisch atmete sie ein und aus, bis sie Draco erblickte. Er war mehr als überrascht, als sie ihn stürmisch umarmte und nicht von ihm ablassen wollte. Draco zog sich ein wenig ungeschickt die Schuhe aus und kletterte zu ihr ins Bett. Hermine hatte ihn keine Sekunde losgelassen und klammerte sich nun umso fester an ihn. Plötzlich löste sie sich von ihm und sah ihn mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen an. Sie legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch und Tränen liefen aus ihren schönen braunen Augen.

Draco legte ebenfalls eine Hand auf ihren Bauch und strich beruhigend darüber. „Unserem Sohn geht es gut!" Hermine atmete erleichtert aus. „Merlin sei Dank! Wenn meiner Tochter irgendwas passiert wäre, hätte ich mir das nie verziehen!" Draco grinste. „UNSERE(R/M) Tochter/Sohn wird es weiterhin gut gehen, wenn du dich schonst und vernünftig isst." Hermine nickte. „Ich werde mich bemühen!" Draco strich erneut über ihren Bauch. „Du bist dünn geworden, Hermine! Wieso?" Hermine zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich hab regelmäßig gegessen, aber manchmal hatte ich einfach keinen Appetit und dann hab ich das Essen auch nicht bei mir behalten können." Schweigen breitete sich im Raum aus. „Es tut mir leid!" Beide hatten diesen Satz gleichzeitig von sich gegeben und sahen sich überrascht an. „Es tut mir leid, Hermine, ich hätte dich nie so hinauswerfen dürfen. Es war ein Fehler, dass ich dir nicht die Chance gegeben habe, mit mir darüber zu reden."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, jedenfalls soweit es ihr in der Liegeposition möglich war. „Mir tut es auch leid, Draco. Ich war unfair! Ich hätte nicht gehen dürfen. Ich hätte wahrscheinlich genauso gehandelt wie du. Draco,...ich liebe dich." Draco drückte sie wieder fester an sich und küsste sie. Hermine hatte es so vermisst, von ihm geküsst zu werden, sie ließ sich völlig in den Kuss sinken und war glücklich. „Ich liebe dich auch, Hermine. Die letzten Wochen waren die schlimmsten meines Lebens." Hermine schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und drückte ihren Kopf an seine Brust.

„Und was jetzt?" Draco sah fragend auf sie runter. „Was, was jetzt?"

„Wie geht es weiter,...mit uns?" Draco holte tief Luft. „Wenn du immer noch willst, dann wäre es toll, wenn du endlich zu mir ziehst." Hermine sah erstaunt zu ihm auf. „Du willst, dass ich bei dir einziehe?" Draco nickte. Das war doch selbstverständlich! „Natürlich! Ich wollte seit Wochen nichts anderes!" Hermine strahlte. „Gut, dann lass uns meine Sachen aus meiner Wohnung holen. LOS!" Draco gluckste. „Ich glaube nicht, dass man dich jetzt schon entlässt. Der Fluch meines Vaters war ziemlich stark und du warst so oder so geschwächt."

Hermine seufzte. „Was wird aus Lucius?" Draco zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube kaum, dass er in den nächsten Tagen auftauchen wird."

„Ich gehe jetzt deine verrückten Freunde benachrichtigen, Liebes. Sie werden mir wahrscheinlich die ganze Schuld geben, aber darauf lass ich es ankommen." Hermine grinste. Plötzlich wurde sie wieder ernst. „Draco, wie hast du mich so schnell gefunden?"

Draco zog die Kette unter seinem Hemd hervor und lachte bei Hermines überraschtem Gesicht. Er gab ihr einen Kuss und verließ das Zimmer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eine Stunde später standen Harry, Ginny, Blaise und Kelly an Hermines Bett und sahen sie mit besorgten Blicken an. „Draco, wo zur Hölle ist Ron?" Draco setzte eine Unschuldsmine auf. „Ron? Keine Ahnung!" Harry verdrehte grinsend die Augen und verließ den Raum um selbst Ron zu benachrichtigen.

Die anderen verließen Hermines Krankenzimmer, noch bevor Ron eintraf. Als er ihr Zimmer betrat, war Draco unterwegs, um ein wenig Schokolade für Hermine zu besorgen.

„Oh Merlin Hermine! Ich war so schockiert, als Harry mir schrieb, was dir passiert ist, bin ich so schnell gekommen, wie ich konnte. Ich wusste, dass aus dieser Malfoy-Brut nichts Vernünftiges rauskommen kann. Das Frettchen lässt dich mit einem Baby sitzen und der Todesser versucht dich zu killen."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Dieser Junge war echt der unsensibelste Typ, den sie kannte. „Ron..."

„Du weißt, ich bin immer für dich da, Hermine. Wenn nötig nehme ich die Kleine an, als wäre es mein eigenes." Hermine sah ungläubig zu ihrem besten Freund. „Wiesel, aber MEIN Sohn hat bereits einen Vater." Draco kam mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht zur Zimmertür herein, ging geradewegs zu Hermine und reichte ihr die Schokolade. Angewidert legte sie die Tafel auf ihren Nachttisch. „Was ist los? Ich dachte, du wolltest unbedingt Schokolade. Vor zehn Minuten warst du der Meinung, unser Kind würde nicht auf die Welt kommen können, wenn du nicht sofort Schokolade bekämst."

Hermine sah Draco traurig an. „Tut mir leid! Ich brauche dringend irgendwas Festes. UH! Ich hab total Appetit auf Chickenwings!" Draco seufzte. „Wo krieg ich denn jetzt Chickenwings her?" Ron sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Seid ihr... ihr seid wieder zusammen?!" Hermine nickte. Ron lief rot an und hatte es plötzlich furchtbar eilig, nach Hause zu kommen.

Draco atmete erleichtert auf. „Endlich ist die Pappnase weg. Also echt. Rafft der nicht, dass du nichts von ihm willst. Merlin, mein Sohn erzogen von dieser Flasche! Ein Alptraum." Hermine gluckste leise. „Draco, wann darf ich hier raus?" Hermine sah ihn aus großen Augen an. Draco überlegte eine Weile. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich geh einfach mal fragen." Etwas widerwillig ließ er Hermine allein zurück und suchte eine der Schwestern auf.

Hermine unterdessen griff nach der Tafel Schokolade und verspeiste sie mit wenigen Bissen. Als Draco zurückkam war sie ein kleinwenig hyperaktiv. Hermine plapperte ohne Punkt und Komma, bis sie endlich einschlief. Draco legte sich neben sie und zog sie dicht an seinen Körper.

Am nächsten Morgen wurden die beiden früh geweckt. Der Heiler untersuchte Hermine noch einmal und verkündete ihr, sie könne ohne Probleme nach Hause gehen. Draco apperierte Hermine in ihre Wohnung und half ihr ihre Sachen zu packen. Kelly war zwar nicht begeistert, akzeptierte ihre Entscheidung jedoch. Hermine teilte der Verwaltung ihre Entscheidung mit und apperierte dann gemeinsam mit Draco in seine Wohnung.

Der erste Streit im neuen gemeinsamen Heim entbrannt bereits nach zehn Minuten. „Ich will mich aber nicht hinlegen! Ich kann nicht den gesamten Tag im Bett verbringen und nichts tun. Nicht schon wieder!" Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Heiler hat gesagt, du musst dich schonen."

„Schonen heißt nicht sämtliche Lebensaktivitäten herunterfahren. Ich will nicht ins Bett!"

„Sei nicht so kindisch!"

„Ich will aber kindisch sein."

„Denk an das Baby."

„Denk an mich."

„HERMINE!"

„Schrei mich nicht an!"

„Dann sei nicht so verdammt trotzig."

Hermine wimmerte leise und sah Draco aus großen wässrigen Augen an. „Bitte Schatz, zwing mich nicht, den gesamten Tag im Bett zu verbringen." Draco stöhnte entnervt auf. „Ich liebe dich wirklich sehr, aber du raubst mir den letzten Nerv." Hermine zog einen Schmollmund und warf sich dann an Dracos Hals. „Geh mit mir baden!" Draco schlang seine Arme um Hermine und küsste ihren Scheitel. „Ich werde mich nicht beherrschen können, wenn du und ich nackt in der Badewanne sitzen." Hermine biss sanft in Dracos Ohrläppchen. „Das war der Plan!"

Um Beherrschung bemüht atmete Draco tief ein und aus. Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Hauch. „Du bist noch zu schwach." Hermine leckte sanft über seine Halsschlagader. „Ich fühle mich kein bisschen schwach." Bestimmt schob Draco sie von sich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich lasse DIR Wasser ein, einverstanden." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust. Genervt hob Draco Hermine einfach hoch, indem er seine Arme unter ihre Knie und um ihre Schulter schlang und trug sie ins Bad.

Hermine spürte urplötzlich eine bleierne schwere ihren Körper durchfluten. Als Draco sie im Bad absetzte und alle Wasserhähne der großen Wanne aufdrehte, lehnte sie sich von hinten an ihn. Draco richtete sich schließlich wieder auf und begann die willenlose Hermine auszuziehen. Es kostete ihn eine Menge Beherrschung, Hermines entblößten Körper nicht mit seinen Händen und seinem Mund zu erkunden. Er war erleichtert, dass sie wenigstens nicht mehr versuchte, ihn dazu zu überreden, mit ihr gemeinsam in die Wanne zu steigen, denn dann wäre es entgültig um seine Beherrschung geschehen.

Splitterfasernackt hob er sie in das warme, schaumige Wasser. Hermine konnte kaum noch die Augen offen halten. Wieso war sie nur plötzlich so erschöpft. Draco sah, wie schwer es ihr fiel, den Kopf über Wasser zu halten. Er stöhnte gequält auf, zog sich bis auf die Shorts aus und stieg hinter sie in die Wanne. Hermine lehnte sich erschöpft an seine Brust. „Du badest doch mit mir!" Draco gluckste. „Ich will nicht, dass du absäufst."

„Das ist nett!"

„Hm!"

„Draco? Ich hab meinen Eltern nichts erzählt."

„Worüber?" Hermine gähnte. „Stell dich nicht dumm! Über unsere Schwangerschaft."

„Wann wollen wir es ihnen denn erzählen?"

„Ich weiß nicht! Ich fürchte mich ein bisschen. Ich bin schon im vierten Monat und sie werden nicht erfreut sein, dass ich nichts gesagt habe."

Draco begann ihre Schultern zu massieren. „Dann lass es uns nicht noch weiter aufschieben. Am Freitag gehen wir zu ihnen, okay?" Mehr als ein Nicken erhielt er nicht mehr als Antwort.

Zehn Minuten später entschied Draco, dass es Zeit für Hermine war, sich ins Bett zu legen. Er erhob sich mit ihr aus der Wanne und trug die schlafende Frau ins Schlafzimmer und legte sie auf dem Bett ab. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs trug sie einen warmen Schlafanzug und deckte sie anschließend zu. Einen Moment betrachtete er sie, wie sie da lag und wie ein Engel schlief. Das war wirklich alles, was er sich nur wünschen konnte. Die Frau die er liebte im gemeinsamen Bett in Erwartung seines Sohnes.

TBC

So, nicht annähernd so lang, wie das letzte Kapitel, aber ich dachte, ich erlöse euch von dem Spannungsmoment mit Lucius.

Bis dann!


	7. Chapter 7

„Ich weiß, der nächste Satz klingt eventuell klischeehaft, aber: Ich bin schwanger, nicht krank! Ich kann alleine ins Bad gehen, ich kann länger als eine Stunde sitzen, sogar stehen und ich muss definitiv nicht immer im Bett liegen."

Hermine stand mit in die Hüfte gestemmten Armen vor Draco und hielt ihm einen Vortrag. Draco hörte ihr aufmerksam zu. „Reg dich nicht auf, Hermine, denk an unseren Sohn." „Argh!" Hermine schlug verzweifelt die Hände vors Gesicht und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen.

„Siehst du, es war zu viel für dich." Hermine gab ein verzweifeltes Wimmern von sich. „Mann Draco, ab Montag gehe ich wieder in die Uni, da kannst du auch nicht ständig auf mich aufpassen." Draco sagte daraufhin nichts. Sie würde noch früh genug mitbekommen, dass er sehr wohl konnte. Hermine stand wieder auf und lief in die Küche. „Hermine, sag mir einfach, was ich für dich tun kann, dann tue ich es und du kannst dich ausruhen." Draco lief ihr hinterher und sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie sich mit ein paar Schwüngen ihres Stabes einen heißen Kakao zubereitete.

„Ich kann nicht den ganzen Tag rumliegen und lesen. Das ist furchtbar langweilig auf Dauer." Draco fasste sich theatralisch ans Herz. „DU? Hermine Granger kann nicht den ganzen Tag lesen. Ich bin ehrlich überrascht." Hermine sah ihn böse an. „Ich verstehe nicht, wieso du auch noch auf der Couch schläfst. Ich meine, dann würde ich mich wenigstens nicht so alleine fühlen." Draco sah sie mitfühlend an. „Hermine, ich hab einfach Angst, dass ich mich nicht zurückhalten kann. Du brauchst Ruhe, vor allem heute. Deine Eltern werden nicht begeistert sein und du solltest möglichst ausgeruht sein."

Hermine zog einen Schmollmund. „Draco, ich liebe dich. Wirklich! Aber ich werde die nächsten Monate nicht ohne Sex durchstehen. Nach der Geburt bin ich mindestens drei weitere Monate ... verhindert. Lass uns die Zeit, in der mein Bauch noch nicht gigantische Ausmaße angenommen hat nutzen, okay?" Draco seufzte, zog sie in seine Arme und küsste sie. „Ich liebe dich auch, Granger und keine Sorge. Nach der Geburt bist du keineswegs verhindert. Vielleicht in der Muggelwelt, hier nicht."

Hermine sah ihn überrascht an. Der Gedanke, der sich in den letzten paar Tagen in ihren Kopf geschlichen hatte, wurde immer griffiger. Heilerin... Es war ein anspruchsvoller, interessanter Job, mit dem sie anderen helfen konnte. Es war perfekt.

„Draco, was hieltest du von der Idee, dass ich Heilerin werde?" Draco überlegte einen Moment. „Wieso nicht? Ich denke, das ist ein toller Beruf." Hermine nickte nachdenklich. Sie würde noch einmal genau darüber nachdenken und dann weitersehen.

„Zieh dich jetzt an, Hermine, wir sollten langsam los." Hermine nickte und lief ins Schlafzimmer. Das er ihr erlaubte, sich ohne Hilfe anzuziehen, grenzte beinahe an einem Wunder. Im Bad hatte er sie die ganze Zeit betreut und war noch nicht einmal mit ihr duschen gegangen. Das würde sie keine sechs Monate mehr aushalten.

Hermine schnappte sich eine warme Jacke und ging wieder zu Draco. Gemeinsam apperierte er sie direkt vor die Haustür der Grangers. Hermine klingelte.

Alfred öffnete die Tür und sah überrascht, aber auch erfreut aus. „Hermine, wie schön. Und Draco. Es freut mich, kommt herein." Hermine und Draco traten in die Vorhalle und dann direkt in den Salon, wo sowohl Jane, als auch Jack saßen und lasen. „Mum, Dad, wir sind da."

Überrascht sahen die beiden zu Draco und Hermine. „Das freut uns, auch wenn wir keine Ahnung von eurem Besuch hatten." Jack stand auf, umarmte Hermine und reichte Draco seine Hand. Jane tat es ich gleich, schloss Draco jedoch ebenfalls in ihre Arme.

„Was verschafft uns die Ehre eines Besuches? Wir hatten ehrlich gesagt nicht vor nächstem Monat, Weihnachten, mit euch gerechnet." Hermine zwirbelte nervös eine Strähne ihres Haares zwischen den Fingern, ehe sie fortfuhr. „Ach, wir dachten, wir schauen mal vorbei und sehen wie es euch so geht... Ich gehe Maria hallo sagen." Draco sah Hermine missmutig hinterher. „Feigling."

Jane und Jack sahen ihn fragend an. „Erzählst du uns jetzt, was es mit eurem Besuch auf sich hat?" Draco seufzte. „Wir sollten warten, bis Hermine wieder hier ist." Ihre Eltern zuckten die Schultern und fragten ihn nach seinem Studium. „Es geht recht gut voran. Wenn ich mich bemühe, schaffe ich meinen Abschluss in einem Jahr. Das mit einem Job könnte schwierig werden, aber da es noch nicht soweit ist, mache ich mir noch keine Gedanken."

Jack nickte anerkennend. „Hermine sollte sich ein Beispiel an dir nehmen. Sie hat noch immer nicht erzählt, was genau sie tun möchte." Draco zuckte die Schultern. Jane sah ihn fragend an. „Wieso wird das mit deinem Job ein Problem?" Er seufzte. „Ihr wisst doch von Hermine, dass wir früher... weniger gut ausgekommen sind, als jetzt. Der Name Malfoy ist in der Zaubererwelt ziemlich verpönt, zumal jeder weiß, dass wir Anhänger des dunklen Lords waren." Jane nickte verstehend. „Nachvollziehbar."

Hermine trat dicht gefolgt von Maria in den Salon. „Na... wie geht's?" Jack verdrehte die Augen. „Jetzt spuckts endlich aus." Hermine griff nach Dracos Hand und sah ängstlich zu ihren Eltern. „Draco hat mich geschwängert!" Draco sah sie böse an. „Klasse Schachzug, Granger, mach den Vater deines Sohnes vor dessen Großeltern schlecht." Hermine grinste nervös. „Sorry!"

Stille breitete sich im Raum aus. Jane durchbrach sie als erste. „Schwanger? Mit neunzehn? Ohne Ausbildung und Job? Unverheiratet?" Hermine sank mehr und mehr auf ihrem Platz zusammen. Jack schien einfach nur schockiert und Maria schien zwischen Freude und Vorwurf zu schwanken.

„Es war nicht geplant. Der Heiler meinte, dass wir einfach den falschen Zeitpunkt erwischt haben, nämlich genau den Zeitpunkt meines Eisprungs. Draco hat also mehr oder weniger einen Volltreffer gelandet."

Jane lächelte leicht. „Hermine, du weißt, wir freuen uns über Enkel, auch wenn ich mich ein wenig zu jung fühle um Oma zu werden, aber denk an deine Zukunft. Du hast dich noch nicht mal entschieden, was du werden willst und bekommst ein Baby." Hermine senkte den Blick. „Ich weiß das alles, Mutter, aber ich will dieses Kind, ich liebe diese Kind. Es ist ein blöder Zeitpunkt, aber das ist mir egal. Ich liebe Draco und ich weiß, dass ich irgendwann sowieso eine Familie mit ihm gegründet hätte. Nur nicht so schnell."

Jane schien alles andere als begeistert, seufzte dann jedoch resigniert und lächelte auch Draco an. „Vielleicht war es Schicksal. Genau den Zeitpunkt des Eisprungs zu treffen... macht das beste draus."

Erst jetzt reagiert Jack. „Du hast mein Baby geschwängert?" Es sah so aus, als wolle er jeden Augenblick nach der Flinte in der Vitrine hinter ihm greifen, doch Jane legte ihm beschwichtigend eine Hand auf den Arm. „Jack, beruhige dich. Sieh es so, unser Enkel hat wundervolle Gene in sich vereint. Er wird jedem Mädchen den Kopf verdrehen, wenn er auch nur annähernd die Tribute seiner Eltern in sich vereint." Jack ließ die Hand sinken und grummelte vor sich hin. „Besser er, als dieser Ronald."

Draco musste grinsen. Wenn er wüsste, dass Ronald sich durchaus angeboten hatte, als Vater für seinen Sohn.

„Mum, was meinst du eigentlich damit, dass ER allen Mädchen den Kopf verdrehen wird? Sie wird allen Jungen den Kopf verdrehen, wenn überhaupt." Jane lächelte nachsichtig. „Glaub mir Hermine, es wird ein Junge. Nenn es weibliche Intuition." Hermine sah ihre Mutter spöttisch an. „Ich setze weibliche Intuition und Mutterinstinkte, dass es ein Mädchen wird." Draco gluckste. „Glaub deiner Mutter einfach, es wird ein Junge. Wir Malfoys..."

„Fang nicht wieder mit diesem Malfoy- Quatsch an. Sie wird ein Mädchen und basta."

Jack nickte überschwänglich. „Natürlich wird Hermines Kind ein Mädchen, daran besteht überhaupt kein Zweifel." Maria schaltete sich ein und unterbrach die rege Diskussion. „In welchem Monat bist du denn, meine Süße?" Hermine drehte sich verwirrt zu ihr um. „Im vierten." Maria nickte. „Sieht so aus, als würde das Kleine sehr groß werden. Es ist bereits jetzt sichtbar und das zu einem so frühen Zeitpunkt." Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen und funkelte sie an. „Danke Maria. Muntere mich richtig auf." Draco drückte beruhigend ihre Hand.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Hermine. Ich steh dir bei, egal was kommt." Obwohl Hermine gerührt war, verdrehte sie genervt die Augen. „Nimmst du mir die Geburt ab?" Ihre Eltern lachten.

Sie blieben noch bis zum Abendessen und verabschiedeten sich dann. Maria lächelte Draco fröhlich zu, als sie erzählten, sie würden jetzt zusammen wohnen. Hermine hatte ihren Eltern auch erzählt, dass sie sich vorgenommen hatte, Heilerin zu werden, was ihre Eltern erfreut zur Kenntnis nahmen.

„Es bleibt abzuwarten, was euer Kind von Beruf wird. Anwalt und Ärztin..." Hermine lächelte leicht und apperierte dann an Dracos Seite in ihre Wohnung zurück.

Draco verfrachtete sie sofort in ihr Bett und wollte selbst wieder die Couch beziehen, doch Hermine hielt ihn fest und zog ihn zu sich. „Ich werde hier keine weitere Nacht allein verbringen. Wenn du schon nicht mit mir schlafen willst, bleib wenigstens bei mir." Draco seufzte und zog sie in seine Arme. „Ich will mit dir schlafen, Hermine, aber was, wenn es dem Baby schadet? Was, wenn ich es verletzte?" Hermine sah ihn ungläubig an. „Weißt du, Draco, das Baby bekommt davon doch überhaupt nichts mit. Ich will dir jetzt nicht die biologische Entwicklung eines Embryos runterbeten, aber es ist mitten in der Entwicklung, ein richtiges Baby ist noch gar nicht existent."

Draco sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. „Aber was, wenn ich es irgendwie... treffe?" Hermine kicherte leicht. „Ich bin mir sicher, deine.. Ausstattung ist nicht zu verachten, aber um bis zu meiner Gebärmutter zu kommen, brauch es ein ganzes Stück mehr. Du musst nur vorsichtig bei meinem Bauch sein. Und ich bin ein wenig empfindlich momentan, aber ansonsten ist es wie immer." Draco zog sie enger zu sich. „Ich liebe dich, Hermine. Ich... verflucht!" Hermine drehte sich fragend zu ihm um. „Was für eine tolle Liebeserklärung, Draco." Draco sah sie entschuldigend an. „Mein Onkel... Er weiß noch gar nichts von meinem Vaterglück."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich. „Draco...? Weiß dein Onkel von unserer Trennung?" Schuldbewusst wandte er den Blick ab. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst. Wir waren vielleicht zwei Monate getrennt und du rennst sofort zu Onkel Sev und erzählst ihm, was für ein Miststück ich bin?" Draco hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich musste es doch irgendwem erzählen. Blaise war keine wirkliche Hilfe für mich, schließlich war er die ganze Zeit mit Weaslette und ihrem Beziehungsglück beschäftigt.

Ich brauchte genauso Trost, wie du auch. Außerdem war der Alkohol alle." Hermine seufzte und legte ihren Kopf zurück auf seine Brust. „Super, jetzt müssen wir uns wieder mit seinen Hochzeitsplänen auseinandersetzen, oder er verflucht mich, weil ich dich angeblich betrogen hätte."

Draco strich ihr übers Haar. „Verzeih mir." Hermine lächelte zu ihm auf. „Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen, Draco. Ich hätte genauso gehandelt, vielleicht eine Spur hysterischer, als du. Eventuell auch ein wenig brutaler." Draco lachte leise. „Schlaf jetzt, Hermine, du musst morgen wieder zur Uni. Ich will nicht, dass du unausgeruht dorthin gehst und deine Zukunft planst."

Hermine nickte und schlief kurze Zeit später ein. Draco küsste noch einmal ihren Kopf und schlief dann ebenfalls ein.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

„Komm schon Draco, lass uns sofort gehen." Draco stöhnte entnervt auf. „Heute ist Sonntag. Wir können doch nicht an einem Sonntag zu Onkel Sev. Er hat frei." Hermine nickte enthusiastisch. „Das ist ja das tolle. Snape hat heute frei. Er wurde von keinen nervige Schülern belästigt oder musste unterrichten. Also komm schon!"

„SONNTAG! Es ist SONNTAG!" Sie sah ihn auffordernd an, schließlich fügte er sich, ließ sich von Hermine an der Hand hinaus aus der Wohnung ziehen und apperierte sie an die Grenzen Hogwarts´.

Hand in Hand liefen sie hoch zum Schloss, hinunter in die Kerker. Draco klopfte. Sekunden später öffnete ein missmutig dreinblickender Professor Snape die Tür. „Was... Draco, Hermine? Was kann ich für euch tun?" Hermine trat hinter Draco in Snapes private Räume. Snape wies ihnen den Platz auf der Couch an und setzte sich selbst auf einen Sessel. Auffordernd sah er das Paar vor sich an. Da Draco eisern schwieg, begann Hermine ihre Geschichte. „Also, Sir, weswegen Draco und ich hier sind..." Snape unterbrach sie. „Wohlgemerkt zusammen, nachdem Sie die Finger nicht von dem Weltenretter Potter lassen konnten."

Hermine sah wütend zu Draco. „Tja, Sir, Draco hat da eine Kleinigkeit übersehen." Snape zog spöttisch die Augenbrauen hoch. „Übersehen, ja? Ich bin äußerst gespannt, welche Kleinigkeit Draco übersehen haben könnte, die diese Tat rechtfertigt." Hermine seufzte. „Die winzige Tatsache, dass ich nicht mit Harry geschlafen habe, rechtfertigt sie, würde ich meinen." Snape hob nun überrascht die Augenbrauen. „Draco? Wie wäre es, wenn du zur Abwechslung ebenfalls etwas sagst?"

„Ja Draco, sag was!"

Draco sah missmutig zwischen den beiden wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben hin und her, die sich provozierend anfunkelten. „Ähm... Also, wie es scheint, habe ich nicht Hermine und Potter in flagranti erwischt, sondern Potter und seine Freundin Parker. Sie war Hermines Mitbewohnerin und hatte sich wohl aus irgendeinem Grund in ihr Zimmer verirrt." Snape sah überrascht zu ihm. „Und wieso hat Hermine dir nicht gesagt, dass das ein Irrtum war?" Unbehaglich rutschte er auf dem Sofa hin und her. „Eventuell habe ich ihr keine Gelegenheit geboten, mit mir über die Sache zu sprechen."

Snape nickte verstehend. „Nun Hermine, ich denke ich schulde Ihnen eine Entschuldigung." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Tun Sie nicht, Sir. Draco ist der Schuldige, nicht ich und auch Sie nicht. Sie sind lediglich besorgt." Draco stöhnte entnervt auf, als sein Onkel seiner Freundin zustimmend zunickte. „Wie hat sich die Sache geklärt?" Hermine sah zu Draco. „Ähm, das ist der Grund für unser Kommen. Hermine war vor ein paar Tagen im St. Mungos und musste dort behandelt werden, da mein Vater sie zufällig traf, als sie von mir kam, nachdem sie mir sagte, sie sei schwanger und griff sie an.

Ich hatte wirklich Glück, sie noch rechtzeitig zu finden." Snape sah interessiert zu Draco und anschließend über Hermines Gestalt, besonders zu ihrem Bauch. Sein Patensohn hatte zwar so schnell gesprochen, dass die Information der Schwangerschaft ein wenig untergegangen war, keinesfalls war sie ihm jedoch komplett entgangen. „Sie sind schwanger, Hermine?" Sie nickte. „Und dem Baby geht es gut?" Wieder nickte sie. „Draco, ich hoffe du hast entsprechende Vorkehrungen getroffen, die die Sicherheit deines Kindes und die der Mutter gewährleisten." Draco nickte. „Natürlich. Unsere Wohnung wird von so ziemlich jedem Schutzzauber geschützt, den ich kenne. Ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du das noch einmal überprüfen würdest."

Snape nickte. „Nun denn, ich freue mich für euch." Hermine zog fragend die Augenbraue hoch. Das sah aber anders aus, wie er da mit stocksteifer Mine saß. „So sehen Sie aus, Sir." Sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, die Worte entkamen einfach ihrem Mund und brachten Draco zum Lachen, während Snape seine Mundwinkel kaum merklich nach oben zog.

„Nicht jeder kann seine Gefühle vor sich her tragen, so dass alle Welt sie offen betrachten kann." Hermine lächelte. „Das verlangt auch niemand, Sir. Es wäre allerdings ratsamer, wenigstens einigen wenigen Auserwählten dieses Privileg zu Teil werden zu lassen. Ich fände es angebracht, wenn meine Tochter eines Tages wüsste, wie ihr beinahe Großvater für sie empfindet." Stille. Sowohl Draco als auch Severus Snape sahen sie sprachlos an, bis Snape es schaffte, sich zu räuspern.

„Nun, ich denke, dies ließe sich einrichten." Draco griff nach Hermines Hand, verabschiedete sich von seinem Onkel. Er zog sie hinter sich aus dem Schloss bis zur Apperiergrenze und brachte sie zurück in ihre Wohnung. Dort angekommen, zog er sie in eine feste Umarmung und küsste ihren Scheitel. Hermine sah ihn irritiert an. „Was ist denn mit dir los?" Draco lächelte sie so offen an, wie Hermine es nur selten zuvor an ihm gesehen hatte. „Ich liebe dich. Ich weiß nicht womit ich dich verdient habe, aber ich bin so unendlich dankbar, dich zu haben, Hermine."

Mit offenem Mund starrte sie ihn an. Hermine war an sich kein gefühlsduseliger Mensch, doch seine Worte rührten sie. „Ich liebe dich auch, Draco." Was hätte sie sonst sagen können? Draco schlang seinen Arm um sie und ging mit ihr zu der bequemen Couch. Eng aneinander geschmiegt lagen sie dort. Draco streichelte fortwährend ihren Kopf, während Hermine sinnlose Muster auf seinen Bauch malte. „Darf ich wissen, wieso du mir das vorhin gesagt hast?" Draco lächelte leicht.

„Weil es stimmt, Granger. Und weil du mich einfach glücklich machst. Mit Drake oder Draconia und das du Severus integrierst... Dafür liebe ich dich einfach." Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Ich find es nett, dass du die Möglichkeit eines Mädchens in Betracht gezogen hast, aber er oder sie werden weder Drake, noch Draconia heißen. Was sind das denn für Namen." Draco lächelte. „Keine Sorge, wir finden den perfekten Namen für Derek." Hermine grinste breit. „Solange es nicht Derek ist, stimme ich dir zu, wir finden den perfekten Namen."

Nach einiger Zeit waren sie auf der Couch eingeschlafen.

XXXXX

„DRACO!" Hermine stand fluchend vor dem Verwaltungsbüro des Unigebäudes. Sie hatte gerade ihre Kurse so gelegt, dass einer Ausbildung zur Medihexe nichts mehr im Weg stand. Als sie in ihre erste Vorlesung gehen wollte, fand sie sich einem stämmigen Kerl gegenüber, der ihr nicht mehr von der Seite weichen wollte. Er nahm ihr wortlos ihre Bücher ab und stand dann wartend neben ihr. Als sie sich erkundigt hatte, was das sollte, antwortete er ihr, Mister Malfoy hätte ihn angewiesen, sie sicher zu ihrem Unterricht zu geleiten.

Hermine hatte ihn absolut verständnislos angesehen und dann mit dem Fluchen begonnen. Wieso sie so ausrastete, wusste sie nicht. Eigentlich war so etwas doch von Draco zu erwarten gewesen. Genervt, da ihr Fluchen so oder so nichts bringen würde, außer dass sie zu spät zum Unterricht kommen würde, machte sie sich mit dem Hulk auf den Weg zum Unterrichtsraum. Der Typ brachte sie bis vor die Tür, gab ihr ihre Bücher zurück und verschwand dann wieder. Hermine verdrehte erneut die Augen. Und mit so einem Idioten, der sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ, um sicher zu gehen, dass ihr nichts geschah, würde sie ein Kind bekommen.

Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. Eigentlich war das wirklich niedlich. Nach der Doppelstunde über magische Mixturen und deren Heilwirkung, verließ sie den Klassenraum wieder, um erneut auf so einen Hünen zu treffen, der ihr ihre Sachen abnahm. „Woher zum Teufel kennt er meinen Stundenplan?" Der junge Mann, den Draco diesmal an ihre Seite gestellt hatte, schien um einiges gesprächiger zu sein, als der zuvor. „Das kann ich dir nicht beantworten. Ich habe nur Anweisung erhalten, dich hier abzuholen und in die Pause zu begleiten, bis wir Mr. Malfoy treffen."

Hermine atmete tief ein. „Ich hoffe, du bist immun gegen rohe Gewalt, dieser Typ wird nicht mehr wissen, wo oben und unten ist, sobald ich fertig mit ihm bin." Er lachte. „Das glaub ich dir sofort, Hermine. Ich bin übrigens Ty." Hermine schüttelte seine Hand. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass wir uns häufiger sehen werden, solange ich schwanger bin." Ty nickte. „Schätze schon. Meine Kurse liegen ziemlich nahe an deinen, weshalb ich relativ häufig eingeteilt bin."

Sie liefen zusammen über den Campus und trafen bald auf Draco, der sie breit grinsend erwartete. Er nickte Ty zu, der sich von beiden verabschiedete und verschwand so wie er gekommen war. Draco zog Hermine in einen langen Kuss und hielt sie eine Weile fest. „Ich weiß, dass du mich nur festhältst, weil du Angst hast, dass ich dich vermöble und glaub mir, du hast allen Grund dazu."

Draco grinste. „Sei nicht böse, Hermine. Du kannst mir nicht übel nehmen, dass ich mich um dich sorge. Du bist meine Freundin, trägst meinen Sohn aus und bist in Gefahr, solange mein Vater frei herum läuft. Ich liebe dich zu sehr, um irgendein Risiko einzugehen, was deine Sicherheit betrifft."

Hermine grummelte in seinen Armen und lehnte sich entspannt gegen ihn. „Sei froh, dass du gut mit Worten umgehen kannst, Mister, ansonsten wäre das unser letztes Kind." Dracos Inneres hüpfte auf und ab bei dem Gedanken an weitere Kinder mit Hermine, sagte allerdings nichts dazu. Draco setzte sich auf die Wiese des Unigeländes und lehnte sich gegen den Baum, der hinter ihm stand. Er zog Hermine zu sich auf den Schoß und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Hermine seufzte leise und zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Was ist los?" Hermine lächelte. „Ich hätte einfach nie gedacht, dass du...so bist." Draco sah sie alarmiert an. „Wie?"

„Na...so! Aufmerksam, liebevoll...beinahe perfekt."

Er grinste. „Tja...was soll ich dazu sagen." Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs ließ er einen riesigen Korb erscheinen. „Also, wir haben noch eine halbe Stunde Pause, ehe ich dich zu deinem nächsten Kurs bringe. Wie wärs mit einer Kleinigkeit zu essen?" Hermine nickte begeistert. „Ich hätte unheimlich gerne die Chickenwings, die ich im St. Mungos nicht bekommen habe." Draco grinste. „Perfekt." Und zog eine Box mit Chicken Wings aus dem Korb. Hermine sah ihn schmachtend an und begann ihre Chickenwings zu verspeisen.

Zwanzig Minuten und eine unendliche Menge an Essen später lag Hermine zufrieden in Dracos Armen. Er hatte den Kopf zurückgelehnt und die Augen geschlossen, während Hermine ihn von unten beobachtete. Er spürte ihre Blicke und sah zu ihr herunter. „Was ist?" Hermine leckte sich über die Lippen. „Ich will dich küssen." Draco starrte wie gebannt auf ihre Lippen und beugte sich zu ihr herunter um sie einzufangen.

Der Kuss war anfangs zärtlich und wurde schließlich immer leidenschaftlicher. Als sie sich trennten, sahen sich beide mit Lust verschleierten Augen an. „Merlin, ich wünschte, ich wäre nicht so eine verdammte Streberin, dann würde ich jetzt meinen doofen Unterricht ausfallen lassen und mit dir in irgendeine Besenkammer verschwinden. Obwohl, ich bin sicher, man hat Verständnis für eine arme, schwangere Studentin…" Draco schluckte. „Hermine, so sehr ich diese Idee umsetzen würde, ich weiß nicht, ob in deinem Zustand…"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, ja, ich hab schon verstanden. Du Feigling hast Angst, Sex mit einer Schwangeren zu haben. BlaBlaBla! Ich hab dir doch schon gesagt, dass das klar geht. Es müssen ja keine Peitschenspielchen sein, aber…" Hermine unterbrach sich selbst, als sie Dracos gequälte Mine sah und lachte. Es schien ihm tatsächlich schwer zu fallen, keinen Sex mit ihr zu haben, aber ihre Gesundheit und die des Kindes schienen ihm wichtiger. Sie küsste ihn erneut auf die Lippen und lächelte ihn an.

„Wenn du dich wirklich so sehr sorgst, dann verspreche ich dir, ich werde nichts tun, um dich umzustimmen. Es ist ja nicht so, dass Frau sich da nicht selbst helfen könnte und…" Draco brachte sie zum Verstummen, indem er ihr eine Hand auf den Mund legte. „Bitte Hermine, ich hab noch Vorlesungen! Wie um Merlins Willen soll ich mich denn mit dem Bild im Kopf konzentrieren können?" Hermine sah ihn schuldbewusst an. „Sorry!" Er lächelte ein wenig gequält, stand auf und zog sie auf die Beine. „Komm jetzt, wir haben in zehn Minuten den nächsten Kurs." Sie nickte lächelnd und folgte ihm zurück zum Uni- Gebäude.

XXXXXXX


	9. Chapter 9

Seit sie bei Severus gewesen waren, war bereits ein ganzer Monat vergangen und Draco fand das es hervorragend lief. Er brachte Hermine jeden Tag zur Uni, er sorgte dafür, dass sie immer von einem zum anderen Kurs begleitet wurde, wenn möglich von ihm selbst, er achtete darauf, dass sie sich gesund ernährte, hatte mit seinem Onkel die Schutzzauber um ihre Wohnung verstärkt, brachte Hermine jeden Tag früh ins Bett, sprach mit ihrem Bauch und ging dann selbst zu seiner neuen Schlafstelle, dem Sofa.

Jap, alles lief ausgezeichnet. „Draco, wir sollten reden." Wenn er nicht der Meinung gewesen wäre, es würde alles so gut laufen, würde er glatt Panik kriegen bei ihren Worten. Doch alles lief hervorragend. Mehr als hervorragend. Ausgezeichnet. Ohne Gleichen!

„Was gibt es? Ist mit Baby D alles klar?" Hermine schmiss sich auf den Sessel und funkelte ihn verärgert an. Merlin sei dank war Draco sicher, dass alles in Ordnung war, bei ihrem Blick konnte einem fast ängstlich zu Mute werden. „Ja, mit dem Baby ist alles in Ordnung. Mit uns aber nicht!" Er blinzelte. Einmal, zweimal, dann schüttelte er den Kopf, als müsste er einen unangenehmen Gedanken abschütteln.

„Was ist mit uns Hermine?" In seiner Stimme schwang eine Spur Furcht mit, auch wenn er krampfhaft versuchte sie zu verdrängen. Hermine seufzte. „Schau mal Draco, ich bin kein Brutkasten." Er nickte. Das wusste er. „Schau nicht so, als wäre dir das selbstverständlich klar. Seit Wochen geht es nur noch um das Baby und unsere Beziehung leidet. Weißt du, wir beide sind mehr oder weniger aneinander gekettet. Wir werden ein Kind zusammen haben, was uns immer verbinden wird. Wir sollten uns…hmmm besser kennen lernen und uns nicht schon jetzt auseinanderleben."

Draco kniff die Augen zusammen. „Aneinandergekettet?" Hermine rutschte nervös auf ihrem Platz umher. „Na ja, schon. Wir wissen nicht, ob wir für immer zusammen bleiben, aber durch das Baby werden wir uns auf jeden Fall immer nahe stehen, oder?" Hermine sah ängstlich zu Draco. Wieso war er denn plötzlich so verärgert? Nur weil sie mit ihm über die momentane Situation sprechen wollte? „Was soll das, Granger. Willst du andeuten, ohne Baby D hättest du dich demnächst von mir getrennt? Bleibst du nur wegen Baby D bei mir, oder wie soll ich dieses Aneinandergekettet verstehen?"

Hermine stieß ein wenig angehaltene Luft aus. „So meinte ich das nicht. Ich hab nur gedacht, man weiß ja nie, wie lange eine Beziehung hält. Denk daran, dass wir bereits eine mehrmonatige Trennung hinter uns haben und die Zukunft einfach unklar ist. Dir kam sicherlich auch schon mal der ein oder andere Gedanke, dass wir nicht für immer ein Paar sein würden, oder?" Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein! Für mich war klar, dass du für immer an meiner Seite bleibst und Baby D hat das nur noch bestätigt!" Hermine entkam ein „Oh!" ließ damit aber das Thema bleiben. Natürlich hatte sie nicht die ganze Zeit daran gedacht, sich von Draco zu trennen, allerdings hatte sie nicht in dem Glauben gelebt, sie wären für immer unzertrennlich.

Mittlerweile war das was anderes. Sie liebte Draco wirklich über alles und wusste auch, wie es ohne ihn war. Das wollte sie nicht nochmal erleben. „Draco, ich will, dass du mit mir schläfst!" Draco weitete erschrocken die Augen. Das konnte sie nicht ernst meinen. Er hatte ihr doch gesagt, das er das nicht konnte, solange sie schwanger war. „Hermine…" Hermine schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf. Sie würde sich nicht noch mal anhören, dass er sie und das Baby schützen wollte und sie deshalb von sich stieß.

„ICH bin die Schwangere hier! Ich weiß, was ich mir zumuten kann und ich will dich. JETZT! Ich hab keine Lust, wie ein Kleinkind ins Bett gebracht zu werden und dann die ganze Nacht allein gelassen zu werden. Ich will das du bei mir im Bett schläfst und nicht auf der Couch." Er wollte ebenfalls etwas sagen, doch sie unterbrach ihn. „Nein Draco. Ich hab wirklich versucht diesen Unsinn zu akzeptieren, aber langsam wird es albern. Denkst du, wir sind das einzige schwanger Paar? Glaubst du wirklich, dass alle Männer ihre schwangeren Frauen neun Monate nicht mehr anfassen und nicht mal mehr in einem Bett schlafen?"

Er machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte. „Wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber ich will einfach nicht, dass irgendwas mit Baby D passiert. Hermine, ich …liebe dich und das Baby wirklich und ich könnte es mir nicht verzeihen, wenn einem von euch durch meine Schuld irgendwas passiert." Hermine lächelte ihn strahlend an. „Weißt du, dass du wirklich süß bist, Draco? Aber du brauchst dir wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen. Vertrau mir einfach." Er nickte zögerlich und zog sie zu sich auf den Schoß. Hermine nutzte das aus und küsste ihn hart auf den Mund.

Es war eine gefühlte Ewigkeit her, dass sie sich so geküsst hatten und sowohl Hermine als auch Draco genossen jeden Moment. Nach einer Weile drehte Draco sich so mit ihr auf der Couch um, dass sie unter ihm lag. Er achtete darauf, dass er sein Gewicht nicht auf sie verlagerte, um seinem Kind nicht wehzutun und schob langsam Hermines T-Shirt über ihren Bauch. Er legte eine Hand auf die Rundung und ließ sie dort liegen, während er weiter Hermine küsste.

Sie lösten sich, um nach Luft zu schnappen und sahen sich tief in die Augen. „Merlin, du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich dich will." Hermine schluckte bei der Intensität dieser Aussage und zog ihn wieder zu sich, um ihn zu küssen. „Mir ist nie etwas schwerer gefallen, als mich von dir fernzuhalten, Hermine." Das war Musik für ihre Ohren. Dass Draco sie wieder und wieder zurückgewiesen hatte, hatte sie tief getroffen. Immer häufiger hatte sie geglaubt, er würde sie nicht mehr wollen, obwohl sie wusste, dass das Unfug war.

Weder Draco noch Hermine hatten Lust oder Geduld für ein Vorspiel. Hermine öffnete Dracos Hose und befreite seine Erregung, eine wirkliche stattliche und für Draco mittlerweile schmerzhafte Erregung, aus seinen Shorts und begann ihn zu streicheln. Sie legte ihre Hand um ihn herum und pumpte in gleichmäßiger Bewegung auf und ab. Draco entkam ein Knurren. Mit hastigen Fingern zog Draco ihr ihre Hose aus, streifte den Slip über ihre Beine und positionierte sich zwischen ihren Beinen. „Versprich mir, dass du mich stoppst, wenn du dich unwohl fühlst." Sie nickte hastig und hob ihm unter Stöhnen ihr Becken entgegen. „Es ist mein Ernst, Hermine!"

Sie warf verzweifelt ihren Kopf zurück. „Fick mich endlich, Draco!" Er lächelte leicht und drang dann tief in sie ein. Beiden entkam ein erleichtertes Stöhnen. Er verharrte einen weiteren Moment regungslos, um die Sensation, endlich wieder in ihr zu sein, zu genießen und dann, langsam und vorsichtig begann er sich zu bewegen. „Ooohh Draco…schneller…" Er kam ihrem Wunsch nach und stieß schneller in sie, allerdings krampfhaft darauf bedacht, weder ihr, noch dem Kind wehzutun.

Mit einer Menge Selbstbeherrschung, immerhin war er Monate lang abstinent gewesen, brachte er Hermine vor sich zum Höhepunkt. Als sie laut schreiend kam und sich um ihn zusammenzog, ließ er los und kam mit einem letzten, ungeplant harten Stoß, ebenfalls. Obwohl er völlig fertig war, schaffte er es irgendwie, Hermine und sich umzudrehen, so dass sie wieder auf ihm lag. Sie atmeten beide schwer und kamen nur langsam zurück. Hermine war die erste, die das Wort ergriff. „Oh Merlin. Ich weiß nicht, was ich getan hätte, hättest du mich weiterhin auf dem Trocknen gelassen. Ich war so verdammt scharf auf dich, Draco." Er lächelte matt und zog sie für einen Kuss zu sich.

„Gott Draco, du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr ich dich liebe. Dich und unsere Tochter." Draco blieb ernst und drehte vorsichtig ihre Gesicht so, dass er ihr in die Augen schauen konnte. „Du bist mein Ein und Alles, Hermine. Ein Leben ohne dich, ist für mich nicht mehr vorstellbar. Ich liebe dich. Und Baby D liebe ich auch." Hermine streckte sich und küsste ihn sanft.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit drehte sich Draco zur Seite und ließ Hermine in die Kuhle zwischen Sofalehne und seiner Brust gleiten. Er stand auf, hob sie auf seine Arme und trug sie in ihr Schlafzimmer. Als er sie in eine gemütliche Position gebracht hatte, legte er sich hinter sie und schlang seine Arme um sie. Hermine verknotete ihre und seine Beine miteinander und kuschelte sich nahe an ihn. Ihr hatte es so gefehlt mit ihm zu schlafen. Auf beide Arten. Sie war so glücklich, wie lange nicht mehr, als sie Dracos gleichmäßige Züge hinter sich hörte, die ihr sagten, dass er dieses Mal nicht einfach gehen würde, sobald sie schlief.

Dieses Wissen zauberte ihr ein Lächeln auf die Lippen und ließen auch sie einschlafen.

XXXXX

Sie erwachten am folgenden Morgen Arm in Arm. Draco war nicht aufgestanden, bis sie ebenfalls wach war und hatte sie beobachtet. Seine Hand lag die ganze Zeit schützend auf ihrem kleinen runden Bauch und er versuchte angestrengt eine Bewegung auszumachen. Er war gleichzeitig so unglaublich glücklich und ängstlich. Dieses Gefühl, etwas so Unglaubliches, wie einen Menschen zu erschaffen, war einfach atemberaubend. Ein Kind mit der Frau seiner Träume.

Daran zu denken, was alles schief gehen konnte, nicht nur bei der Geburt des Babys, sondern in dessen Leben, ließ seine Eingeweide verkrampfen.

Er wusste, dass sein Vater so ziemlich alles falsch gemacht hatte, was man nur falsch machen konnte und er wusste, dass er alles tun würde, um diese Fehler zu vermeiden, aber was, wenn er andere Fehler machen würde. Fehler, die zwar anders, aber genauso verheerend wären. „An was denkst du?" Draco sah in die aufmerksamen Augen von Hermine. Sie strahlte eine unglaubliche Stärke aus und schien sich überhaupt keine Sorgen zu machen.

Verständlich bei solchen Eltern. Sie hatte so viel Glück gehabt, solche Eltern zu haben.

Hermine beobachtete Draco weitere Minuten. Er schien sie gar nicht richtig wahrzunehmen. Sein sorgenvoller Blick schien durch sie durch zu gehen. „Draco? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Er nickte abwesend und zog sie fester zu sich. „Sag mir, was dich bedrückt. Ich bin die Mutter deines Kindes! Wenn du nicht mit mir reden kannst, mit wem dann?" Er lächelte leicht und erst jetzt schien er sie richtig wahrzunehmen. „Tut mir leid. Ich hab nur nachgedacht."

„Hab ich gesehen, aber worüber? Es schienen wirklich schwermütige Gedanken gewesen zu sein, so wie du geschaut hast." Draco haderte mit sich. Er wollte nicht, dass sie glaubte, er fühle sich mit dem Kind überfordert. Er liebte es bereits jetzt beinahe so sehr, wie dessen Mutter und er freute sich auf das Kind. Aber dieses nagende Angstgefühl...

„Können wir ein anderes Mal reden, Hermine? Ich…fühl mich noch nicht bereit, darüber zu reden." Hermine nickte. „Natürlich!" Sie würde ihn sicherlich zu nichts zwingen, zu dem er sich noch nicht bereit fühlte. Wenn er noch nicht reden konnte, würde sie ihn nicht zwingen.

Hermine blieb nur noch wenige Minuten in seinen Armen liegen, ehe sie sich von ihm löste und aufstand. Sie mussten beide los und waren bereits ein wenig spät dran. Sie duschten nacheinander und zogen sich schweigend an. Draco schien nach wie vor nachdenklich zu sein und Hermine wollte ihm die Zeit geben, die er benötigte.

„Hermine?" Überrascht drehte sie sich zu ihm um und unterbrach für einen Augenblick das Packen ihrer Tasche. „Ja?" Er trat nahe auf sie zu, kniete sich dann vor sie und legte seine Hände auf ihren Bauch. Er richtete seinen Blick starr geradeaus. „Was, wenn ich Fehler mache? Mit Baby D? Wenn ich ein furchtbarer Vater bin?" Hermine kniete sich ebenfalls hin und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände. Sie küsste ihn auf den Mund und zwang ihn, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Es tobte ein wahrer Orkan in seinen und Hermine holte tief Luft. „Draco, was denkst du, wie fühlst du über unser Kind?"

Er schaute sie irritiert an und antwortete beinahe vorwurfsvoll. „Ich liebe ihn. Das weißt du." Hermine lächelte und nickte dann. „Und was, wenn es ein Mädchen wird?" Draco überlegte nur kurz. „Ich liebe auch sie. Ich wäre vielleicht im ersten Moment enttäuscht…Nein! Nein, ich liebe sie, ohne wenn und aber." Hermine küsste ihn wieder. „Dann bist du mehr als geeignet, Vater zu sein. Ich habe auch Angst, weißt du. Ich bin jung und unerfahren und habe mich nie als Mutter gesehen. Zumindest nicht in den nächsten zehn bis fünfzehn Jahren, aber ich weiß, dass ich meinen Sohn oder meine Tochter bedingungslos liebe und ich weiß, dass du an meiner Seite sein wirst und ihn oder sie ebenfalls bedingungslos lieben wirst. Und solange das so ist, weiß ich einfach, dass egal welchen Fehler ich oder du machen werden, wir ihn zusammen richten können."

Er schaute sie erstaunt an und fühlte nicht zum ersten Mal eine riesige Welle Gefühle für sie. Sie war einfach…perfekt. Perfekt für ihn. „Ich liebe dich wirklich sehr, Hermine." „Das weiß ich, Draco und es ist in Ordnung, dass du enttäuscht bist, wenn es ein Mädchen wird. Das ist völlig normal." Draco grinste schief und küsste sie erneut. Einen Moment wirkte er wieder nachdenklich. Dann wandte er sich stirnrunzelnd Hermine zu. „Ich wäre wirklich nicht enttäuscht. Jedenfalls nicht richtig. Es ist nur so…ich…ich will mehr als ein Kind haben, Hermine. Und ich habe mir immer eine kleine Schwester gewünscht. Ich glaube einfach, es wäre schön, sollte Baby D ein Junge sein, wenn er eine kleine Schwester bekommen würde. Und sie einen großen Bruder, der sie beschützt."

Hermine grinste nervös bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er bereits über mehr Kinder nachdachte, freute sich aber über seine Offenheit und über die Verbundenheit, die er bereits jetzt für sein Kind empfand. Sie gab ihm einen weiteren Kuss, stand vom Boden auf und packte ihre Tasche zu Ende. „Komm jetzt, wir müssen los. Ich will wirklich unter keinen Umständen noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf mich ziehen, jetzt, wo man mir die Schwangerschaft langsam wirklich ansieht." Draco lachte leise, nahm ebenfalls seine Unterlagen und transportierte sie beide zur Uni.

XXXXX

Mittlerweile befand sich Hermine in ihrem achten Monat. Sowohl Ginny und Kelly, als auch ihre Mutter wollten sie zu einer Shoppingtour für Baby D überreden. Hermine wusste nicht wie, aber Draco hatte es geschafft, all ihre Freunde und ihre Familie dazu zu bringen, ihr Baby Baby D zu nennen. Es war ihr wirklich ein Rätsel. Es klang einfach furchtbar. Aus lauter Trotz nannte sie es Lene Lotte. Draco hatte beinahe einen Nervenzusammenbruch bekommen, als er sie ihr Kind das erste Mal so nennen hörte. Sie hatten sich beinahe gestritten, weil er es vehement ablehnte, egal wie sehr er Hermine auch liebte, sein Kind Lene Lotte oder einen ähnlich furchtbaren Namen zu geben.

Der einzige, der es ebenfalls so nannte, war Ron. Er hielt den Namen für niedlich und passend. Es war Harry zu verdanken, dass Draco ihm nicht an die Kehle gegangen war, als er meinte, der Name würde passen. Im Nachhinein fand Hermine das urkomisch. Sie nannte ihr Kind zwar immer noch alle Baby D, aber es war erträglicher, wenn sie wusste, was sie tun konnte, sollte Draco sie wieder mit seinen albernen D-Namen ankam.

Hermine musste das Shoppingdilemma ganze drei Mal über sich ergehen lassen. Einmal mit ihrer Großmutter, Maria und ihrer Mutter (das überhaupt furchtbarste Mal)! Einmal mit Ginny und Kelly, was zwar durchaus erträglich und teilweise auch lustig, aber auch nervenaufreibend und anstrengend gewesen war. Das letzte Mal bat Draco sie, mit ihm einige Dinge für Baby D einkaufen zu gehen. Eigentlich sagte Hermine nur deshalb zu, weil er sie tatsächlich beinahe schüchtern gefragt hatte, ob sie auch noch einmal mit ihm zusammen ein paar Kleinigkeiten besorgen könnte. Er wusste, dass sie Shoppen an sich nicht sonderlich mochte und wenn, dann nur Schaufensterbummel und er wusste, dass die beiden ersten Male sehr anstrengend gewesen waren, doch es war ihm wichtig, also stimmte Hermine zu.

Mit Draco einkaufen zu gehen, war…schön. Er ging mit ihr nicht in die Winkelgasse, sondern in eine feine Einkaufsstraße, die von der Winkelgasse abging und die sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Die Läden sahen teuer aus, doch Draco störte das nicht. Er besaß genügend Geld und musste nicht fragen, was jedes einzelne Teil kostete. Er suchte mit Hermine gemeinsam aus und achtete auf Qualität und nicht Design. Hermine beobachtete ihn liebevoll, als er sich Tragetaschen vorführen ließ, bis er sie rief und sie mit ihm gemeinsam aussuchte.

Am Ende dieser shoppingreichen Tage war Hermine zu hundert Prozent davon überzeugt, dass sie zu viel Babykrimskrams hatten. Draco und Hermine stellten alles, was sie für das Baby gekauft hatten, in ihrem Wohnzimmer auf und sahen sich dann fassungslos das ganze Zeug an. „Wozu brauchen wir das alles?" Draco zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte ehrlich, Babys essen, kacken und schlafen nur. Wir brauchen das ganze Zeug frühestens in zwei oder drei Jahren." Hermine seufzte und fing dann an zu lachen. Draco schaute sie fragend an. „Was ist so lustig?" Hermine kicherte immer noch und es fiel ihr schwer, sich zu beherrschen. „Ist dir klar, dass, sollten wir auch noch eine Babyparty bekommen, wir in Babykrams ersticken werden? Ich meine, wo zur Hölle bringen wir das alles unter?"

Draco lachte nun ebenfalls. „Ich schätze, dass wird schon. Es bleiben immer noch Schrumpfzauber. Sag mal, wann wollen wir eigentlich das Kinderzimmer einrichten? Du weißt, wir haben eine Menge zu tun, wenn wir das Arbeitszimmer kindergerecht einrichten wollen. Ich will damit nicht erst anfangen, wenn Baby D sein erstes Besenbett bekommt." Hermine sah ihn sprachlos an. Das war ein Witz. Ihr Kind, sollte es wirklich ein Junge werden, würde nicht ernsthaft in einem Besen-Bett schlafen. „Schatz, das…haha…das war ein Scherz. Richtig? Ein doofer Scherz! Ich meine, du weißt, dass ich Besen hasse, du…du lässt unseren vielleicht- Sohn nicht in einem Besen schlafen."

„Doch, natürlich. Wieso nicht? Ich hab auch in einem Besenbett geschlafen. Das ist cool."

„Draco, ein _Besenbett?_" Er nickte aufgeregt. Er konnte ihr im Augenblick wirklich nicht folgen, was gab es gegen ein modernes Besenbett zu sagen?"

Hermine seufzte und gab innerlich nach. Sollte er seinem Sohn, wenn es denn einer würde, eben so ein verdammtes Bett kaufen. Sie würde ihm garantiert nicht im Weg stehen. „Was immer du willst. Aber bis dahin vergehen zum Glück noch ein paar Jahre und jetzt sollten wir uns überlegen, was wir mit dem Kinderzimmer anstellen. Wir wissen nämlich das Geschlecht nicht, das heißt, entweder, wir gestalten das Zimmer neutral…"

„Nein! Unter keinen Umständen. Baby D bekommt ein jungengerechtes Zimmer. Kein Weichei- Gelb oder Rotz- Grün. Blau oder Pink, das ist hier die Frage."

„Schön, also müssen wir warten bis Lene Lotte geboren wird und dann erst das Zimmer gestalten."

Draco zog einen Schmollmund und begann dann, die Babysachen wieder zu verstauen. „Wieso wollen wir nochmal nicht wissen, das es ein Junge ist? Und nenn ihn nicht Lene Lotte. Der Name ist ein Alptraum."

„Ich will einfach ein bisschen überrascht werden, wenn das Baby kommt. Weißt du, solange ist es nicht mehr, bis wir Eltern werden. Mama… Klingt irgendwie merkwürdig."

Draco stimmte ihr zu. Es klang merkwürdig. Papa…Vater…Dad… Er war noch so jung. Er hatte nie geglaubt, dass er mit knapp zwanzig schon Vater werden würde. Aber er freute sich. Hermine als Mutter…Die Schwangerschaft stand ihr und wenn er sie schon vorher für wunderschön oder die schönste Frau überhaupt gehalten hatte, dann zeigte sich, dass die Schwangerschaft das Unmögliche möglich gemacht hatte. Sie erschien ihm noch hübscher. Er liebte ihren gewölbten Bauch. Er liebte es, seine Hände darauf zu legen und zu spüren, wie Baby D nach ihm trat. Wenn sie abends ins Bett gingen, ihr Sexleben blühte wieder, dann legte er seinen Kopf auf ihren Bauch und lauschte daran.

„Hab ich dir schon mal gesagt, wie wunderschön du bist? Ich liebe es, dass du schwanger bist." Hermine lachte spöttisch und schmiss sich auf das Sofa. Es fiel ihr immer schwerer, sich mit diesem gigantischen Bauch zu bewegen. Es war ihr so unangenehm in der Uni, wenn alle ihren Bauch anstarrten oder ihn sogar anfassen wollten. Sie hatte sich wirklich erschrocken, als Draco einmal mitbekommen hatte, wie man sie fragte, ob man ihren Bauch anfassen konnte und er daraufhin wirklich ausgerastet ist. So hatte sie ihn wirklich schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen.

„Hör mal Hermine, Baby D ist unser Kind. Wir beide haben dieses Wunder gemeinsam geschaffen. Wenn deine Freunde deinen Bauch unbedingt anfassen müssen, okay, aber sonst keiner." Hatte er gesagt. Einerseits hatte sie


End file.
